Werehog's Roommate
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: In a city known as Monster City is a place where all types of monsters live. Sonic the Werehog is not excited to have a new roommate. But what he doesn't realize is that his new roommate is a werehog and is very different than any other weremobians.
1. Blue Werehog

**Here's another new SonAmy story. It may look similar to "Vampires vs Werewolves" and "Mobius Monster High" but this is gonna be different.**

 **There will be some funny parts and some romance.**

 **Official characters belongs to (c) SEGA.**

* * *

 **Sonic:** a dark-blue 18 year-old werehog that enjoys running around and loves chili dogs. His weakness is playing fetch due to getting distracted when he sees a stick or ball.

 **Amy Rose:** a dark-pink 17-year-old vegetarian werehog. She's very kind and only enjoys eating fruits and vegetables. She's never into eating meat. She enjoys fashion, shopping, and spending some time with her new friends.

 **Tails:** an 800-day-old Frankenstein two tailed yellow fox with very high intelligence in science. Sometimes he can get a little clumsy when his stitches come lose. He's also happy to help if there's power outage he can recharge electricity with his bolts.

 **Knuckles:** a 20-year-old ghost echidna with a bad temper. He usually likes to be alone rather than hang out with his friends.

 **Rouge:** a 19-year-old witch bat that loves doing spells and magic to help any monsters with their problems. She can be very seductive towards Knuckles sometimes.

 **Shadow:** an 1180-year-old vampire hedgehog. He likes to scare off his friends sometimes whenever he's bored. Whenever he gets cranky, a cup of blood will make him feel better. As a vampire he has to put sunscreen to walk in the daylight.

 **Silver:** an 18-year-old zombie hedgehog. He can walk and run in normal speed but sometimes he can be a little clumsy. His favorite food is French Fry Worms.

 **Blaze:** a 4,140 year-old mummy cat. As a mummy she keeps her canopic jars in a safe place but when it comes to having a doctor appointment she has to bring her canopic jars to the doctor to check her organs. She enjoys eating fish and drinking milk like a cat.

* * *

In a Manhattan-like-city where monsters live is Monster City. All types of monsters are welcome to the city. And of course, half normals too but non-monsters were never welcome.

As we go to the park, a dark-blue werehog was enjoying his chilidog by himself, "Groovy. I could enjoy hundreds" The werehog said, eating the entire chilidog. He then ran up on a hill to howl at the moon in the sky.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOO!"

Out of nowhere, a black and red vampire hedgehog walked in with a branch stick in his hand, "Oh, Sonic" he smirked evilly.

"What is it, Shadow?" the werehog asked as he turns around and gasped in shock to see a stick in his friend's hand, "No! No! No! Anything but that!" his instincts went wild. His tail wagged in excitement and he pants in happiness, "NOT THE STICK!"

"Oh yeah, fetch!" Shadow threw the stick and Sonic ran after it like a dog and pounces onto it and gnaws it.

"Nrrrrgh raaaarh!" He gnawed some more.

"That wasn't cool, Shadow" a grey zombie hedgehog walks in and crossed his arms.

"Supporting him aren't you?" Shadow asked him.

"Yup, as long as I'm Silver the...oh I need my hand there" Silver sees his own hand walking and he grabs it putting it back on.

"The next time you play fetch with me, do it at day time" Sonic growled at the vampire.

"Hmph, we'll see. Oh, the sun is rising. Good thing I put sunscreen on and brought my parasol" Shadow said, opening up his parasol.

"Good and soon I'll be a normal guy" Sonic said.

"You mean half normal?" Shadow said.

"Whatever. Do you ever give up on that parasol? We have modern umbrellas here" Sonic said.

"I don't mind them" Shadow said.

Right as the sun came up, Sonic transformed back to a royal blue hedgehog, "I'm not immortal like you, Shadow. So welcome to the 21st century" he said sarcastically.

"Fine then Sonic. I got to go back to my coffin before the sun takes its toll" Shadow said flying away from Sonic.

"Hmph! Why do I have him as my rival?" Sonic sighs.

"Because you both fight a lot" Silver said.

"Well, you know how vampires and werewolves hate each other in the old times and in World War II. But that's history" Sonic said.

"And he's a thousand year old vampire. Anyways, let's just go have something to eat at a restaurant since it's already morning" Silver said.

"Yes, at some diner where the pancakes are really tasty" Sonic said smiling.

 **x**

The two hedgehog monsters got inside Ghostly Diner where they sat at their table waiting for their orders.

"So you ordered maggot porridge?" Sonic asked Silver.

"Yeah but I would prefer blueberry pancakes" Silver said.

"Next time we eat here we can order each one pancakes. But now I can't wait to have some eggs and bacon" Sonic said.

"By the way, any news of whom your roommate is?" Silver asked.

"No and I know I'm gonna be very upset with having a new roommate" Sonic crossed his arms.

"It can't be that bad. Perhaps a werewolf or werehog" Silver said.

"I doubt it" Sonic groaned.

Pretty soon they got their food orders and ate.

"How would you react if your roommate is a girl?" Silver asked Sonic.

"Well...I dunno I got girl shyness" Sonic blushed.

"You weren't shy when you dated Sally the mummy 3 years ago and broke up" Silver said.

"That was different. And I did not like her bossy attitude" Sonic said.

"I see. She was a good cheer leader though" Silver shrugs.

"Yep, at least she is happy with her mummy pharaoh Khan" Sonic said. They resume having their meals.

 **x**

Later at college, Sonic was wondering about his roommate how he/she looks like.

"Why haven't I been told by name?" He wondered, "Probably to surprise me? Goodie. Not" he said sarcastically.

"Wh-Wh-WHOA!" an echidna ghost went right through the door and fell on the floor for being clumsy that he can't knock because he's a ghost.

"Still having a hard time with solid things again, Knuckles?" Sonic asked the ghost.

"Yes because I'm already dead. I am trying my best to come in contact with things" Knuckles said.

"But you get extremely exhausted when using too much energy" Sonic said.

"Yes. And uh not to mention I got a new roommate. And she's alive and a witch" Knuckles said.

"Let me guess, Rouge?" Sonic guessed.

"Yup. The same witch bat" Knuckles said with his arms crossed.

"Hehehe…..Now I just need to get to my room" Sonic chuckled and leaves Knuckles by himself. He got to the room to see a few boxes which were empty, "Hmmm, must be my roommate emptying his stuff" Sonic said.

He then walks in to his room, "Yup a lucky day...whoa" He then saw his roommate, a pink hedgehog girl.

She got up and turns around and he saw her cute green eyes glancing at him. Sonic began smiling softly and sees the hedgehog girl walk up to him with her short quills swinging in slow motion. In his vision he saw her wink at him.

"Hi there, I assume you are my roommate" the hedgehog girl said.

"Uh yeah. Ahem, my name is Sonic" Sonic snaps out of the trance, "And you are?"

"I'm Amy Rose. A werehog" the pink hedgehog said.

"You're a werehog? So am I" Sonic said.

"Yes, you'll see when the moon is coming up" Amy said, showing where she packed up and fixed up her bed. Among them was a spiky large mallet.

"Whoa, is that your toy to play with?" Sonic asked.

"Nope for self-defense Sonic" Amy said, holding it up.

"Cool" Sonic admired it, "Since you're new, let me give you a tour around college"

"That would be great" Amy smiled, the two hedgehogs headed out of their room locking the door and goes through the hallway.

 **x**

Silver was in Shadow's room to wake him up from his coffin bed, "Come on, Shadow! Wake up! Wake up!" he knocks on the coffin lid.

"No! Not until the sun is down!" Shadow yelled from the coffin.

"I brought some sunscreen for you" Silver said.

"Don't try to trick me, Silver! I know you well!" Shadow yelled from the coffin.

"Oh, stop being so batty! I have the sunscreen for real this time!" Silver said.

"All right I'll come out" Shadow opened the lid and got out, taking the sunscreen and applying it on himself.

"I told you I brought sunscreen" Silver smirked.

"What time is it now?" Shadow asked and steps into the sunlight to be sure he put enough sunscreen on himself.

"Noon" Silver said, "And it's a beautiful day for you to rise and shine" he smirked.

"Hmph! You know I hate daylight, Silver" Shadow crossed his arms.

"You can't hate it forever, Shadow. You should be happy that sunscreen always saves your vampire ass" Silver said.

"Fine. Thanks for saving my ass, sunscreen" Shadow said sarcastically to the sunscreen and tossed it aside.

"So let's get to class shall we?" Silver said, Shadow ignores him and walks aside him. Silver sighs and followed him.

On the way out from Shadow's room he saw a mummy purple cat placing her canopic jars in her locker. Unlike any mummies, this purple cat looks almost normal but has wrapped bandages on her chest and stomach like a T-shirt, and wrapped bandages on her legs that only stops to her knees.

"Hi Blaze" Silver waved to her. Blaze sees him and closed her locker.

"Oh hi Silver. How are you doing?" Blaze asked.

"Fine. How are the organs of yours?" Silver asked.

"Oh they are fine. But I still have my heart inside my chest" Blaze said.

"And your brain?" Shadow asked.  
"My brain is always in my skull, Shadow. I never remove it" Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Right. Then again how do you even eat without a gut?" Shadow asked.

"Don't ask" Blaze said with an embarrassed look. She then walks with Silver and Shadow to go have their Deadology (Biology) class.

They got to their desks before their teacher, a skeleton monster appeared, "Good day students, today in deadology we'll learn about the transformations between werewolves and vampires"

"Too easy to know" Shadow grumbled.

"First, vampire transformations as you know can vary, either from just shapeshifting into night animals. But the primary transformation into a vampire is that if the human or mobian is drained of all blood they first die but get resurrected as a vampire if they are repeatedly bitten" The skeleton teacher said, "But as for werewolves or similar ones like werecats, they transform at night mostly at full moon. But there are other ways. Questions?"


	2. Vegetarian?

**01/28/17**

 **6 Reviews, 5 Favs, 6 Followers**

* * *

Sonic was giving a tour to his new roommate around the building, "Yeah, there are some poltergeists around too. They are very hard to see since they're invisible" Sonic said.

"Ohhh… creepy" Amy shudders. She saw a vase being lifted up by an unseen poltergeist, "So they do that to scare non-monsters huh?" Amy said.

"Mostly but they do get punished if they do that again. I know it's you, Espio" Sonic said to the unseen figure that shows itself to be a ghostly chameleon.

"Sorry. Just practicing my skills" Espio said.

"Hi, I'm Amy Rose" Amy introduced herself to Espio.

"Espio, pleasure to meet you" Espio said.

"Ah, man! Not again!" out of nowhere, Silver was chasing his detached arm crawling down the halls.

"That's typical Silver, his limbs gets life of their own" Espio said.

"Yeah. It happens many times" Sonic said. Amy couldn't contain her giggles and saw how Silver desperately tried to catch his arm.

"Excuse me! Coming through! Sorry!" Silver getting past through the monsters in the halls.

"WHOA!" a weretiger was tripped over by Silver's arm and glares when he saw Silver running after the arm. He then saw the arm crawling towards the gym hall.

"Uhh….should we help him?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Yes" Sonic said, running with her and Espio. They got into the gymnasium hall seeing Silver trying to catch his arm with his other arm.

"GOD DAMN IT I NEED A HAND HERE!" Silver yelled chasing it. Sonic then sees the hand running to the rings and he runs there to catch it but missed.

Suddenly, a wrapped bandage caught Silver's detached arm, "Got it!" it was Blaze.

"Oh thank you Blaze" Silver goes to her to reattach his arm.

"You should sew it on. I mean if it goes crazy again. It's my suggestion" Blaze said.

"Thanks but no thanks" Silver said, "It's not easy being a zombie you know. Maybe I should ask Rouge if she has any spells to keep my limbs from getting loose"

"Good point there. I don't know where she is now" Blaze said, walking out of the gymnasium.

"That was really kind of her" Amy said.

 **x**

A while later, the sun was setting down. Sonic brought Amy to the cafeteria to have something to eat.

"Um, does the cafeteria have fruits or vegetables?" Amy asked nervously.

"Yes, why?" Sonic asked her.

"Because I'm a vegetarian. I don't eat meat" Amy said shyly.

"I see. Well we got some fruit and vegetables" Sonic said, going to take a plate and pick out his food, "This is my first time to see a vegetarian werehog. Wow"

"Precisely" Amy said. She picked up some carrots, lettuce and some pomegranate. She also had some tofu. She then followed Sonic to a table near the window.

"Oh, it's almost sunset and you know what that means" Sonic said.

"We both transform" Amy said, starting to eat. Sonic began eating his food as well.

After eating their food, they both saw the moon turning visible. Sonic and Amy transformed into werehogs at the same time.

Amy's fur became darker pink, white appears on the tips of her quills and her skin turns from beige to pink. Her fingernails grew into claws.

Sonic then looked at her after turning into a werehog, she still looked beautiful and he goes into a trance again. Amy's eyes flickers and in slow motion she moves her forelocks aside making Sonic smile weirdly.

"Yoohoo! Earth to Sonic" a voice echoed in his thoughts.  
"Huh? Wha?" Sonic snapped out of his trance.

"Sonic, were you staring at me?" Amy asked him, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Uh no, no!" Sonic lied, held his hands up in defense, "It's the moonlight making me do that whenever I transform" he made up an excuse.

"Oh" Amy believed him.

"So this is what you look like as a werehog?" Sonic said.

"Yes. And I like it, I mean like werehogs can stretch out their arms" Amy said.

"Yeah so no prey can escape us" Sonic smiled, "But I don't hunt for prey"

"Me neither" Amy having some carrots.

"So where are you from?" Sonic asked.

"I was from Werewolf Paw Town. And now I moved here to Monster City" Amy said.

"Is it because you wanted to start a new life?" Sonic guessed.

"Yes and to make friends. I had none back there" Amy said.

"But you must have had one there" Sonic said.

"Well I was friends with a wererabbit named Cream, she and I were like sisters" Amy said. Sonic could tell Amy misses Cream.

"Well I hope she is fine right now" Sonic said.

 **x**

"Very funny, Shadow. I'm a lot centuries older than you" Blaze smirked at Shadow.

"Oh yeah old lady? You don't look like it" Shadow glared.

"Old lady?! Pardon me?!" Blaze glared back at him.

"Well you are over 4000 years old" Shadow said.

"And you are over 1000 years old" Blaze said.

"Guys, it doesn't matter who's centuries older than who" Silver said while having his favorite food, French Fry Worms.

"Fine" Shadow and Blaze said at the same time.

"Now have a soda blood, Shadow" Silver shoved the can near Shadow's fangs to shut him up.

"Ugh!" Shadow grunts but calms down as he sunk his fangs on the soda can lid.

"And as for you Blaze, I can't think of a punishment for you" Silver said.

"Oh you won't hit a lady?" Blaze joked.

"Nah" Silver smiled.

Shadow moved the soda can away from his fangs, "So, does blue wolfie have a roommate yet?" he asked while licking his fangs.

"Yup. Her name is Amy Rose. She is a werehog too" Silver said.

"Nice, but I don't mind that" Shadow said.

"And don't forget, I'm still your roommate" Silver smirked.

"Yes, well, but one day I'll be having my own room without a roommate" Shadow said.

"But you also said you needed someone to check your face since you can't see your reflection in the mirror" Blaze reminded him.

"Yes, that too. If there will ever be a magic mirror to help me see my own reflection" Shadow sighs.

"We'll get one someday" Silver said patting his shoulder.

"Yeah thanks" Shadow said but then waved Silver's hand away from his shoulder.

"Well, where are you going?" Silver asked Shadow.

"Out for a flight" Shadow said and morphed into a bat to fly out the window but the glass was so visible he slammed into it, "Ugh!"

He morphs back to normal and fell down onto the floor; he got up holding his now red nose, "Ow my nose"

"Would opening the window be easier?" Silver goes up and opens the window.

"Urgh thanks" Shadow morphs back into a bat and flies out flapping his wings rapidly while Silver and Blaze watched.

 **x**

In Rouge's room, the young witch was brewing up something in a cauldron, "Hmm let's see, lizard scales, a few drops of cobra blood and some cat fur" Rouge throws it into the bowl. She then casts some magic onto the cauldron and it glowed.

"Let's just hope you learned something new in Potion Chemistry class" Knuckles said while reading some magazines.

"I think I might have, Knuckles. But no love potion yet" Rouge said.

"Very funny Rouge" Knuckles muttered, "But you know that love potions are dangerous"

"Yup. It increases lust, sexual behavior and who knows what else" Rouge said.

"In other words, they get hormone overdrive?" Knuckles guessed.

"Yup. Good thing I never drink it" Rouge said.

"They should make that illegal in public" Knuckles muttered.

"They should" Rouge said. They continued doing their things.


	3. Swimming and Die-Section

**02/01/17**

 **11 Reviews, 9 Favs, 11 Followers**

* * *

It was night time in Monster City and Sonic was showing Amy around the city, "As you can see a favorite restaurant of mine serves best deer steak" Sonic points at a restaurant, "And over there I brought this wolf paw print t-shirt" Sonic points at the clothes store.

"Wow, I could shop there some other time" Amy said.

"You could. And also there is places such as Creepy Park and even Monster Zoo" Sonic said, but then quickly grabbed Amy from almost looking into the Gorgon green echidna patrol officer, "DON'T LOOK!"

"Oh excuse me, I forgot my shades" the Gorgon officer puts his shades on to cover his eyes, "It's safe now" He tells the werehogs.

"That was quite a reflex, Sonic" Amy said.

"Thanks. But you know that happens if you look into a gorgon's eyes, you'll be a stone statue" Sonic said.

"Yup, I know. But it's only temporary. It lasts like an hour or two" Amy said.

"True. Anyways, let's head back to our dormitory" Sonic said.

"Agreed" Amy said.

They walk across the street to go back to the dormitory.

When they got back home they saw a Frankenstein monster type two-tailed fox sitting on the stairs.

"Tails, buddy. What's up?" Sonic said.

"Fine and having fun with your roommate?" Tails asked.

"Yup" Sonic replied.

"Hi, the name's Amy Rose" Amy held her hand out for a shake.

"I'm Miles Prower but my friends call me Tails" Tails shakes her hand.

"No offense but….aren't you a little young to attend college?" Amy asked.

"I'm only 800 days old and I have passed every course to get to college" Tails said.

"Wow, that's like 2 Years, 2 Months, 1 Week and ongoing days" Amy said.

"Sort of. I was created in a mad science lab back in orphanage" Tails said.

"Your creator gave you a magnificent brain too" Amy smiled.

"Thanks Amy. I usually recharge stuff using my bolts on my neck if needed" Tails said.

"Like electrokinesis or something?" Amy said.

"Yes" Tails said happily.

"Now if you excuse me, Tails. Amy and I are going back inside" Sonic said.

"Okay. And it was very nice to meet you, Amy" Tails said.

"Same for you" Amy waves good bye.

The werehogs go to their room to do their studies for tomorrow.

 **x**

Blaze was at Silver's room studying Undead History while Silver is checking Blaze's organs from her canopic jars. His ears perk up in alarm and quickly used his telekinesis to open the window for the black bat to fly in without hitting himself again like last time.

"You almost hit yourself into the window" Silver said without even looking.

"It's not my fault that my reflection is not shown on glass windows" Bat Shadow scoffed and morphs back to normal.

"At least thank me for opening the window for you again" Silver said.

"Fine, thank you" Shadow said, leaving them both alone.

"Well, at least he thanked me" Silver said.

That was until Shadow used his speed to appear in front of Silver, "And no sleepwalking!"

"Whoa! Jeez! Don't do that! What makes you think I sleepwalk at night?" Silver said.

"Last time you did you fell down the stairs and your detached arm was crawling all over the place it set the fire alarm off" Shadow crossed his arms.

"I better get my parts sewn back on" Silver gives a death glare at him.

"Whatever, keep an eye on yourself" Shadow said.

"It's not my fault I'm born dead as a zombie" Silver said.

"Guys! Stop arguing!" Blaze got between the two pushing them aside.

"Sorry Blaze" Silver smiled nervously.

"You undead boys need to get along!" Blaze growled.

"I should leave" Shadow sighs, leaving them.

Silver shook his head and then looks at Blaze, "Don't mummify me please" Silver said.

"Why would I mummify you?" Blaze asked.

"Just kidding" Silver said and scratches his quills. Blaze rolls her eyes and goes back into reading.

* * *

The next day; Sonic's first class is Swimming which he really hates because he can't swim. When he was a cub (werewolf cub), he tried taking swimming lessons but it did not work very well. Though he's fine with swimming at 3 ft. of water but is never close to swimming 10 ft. of water.

"Oh boy. I got to learn to not panic in the water" Sonic said to himself.

"What's the matter?" came Amy's voice.

"Nothing. It's just I don't like Swimming class because…..I can't swim underwater" Sonic sighs.

"You're afraid to drown?" Amy guessed.

"Yes. And I don't know if I can swim in 15 ft. deep water one day" Sonic said.

"Just try to concentrate" Amy said.

"That's gonna be tough" Sonic moans, "But our swim coach is pretty nice. She's a mermaid"

"Cool" Amy said.

Then the mermaid coach appeared and she blew her whistle pipe for everyone's attention. She had a wetsuit shirt on which was labeled Coach.

"Alright class. Are you ready for today?" the mermaid coach said.

"YEAH!" they all shouted.

"That's great! We're here to have fun swimming! And remember, when you hear the second whistle it means class is over. I will be watching all of you" mermaid coach said.

They all got into the water, Sonic touched the water using his toes and he shudders, then he gets into the water and tries to swim, "Come on, come on, come on, come on" He struggled to swim properly but no avail.

"Sonic, do like I do" Amy swam past him, "Swim like me" She tells him. Sonic then did as she told him to. He followed every swim move she did and tried to not panic.

"It's like punching and kicking in the air like you're flying" Amy said.

Unlike a regular swimming pool, the water is filled with piranhas but they don't hunt or eat swimmers in the pool.

"Damn it! I'm running out of waterproof sunscreen!" Shadow climbs out of the pool, unaware that a piranha jumped up in the air and is about to bite Shadow's ass, "Ah!" Shadow turns around with a cold glare and stops the piranha from almost biting his ass, "Don't even think about it!" he waves his finger at the piranha, it then dives back into the water, "There. Now where was I?" He resumes to get some waterproof sunscreen. He gets to the bleachers and applies some waterproof sunscreen on himself. As soon as he was finished he heads back into the piranha filled pool to continue swimming.

"Be calm Sonic, you can do this" Sonic said to himself.

"Pretend you're fighting the water" Amy said.

Sonic then shoves his fists forward in the water and back kicks to swim and it was like for him to chase his prey, "Hey, I'm swimming! I'm kicking the water's butt!"

"Aw Sonikku" Amy giggled. They both continued to swim with the rest of the class.

"Did she call me Sonikku?" Sonic said in his mind.

After the mermaid coach blew her whistle, everyone got out from the pool.

"BRRR!" Sonic shakes the water off his fur like a dog.

"HEY!" Shadow dodged it.

"Sorry" Sonic said, backing off.

"No matter" Shadow rolled his eyes. Silver chuckled at his reaction.

"It's not funny, Silver" Shadow said.

"Oh, come on. Where's your sense of fun?" Silver said.

"I left it in my coffin" Shadow said with sarcasm.

"Funny" Silver sighs.

Sonic shakes his head at this and then turns to Amy.

"They always argue do they still?" Amy said.

"Yes. All day I say" Sonic said.

 **x**

As soon as everyone dried up and got changed, they all head to Mad Science class.

"Oh gosh, today we'll die-sect frogs!" Amy's face turned green in disgust.

"Good thing I didn't bring my stomach or else I vomit at this" Blaze said.

"Today's lesson is Die-section" a hunchback teacher held out live frogs in the jar and goes into the closet to get some sharp knives.

Amy gasped in horror at real live frogs, "Oh, no. Those poor green frogs. They don't deserve to be killed. This is so wrong" she had tears streaming down on her muzzle.

"I agree. What are we gonna do?" Blaze asked.

"I got an idea. Let me give you a helping hand" Tails removes his hand by pulling the string and let the hand crawl to the teacher and tickles him.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP!" the hunchback teacher laughed.

"You're turn, Silver" Tails whispered and Silver nodded.

He detached his arm to crawl it to the jar of eyeballs on the counter. It then became an eyeball fight as soon as Silver's hand started throwing them to the students while the teacher was still tickled.

Amy sneaks up to the frog jar and said to the frogs, "No worries buddies" She picked the jar up and runs out of the room with Blaze, the school bell blared and everyone got out.

When the teacher got up he saw everyone gone, "HEY! Where did everyone go?! Ah, class dismissed." he sighs.

 **x**

Sonic and Amy were back at their dorms. Sonic called Shadow to come to the room for something.

"What is it? Let me guess, the frogs?" Shadow crossed his arms.

"Yes and since you can teleport can you help us teleport to a place where frogs live?" Sonic asked.

"Nuh uh! Forget it!" Shadow refused, "And don't even try that cute puppy eyes at me again. It won't work this time" he smirked.

Sonic eventually does the cute puppy eyes and makes some cute sad puppy whimper sounds to look cute.

"It may look cute but it doesn't work" Shadow huffed. Then Sonic turns into a blue wolf to be cuter. Same goes for Amy as a pink wolf to help out.

"Urgh! All right I'll do it!" Shadow gives up. He takes the jar with frogs in and teleports away from college to a lake where he releases the frogs, "Shoo! Shoo! Get out of here you little bitches!" he scares off the frogs in the water. He then teleports back to college where Amy and Sonic are standing, "There. The deed is done" Shadow said.

Sonic morphs into a wolf again and pounced on Shadow to lick his muzzle.

"Ewwww! Bad dog!" Shadow tries to shove him off.

"That was a thank you for releasing the frogs" Amy said.

"All right! You're welcome! Now get your flea ass off me!" Shadow pushed the blue wolf off.

Sonic morphed back to a hedgehog, "By the way, here's some sunscreen lotion" he tossed the sunscreen lotion to him.

"Thanks" Shadow caught it.

"No worries. Now we better get out of here before out teacher scold us" Sonic said.

"Yes. I don't wanna risk trouble" Amy said.


	4. Awkward Moment

**02/05/17**

 **17 Reviews, 13 Favs, 16 Followers**

 **I wonder which team will win the Super Bowl this year.**

* * *

At the cafeteria, Sonic and his friends were getting lunch to eat. Their lunch lady was a mutant humanoid spider and is very fast with cooking food.

"I'll have the spinach and the tomato soup please" Amy said.

The spider lunch lady then pours the tomato soup in a bowl and hands her a plate with spinach, "Here you go young lady"

"Um, thanks" Amy said shyly.

Some other werehogs and werewolves were giving looks at Amy to why she's not having anything that's juicy meat.

"Oh no" Amy blushed and goes to an empty table to be alone. But Sonic and the others went to Amy's table to join with her, "Thanks. I don't like it when anyone gives me weird looks. Is it against vegetarians here?" Amy asked.

"No, of course not" Sonic said and quickly turns around to snarl at the werewolves from behind to mind their own business.

"Thanks" Amy said, very pleased and began eating her tomato soup. Sonic shrugs and then had his steak. Silver was having a normal cheeseburger. Due to his high metabolism he sometimes gets hungry. Shadow wasn't that hungry but he decides to have cranberry blood sliced cake. Blaze was having Egyptian scarabs and fish.

"Good thing I put it in my stomach and that" Blaze said, eating the head off a scarab and then the whole bug. Tails was having some voltage lemon juice.

"BZZZZZZT! YUM!" Tails got a temporary shock but calms down after it.

"Damn" Shadow shook his head at this.

"What? You've seen me drink voltage lemon juice" Tails said.

"Oh right" Shadow said and resumes eating his food. Amy then ate her spinach mix.

"Are you the only vegetarian werehog around here?" Silver asked.

"I'm afraid so. But it keeps me in shape" Amy said.

"Oh. But did you eat meat once?" Silver asked again.

"I have but then I stopped" Amy said.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Because hunting and killing animals for meat is just…wrong" Amy said.

"Okay we won't ask again" Sonic said.

"Sometimes in life we eat meat to build up muscles" Knuckles said.

"Yup" Sonic nodded.

"But I got a little problem eating as long if I can make my insides solid" Knuckles said.

"You mention you love grapes too don't you?" Rouge asked Knuckles.

"Yes but as I said I can only eat if my body is not ghosting through" Knuckles said

"Perhaps I'll come up with a potion for that" Rouge said.

"I hope you keep your word" Knuckles said.

Rouge winks at him for a yes, "Wait and see Knuckie" Rouge said.

 **x**

After lunch, Sonic and his friends got to the ghostly park together. But this park looked more like a graveyard.

"This park is so spooky. I love it. It's like a scary story about a zombie that bursts out from the ground to eat-…" Sonic saw Silver holding out a squeaky bouncy ball, "…A BALL!" Sonic's tail wagged in excitement and pants like a happy dog.

"Fetch!" Silver threw it, making Sonic chase the ball running on all fours.

"Why did you do that?" Shadow asked.

"Well for fun" Silver chuckled.

"Does that happen to him often?" Amy asked.

"Yes. I remember when he once got a bone and he buried it underground" Silver snickered.

Sonic comes back with the ball in his hand, "I can't even control my instincts when it comes to fetching"

"You'll get used to it" Silver takes the ball putting it in his jacket's pocket.

"Oh, no! No! No! No! No! Please not the stick!" Sonic saw Shadow take out the stick, making his tail wag in excitement. This also caused Amy to feel like fetching.

"Uh oh!" Amy's tail wagged in excitement.

"FETCH!" Shadow threw the stick, causing both Amy and Sonic to chase after it but they got into a fight of the stick.

"MINE MINE MINE!" they both said. Even though they're still hedgehogs they have werehog instincts within. Then Amy pulled the stick so hard they both fell back. But Sonic fell on top of her and what's worse their faces were close.

"Ooooh" the gang saw this.

"Um this isn't what it looks like" Sonic blushed deep red in the face.

"Um, can I get up please?" Amy blushed.

"Sure" Sonic got up with her.

"You two looked so adorable" Tails smiled.

"Uh, cut that out buddy" Sonic said.

"Oh, crap!" Shadow felt his arm burning a little and he quickly took out his parasol and opens it up, "And this is why I hate daylight"

"Well you are a vampire" Silver said.

"I suggest you head inside now" Sonic said to Shadow.

"I have my parasol to protect me" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, since we don't have class tomorrow, we can still do some fun around the city" Silver said.

"Yes. Like we can go watch a horror film or go to the creepy arcade" Sonic said, "I would love to play Resident Evil arcade game, those would get normal people to jump out of their chairs" he added.

"Oh yeah. I bet they would be crying out for mama" Tails said.

"You got it right Tails. So let's head our way back to the College building before the sun kills Shadow" Sonic said.

"Excuse me!" Shadow glared.

"It's a figure of speech, Shadow" Sonic said.

"Better be" Shadow glares at him.

Amy was walking with Blaze having a small girl talk together, "So how old are you?" Amy asked the mummy cat.

"4,140 years old" Blaze said.

"Wow. That's a new record for your age" Amy said.

"Yeah, it is. Though it was a bit sad from seeing my ancient friends grow old and die in my old life for thousands of years" Blaze said.

"So your age is a curse?" Amy guessed.

"Well no, I am kept alive by magic. I was buried but got revived. But I still look 18" Blaze said.

"You don't smell like spices they put in mummies" Amy joked.

"Hehehehe… funny" Blaze chuckled.

 **x**

A while later in Shadow's room, he was drinking a cup of blood to calm his mood. Sometimes he can get a little cranky from not having blood for a few hours.

"Ahhhh…. better" Shadow took a deep breath after drinking blood.

"I thought you said you had blood this morning" Silver said.

"I did but I got a little cranky" Shadow said.

"Guess you need some fresh blood or something" Silver said.

"It's not about it being fresh. I sometimes forget to drink blood" Shadow said. He gets to the couch to read something.

"Okay Mr. Grumpy, have it your way" Silver said relaxing on his bed folding his arms. He then picks up his earphones to listen to some songs from his iCoffin (iPhone). He turns on some Evanescence song and laid back on his pillow, listening to the song.

 **x**

Knuckles was getting impatient with Rouge making a potion that will help him become solid.

"Come on Rouge, I need it badly!" Knuckles whined.

"Don't be such a baby Knuckles. It's almost done" Rouge said, adding some more ingredients to the potion.

"Hmph! If I was a baby ghost I would wail so loud your batty ears would go batty" Knuckles mutters.

"Oh you bad boy!" Rouge snaps and tries to slap him but her hand only went through his face, "Right, you're a ghost" Rouge said with her ears down.

"I thought so, bat girl" Knuckles chuckled.

"Alright back to potion making" Rouge said, she then applies the last ingredients and then with a poof the mix in the cauldron shifted colors.

"And hopefully I'll try to get used to not bumping into walls, doors, or anything in my way" Knuckles said. He then takes the potion and drinks it. When he was done he felt his hand not going through the table. That was until Rouge finally slapped him this time.

"OW! What was that for?!" Knuckles flinched.

"For calling me batty!" Rouge glared.

"Okay okay! I'm sorry!" Knuckles said, but Rouge was not done yet, she grabs his dreadlocks and pulled him close.

"And don't forget to thank me for helping you, big boy" Rouge said.

"Fine, thank you" Knuckles said, flying up to the ceiling.

"I guess I can try to go through walls" Knuckles said.

"Yes but you gotta concentrate" Rouge said.

"I'll try" Knuckles closed his eyes and went through the wall near the ceiling but then got stuck there by mistake.

"Oops! Didn't see that coming" Rouge giggled.

"It's not funny!" Knuckles struggled.

He then got free and flew back to the floor, scowling at Rouge.

"I can hit you too you know" Knuckles made a fist but didn't punch Rouge.

"You wouldn't hit a woman" Rouge said, "If you do I would turn you into a frog" she glared.

"Nevermind" Knuckles gulped in fear.

 **x**

With Sonic and Amy, they were inside their room but were a bit away due to the embarrassing moment that happened to them.

"Um, about the incident. It was totally my fault" Sonic said nervously.

"It's okay Sonic. I couldn't control myself for the stick" Amy said shyly. Sonic got up and sat next to her, "Shadow always does that to me sometimes whenever he gets bored"

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Yup. Sometimes these pranks go too far" Sonic said.

"I am not used to pranks, Sonic" Amy said.

"Me neither. Unless it's a harmless prank I'm okay with it" Sonic said.

"Same too" Amy said, "It's almost sunset. Do you wanna hang out like you said earlier about the arcade?" she asked.

"Yeah sure" Sonic said.


	5. Arcade Games

**02/06/17**

 **19 Reviews, 14 Favs, 17 Followers**

* * *

Much later they were inside the Scary Arcade place with the others. There were games like Terminator arcade games, jet ski games, and more. Sonic and Amy are now in werehog forms due to the sun going down.

"All right, who wanna try out the snake game?" Silver asked.

"Me" Blaze said.

"Snake game? Never heard of it. What is it?" Amy asked.

"It's an arcade game which you are supposed to kill snakes by shooting them before they bite you" Blaze said.

"Oh okay then. I guess I'll go and play Undead Dance Revolution" Amy said.

"Show me what you got" Sonic said following her. They got to the Undead Dance Revolution game and Amy checks her pockets to see if she had any coins.

"Yep, now let's get started" Amy inserts the coin and the machine starts playing music.

"Let's dance! ARRRROOOOOOOOOO!" Sonic howled.

Amy stepped onto the arrows and they started to bleep in different colors when the game started. The She Wolf song by Shakira played.

 _"S.O.S She is in disguise (2x) There's a she wolf in disguise. Coming out, coming out, coming out"_ The song began. Amy began stepping on the arrows when they appeared on the screen.

"Whoa" Sonic was impressed.

As the song kept going, Amy began moving fast when the arrows increased in number and it went faster too. But she never missed any of them and she even pulled some moves that fascinated Sonic. He saw how her quills swung while dancing.

"Hello?" Shadow waves his hand in front of Sonic's face but Sonic didn't react or budge, "Earth to Sonic?" Shadow continued to wave.

Silver saw Sonic's werehog tail wagging in happiness, "I think he's happy"

"You bet" Shadow replied.

They continued to watch Amy stepping fast on the arrows until the song was over. She strikes a pose holding her hands up with two fingers up, "WHOOOOHOOO!"

"Wow, you were amazing Ames!" Sonic hugged Amy.

"Thanks Sonic!" Amy said and hugs back.

They headed to the Bloody Kombat arcade game which was Shadow's favorite game, "Don't get too batty at this game, Shads" Sonic teased.

"Let's see" Shadow inserted his coin into the machine, the game started and the characters appeared. Shadow selected the Scorpion-like character and challenges the Goro-like opponent.

"ROUND ONE! FIGHT!" The announcer in the game shouted when Shadow started playing. He made his character use a spear to stab the opponent and beat him using multiple punches and kicks at him.

He then blocks an attack from the opponent when it tried to smash him and he then uses an uppercut. He then slams the opponent to the wall.

"FINISH HIM!" The announcer said. Shadow then made his character burn the opponent.

"SCORPIONUS WINS!" The announcer said.

"Toasty" Silver joked.

"Dude, that was badass" Amy said.

"Alright, now I wanna pick a game" Sonic said.

"And you know the best one?" Amy asked.

"Wait and see, Ames" Sonic winked at her.

They walked to see the match of zombie arm wrestling. Where detached zombie arms wrestles with each other, "Wow! I'll go for a match" Silver tore off his right arm to start a match.

"I'll challenge your arm" another zombie appeared tearing off his own arm to let it wrestle with Silver's detached arm.

"This is gonna be fun" Silver smirked.

The two detached arms crawled at each other; grabs each other's palms and they began struggle.

"Come on righty!" Silver said. The arms twitched and turned during the struggle and it became unclear who's gonna win. But then Silver's right arm began gaining the upper hand and it pinned down the other zombie's arm.

"Booyah!" Silver high-fived his detached arm. He then puts it back on and stretches, "Yup. Any other games, guys?" Silver asked.

"How about we try out Air Hockey Table? That's the best game, Amy" Sonic suggested.

"Okay then" Amy smiled. They go to the air hockey game while Silver and Shadow go for some other games.

"Get ready Amy" Sonic takes out the puck.

"Ready" Amy smirked, "AAAARRRRROOOOOO!" she howled for fun.

Sonic then tossed the puck onto the table and Amy used her paddle to knock it back from the goal back to Sonic who countered.

"HA!" Amy blocked it from sliding towards her goal and hits the puck hard to Sonic's goal.

"Argh! You got me! 1-0" Sonic said.

"Come and get me!" Amy taunts him. He threw the puck and decks it to Amy's goal but she made it bump to the sides and Sonic hits the puck again. The puck then bumped into side to side and it went into Amy's goal, "1-1, Cool" Amy picked up the puck and hits it away with her paddle.

As this game keeps going on for 5 minutes, Sonic won the game.

"AAARROOOOOOO!" Sonic howled.

"Nice play Sonic" Amy shakes his hand.

"Thanks. You too" Sonic said.

A while later of playing more arcade games, they decide to head back to their dormitory. Shadow as a bat has fallen asleep on Silver's forelocks.

"Awww…" Amy awed at the cute black bat sleeping on the zombie's forelocks.

"He needed somewhere to sleep" Silver chuckled nervously.

Amy giggled at his reaction and pets bat Shadow on the head, "So cute as a bat"

Sonic chuckled and took out his iCoffin to take a picture of the sleeping bat on Silver's head, "I'll put that later on Wolfgram" Sonic said and puts his iCoffin back into his pocket. Bat Shadow was making cute bat screech snores.

"Okay, let's get back to our dormitories before Shadow changes back to a hedgehog on my head" Silver said.

"Sure thing" Sonic said.

 **x**

Silver headed into his and Shadow's room and placed bat Shadow on his coffin bed. He even placed a blanket over Shadow. Silver then goes to his bed when he heard Shadow change back.

Silver's ears perk up in alarm when he senses someone in the room, "Ah! Don't even think about closing the coffin bed lid, Espio" he warned at the unseen figure near Shadow's coffin bed.

"Aw, you got me!" Espio showed himself.

Shadow woke up with widen eyes and saw Espio and he was not happy, "So you tried to lock my lid, huh?" Shadow asked.

"No, just wanted to close it so you have comfort" Espio said.

"Nah, I get it. A prank isn't it?" Shadow asked.

He then stands up and showed his sharp fangs at Espio, hissing loudly.

"AAHHHHH!" Espio fell back and looked away from Shadow.

"Ha! Even poltergeists gets scared" Shadow grinned.

"Wait and see Shadow. I'll get you next time" Espio said and vanishes into thin air, leaving the room.

"That was badass, Shadow" Silver snickered.

"Yeah thanks" Shadow said, going back into the coffin bed closing his eyes.

Silver shrugs and then takes the console for a video game to play, "I know this is a stupid question but have you ever dated centuries ago?" he asked.

"Hmmm…. Well I have but it didn't go so well" Shadow said.

"Just asking Shadow" Silver said, "Maybe one day you'll find a mate" he smirked.

"SILVER!" Shadow blushed.

"I'm kidding, Shadow. All I'm saying is that you can't stay single forever in your undead life" Silver said.

"I might find the right one, one who is immortal like me" Shadow said.

"Immortality on vampires youth don't last long, they eventually grow old but never die" Silver said.

"True. Being a vampire is like repeating schools and getting more diplomas whenever I graduate" Shadow said.

"Yes. But the good thing is you get smarter" Silver said. Shadow nodded.

 **x**

With Sonic, he was in his room with Amy and they were checking which movie they should watch on Webflix.

"How about this movie Amy?" Sonic selected Fright Night.

"Nah" Amy shook her head no, "This one I think" Amy selected Teen Wolf.

"Okay then" Sonic said.

About halfway into the movie, the werehogs started to grow tired and their eyes were almost closed. But they had to stay awake to watch the movie. Amy yawns and rests her head on Sonic's lap. Sonic opens his eyes seeing Amy sleeping on his lap. He couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked in her sleep, she looked like an angel. Sonic picks Amy up and carries her bridal style to her bed, gently putting her down on the bed and puts a pink blanket on her.

"She's so cute in her sleep" Sonic said.

He then walks to the window and sees the full moon high up in the sky. It was reflected on his eyes when he looked at it.

"It's beautiful" Sonic said quietly.


	6. Wendigo Badger

**02/09/17**

 **27 Reviews, 14 Favs, 17 Followers**

* * *

Today was Saturday which means no class. Shadow and Silver went to get some donuts. The problem is that Silver hates the seagulls and crows flying around when there's food crap or zombie body parts near the McDeadnals (McDonalds) restaurant. Right after they ordered some donuts, the birds were swarming around Silver.

"No! No! No! These are my donuts!" Silver waving aggressively at the seagulls to shoo but more keep coming, "Get out of here you sons of bitches! GET OUT!"

"GET THE HELL AWAY!" Shadow turned into bat form to scare the sea gulls away showing his fangs. He managed to scare the birds away.

"Yeah! That's right! Fly out of here you sons of bitches!" Silver yelled at them. Shadow morphs back to a hedgehog.

"There, why do they always come for our food?" Shadow sighs. He took one donut and ate it while Silver took his, "How's Blaze, Silver?" Shadow asked Silver.

"Just fine. For a mummy cat she's like the goddess of Bastet" Silver said.

"Really?" Shadow asked, taking his second donut. Silver nods.

"Yes. I don't know if this is weird but I feel like I got a crush on Blaze" Silver said.

Shadow's eyes widen, "A zombie hedgehog has a crush on a mummy cat?"

"Well technically Blaze and I are living deaths. So that works" Silver said.

"No I mean it sounds weird a mummy and a zombie together" Shadow said.

"Excuse me, Knuckles is with Rouge. Wait they are not a couple" Silver said.

"I get that. They are often arguing or even playing pranks on each other. I know Rouge said that love potion causes hormonal overdrive" Shadow said.

"Yeah so I won't use love potion on Blaze" Silver said.

"What are you guys talking about?" They heard a voice behind them, it was Tails.

"Eh, nothing Tails" Silver chuckled nervously.

"You were saying something about love potion" Tails said.

"Well, yes. But what we meant is that we'll never use love potions on someone we have a crush on" Silver said.

"Good point there. I've heard accidents about them" Tails said.

"Wanna a donut?" Silver offered a donut.

"No thanks pal" Tails said.

 **x**

Sonic and Amy were outside at the tennis court playing tennis. This was one of Amy's favorite hobbies. But when it comes to any damage of the net, the Tarantula spider (size of a basketball) will always use its spider web to fix the net.

"Ready!" Sonic tossed the ball in the air and swipes it away to Amy. She jumped aside and hits it back to Sonic.

"Good shot!" Amy said and then hits the ball again after Sonic hits it again with his racket. But this time the ball accidently goes through the web but the spider fixes it. Amy goes to the ball and picks it up and then throws it and hits it with her tennis racket.

"GOTCHA!" Sonic hits it with his racket.

They continued to hit the ball until Amy misses it.

"Nice try Ames, but I got a score" Sonic said.

"Okay, you win. Good game" Amy said.

"Let's take a break Amy" Sonic gets to the bleachers and drank his Gatorade bottle. He offered some to Amy.

"Thanks Sonikku" Amy said, drinking some.

"No worries, Amy" Sonic said, "And I like that nickname you gave me"

"You're welcome. It's because my nickname you gave me" Amy said. Sonic chuckled and then had his arm on Amy's shoulders, "It's because you are my roommate" Sonic said.

"Werehog roommates" Amy smiled.

"Yup" Sonic winked.

 **x**

Shadow, Blaze, and Silver were shopping at Dead Mall. Silver wanted to find something to help his vampire roommate feel happy rather than being so negative and grumpy every day. He heard that there will be a special vampire mirror for vampires to see their reflections coming out soon.

"How are you feeling, Shadow?" Silver asked Shadow.

"A little positive about the mirrors" Shadow replied, looking at his no reflection at the regular mirror, "One century ago when they had cameras, vampires don't appear in pictures. Even in school yearbooks they had artists paint vampire students as a picture"

"Yeah but that's in the past. Now we have a Vampire Camera app on our iCoffins to take pictures of vampires and it appears on pictures" Silver said.

"I'll install it in the meantime the vampire mirrors are made" Shadow took out his iCoffin. He used the Appstore and added the app. He saw Blaze and Silver heading to another store, "We'll meet at the slime fountain" Shadow tells them. He went into a store to find any vampire themed clothes.

Silver and Blaze were at the Salon store. Blaze thought of finding a zombie lotion for Silver; a lotion to help keep his limbs together without falling apart.

"Excuse me, where can we find zombie lotion?" Blaze asked a skinny wendigo badger with deer antlers on her head. The badger then turns around startled and screamed.

"AH! Oh, what?" the badger wendigo asked.

"No need to scream like that. I was just asking" Blaze said.

"Well I don't work here. I'm Sticks" Sticks said, "I'm a wendigo"

"I'm Silver the zombie and this is Blaze the mummy cat" Silver said.

"Nice to meet you two. Oh, did you say zombie lotion? Its right over there" Sticks points at the shelf.

"Oh thank you Sticks" Silver goes to the shelf and takes it. He was about to pay for it when Sticks asked.

"Can I hang with you guys?" she asked.

"Uhh….sure" Silver nodded.

 **x**

Shadow was trying out a leatherjacket and he just saw the jacket floating in the air on the mirror when he tried it out. Luckily he could still see himself from his view so he won't get his chest fur stuck in the zipper.

"Man, it's like I'm looking at my invisible counterpart in the mirror" he said sarcastically to himself. He then took off the leather jacket and goes to pay for the leather jacket, "Good thing this jacket has some vampire theme on" he said, "Now to the slime fountain"

When he got there he saw Silver, Blaze and Sticks talking. He wondered who that is.

"Hi guys. Who's she?" Shadow asked.

"The name's Sticks" Sticks said, "I'm a wendigo"

"A wendigo? Ah, a Native American indian" Shadow said.

"Yup, my ancestors were Native American indians. But most were Algonquian people" Sticks said.

"Cool. Say do you go to the same college?" Shadow asked Sticks.

"No but I'm about to tomorrow" Sticks said.

"Oh then congratulations" Shadow shakes her hand.

"I can't wait to see who'll be my roommate" Sticks said.

 **x**

"When I was a werepup, Boogeywoman was my babysitter. Man, she forced me to clean my room. It was annoying" Sonic said to Amy.

"Damn" Amy said with a concerned look.

"Not just that. She even took away my chilidog and threw them into the trash" Sonic said.

"Now that is rude" Amy said.

"Yup. But I couldn't scare her because I was too young to be scary" Sonic said.

"Damn" Amy said.

"Yeah. And uh do you have a story to tell me?" Sonic asked.

"Um no. I got nothing to tell" Amy said, "Okay, I got one but I makes me angry. Back at Werewolf High School, an annoying player named Scourge the Werehog has been harassing me non-stop. He tried to make me his girlfriend but I refused because I know he's a heartbreaker. No matter how many times he flirts with me he never stops. But I'm glad I graduated and get the hell out of Werewolf Paw Town to start my own life" she said.

"That's great to get away from him. He won't be bothering you ever again" Sonic said with a smile.

"You are like the opposite, a good friend" Amy said.

"Yup" Sonic said and his tail wagged in happiness.

"Awww… is your tail wagging?" Amy saw this.

Sonic blushed deep red and pulls back, "Uh no!" Sonic said nervously.

"I saw it. We know werewolves and other canines wag their tails when they feel happy" Amy smiled.

"Yes but it feels embarrassing for me" Sonic said.

"It's completely normal, Sonikku" Amy said, her tail wagged too, "Oh, mine is doing it too" she blushed.

"Awwww…. the tables are turned" Sonic smiled. Then he sat next to Amy letting his tail touch Amy's tail.

"Aw… Sonikku" Amy smiled blushing.

But then they saw their friends passing by the still open door and they quickly pulled apart blushing.

"Uh, it was not was you expected" Sonic blushed.

"Awww…. young love" Rouge smiled.

"ROUGE!" Amy yelled.

"Well it looked cute" Rouge said.

"Any of you guys taking a picture of this you'll be in trouble" Sonic warned them, making growl sounds like an angry wolf.

"Easy now, Sonic!" Silver backed off.

"None of us did" Blaze said.

Shadow took out a squeaky ball to calm Sonic. Just when the blue hedgehog heard the squeaky noise his ears perk up in excitement.

"Hah hah hah" Sonic had his tongue out like a begging dog and Shadow throws the ball, making Sonic go after it and bites it.

"Good boy" Shadow chuckled.

"Glad you didn't have something for me" Amy said.

"Not a stick like last time" Shadow said.

"Phew" Amy sighs in relief and giggled at Sonic who gnaws on the ball like a dog.

"Bring the ball here, big boy" Shadow said to Sonic.

"Okay" Sonic threw the ball to Shadow who caught it.

"There. Now if you excuse us we got to leave" Shadow said.

"Oh one more thing. One student is gonna start here tomorrow" Silver informed the two.

"Another werehog or vampire?" Sonic asked.

"A wendigo and her name is Sticks" Silver said.

"Cool. Is she by Native American origin?" Sonic guessed.

"Yup. You'll see her tomorrow" Silver said before leaving.


	7. Monster Zoo

**02/13/17**

 **31 Reviews, 15 Favs, 17 Followers**

 **I don't own the songs.**

 **I always remember the song 'Kiss From a Rose' by Seal so many times when I was a kid. I liked that song. :)  
When I was 17 or 18 years old, I was looking for the Spanish version of Sonic X opening song on Youtube but then found 'Gran Velocidad' by TRONIC. Sometimes I love Spanish Rock'n Roll and Alternative songs. **

* * *

Back at Sonic and Amy's dormitory, Amy was listening to the song 'Kiss From A Rose' by Seal from her iCoffin with earphones. The sun was setting down which means she and Sonic will transform into werehogs in a few minutes.

"Is the music good?" Sonic asked Amy. Amy didn't hear him so she simply nodded, "Well, I guess I should listen to some music too" Sonic said and takes out his iCoffin and earphones to listen to his favorite Spanish song 'Gran Velocidad' by TRONIC. He hummed to the music relaxing on the couch. The sun was now completely down and they both turned into their werehog forms but they continued to listen to their songs.

As soon as the songs finished, they took off their earpieces and saw they were in werehog forms.

"Yup the night has fallen" Sonic said.

"Yup" Amy said.

"Wh-Wh-Whoa!" Knuckles went right through their door, "UGH!"

"AAAHHH!" Sonic and Amy screamed and held onto each other.

"Oh man, still learning how to control being solid at times" Knuckles said, he then saw Sonic and Amy holding onto each other, "Umm….did I ruin the moment?"  
"Huh?" Sonic and Amy looked at each other and quickly pulled away.

"No, nothing happened. So what brings you here, Knux?" Sonic asked.

"Silver and the others want to know if you guys want to have pizza with us" Knuckles said.

Sonic's ears perk up in alarm when he heard pizza, "Pizza?" he pants like a dog in excitement.

"I take that as a yes" Knuckles saw his hungry face.

"I could go for a pizza too" Amy said, getting up with Sonic.

"Alright, follow me then" Knuckles said hovering just above them.

 **x**

"Alright on my order I am going to get a pizza with eyeballs" Silver said.

"Uhhh….Silver? Amy is gonna join us and she said she's a vegetarian. Did you also order cheese pizza?" Blaze asked.

"Yes I did, with some tomatoes on it" Silver said.

"Good. So she feels like one of us" Blaze smiled.

"There better not be any garlic, Silver" Shadow glared, "You know I'm allergic to garlic"

"I'll never understand why all vampires are allergic to garlic" Silver rolled his eyes.

"It's a main weakness" Shadow said. They saw Knuckles, Amy and Sonic coming inside their room.

"So you came after all, guys" Silver greeted them.

"Did you order my favorite pizza?" Sonic asked Silver.

"Yup, your favorite" Silver said.

"And a vegetarian one for me?" Amy asked.

"Yes. And they are soon to be here" Blaze said.

"Hah hah hah!" Sonic's tongue rolled out and pants like a dog in happiness.

"Oh, he's doing that happy dog face again" Blaze said.

"What? It's kinda cute" Amy said.

"Cute?!" Sonic reacted.

"Uhh….my cousin Rob used to do that and it was too cute" Amy chuckled nervously.

"Really?" Sonic said.

"Yes. And now I see you doing it" Amy said.

"Werehog instincts are hard to control" Sonic said.

A few minutes later, their pizzas arrived and they paid for them. The monster friends sat in a circle having their pizzas. Amy opened her pizza box to see it was a vegetarian pizza.

"With tomatoes" Amy smiled.

"Yup. And this is why I don't use forks, knives, and spoons because werewolves are allergic to silverware" Sonic said.

"That explains why most werewolves eat like an animal" Shadow said.

"Mmmhmm" Sonic nods and ate one pizza slice in one bite, "NOM!" Sonic then gulps down the slice after chewing on it. Knuckles was picking up a slice and ate a piece of it.

"Yep, didn't went through me" Knuckles felt it go into his stomach.

"Mmmhmm. Shouldn't you thank me again, handsome?" Rouge asked.

"Didn't I thank you like 3 times already?" Knuckles said.

"Yes you did. And, uh, you should be glad no one sees your digestion system" Rouge said, twirling his ghost tail.

"Yes, well, I'm grateful that I don't throw up" Knuckles said and moved his ghost tail away from Rouge.

"Mmmm…. Tasty" Amy ate her vegetarian pizza and was glad no one was looking at her weirdly, "Say Sonic, do you think we can hang out tomorrow at the Monster Zoo?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure Ames. I'll gladly come with you" Sonic said, giving her thumbs up.

"Great, can't wait to see Cerberus the hell hound" Amy said.

"And the chupacabra, the goat sucker" Sonic said.

"Many think it's an alien or a military experiment" Amy said.

"Perhaps the goat went abracadabra" Sonic joked.

"Hehehehe…. good one!" Amy giggled.

"Thanks" Sonic smiled.

 **x**

The next day, Sonic and Amy were on their way to the Monster Zoo. And they were back as hedgehogs again.

"Excited today, Ames?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. It's so gonna be scary to see a Kraken" Amy said.

"Sometimes I wonder how they carry this giant beast here" Sonic said.

"Maybe when it was a baby, I dunno" Amy shrugs.

They paid the entrance and saw a pair of bigfoot in an exhibit.

"Look Sonic, two bigfoots" Amy points at the two bigfoots.

"Aw cool. Let me take a picture" Sonic took out his iCoffin, "Say cheese"

"Cheese!" Amy poses in front of the camera with the bigfoots behind her. They went to the next exhibit to see the chupacabra sucking blood from a dead goat.

"Oh, god" Amy almost faints in Sonic's arms.

"Rumors say that they got eye lasers to paralyze their victims" Sonic said.

"I don't think so" Amy said looking away from the chupacabra. They then go to see Cerberus the three-headed dog. It waved its long dragon-like tail at the ground when it excitedly sees them.

"RUFF RUFF RUFF!" All three heads barked happily at them.

"I think they want treats" Sonic saw a bucket with treats. A biscuit shape bone the size of a firewood.

"Here you go! One by one" Amy picks up three treats for each head and with Sonic they both tossed the treats to the Cerberus.

"Good doggies!" Sonic threw one treat.

The right side head of Cerebrus licked Sonic like a good doggy.

"Ewww...hehehehe" Sonic chuckled and pets the right head.

"Sonikku, let's go see the...monster sharks" Amy said.

"Okay then. Bye Cerberus" Sonic waved good bye to the three-headed dog.

 **x**

At college, Sticks was new here and her roommate was Blaze.

"Welcome to college, Sticks. Your bed is right there" Blaze leads Sticks to her bed. Sticks carried her luggage and placed one case on the bed.

"Thanks. Feels comfortable" Sticks said, "Hey, is than an Egyptian sarcophagus bed?"

"Yes. But don't touch these" Blaze said, showing her organ canisters.

"Will I get sick by seeing it?" Sticks asked.

"No I didn't say that" Blaze said.

Sticks sweatdrops nervously and then calms down, "Oh sorry. I guess I'm just too paranoid. I've been raised in the wild with wendigos when I was a kid. And got adopted at the orphanage at age 12" she said.

"You were orphaned?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, so that I could live in civilian society" Sticks said.

"I see. Well I hope you like it here Sticks. What do you expect to learn?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know. Once I have classes tomorrow, I might find what I like to learn" Sticks said.

"Okay. But for now on, let's be best roommates?" Blaze held her hand out.

Sticks looks at her hand and shakes it, "Best Roommates" Sticks said.

 **x**

Back to the Monster Zoo, Amy and Sonic saw the Kraken. He was trying to sink a prop ship in his pool while Sonic and Amy watched.

"Wow, he is just about the size of a small island" Sonic said.

"Yup, if he sleeps long enough his back can be mistaken for islands" Amy said.

"Yes. Now let's get to the unicorns" Sonic said.

The two hedgehogs walked to where the unicorns lived, they were at the petting zoo and there the visitors could pet unicorns. Luckily the horns on these animals had no pointed tips.

"Aww….they're so beautiful" Amy said.

"And cute" Sonic petted a foal unicorn. It neighed cutely and rubs its head at Sonic, "Here's some sugar" He gave it some sugar cubes. It neighed in happiness.

"Awww…that's too cute" Amy giggled.

"Say Amy, wanna ride the adult ones?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah sure" Amy agreed happily.

They got to the ride for unicorns and they got onto the saddles to experience a magical ride with the unicorns. When the unicorns ran, they made trails of rainbows behind them, much to the excitement of Amy and Sonic.

"WHOA! IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!" Amy squealed.

"YEEEEHAAAWWW!" Sonic cheered and made his unicorn go faster, with Amy's following him. That was until he didn't see a tree branch above his head, "Oh, shit!" He was knocked off his unicorn and fell to the ground. Amy made her unicorn stop and reaches her hand out.

"Hop on" She said and Sonic got on her unicorn, holding Amy by the waist.

"I guess I barked at the wrong tree" Sonic joked.

"Guess you did" Amy said. She was unnoticed to him blushing due to him holding her by the waist.

A while later after riding with the unicorns, they go to the dragon exhibit, "I have to admit. A dragon's roar sounds a bit like a T-Rex" Sonic said.

"Only louder" Amy said. The dragon inside the exhibit sees them and gets closer, sniffing.

"Wow. Good thing its fire can't burn through this fence" Sonic said.

"But they do know how to show their pissed off face" Amy said.

"Yeah they do still" Sonic said, "But somehow I feel bad for the dragon" Sonic then admitted.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Not enough space to fly" Sonic said.

"True but we don't want it to burn birds and other things that fly in the sky" Amy said.

"Right but now I guess we should and see if there is any cotton candy" Sonic said.

 **x**

"Oh, Shadow" Silver knocking on Shadow's coffin lid.

"What?" Shadow opened the lid.

"I got something for you" Silver said, he then shows Shadow the vampire mirror.

"Is that?" Shadow takes it, he then saw his face on the mirror, "Ah!" he got startled by his real reflection, "Whoa, my reflection"

"Well I got the vampire mirror for you my friend" Silver said.

"I am lost with words, Silver" Shadow said.

"I know what you are trying to say" Silver said.

"Well, thank you Silver" Shadow said.

"You're welcome, Shads" Silver said, "I knew you would be happy" he smirked.

"Well at least I don't look awful" Shadow looks at his new mirror.

Silver smiled at Shadow being happy at once, "Wow, this is my first time I've seen you this happy"

"I guess so" Shadow said.

"Do I get a hug?" Silver said with his cute puppy eyes face.

"Fine. For this time. But if you tell anyone I'll cut your tongue out" Shadow said, sorta hugging Silver.

"You know I can re-attach my body parts, Shads" Silver said, hugging him.

"Right of course. But if you tell anyone consider yourself a double dead hedgehog" Shadow said.

"I'm hard to kill" Silver said. Shadow rolled his eyes in annoyance.


	8. Shadow Allergic To Garlic

**02/15/17**

 **35 Reviews, 16 Favs, 19 Followers**

* * *

Sonic and Amy returned back to college to have some lunch together at the cafeteria. From there they saw Silver and Blaze with a wendigo badger.

"Hi guys. And, uh, are you new here?" Sonic asked Sticks after getting to them with Amy.

"The names Sticks" Sticks said, "I'm a wendigo badger"

"Nice. I'm Sonic and this is Amy" Sonic introduced himself and Amy.

"Pleasure to meet you Sticks" Amy shakes Sticks' hand but being careful with Sticks' claw-like fingers.

"Care to join us?" Sticks asked.

"Sure" Amy and Sonic sat near Sticks, Silver and Blaze placing their trays on the table.

"Are you are veggie?" Sticks asked.

"Yes I am. But sadly I'm the only veggie werehog" Amy said.

"I see. Sometimes I eat vegetables too. Wendigos are cannibals. I'm not like them" Sticks said.

"Disgusting. No offense" Sonic said.

"I would never eat badgers. So I prefer normal food" Sticks said.

"Good to hear. I think humans don't taste good" Sonic said, "What? It's not like I would eat a human kid" Sonic saw his friends give him weird looks.

"Is Shadow awake yet, Silver?" Blaze asked him, watching the black bat sleeping on Silver's head near his forelocks. He fell asleep from looking at his reflection in the vampire mirror for like an hour.

"Any minute he'll wake up" Silver said.

Sticks saw bat Shadow and gasped loudly, "Do you realize he'll suck your blood?!" Sticks goes paranoid.

"Whoa, whoa whoa! Don't panic, Sticks! He doesn't drink blood from victims anymore. He only drinks blood with a cup" Silver said.

"Oh. But why do you have your vampire friend on your head?" Sticks asked.

"Just needed somewhere to sleep" Silver said, petting Shadow on the head.

"ZZZZZZZZ...nnrrrrh yawwwwwn" Shadow yawned cutely like a cute bat.

"Awww…." the girls awed at him.

"Excuse me one moment" Shadow got off Silver, morphing into his normal form and got on a chair, "Now where were we?" He asked.

"Peanut butter and jelly blood sandwich?" Silver hands him the sandwich.

"Thanks" Shadow takes a bite out of it.

Silver then turns his attention back to the others, "So how was the zoo?" he asked Sonic and Amy.

"Cerbeus was a good three-headed dog today, Kraken trying to sink a prop ship, a dragon breathing fire, unicorn ride together, and so forth" Amy said.

"A unicorn ride? Awwww…. it suits for two lovebirds like you and Sonic" Silver teased Amy.

"SILVER!" Sonic snapped.

"I'm kidding, Sonic" Silver said.

"Sonic calm down. No need to snap" Amy calms Sonic down.

"Sorry Ames" Sonic said.

After lunch, Sonic was walking with Amy with a face of shame, "Again Amy sorry for reacting like that" Sonic said while Amy just scowled.

"Right in front of the newcomer? I forgive you Sonic" Amy said.

"Thanks. It was just so embarrassing" Sonic said, they unlocked the door to their room and got in. Sonic goes to the couch sitting there with Amy, "So what do you think of Sticks the wendigo badger?" Sonic asked.

"Well she is kind but paranoid. Otherwise she is okay I guess" Amy said.

"I think she is hilarious" Sonic said.

"You say so? Well yeah when she saw bat Shadow" Amy said.

"Perhaps she was born in the wild. Some wendigos are born in the wild" Sonic said.

"Yes" Amy said. The hedgehogs were quiet for a moment before facing each other again, "Sonic, do you think a relationship between us will work? I mean you know" Amy asked.

"Eh, I dunno, Ames" Sonic said shyly.

"As in friends I mean" Amy said.

"Right of course" Sonic smiled awkwardly. He then gets to his bed to get some rest, morphing into a blue non-mobian wolf.

"Aww….." Amy said. She went up to him and massages his fur on the back. Sonic closed his eyes slowly enjoying the massage but that made his wolfy tail wag in happiness.

"Good little doggie" Amy teased him. Sonic had his tongue out and then licks Amy in the face as a thanks.

"Sohohohonic!" Amy laughed when she got licked in the face by wolf Sonic.

 **x**

Silver and Shadow were showing Sticks around Monster City. Shadow did remember to put sun-lotion on but he likes bringing his black parasol for backup.

"Wow. This place looks amazing" Sticks looks around, seeing different monsters around the place.

"Yes. It was a lot different when technology wasn't invented yet. I've been in this city for 200 years" Shadow said.

"What did they have back then?" Sticks asked.

"Skeleton horses and wagons and no computers and so forth" Shadow answered.

"And no wendigos?" Sticks guessed.

"Probably not" Shadow shrugged.

"Oh well. It is a good thing that I have managed to get here. What I'm expecting is historical class" Sticks said.

"Question. What do you usually do with your antlers?" Silver asked.

"To fight with" Sticks explained.

"Okay. I thought it was to kill too" Silver said.

"And I thought male deer has antlers" Shadow said.

Sticks glances at them weirdly, "Many people expected me to have a deer head which I don't have" Sticks said, pointing at herself, "A wendigo can either be an animal, mobian, or human"

All of a sudden, Shadow sneezed out loud, "AHH-CHOO!" as he sneezed it caused him to turn into a bat, "AHH-CHOO!" and turned back into a hedgehog.

"Oh, crap. We're near the Chinese restaurant. They serve some garlic" Silver said.

"AHH-CHOO!" Shadow sneezed again and turned back to a bat again, "I'm allergic to garlic!" he said while flapping his wings in the air.

"Then let's get you away from there" Silver said, walking away with Sticks while Shadow following them still sneezing from being bat to hedgehog again.

"Man, I'll never understand why vampires are allergic to garlic" Sticks said.

"It's a very strong sensitive weakness I guess" Shadow said, "But sunlight and fire can kill me if I get exposed in it for too long" He added.

"But don't forget, Shads. Sun-lotion saves your undead life from sunlight" Silver said.

"Yes. But also vampires can die by impaling and decapitation" Shadow said.

"That's how Count Dracula died" Silver said.

"Exactly" Shadow said.

"Wendigos can also be killed by fire or decapitation too. But we wendigos have very tough skin like armor against guns and blades" Sticks said.

"Bulletproof in other words?" Silver guessed.

"Yeah, in a matter of see" Sticks said.

"Don't you mean in a matter of seconds?" Shadow said.

"Something like that" Sticks said, "How come your hairstyle looks similar like mine?" she asked Silver about his two long quills on his back head.

"It's not a hairstyle. They're quills. I was born like that" Silver said.

"Oh okay. I thought they were pigtails like mine" Sticks said.

"It's alright, Sticks. I am proud of my forelocks though" Silver said.

 **x**

"So you really have super speed? Born or gained?" Amy asked.

"Born with. And that's why everyone calls me the Blue Blur" Sonic said.

"Incredible. Could I see you run in super speed outside?" Amy asked.

"Yup. But it's gonna be like a wind when I start running so don't fall back" Sonic said.

They got outside of the College, "Now...zoom away!" Sonic ran away in full speed making the wind blow onto Amy by the shockwave Sonic's running caused by the start. Her hoodie shirt blew in the wind and then she saw him running back.

"Wow, that was awesome Sonikku" Amy said.

"Thanks. So now you know my speed, what's your power?" Sonic asked.

"My Piko Piko Hammer. The one you saw when I came in your dorm room the other day. I can summon my hammer in the air" Amy said.

She snaps her fingers and her hammer appeared in her hand.

"Wow. Is it magic or something?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. It's a magic trick" Amy said. She snaps her fingers again but with the other hand to make her hammer disappear.

"You learned it from a witch or a warlock?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. I did in fact" Amy said, "But that doesn't mean I'm a witch for real. Just plain werehog" she added.

"I get it. I also can spin dashing by just rolling into a ball so I can bash my enemies" Sonic said.

"But not in this area where no enemies are" Amy said.

"True" Sonic said, "But unless if I used for self-defense"

"Same here goes to my hammer. I did give Scourge a real whack when he went too far" Amy said.

"Yup. So he won't go near you again" Sonic said.


	9. Dhampir

**02/20/17**

 **39 Reviews, 16 Favs, 21 Followers**

* * *

The next day in Ancient History class, Blaze had to bring her important organ to class because her teacher told her to. Her organ was in her golden small treasure-chest-like box. She could hear it beating inside like a pulse. It was her heart. Usually Blaze has it inside all the time. But now she had to remove it and put it in a box for the class. Her lungs were still breathing.

"I just hope I can put my heart back inside me when class is over" Blaze mumbled in annoyance. She carried her golden box and canopic jars to the class room and placed them on the teacher's desk, "There. Now I really need the heart soon after I have my presentation" Blaze said.

Silver, Shadow, and Sonic walks in the classroom but appeared with very static fur and quills.

"What the hell? What happened to you, boys?" Blaze asked.

"It was an accident. I woke up with too much electricity in me and it shocked them" Tails chuckled nervously.

"But at least we didn't get paralyzed" Silver said, a little static from his quills.

"Yzzzzzzz...yeah" Sonic said with buzzing words.

"Well at least I didn't blow up by an overload" Tails said.

The bell rings as class got started and everyone got seated, "Okay class, today we will be learning about Ancient Egypt. And Miss Blaze will show what type of organs were removed and whose who were not removed" the Anubis teacher showed the canopic jars.

"Now who can tell me what types of organs was removed and placed in canopic jars?" the Anubis teacher asked.

"Lungs, stomach, intestines, and liver" Silver said.

"Good. And why do they keep the heart?" the Anubis teacher asked.

"Because Ancient Egyptians think the dead one needs it for the afterlife" Blaze said, "And that mummies are undead monsters, the heart is what keeps the mummy alive. If the heart is stabbed, the mummies will be dead"

"Ah, yes. Every mummy's heart is the source that makes them alive. As you can see that Blaze's heart has a pulse" the teacher opens the box to show the class the heart pumping and beating like a real heartbeat.

"Cool" Sonic said.

"And as for some mummies, they get a much decorated sarcophagus" The teacher showed an image of it.

"Whoa!" Sticks was amazed.

"Any questions?" The teacher asked.

"Do mummies become alive again to eat others to regain human form?" Sticks asked.

"Well….no. Not exactly. That's just in movies" the Anubis teacher said.

"Sorry" Sticks smiled nervously.

"Anyone else?" The Anubis teacher asked.

"Oh, um, what type of spices are used in the mummy?" Shadow asked.

"Among them were cassia and cinnamon, used during the wrapping" the teacher said.

 **x**

A while later after class was over, the Anubis teacher gives the canopic jar and the heart back to Blaze, "Thank you. Now if you excuse me I need to put my heart back" Blaze said, heading back to her room to insert her heart back into her, where it was safe. It connected with the veins and Blaze wraps her healing hole.

"Finally. Now my canopic jars in a safe place" Blaze said, putting her jars in her sarcophagus bed.

"Hey, Blaze" Silver standing near the open door.  
"Aah!" Blaze got startled.

"Oh, sorry Blaze. How are you really?" Silver walks inside.

"Doing okay" Blaze said shyly.

"I see. Say Blaze I got a question" Silver said.

"What is it?" Blaze asked.

"Eh, I forgot what I should ask" Silver lost his trail of thoughts.

"It's okay. You were concerned about me having to carry all my organs isn't it?" Blaze guessed.

"Yeah. I thought you might need help but you didn't need help since they are safe now" Silver said. He then saw his own hand crawling to Blaze and it crawled up her leg, "Oh, man! Not again!"

"No no no!" Blaze tried to catch the hand which jumps off her.

Silver caught his detached arm with his telekinesis, "Man, I totally forgot to put zombie lotion on this morning. That was totally my fault" Silver chuckled nervously and put his arm back together.

"No, it's alright. Things happen" Blaze said, "Even I had a hard time with my pyrokinesis and morphing into sand like a sandstorm"

"You said sandstorm? Show me" Silver said. Blaze smirks and then turns into blowing sand which flew across the room and then through the window. Silver climbed through the window and followed sandstorm Blaze until she landed and takes shape again.

"Yup. Just like in Egypt" Blaze said.

"Amazing Blaze" Silver thumbs up to her.

"Thank you. Say, wanna hang out with me?" Blaze asked.

"Of course Blaze" Silver said.

 **x**

Outside of college, Sonic was playing fetch with Shadow while Amy watches, "Hah hah hah!" Sonic panting in excitement by looking at the squeaky ball in Shadow's hand, "Come on, come on! Throw it!" he begged.

"Okay, big boy. Fetch!" Shadow threw the ball and Sonic ran after it on all fours.

"RAFF RAFF!" Sonic got the ball with his mouth and ran back to Shadow.

"Good boy" Shadow takes the ball and pats Sonic on the head.

"Don't do that" Sonic smacks Shadow's hand away, "I'm a werehog. Not a dog"

"You act like one" Shadow said.

"Oh, like this?" Sonic does the cute puppy face at Shadow.

"Not even that cute" Shadow scoffs. Sonic then had his tongue out doing the cute eyes. Amy joined in too, making cute puppy sad whimpers, "No, no, no! Don't do that. Don't give me that cute sad face" Shadow said.

"RAFF!" Amy morphs into a pink wolf and pounces on Shadow, licks him like a happy dog.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Shadow tries to get her off but no use since he doesn't fight women.

"Hahahahaha!" Sonic fell on his back laughing so hard.

"Giving up now?!" Amy said, getting off of Shadow with her tail wagging.

"By being taken down by a girl wolf? Yes" Shadow said, "And stop laughing your ass off, Sonic!" he hissed at Sonic.

"It is sohohohohoho hihihihilarious" Sonic laughed so hard.

"Not funny, man" Shadow gave a cold stare at him and turns away.

Sonic gets up and used his speed to get in front of Shadow, "Where's your sense of fun, Shads?" Sonic asked.

"It died a long time ago when it went from funny to annoying" Shadow said sarcastically, "And I don't do fun"

"Whatever you say, Captian Grumpy. But I know you'll gain fun in you sooner or later" Sonic smirked.

"I highly doubt it" Shadow mumbled and morphed into a bat to fly away, "The next time I play fetch with you, I'll throw the ball miles away!" he flies off.

Amy morphs back to a hedgehog and goes next to Sonic, "I wish Shadow was a bit more fun to play with" Amy said.

"I agree. But you are too fun to play with" Sonic said, "I guess Shadow's undead life was getting too old for him. You know how vampires are when they live longer than mortals"

"I know. I just hope he gets along. Well who wants to be chased?" Amy said.

"Come and get me Ames!" Sonic morphs into a wolf and ran off with Amy chasing him.

 **x**

Shadow was flying in the college building, "Get out of way, slowpokes!" dodging the students in the halls but accidently bumped into another bat, "UGH!" both crashed into each other and fell on the floor.

The other bat morphed back to a violet-blue hedgehog, "Ow" she groaned.

Shadow morphed back to a hedgehog and looked at the hedgehog he bumped into, "Whoa…."

The hedgehog girl in Shadow's vision seemed to be walking in a sexy move and her ponytail quills were swinging, disco music playing. Shadow's face warmed up by the sight of her.

"Um hello?" the hedgehog girl waved her hand.

"Huh, what? Oh sorry I must have gone dizzy by the impact" Shadow excused himself.

"It's okay. I'm Nebula Emerald by the way" Nebula said.

"The name's Shadow. And I'm a vampire" Shadow said.

"I'm a dhampir" Nebula said, "Uh, sorry for crashing into you. I didn't see you there"

"It's alright. Say, have I seen you before here?" Shadow asked Nebula.

"Um, no. I'm actually new here today" Nebula said.

"Cool. Welcome to college" Shadow said, holding his hand out for a shake. Nebula shakes his hand too.

"Thank you Shadow. Pleasure to meet you. Now if you excuse me I got to fix up my room. Can't wait for first class" Nebula said.

"Well then...see you soon" Shadow said. Nebula giggled and walks away.

"Wow. A dhampir. Wait, why am I feeling funny?" He then thought.

 **x**

A while later at Shadow and Silver's room, Silver was staring at Shadow lying down on his coffin bed with a weird goofy look on his face.

"Shadow? Are you alright? You seem a bit off" Silver asked in concern.

"It's just a new girl I saw" Shadow replied.

"A new girl?" Silver asked.

"Yes. She's a dhampir" Shadow said.

"Aww….looks like you got yourself a gir-…" Silver didn't even finish his sentence when Shadow slapped his hand on Silver's mouth.

"Don't even say it" Shadow said.

"Sorry" Silver said, holding his muzzle after Shadow removed his hand from his face.

"I just met her today" Shadow said.

"And?" Silver said.

"Her name is Nebula Emerald" Shadow said.

"Nice name on her. I wonder what she is interested in" Silver said.

"She said she is expecting her first class period" Shadow said.

"I see. Dhampirs are immune to any vampire's weakness. Perhaps she can protect you from garlic" Silver smirked.

"If she ever bites me" Shadow said sarcastically, "Like I know you are kinda close to Blaze" Shadow reminded Silver of Blaze.

"Yeeeeeah. I think Blaze is...so literally hot and cute" Silver had a day dream trance of thinking of Blaze.

"Who's the lovebird now?" Shadow asked.

"I just wanna hold my kitty" Silver took a picture of Blaze and hugged it.

"Dude, you're holding a picture frame of your girlfriend" Shadow chuckled.

"Oops. Sorry. Anyways, Blaze asked if I wanted to hang out with her and I said yes" Silver said.

"Aww…how cute for your mummy to ask you out" Shadow teased.

"No for real. She seems to have an interest in me" Silver said.

"I guess because you are naive" Shadow said.

"No, because I am a nice boy" Silver said.

Shadow rolled his eyes at Silver and lays back in his coffin bed.


	10. Werehog Swim

**02/24/17**

 **43 Reviews, 16 Favs, 21 Followers**

 **For those that don't know what a dhampir is. Dhampir is a half vampire and half human.** **So in this case in Sonic stories, dhampir would be half vampire and half mobian.** **The dhampir's parents would be that the father is a vampire and the mother would be a human.**

 **Example like Renesmee from Twlight Saga: Breaking Dawn, Blade the dhampir played by Wesley Snipes, and Bloodrayne.**

* * *

Right after class was over, Silver and Blaze went to hang out with each other. Blaze took Silver to a special place. The Japanese restaurant.

"I heard they got worm noodles, Blaze" Silver said.

"Yep and they got what humans has; normal Japanese food dishes like salmon sushi too" Blaze said.

"Yup. And the chef is the Noppera-bō. Or known as Faceless Ghost" Silver said.

"Nice. Now let's get us a table" Silver said. They got inside and found an empty table, which they both take their seats. The Faceless Ghost appeared.

"Konnichiwa" Silver and Blaze out their hands together and bows in respectful manner.

"Konnichiwa. What can I get for you two lovers?" the Faceless Ghost asked.

"Excuse us but we are not a couple. We are just friends" Silver blushed.

"Take your time on the menu" Faceless Ghost said.

"Okay. I think I'll just have soda water for drink" Silver said.

"Me too" Blaze said. Faceless Ghost wrote it down and hovers to get their drinks by phasing through the fridge and brings two soda water bottles.

"Here you go. Now have you decided what to order?" He asked them both.

"Worm noodles please" Silver said.

"And you?" Faceless Ghost asked Blaze.

"I think I'll have conger eel sushi and some salmon" Blaze said.

"Alright. May I take your menus?" Faceless Ghost asked. Silver and Blaze handed their menus.

"Now where was I? So Silver, what is your favorite place on Earth?" Blaze asked.

"I guess San Freaksisco" Silver said.

"Interesting" Blaze said.

"I mean that's where most zombies get to spend vacation, like swimming slime, skull tennis and carnivals" Silver said.

"Cool. I would like to see that" Blaze said.

"Mmhmm. Have you seen that Shadow has met a dhampir?" Silver asked.

"No I haven't. Is she new?" Blaze said.

"I guess. Her name is Nebula by the way" Silver said.

"Nice. I suppose she could be something for Shadow" Blaze said.

"Yup. And that he won't be so cranky and grumpy every time" Silver said.

"I hope" Blaze said. They got their meals and they picked up their chop sticks.

 **x**

"So what type of magic you do? Black magic? White magic? Both?" Knuckles asking his witch bat roommate.

"Knuckie, I'm a White Witch. I do white magic for good" Rouge said.

"Good. I guess you bring happiness to depressed people" Knuckles said.

"Yes I do, but the cost is to erase their memories" Rouge said.

"Damn. It must be the hard way" Knuckles said.

"But I give those people new chances if needed to not let the depression come back" Rouge said.

"I see. Anything else?" Knuckles said.

"I can create objects out of magic like a magic broom, which I don't need due to my wings" Rouge said flapping her wings.

"But would your wings get tired from flapping all day?" Knuckles said.

"Well in case I use the broom" Rouge said.

"Huh. Well I know you are also a mistress of disguise" Knuckles said. Rouge grins and shapeshifts into a feminine version of Knuckles.

"Ah, hell no! Not funny, bat girl!" Knuckles shrieked like a girl.

"At least I still wear my suit" Rouge said changing to her normal self.

"Man, I look weird if I had those oranges on my chest" Knuckles referred to Rouge's breast size.

"Excuse me?!" Rouge glared.

"What?" Knuckles asked, "What did I say?"

"Were you talking about my breasts?! How rude" Rouge said.

"Sorry Rouge" Knuckles said awkwardly.

"Fine by me my roommate. You should learn to respect girls" Rouge said.

"As long as you don't turn into the female version of a male" Knuckles said.

Rouge then twirls with Knuckles' ghost tail again, "Sometimes I think you look like a genie" she chuckled.

"Hmph, maybe but I don't grant wishes, bat girl" Knuckles rolled his eyes and pulled his ghost tail away.

"Oh that's why I like you Knuckie" Rouge chuckled. Knuckles floats down through the floor leaving Rouge alone.

 **x**

"Come on, Shads. You can't hang on my arm all day just because you're too scared to talk to a girl" Sonic trying to wave his arm roughly to get the bat off his arm but that didn't work.

"Nuh uh. No way" Shadow grumbles and shakes his head.

"But you look like you could use a friend" Sonic said and saw bat Shadow doing the pouty face, "No, no, no. Don't do that face. Don't give me that pouty bat face"

Shadow keeps doing that until Sonic gives a sigh in defeat, "Fine!" Sonic said, "Where the hell did you learn to do that cute pouty face?"

"From Silver" Shadow chuckled while hanging his feet on Sonic's arm.

"Oh, no wonder you are his roommate" Sonic said.

Shadow then folds his wings again until they got to Nebula's room, "So this is it" Shadow mumbles.

"Oh, stop being so batty" Sonic said.

Sonic knocks on the door to get Nebula's attention. He then waits tapping his foot on the floor until she opens the door.

"Hello?"

"Hi, the name's Sonic and I heard you are new here" Sonic said.

"That's right. My name is Nebula, I'm a dhampir. Hey is that Shadow on your arm?" Nebula noticed Shadow.

"Uhh….yeah. He sort of fell asleep on the wrong tree branch" Sonic joked.

"Awwwwww…. he looks cute" Nebula kneels down to have a closer look at Shadow.

"Aw, man" Shadow hides his face by his wing. Nebula gently takes Shadow off Sonic's arm but he morphed back to a hedgehog.

"Um, hi" he said with a blush on his muzzle.

"Hi Shadow" Nebula said, ignoring the blush on his face.

"Well I better leave you guys alone. Bye" Sonic said and sped off.

"So, um, how old are you exactly?" Shadow asked.

"918 years old. But I physically look 18 years old" Nebula said, "How old are you?"

"I'm 1180 years old and I also look like I'm 18" Shadow said.

"Nice. And do you have a roommate?" Nebula asked.

"Uh yeah. And he's a zombie hedgehog" Shadow said.

"Z-Z-Zombie?" Nebula stammered, "I mean, a zombie?"

"Yes. But don't worry he is friendly and hates eating brains" Shadow assures her.

"Phew. I am not used to zombies" Nebula said, "I know I'm half vampire but I get a little nervous around zombies sometimes. No offense"

"It's okay. You'll get used to him as soon as you meet him" Shadow said. He got inside Nebula's room along with her and saw that she still has some stuff she has not unpacked.

"Crap!" Shadow felt his arm burning and quickly moves into the shadows, "Whoops, I forgot to put sun lotion again" he sighs and saw Nebula not affected by sunlight since she's half vampire.

"Oh sorry I forgot you are pure vampire" Nebula closed the curtains.

"Thanks Nebula. I needed that" Shadow said.

"You're welcome Shadow. Say how long have you been here?" Nebula asked.

"For 3 years" Shadow said, "And this is also my first time to meet a dhampir" he said and noticed that she has a reflection in the mirror.

"You got a mirror image. I only have one by a special mirror" Shadow said.

"You got a vampire mirror?" Nebula asked.

"Yes I have. I got it by Silver" Shadow said.

"He's such a good friend" Nebula said.

 **x**

"Then he huff and puff and he blow the house down" Sonic reading his favorite childhood story book, "The end" he closed the book.

"I remember this when I was a werecub in kindergarten" Amy said.

"You do? I love that story. Too bad the big bad wolf got burnt and ran away" Sonic said.

"But it would be funny if he used a cannon to bring the brick house down" Amy giggled.

"Yup but that would be unfair for the pigs. But they won" Sonic said.

"I also had fun games playing with other kids by playing tag and water balloon war" Amy said.

"I see. And speaking of water, maybe tonight we can swim at the pool. Since you taught me how to kick water's butt I really wanna do that again. What do you say?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. We could swim together" Amy said. She makes a bro-fist gesture.

"Yup, right when the sun sets down we'll be in werehog forms" Sonic said.

Later on, the two roommates are now in their werehog forms after last class. They even wore their swim outfits too when they got to the swimming pool.

As they were about to get into the pool, their mermaid teacher appeared out of the water.

"Halt! No swimming right now for students" The teacher said.

"But Amy and I have come to swim. We would like just a few minutes" Sonic said.

"Nope" The teacher shook her head. Then the two werehogs did their cute begging look.

"Oh, no. Not the cute puppy face" the mermaid tried to resist it but it was too much, "Oh, okay! But only for 15 minutes"

"Thank you" Amy said and dives into the pool with Sonic, holding hands. Sonic looked at Amy underwater and saw how her pink fur flowed with the water.

 _"Oh, my gosh. She's beautiful"_ Sonic thought and swims after Amy. Amy looks back seeing Sonic and giggles out bubbles from her mouth. They swim back up for air.

"Try this" Amy morphs into a pink wolf, "Paw, kick, paw, kick" she swims like a regular wolf in the water.

"Okay" Sonic morphs into a wolf too, "Paw, kick, paw, kick, paw, kick" He began doing the same as Amy and came right next to her in the pool. Kicking their paws and feet to stay floated up in the water.

"This is too exciting Sonic" Amy said.

"Yeah" Sonic agreed.

"10 minutes left" the mermaid teacher said.

A while later after they had fun in the pool, they got out and morphed back to werehogs, shaking their wet fur like a dog.

"Well hope you enjoyed your swim. I'm closing right now" The mermaid teacher said.

"Okay then" both werehogs said taking their towels.

"Ah that was a relaxing swim with you Ames" Sonic said.

"Yeah. And you are such a good swimmer now as both werehog and wolf" Amy said.

"Aaarrrrrroooooo" Sonic howled at normal sound instead of howling too loud.

"Dawwww. Arrroooooooh" Amy howled lowly as well.

"You are so cute Ames" Sonic said.

"Thanks Sonic" Amy said.


	11. Wild Dance

**02/26/17**

 **45 Reviews, 16 Favs, 21 Followers**

 **I don't own the song "Bump Into The Night" by Allstars.**

* * *

The next day was no class today. Which means is a free day time. Unfortunately for the zombies, they had to go to the gym room to do some hip hop dance moves but they were too slow. Except for Silver.

They step from right to left four times and had their heads forward when they lift their arms up with clenched fists lowering them and then lifting them again. Then they had their heads on the left side with one hand in front of the mouth until they do a crouching position with their arms spread out on the sides.

"Am I the only one moving at normal speed?" Silver sighs in annoyance that the zombies are moving too slow.

"Yeeeeeeesssss" the zombies replied in moaning tones.

"Oh boy" Silver groans and continues, "Perhaps breathing could help move your muscles but I know zombies don't breathe"

Then Thriller by Michael Jackson played on the radio, "Yah! My favorite!" Silver started to feel excited.

A while later after the zombie hip hop dance was over, it was now the vampires' turn. Which they will dance on the ceiling while upside down.

They were doing the movements by having their fingers spread out and they had their arms in a scaring position.

"I don't know how vampires get used to not having a headache every time when they're hanging upside down. I get headaches in less than 10 or 15 minutes" Nebula said to Shadow.

"Perhaps because dhampirs are different from vampires. No offense" Shadow guessed.

"It's alright. Check this out" Nebula then makes a robot dance upside down.

She proceeds to do a Spanish dance move to impress Shadow.

"Uh Miss Emerald? That was not in the schedule" The Mexican skeleton teacher said.

"Uhh….sorry" Nebula said.

"It's okay. Now resume what you two were dancing" The skeleton teacher said. Nebula then did the same dance moves as she and Shadow did earlier with the other vampires.

That was until she got a headache from hanging on the ceiling upside down, "I feel…..dizzy…." she loses her concentration and falls.

"Nebula!" Shadow gasps and jumps down after her to catch her in his arms and lands on the floor.

"I got you Nebula" Shadow said.

"Uhh…..thanks, Shadow" Nebula blushed but smiled.

"You are welcome Nebs" Shadow said, not realizing he was blushing too.

 **x**

At the werehogs' dorm room, Sonic couldn't stop scratching his itchy ears with his bare foot like a dog.

"Argh! I can't stop scratching my ears! I think I have a rash or something. I don't feel any flea bites" Sonic growled while scratching his ear with his foot.

"Oh silly Sonic. Let me get you the rash cream" Amy said, heading to the bathroom to get the rash cream.

"Man, this reminds me of the time I was a kid, the vet forced me to wear that stupid dog cone" Sonic said and still keeps scratching his back ear with his foot.

Amy then came back and used the rash cream to apply it on Sonic's ears. Sonic stopped scratching, "Feeling better?" She asked.

Sonic sighs in relaxation, "Yeah…..thanks. Glad I don't have to wear that stupid dog cone thingy from the vet" he joked.

"You are too funny Sonic. That's what I like about you" Amy said.

"Amy, why do you have to be so cute?" Sonic smiled.

Amy sat next to Sonic and placed her hand on his cheek, "Because I am Sonikku" Amy said.

"Mmhmm? Tickle fight!" Sonic held his fingers out and tickled Amy's sides.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Amy laughed and morphed into a pink wolf.

"Who's the good doggie? Who's the cute doggie?!" Sonic kept tickling her sides.

"I AM!" Wolf Amy barked and laughed too hard. She then leaped onto Sonic and licked him in the face.

"No AMY!" I surrender!" Sonic laughed.

"Tables turned!" Wolf Amy giggled and morphed back to a hedgehog.

"You're sneaky" Sonic smirked, "Anyways, let's go see what our friends are doing at the gym room"

"Sure Sonikku" Amy said. They got off the floor and headed to the gym room.

 **x**

As they arrived, they saw Blaze lifting herself up on some rings hanging from the ceiling and Knuckles trying to focus to use his physical ghost form to lift weights.

"This is so stupid. Ghosts don't exercise" Knuckles said.

"Why? Because they can't lift heavy things or that they go through walls as an exercise?" Shadow chuckled.

"Ha ha, very funny vampire. Don't forget, you can't punch me" Knuckles said.

"I know. But when you lift objects it can scare humans" Shadow said.

"I scared about six campers once" Knuckles said.

"Now that's something I wouldn't boast about" Shadow said.

Nebula was talking to Silver but a little nervous too, "Uhh….so you don't really eat brains?" she asked.

"Nope, never. Except when I was a baby zombie my zombie foster parents forced me to eat gooey brain food. I hated that" Silver said.

"Gross. And how are you walking and running at normal speed?" Nebula said.

"Eh, lots of training through my undead teenage life. But I'm still a little slow sometimes" Silver said.

"Okay. I was just worried about it. But no offense though" Nebula said, heading to the treadmill to run on it. She saw Amy and Sonic coming to the treadmills, "Hi guys" Nebula waved.

"Hi Nebula" Sonic waved and got onto the treadmill next to Nebula.

"So that's your roommate, Sonic?" Nebula saw Amy.

"Yup. This is Amy. She's a werehog" Sonic said.

"Pleasure to meet you Nebula" Amy said.

"Same goes to you" Nebula said, still running.

"So, have you ever danced as an exercise?" Sonic asked Amy.

"Uh no. Why do you ask?" Amy wondered.

"Because I was thinking if you and I could try out our dance moves. Well at least not a dance fighting" Sonic said, "My favorite song is 'Bump in the Night' by Allstars" He turned on the song from his iCoffin and dances the beat.

"Alright it will be my pleasure" Amy got off the bike machine and joined Sonic in dancing, "1, 2, 3!" Amy was trying the beat dance move.

 _ **They're out to get you**_

 _ **To capture you and make you, spellbound**_

 _ **Howling and prowling**_

 _ **You're shivering, quivering, spellbound**_

Sonic saw Amy dance and was getting impressed. He shows his dance move as he morphed into a blue wolf and does the windmill spin. Amy then did the Zorro fingers over her eyes and makes a back spin to the floor. She then preformed a moonwalk like Michael Jackson as well his dance move from the thriller music video.

Wolf Sonic morphed back to hedgehog, "Not bad" he smirked.

 _ **You cannot run**_

 _ **And you cannot hide**_

 _ **Yeah, you gotta face it, baby**_

 _ **Things go bump in the night**_

 _ **Wherever you run**_

 _ **And wherever you hide**_

 _ **Yeah, you gotta face it, baby**_

 _ **Things go bump, bump, bump in the night**_

As soon as the sun sets down, the hedgehog roommates turned into werehogs and they're still dancing in the gym room while their friends watch.

"Hmm….let's make them wild" Shadow had an idea and morphs into a bat to fly up into the ceiling to turn on the spotlight. He turns it on and made the spotlight hit Amy, she began unleashing her wild side howling.

"AARRROOOOOOO!" she howled out loud and unleashed her wild instincts but it turned out that she's dancing the beat while howling.

"Whoa…." Sonic was in a trance again and did not move a muscle. But his tail wagged in happiness.

"Not again" Shadow flies down to Sonic and morphed back to a hedgehog, "Hello?" he waved his hand in front of Sonic's face but got no reaction.

"So pretty" Sonic said. Amy then growled and sees she is dancing and she then steps on one foot and held her arms to the left and right and howls again.

"AAROOOOOOOOOO!" Amy howled again before continuing her dancing moves.

 _ **Who's spookin' (who's spookin')**_

 _ **Who's spookin' (who's spookin')**_

 _ **[Things that go bump, they go bump, they go bump, they go]**_

 _ **Who's spookin' (who's spookin')**_

 _ **Who's spookin' (who's spookin')**_

 _ **[They go bump, they go, they go bump, they go]**_

 _ **Who's spookin' (who's spookin')**_

She held out her right hand-paw and had her left near the face as she looked at the others still dancing.

"Whoa she is amazing!" Nebula said.

"That spotlight looks just like the full moon. Whoa" Knuckles said.

"Incredible" Blaze said. Amy then pulled off one last dance move before striking a pose with a large smirk on her face when the spotlight was turned off. Everyone applauded to her.

Shadow morphed into a bat and hovers near Sonic's tail, "Sonic, wake up!" he bites his tail.

"AARROOO!" Sonic howled in pain. He then turns and growls when he saw Shadow biting his tail, "Get off my tail!" Sonic grabs him.

"You were in a trance, Sonic!" Shadow screeched and morphed back to a hedgehog.

"I wasn't in a trance" Sonic blushed.

"Sonic, what happened? I heard you howl in pain" Amy walks up to him.

"He was in a tra-…MMPH!" Shadow didn't finish when Sonic shuts him up by putting his hand on his mouth.

"Uh, I just got stung by a bee" Sonic lied.

"Okaaaaay. If you say so" Amy believed him.

"Yeah, but I'm used to the stings" Sonic chuckled nervously.

Shadow then walks away from Sonic and didn't reveal the truth to Amy, "Hmph. Wait and see" Shadow mumbled.

Amy was at the same time wondering if Sonic was telling the truth.

"Anyways, that was some wild animal dance I've ever seen" Sonic said.

"Thanks. I can get a little carried away if I get a spotlight on me, it copies the moonlight and my wild side is unleashed" Amy said.

"Interesting" Sonic said.


	12. Lovely Night

**03/03/17**

 **49 Reviews, 16 Favs, 21 Followers**

 **I don't own the song 'DJ Got Us Fallin Again' by Usher.**

 **I've been hearing the song from the radio in the car over and over again. It got me dancing the beat. The song was very catchy. :)**

* * *

The full moon was glowing in the sky. Two bats flying around in the city.

"I just love the stars at night" Bat Nebula said while flapping her wings.

"Really? I remember when I was stargazing I saw the most beautiful night sky in my entire life. I think it was about 50 years ago" Bat Shadow said.

"Interesting. Oh, let's see if you can do this trick while flying. Watch this" Bat Nebula flies straight while Bat Shadow follows her. She then twirls around morphing into her hedgehog form in the air, spreading her arms out before morphing back to a bat and flew after Bat Shadow again.

"Whoa, that's new. Let me try" Bat Shadow smirked. He began twirling around like Nebula did and morphs into hedgehog form with arms spread out in the air and back to a bat, "Hey, this is actually fun" he said.

"I'm glad you enjoy it" Bat Nebula smiled and flies straight up to become a hedgehog, diving down before becoming a bat again.

"Man, I never done this in my undead life. How come they never taught vampires centuries ago?" Bat Shadow said.

"No idea. But now you learned" Bat Nebula said.

"Well thanks Nebula. I should do this more often" Bat Shadow said.

"Wow, no one's ever liked my flying tricks" Bat Nebula said, flying down on the building roof with Bat Shadow.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"300 years ago at the Vampire Academy in Transylvania, I showed some vampires my flying tricks but they all laughed at me and said it was ridiculous" Bat Nebula said and morphed back to a hedgehog.

"I'm sorry to hear that Nebula" Bat Shadow said and also morphed back to a hedgehog.

"It's okay. I once remember where vampires freaked out when they saw I had a reflection in the mirror. And they all say that dhampirs are freaks" Nebula said.

"You are no freak, Nebula. I remember one time that normal mobian kids thought I had blood around my mouth but I was actually having tomatoes" Shadow said.

"Tomatoes?" Nebula said.

"Yup, tomatoes. But I don't eat tomatoes anymore. Just blood mixed food" Shadow said.

"Like bloodied steak?" Nebula guessed.

Shadow nodded, "Yes" he said.

"I see. Dhampirs eat normal food and drink blood" Nebula said.

"I know" Shadow said. They both laid on their backs and looked at the star full sky.

 **x**

With Sonic and Amy, they were at the hill and howled at the moon.

"AAAAAARRRRRROOOOOOOOOO!" Both howled loudly.

"I never felt so alive!" Amy said.

"That's why I always love howling at the moon!" Sonic said.

"I can tell why" Amy giggled.

"You know Ames, I never had a good roommate like you before. If I already haven't said that" Sonic said.

"You have and now what do you have in plan now?" Amy asked Sonic.

"We could play tag" Sonic said.

"You never catch me Sonikku!" Amy ran away.

"We'll see" Sonic chuckled and used his super speed to catch up to her.

"Tag! You are it!" Sonic said and ran away in normal speed from Amy. Amy grins and ran after Sonic.

"Here doggie, doggie, doggie, come here!" Amy teased as she chased him.

"Never!" Sonic teased.

Amy then came closer and is about to tag him when she stumbles over a root and falls onto him.

"UMPH!" They landed onto the ground and what was more embarrassing their faces where close to each other. They both blushed and pulled apart.

"Sorry, I tripped on a root, but you are it" Amy excuses and ran away.

"I'm coming for you!" Sonic said.

"No way! I'm out of here!" Amy joked and jumps up a tree.

"You cannot escape me little Amy" Sonic climbed up. He looks up the tree and without notice Amy was on the ground already, "Huh? Where are you?" Sonic wondered.

"I am down here Sonikku" Amy teased.

"What? How did? Never mind" Sonic smirked and jumps down. He then continues to chase her until he finally managed to tag her, "Tag! You're it!"

"Oh, I'm gonna get you Sonikku!" Amy chuckled and chased after him.

 **x**

Silver was doing some more dancing moves to help his dead body to move normally rather than being so slow like the other zombies. He was wearing music headphones, listening to the song 'DJ Got Us Fallin In Love' by Usher. Singing to the song in his room alone.

 _ **'Cause baby tonight,**_

 _ **The D-J got us falling in love again**_

 _ **Yeah, baby tonight,**_

 _ **The D-J got us falling in love again**_

 _ **So dance, dance,**_

 _ **Like it's the last,**_

 _ **Last night of your life, life**_

 _ **Gon' get you right**_

 _ **'Cause baby tonight,**_

 _ **The D-J got us falling in love again**_

Silver singing along with the song while dancing. He thought of telling Blaze he's a great singer but was too shy. What he doesn't know is that Blaze and Sticks were standing near the open door watching.

"What the heck is he doing?" Sticks whispered.

"Shhhh" Blaze shushed.

Silver then did a moonwalk while singing the song. Blaze had to admit, he really is a great singer and a dancer at the same.

"Awwww…. he's so handsome" Blaze swoons.

"Go get him if you want him" Sticks said.

"Not yet" Blaze said.

That was until Silver saw them standing near the entrance, "Ahh! Whoa!" he stopped dancing, "Uhhh….hello" he waved shyly.

"That...That was great Silver!" Sticks claps her hands at Silver.

"Yeah you are such an awesome singer" Blaze said.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't singing" Silver quickly hides his music headphones behind his back.

"Don't lie, Silver. We were watching the entire time" Blaze said.

"Fine I surrender. You got me. I really want to be a famous singer" Silver said, "And a Hip Hop dancer too. But that was a long time ago" he sighs.

"Why did you quit?" Blaze asked.

"The zombies were jealous of me. A long time ago I took lots of fitness training to help me move at normal speed. And it worked. But when I took dance class at age 10, the zombies got jealous at how I'm able to dance at normal speed. So I quit being a singer and dancer. Gave up my dream and just went back to being a clumsy slow zombie" Silver said.

"Those zombies were stupid to do that to you. You are the most perfect dancer. You can start it over again" Blaze said.

"Maybe. But I hope the zombies in this school don't get jealous too. It's not my fault that they don't wanna do some fitness training to help their body move normal" Silver said.

"I know. But maybe I can help" Blaze said.

"You can do that for him?" Sticks asked.

"Well I know some moves. But our dance teacher can be some use too" Blaze said.

"I guess we should agree on this one. Thanks for liking my dance and singing" Silver smiled, "And, uh, how long were you watching me dancing and singing in my room?"

"About three minutes or something" Sticks said.

"Heh. I guess I brought an audience" Silver joked.

"Good one there Silver" Sticks giggled.

 **x**

Sonic and Amy were still werehogs and were having spaghetti outside of the restaurant. At the same time accordion music was playing while they ate. Suddenly they were eating on the same stray of spaghetti without looking and their lips touched. Their eyes widen and they pulled apart.

"Whoops" Amy blushed scarlet red.

"Sorry" Sonic blushed and chuckled a bit.

"Let's pretend it didn't happen" Amy said, continuing eating.

Sonic did so too, but still couldn't let go of that accidental kiss. He then pushes the last meatball to Amy to which she saw and she smiled at him, for being so kind.

"Thanks Sonikku" Amy said.

"You are welcome, Ames" Sonic said. They could tell each other's hearts started to get filled with love already.

 _"Why do I feel strange?"_ Amy thought.


	13. Let's Play Fetch

**03/08/17**

 **54 Reviews, 17 Favs, 22 Followers**

* * *

The next day was a no class day again. Everyone at College was settling down having their own free time. Silver was looking at Shadow's class ring collection in his ring display box.

"Jeez, how many centuries have you been to different high schools?" Silver asked.

"Well depending on my age I have been in I got my first school in the fourteenth century" Shadow said.

"Damn. But no high schools existed during the time of the Vikings" Silver said.

"No lockers, no gym, no electricity, and no school buses" Shadow said.

"Can you recall a memory, like you been sword fighting or something during these times?" Silver asked.

"You can say I did indeed sword fight training. I was among the best back then" Shadow said, "Aside from that. The only problem is that vampires go to school at night time. I'm sure you know why at night time"

"The sunlight?" Silver said.

"Yes. At least it was not at normal school" Shadow said.

"Any friends you knew?" Silver asked.

"Well, some but they weren't vampires. Same problem like Blaze when she said that her ancient friends grew old and die" Shadow said.

"You really hate being immortal?" Silver asked.

"Eh, to a degree" Shadow said, "Can't get rid of immortality on a vampire. Vampires are born with it"

"Hey, guys!" Knuckles appeared through the wall.

"AAAAHHH!" Shadow and Silver screamed in high-pitch. Silver jumped in Shadow's arms.

"Who said about immortality? I will live forever being a ghost" Knuckles said, "And you two look funny holding each other" He saw Silver in Shadow's grasp.

"How many times are you gonna sneak up on us? Do you ever learn to knock on the door?!" Shadow hissed angrily and puts Silver down.

"I'm still working on it" Knuckles said.

Shadow gave an annoyed groan and shook his head, "What is it that you want?"

"Our werehog pals wants to play fetch with us" Knuckles said.

"Oh this should be interesting" Shadow smirks, taking out his tennis ball.

 **x**

Outside, Sonic as a wolf wagged his tail rapidly being so excited.

"I just hope it's not a stick this time. I can't resist the stick" Amy said.

"I'm expecting the tennis ball" Wolf Sonic said, nuzzling on Amy's neck.

Then Knuckles, Silver and Shadow arrived, "Okay, let's get started guys" Shadow smirks.

"Oh, hell. I don't like that look on your face. What are you up to?" Wolf Sonic growled lowly.

"Fetch the ball!" Shadow threw the tennis ball away. This made Wolf Sonic really crazy about the ball.

"Sonic, look out!" Amy yelled out.

"UGH!" Wolf Sonic accidently ran into a tree. He fell down and then he shakes his head, looking around to find the ball, "Where is it?" He kept looking until he saw Amy running with the ball, "No you don't!" He ran after her, "That's my ball!"

"Ladies first!" Amy teased.

"Fine!" Wolf Sonic mutters.

"Oh, Sonic! Fetch!" Shadow threw the Frisbee in the air.

"Hah, hah, WOOF!" Wolf Sonic barked and ran after it. He leaps in the air and catches the Frisbee with his teeth. He then ran up to Shadow.

"Good boy" Shadow pets Wolf Sonic.

"But next time, don't throw the ball at the tree" Wolf Sonic growled lowly and morphed back to a hedgehog.

"Alright then. Now, fetch the Frisbee again" He tosses the Frisbee again.

"Better than the ball" Sonic ran after it.

Wolf Amy begs Silver to throw the ball too, "Hah hah hah!" she pants happily like a dog.

"Okay girl. Fetch!" Silver threw the ball and Wolf Amy ran after it. She jumped over a log and catches the ball. She then ran back and gave it to Silver, giving him a cute look on her face.

"Too cute" Silver chuckled and threw the ball again and Wolf Amy ran after it.

Sonic heard this and growled lowly, "Did he call her cute?"

"RUFF RUFF!" Wolf Amy ran after the ball and then jumps up to try catch it but Sonic takes it instead.

"Ah ha!" he smirked.

"HEY!" Wolf Amy ran after him and then she leaps onto Sonic rolling down the hill. Wolf Amy turns back to a hedgehog and is accidently on top of Sonic.

"Uhh….hi" Sonic blushed.

"Uhh….sorry" Amy blushed and gets off of him.

"Aww….cute lovers" Silver teased.

"SILVER!" both of them screamed.

"What? You two are so adorable together" Silver said, "But fine. I'll say you two are best werehog friends. Happy?"

"Yes. And I think I like chasing frisbee now than the stick as I have said" Sonic said.

"Interested in a treat?" Silver held out a steak.

"Hah hah hah!" Sonic's tongue rolled out and pants in excitement. Amy wasn't interested in the steak. Sonic took the steak and ate it, "Delicious" Sonic said.

 **x**

"I can see fine at night time but wendigos see movement, and mobile persons are highlighted in their vision. They are generally unable to track those who remain still" Sticks said to Blaze.

"Cool. You wendigos are lucky" Blaze said.

"Yeah. If you had that, what would you like it?" Sticks asked.

"Well I dunno" Blaze shrugs.

"Uh oh! I gotta eat something before I'll go into starvation!" Sticks goes paranoid.

"Alright then. Take a sandwich" Blaze points at the mini fridge they have.

Sticks quickly opens the fridge and took the sandwich and ate it with open mouth, much to Blaze's disgust.

"Omnomnom" Sticks ate it loudly.

Blaze rolled her eyes and decides to go play with her ball of yarn.

"What are you doing?" Sticks asked.

"Playing with my yarn" Blaze said, she then was on her back rolling the yarn ball with her hand-paws.

"Cat instincts?" Sticks said.

"Maybe" Blaze said nervously. She then gnaws on the yarn.

"I've only seen it on werecats but not mummy cats" Sticks said.

"Really?" Blaze asked Sticks and she nodded.

"Yes" Sticks said.

 **x**

"Well….when I was a kid I used to like Hip Hop dance but it made the zombies jealous that I can dance at normal speed" Silver said to his pals.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But you could try again" Sonic said.

"Sticks and Blaze liked me dancing and singing yesterday" Silver said.

"And?" Shadow said.

"They urged me to do another try, but I am not sure I can make my dream come true again" Silver said.

"Don't give up, Silver. You still got the making of greatness in you" Amy said.

"But…the zombies will get jealous of me again" Silver moans.

"Have it your way" Amy said.

"It's just I am so sensitive of others being jealous" Silver sighs, "These zombies judged me before they even knew me"

"Okay then. Anyway you got something else to say?" Amy asked.

"Nope" Silver shook his head.

"I got something to say, back when I lived in a ghost house, I enjoyed scaring away those who entered the house" Knuckles said.

"And?" Silver said.

"I even made them more scared by making the windows slam hard and moving all the furniture" Knuckles said with a huge smile.

"I thought poltergeist can move things around without being seen" Amy said.

"Yes but I am still visible. I just make a creepy face like this" Knuckles made his eyes glow purple and ooze coming from his mouth, "RRAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAHHH!" Amy jumped in Sonic's arms.

"Hahahaha!" Knuckles laughed very hard after scaring Amy.

"Not funny Knuckles!" Amy glared and realized she's in Sonic's arms.

"Ahem" Sonic clears his throat and puts her down.

"Thanks Sonikku" Amy said.

"Anyways, I can still sing and do Hip Hop dance at the same time. But sometimes I get a little nervous doing it in front of people" Silver said.

"It's okay. Wanna show some?" Sonic asked Silver, who shook his head no.  
But Shadow morphed into a bat and flies on Sonic's head, doing the cute pouty bat face at Silver.

"Argh! All right, all right! Just stop doing that annoying cute face at me!" Silver growled in defeat. Bat Shadow chuckled and morphs back to a hedgehog.

He then first had his head between his legs and then rose up waving his arms wildly. He proceeds to points forward while crouching up and down as well placing his hands near his waist.

"Whoa…" Shadow was impressed.

Silver continues by kneeing down on his right leg and had his hands on the right side down and the other up. He then waves his head up and down and then spins around on the floor finishing his demonstration for them. As soon as he finished, he did his arms crossed pose, "So…what do you think?" he asked.

"That was awesome!" Tails walks in and his bolts on his neck sparked a bit from happiness.

"Thank you very much" Silver bowed before him and smiles.

That was until a few undead zombies moan in anger and walks up slowly to Silver.

"Oh, no. Not again!" Silver growled in anger.

"MUEEEEHAAAAA!" Knuckles tried to scare them away but they aren't budging.

"That's it, bullies! I am done being nice!" Silver's golden yellow eyes glowed teal blue and unleashed his ESP powers. The force of it pushes the mean zombies away and Silver pants out in anger, "There. I finally got it out of me, revenge on them" Silver said.

"They did deserve it" Knuckles said.

"Damn, I never seen you so pissed" Shadow said.

"I don't get pissed off that often" Silver said.

"Alright then. Say what's next for now?" Shadow asked him.

"I guess maybe some more dancing at the gym again?" Silver said.

"Good idea" Shadow said.


	14. Dinner Together

**03/12/17**

 **57 Reviews, 17 Favs, 22 Followers**

* * *

In the gymnasium, there was a dark pink female cobra with violet snake slit eyes and wearing red Arabian belly dancer outfit. She was apparently a genie but has no genie ghost-like tail.

"For the last time, I don't grant wishes anymore! That was centuries ago! I'm 2,220 years old now!" she hissed at the brainless human zombie to scram.

"Uhhhhhhh….. riiiiiight" The human zombie moans and forces her to hit him with her tail.

"Now take a hike or I'll sink my venomous fangs in your undead brain!" she hissed loudly.

"Uhhh….." the human zombie screamed slowly and ran off.

"Hmph, what a doofus. Now, where was I?" she said and resumes back to doing some Arabian belly dancing moves.

"Hex? Is that you?" Blaze walks in.

"Blaze? Whoa! It's been centuries!" Hex goes up and gives her a hug.

"Same too old friend" Blaze chuckled.

"Yeah. And I'm glad we started on same college" Hex said.

"Yeah, when did you get here?" Blaze asked.

"This morning and my roommate is Espio the ghost" Hex said.

"Poltergeist but it's close to ghost" Blaze said.

While they have a friendly talk, Silver walks in and is a bit shy to go up to her. And also a bit nervous to do some Hip Hop dance moves.

"Okay Silver you can do this" Silver thought to himself and gets in front of a mirror. But he kept looking back at Blaze and Hex.

"What's up with you, man?" Shadow said but Silver didn't see Shadow's no reflection in the mirror and that he was behind him, "Aah! Don't do that!" Silver got jumpy.

"Hehehe… I saw that you were trying to avoid Blaze. Why?" Shadow chuckled.

"Don't ask Shadow. It's nothing important" Silver said.

"Don't lie. I can hear your undead heart beating….with love" Shadow smirked with his fangs.

"Shut up. You know I'm a zombie and zombies don't breathe or have a pulse" Silver crossed his arms.

"True but your feelings give you pulses. And stop being so naïve" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Fine, it's just I don't wanna get clumsy whenever I want to impress Blaze my dance moves" Silver said. He then starts his dance moves, starting by lifting his shoulders up at each side and then stretches his arms out.

"Then pretend that clumsiness isn't around you" Shadow said.

"Whatever" Silver said.

Shadow shrugs and then began jumping up to some rings hanging from the ceiling and spins around them. He then flips over to a stool onto his hands and then balances on a tree beam.

While Silver is doing his stretches, he saw Blaze doing an Egyptian dance moves which stunned him, "Ahhhhh….. she's a beauty" Silver thought in a dream trance as she danced, he eyed how smooth she moved. That was until his detached arm accidently fell off, "Oh, shit" he gasped.

His hand crawled onto Blaze and she stops dancing and she screamed, "GET IT OFF!" She screamed.

Silver used his telekinesis again to bring his detached arm towards him, "Sorry….again, Blaze" he sighs in sadness and reattached his arm together.

"Silver it was just an accident" Blaze tries to cheer him up.

"You're….not mad?" Silver's ears perked up.

"Of course not" Blaze said. Silver smiled and then sorta hugs her.

"Thank you Blaze" Silver said.

Sonic was begging for Hex to give him a free chilidog from her genie magic, "Please, please, please?!" he does his cute sad whimper puppy sounds.

"Oh, boy. Can any eyes get cuter?" Hex makes a chilidog appear out of thin air and Sonic grabs it and ate it.

"Hmmm hmmm hmmm" Amy was now begging with cute puppy noises, "Salad please" Amy begged.

Hex rolls her eyes and with a snap of her fingers, a salad appeared, "Next time it won't work" Hex said.

"It wasn't a wish but thank you for the salad" Amy said and ate her salad.

"No problem but I am a free genie" Hex said.

"I can tell that you don't have gold cuffs on your wrists" Amy said, "Say, are you new here?"

"Yup, just this morning" Hex said, "Well, I gotta go" she turns into a ghost-like genie and flies off.

"Wow. She seems cool" Amy said, finishing her salad.

Sonic ate what's left of his chilidog, "Yup. For a genie cobra that is a free genie"

"Yeah. I guess Espio is happy to have a roommate" Amy said.

"Mmhmm. Hopefully Espio doesn't have to sneak up on his victims again" Sonic said.

"I hope so, Sonic. I hope so" Amy said.

Silver was doing some funny dance moves with Blaze to amuse her for fun. He was jumping on the side of his feet and points his hand at the right as he does. Blaze then giggled and joins him. They both dance and moved to the left by striding.

"Hehehe this is fun" Blaze said.

"I knew you liked it" Silver smiled.

Blaze smiles and then danced next to Silver. He really liked that he got Blaze's attention.

Tails was talking to Sticks about their problems being a monster, "So…if wendigos go into starvation, they go out of control?" he asked.

"Yup. But I'm never a cannibal. I don't eat badgers" Sticks said, "And what about you? How come you don't feel electricity burn you?"

"Because I was made by different body parts and it was electricity that brought me to life. And I have electrokinesis" Tails explained to her.

"Oh. Cool" Sticks said, "Electrokinesis?"

"Yup" Tails said, his eyes glowing by electricity and this amazed Sticks.

"Amazing. If I touch you I get electrified?" Sticks guessed.

"Yes" Tails nodded.

 **x**

A while later; Sonic and Amy were at the cafeteria having lunch together, "Enjoying the salad so far?" Sonic asked.

Amy nods and continues eating, "Yup" She answered after finish eating, "Say, wanna go to that restaurant again tonight?"

"Uh sure Ames" Sonic said, "But we have to be dressed nicely" Sonic added.

"True but we'll have to wait until we transform into werehogs" Amy said.

"Yup. Right now its 2pm" Sonic said, looking at the clock on the wall.

Little the hedgehogs still didn't know their love for each other was getting stronger by the minute.

Later at their room, Sonic checks in his wardrobe shelf for something fancy to wear, "I guess I should wear this" He found a white tuxedo and tries it on. He gets to a mirror and checks himself, "Not bad. Now, for a shower in the men's shower room"

He then heads to the shower room taking a towel with him.

Amy was trying out a long red evening dress which covered her legs, "Perfect fit. Now to head to the girls' shower room"

Sonic was in the boys' shower room, showering himself while other male monsters were showering privately. Well, Knuckles was there too but with the help of the potion he drank a few days ago, he's not worried about being seen through.

"Don't try the shampoo prank again" Sonic was able to keep an eye on Espio who tried to snatch his shampoo again.

"Not again" Espio reveals himself, "How are you able to know I'm here?"

"I'm a werehog. Werewolves have a sharp sense of smell and hearing" Sonic said, squeezing shampoo on his quills.

"Well then. Have it your way" Espio said. Tails could not shower because he would just shock everyone.

"I guess I should just power down" Tails said.

Amy was fixing her quills after showering. "I look good for the other time with Sonic" Amy said to herself. She then got dressed up and heads back to her room. She felt her transformation and turns into a werehog.

"Grrrrrrr…..Cool" Amy growls playfully to herself at a mirror.

"Sup, Ames" came Sonic's voice.

"Hi, Sonic" Amy said and saw Sonic was also as a werehog too.

"You ready?" He asked her.

"Yeah, sure. But remember that I'm vegetarian so we order something that we both can eat" Amy said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure there's veggie food. But I was thinking maybe another spaghetti like last time" Sonic said.

"Alright then, with tomato sauce" Amy said.

They both headed to the same restaurant, wanting to sit outside. They could hear the accordion playing by a person known as the Phantom of the Opera. He had his famous half mask on his face to hide what's scary. Amy and Sonic liked the way he played in an Italian tune.

"Now let's look at the menu" Sonic took the menu out.

"Yummy spaghetti. But do you want meatballs with it?" Amy asked.

"Well, no if it is again we share" Sonic said.

"In that case it will be no meatballs for me" Amy said.

"Or I mean… nevermind" Sonic said.

The waitress then came to them, she was a human with a fly head, wings and hand, "Ready to orzzzzzzzder?" She buzzed in question.

"Well we would like to order a spaghetti wtih meatballs" Sonic said.

"I'll have it vegetarian style" Amy said.

"Coming right up. And what drinkzzzzz would you like?" the waitress asked.

"Just soda for us both" Amy said.

"Okazzzzy. I'll be right back" The waitress leaves them.

Amy then turns her attention to Sonic, "So Sonic, what plans do you have after dinner?" Amy asked.

"No idea. Maybe we should go to the park" Sonic said.

"Good idea. And maybe some stargazing would do too" Amy said, holding his hand. Sonic notices it and he smiles softly.

Soon, the waitress with the spaghetti comes in and gives it to them, "Bon appeti" she leaves them.

Sonic and Amy simply ate the spaghetti without using a fork since werehogs are allergic to silverware.

Sonic picked up one meatball using his claws and stuffs it into his mouth and rolled some spaghetti strings with his fingers and then slurps them up.

Amy was thinking of how she accidently kissed him on the lips when having spaghetti made her smile a bit. She then thought if she even had feelings for Sonic. But she just shrugs and continues eating.

Sonic was at the same time having same thought about the kiss, wondering what to do after dinner, "Maybe I should confess. Nah maybe later" Sonic thought.


	15. Singing Performance

**03/17/17**

 **61 Reviews, 17 Favs, 22 Followers.**

 **I don't own any songs.**

 **"Me and My Amigos" belongs to Monster High Electrified movie.**

* * *

"What exactly are you trying to do, Tails?" Knuckles asking the Frankenstien two-tailed fox what he's trying to create in his mad science lab.

"I'm gonna bring my iCoffin to life" Tails said.

"Looks funny to me" Knuckles said seeing the smile on its face.

"Wait and see" Tails said, placing the iCoffin down.

"For a cellphone to talk feels weird to me. And what is it for? A science project?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes" Tails.

"Now watch how I bring it to life!" Tails laughed like a mad scientist for a few seconds while Knuckles just stares.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tails laughed like a maniac as he shocks the phone. Knuckles takes cover when a bright light engulfs Tails. When it died out, Tails removes his googles waiting for any movements.

"Do you always laugh like that every time you bring things to life?" Knuckles floats out of his hiding spot.

"Shhh…. Wait for it" Tails hushed. He squints his eyes until he saw his iCoffin move its cable arms, "It's alive! IT'S ALIVE!" Tails cheered.

It then sits up and looks at Tails, its smile widens, "Dada?" It spoke with a toddler voice.

"Oh boy. So cute!" Knuckles saw the iCoffin stand up observing its surroundings and them.

"Yeah. I bet I get a golden star piece in science" Tails said.

"Maybe" Knuckles said.

 **x**

"Since I'm your roommate, chameleon. I don't want you sneaking up on me" Hex said to her poltergeist chameleon roommate.

"Alright alright!" Espio made himself visible and got to his bed, "I just love disappearing into thin air" Espio said.

"How wonderful" Hex said sarcastically and has orange juice from her genie magic powers.

"It is not a bad thing though" Espio said.

"Maybe but I've seen most poltergeists like to prank monsters. Not in a harmless prank that is" Hex said.

"What? I never hurt anyone in my pranks. I just like to scare others" Espio disappeared and lifts up a laptop on a desk.

"Sometimes in life scaring victims can be harmful if they have a heart attack" Hex said, drinking her orange juice.

"Then it means to be careful" Espio said. He picked up one of his throwing stars and tossed it to a target hanging on the wall.

Hex rolled her eyes and summons her golden lamp, making it grow to the size of a bed. Lucky for her she can come out of the lamp without having someone to rub her lamp because she's a free genie, "Whatever you say, Espio" she said and her genie tail sucks her in the lamp.

"You're funny Hex" Espio said.

 **x**

Amy and Sonic were back from their date and they held hands together. Knuckles appeared through the floor and saw them holding hands, "You're….a couple?!" he squealed like a girl in excitement.

"Aahh! Uhhh….." Sonic and Amy quickly moved their hands away, "No"

"Don't lie to me" Knuckles gets a sly smile.

Sonic and Amy didn't answer and passes through him. They closed the door to their room and looks at each other.

"Phew. Why does he always get in our way?" Sonic said.

"He's getting on my nerves now" Amy said and gets to her bed with a deep sigh.

"You know how he is. He can be a little brainless sometimes" Sonic said.

"Literally he has none as a ghost" Amy said.

Sonic sat next to her, "Ames, do you really think that Knuckles might be right about us?" Sonic asked.

"Uhh….I'm not sure" Amy blushed.

"Never mind. Let's just pretend he didn't ask" Sonic said. He was about to get up when he slips over by accident and lands on top of Amy, "Not…again. It was an accident again" Sonic blushed and got off of her, "Huh?" his nose twitched as he walks out the door and spots a cute black non-mobian cat. That made Sonic growl as he got on all fours, "RUFF RUFF RUFF!" he barked and chased after the cat.

"MEEEEEEEOW!" the cat ran away as Sonic morphs into a wolf. He kept barking as he chased it.

"DON'T YOU KNOW I HATE BLACK CATS THAT CARRY BAD LUCK?!" Wolf Sonic barked but was stopped in mid-air by Silver's telekinesis, "What the?! Hey! Put me down!" Wolf Sonic barked.

Nebula walks in and picks up the black cat, "Shh…..it's okay kitty" she calms it down.

"Are you kidding me?! That black cat carries bad luck!" Wolf Sonic morphs back to a werehog.

"Only if you make it angry it will bring bad luck on you" Silver said and puts him down.

"Black cats make me angry you know!" Sonic crossed his arms.

"Oh boy. Next time, don't chase it" Silver said.

"I cannot resist" Sonic said, but saw Nebula glare at him, "I'm serious!"

Nebula held out the dog whistle which made Sonic gasp in horror, "No! No! No! Not the dog whistle! Anything but that! Dog whistle makes me go crazy when I hear it in my ears!" Sonic whimpers in fear.

"Okay I won't" Nebula puts it away and chuckled at Sonic's scared face. The black cat purred cutely on Sonic's leg.

"Uhh…what just happened?" Amy walks in to know what really happened when Sonic ran off.

"Nothing. It's just a cute kitty purring on Sonic" Silver chuckled.

"Yeah, uh, I became obsessed with playing the kitty" Sonic lied.

"Uh huh?" Amy gave a curious expression.

"No, I was chasing it" Sonic admitted feeling defeated.

"I thought so" Amy said.

"I can't help it. I hate black cats. Ever since I was a werepup, they cast bad luck all over me. Do you have any idea how long the bad luck curse wears off?" Sonic said.

"What kind of bad luck is it now?" Amy asked.

"That the cat is attached to me I guess" Sonic blushed, "Never mind. Let's just pretend it didn't happen" he said and walks back to his dorm room.

 **x**

The next day at Music Class, Silver was looking mighty pale and frozen. That he's about to compete against his ex-girlfriend Scoria the Hispanic zombie fox. She was the first one to go up and do her song to the class.

 ** _Yo! Here's a song about a señorita_**

 ** _You'll know_**

 ** _Who I mean_**

 ** _If you've been lucky to meet her_**

 ** _Be in the class_**

 ** _Makin' the rules like a teacher_**

 ** _Scoria knows yo_**

 ** _Hola comprendo!_**

 ** _Always the center_**

 ** _In the dorm a mentor_**

 ** _Passing the knowledge for other kids remember_**

 ** _Top of the class_**

 ** _(As if you need to ask)_**

 ** _She got the lingo_**

 ** _Now wave mis amigos!_**

Silver just shook his head and didn't really want to be there, "Why am I listening?" He thought.

"Uhh….Silver? You okay?" Blaze asked.

"I'm fine Blaze" Silver said.

"Okay then. Just wondering" Blaze shrugs.

But Silver wasn't really fine, he was angry at his zombie ex-girlfriend for sending zombie bullies to ruin his dream to become a singer and dancer long ago. Which he didn't tell his friends who really sent out the zombie bullies.

 ** _Let the beat go_**

 ** _For me and my amigos_**

 ** _Feel the beat yo_**

 ** _Stamp your feet yo_**

 ** _Hola te amo_**

 ** _Mucho gusto_**

 ** _Me and my boyz don't worry_**

 ** _Let the beat go_**

 ** _For me and my amigos_**

 ** _Feel the beat yo_**

 ** _Stamp your feet yo_**

 ** _Hola te amo_**

 ** _Mucho gusto_**

 ** _Me and my boyz don't worry_**

Sierra then swung her long pink hair around as she sang and even winks at the audience. Even blows a kiss to Silver but he growls lowly at her.

"Your zombie bullies won't ruin my dream, puta muerta" Silver growled.

 ** _Monsters school that be comin' up_**

 ** _Need to know_**

 ** _That there be time_**

 ** _To be growin' up_**

 ** _Lessons hittin' you harder than a coconut_**

 ** _Gotta focus your mind_**

 ** _Always be on time_**

 ** _I got plans that only I can figure out_**

 ** _Got the brains to pull them off_**

 ** _Without a doubt_**

 ** _Now's the time_**

 ** _To jump on up and scream and shout_**

 ** _Me and my boyz_**

 ** _We're gonna show you_**

 ** _What it's all about!_**

 ** _Let the beat go_**

 ** _For me and my amigos_**

 ** _Feel the beat yo_**

 ** _Stamp your feet yo_**

 ** _Hola te amo_**

 ** _Mucho gusto_**

 ** _Me and my boyz don't worry_**

 ** _Let the beat go_**

 ** _For me and my amigos_**

 ** _Feel the beat yo_**

 ** _Stamp your feet yo_**

 ** _Hola te amo_**

 ** _Mucho gusto_**

 ** _Me and my boyz don't worry_**

Right after her song was done, the monster audience cheered. She took her seat and smirks evilly at Silver. But Silver does a 'throat slash' gesture at her.

"Oh, por favor" Scoria rolled her undead eyes.

Silver goes up stage to do his song in front of the audience but is a bit nervous. He had to be brave and not screw it up this time. He clears his throat and sings his song while doing his Hip Hop dance.

 _ **Usher (yeah man)**_

 _ **So we back in the club**_

 _ **With our bodies rockin' from side to side (side to side)**_

 _ **Thank God the week is done**_

 _ **I feel like a zombie goin' back to life (back to life)**_

 _ **Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up**_

 _ **No control of my body**_

 _ **Ain't I seen you before?**_

 _ **I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes**_

Blaze was enjoying the song by giving Silver a smile on her face. Scoria just frowns when Silver starts dancing. He then jumps up and then stands in a pose with his arms spread out. He then placed one hand onto the floor and spins around.

 _ **'Cause baby tonight,**_

 _ **The D-J got us falling in love again**_

 _ **Yeah, baby tonight,**_

 _ **The D-J got us falling in love again**_

 _ **So dance, dance,**_

 _ **Like it's the last,**_

 _ **Last night of your life, life**_

 _ **Gon' get you right**_

 _ **'Cause baby tonight,**_

 _ **The D-J got us falling in love again**_

He then does the move by placing one hand on his head and the other one at his right foot while looking at the audience. He then finishes with a backspin and then stands up again, bowing before everyone. Everybody except Sierra applauded to him and he felt happy that they liked his performance.

"That was one hell of a dance" Silver smirked.

"Good one Silver" Blaze said.

"WOOOHOOO!" Sticks cheered loudly.

Silver walks down from the stage to get back to his seat. Suddenly, Silver's arm comes apart and it crawls to Blaze, "Oh, come on!" he growled lowly and goes after his arm again. But what he saw was that his detached arm was giving a bro-fist to Blaze. "Aw… ha ha" Silver chuckled. Then his detached hand gives him a thumbs up.

"Okay, thanks. Now come back please" Silver said to his detached arm. It then crawls to him and he attaches it back on.

"Your hand has a mind of its own. It is kinda agreeable" Blaze said.

"Yeah. It is also like a helping hand that is" Silver joked.

"You are so funny" Blaze said.

"Heh, and you Blaze, thanks for your attention to my performance again" Silver then hugged Blaze. Blaze blushes but then hugs back.


	16. Brains Are Bad For Silver

**03/22/17**

 **65 Reviews, 18 Favs, 23 Followers**

* * *

Today at Botany class, the study of plant life. Well, for monsters, it's the study of vicious monster plants.

"Alright class. Be careful to not allow these monster plants to devour your fingers or hands. Just try to be gentle with them so they feel comfortable" a green human-like monster plant said.

"Uhh….how can we tell if this monster flytrap is friendly, Mr. McFlytrap?" Silver asked nervously.

"That's a secret, Mr. Silver" McFlytrap said.

That was until the monstrous flytrap grabbed Silver's detached arm with its mouth.

"Ow! Hey, give me back my arm!" Silver growled at the plant beast but it didn't obey, "Drop it!" Silver said but it still didn't obey, "Okay, if my arm scratches your throat, you'll be an undead…..plant zombie" he chuckled darkly. That got the monstrous flytrap to spit Silver's detached arm, "Thank you" Silver picks up his detached arm and puts it back together.

"Remember, these plants got emotions too" Mr. McFlytrap said. Silver then pets his monster flytrap and feeds it with treats.

Sonic was taking out a pot of water, "If I water it, will it grow larger or what?" Sonic asked.

"Its natural water it requires and yes it will grow a bit" Mr. McFlytrap said. Sonic took out a piece of meat to feed his monster flytrap.

Amy was trying to be friendly with her monster flytrap but all it was doing was snarling rudely at her, "GRRRRR!" Amy growled back at it, which made the plant beast whimper like a scared dog, "Gotcha" Amy smirked.

Tails was wearing rubber gloves to make sure he does not fry his plant by accident when he pets it, "Good little plant. Now catch" He picks up a dead mouse and tosses it to it and it eats it.

"As you all know like other meat eating plants, they got their own digesting system instead of a stomach" Mr. Mcflytrap said.

"But if they don't have a stomach, where will it digest in where?" Nebula asked.

"It will become minerals for the plant" Mr. McFlytrap explained.

"Oh. I've read it can take hours before it's completely digested" Nebula said.

"That's right" said.

Knuckles was writing down some facts about the monster plant but his own monster flytrap took a page, "Hey! That's not your lunch!"

The monster flytrap let go of the page. Knuckles gave off an annoyed growl and continues to write down facts, "Next time, use your nose to sniff food before you take a bite"

The monster flytrap blew a raspberry at Knuckles. But the echidna ghost blew raspberry back at the plant monster.

Blaze was examining her monster flytrap's mouth and made sure it didn't bite her, "Well I am glad your bite force isn't that strong" Blaze said. She then stroke it's petals to calm it down and it liked it. She wrote down something in her journal about the plant.

Scoria however was not very friendly to her plant. Then her flytrap bites her tail, "HEY LET GO OF MY TAIL!" She struggled to get it off but it kept its bite on her tail and Scoria began screaming slamming the plant against her desk.

Silver saw this and chuckled, "Too slow"

"Well that's what she gets" Hex said, she was right next to Silver.

"Mmhmm" Silver nodded to her.

 **x**

An hour later, they headed out of the class room and Sonic was having a talk with Silver, "Let me guess. You're gonna do the cute puppy face at me again?" Silver asked.

"Like this?" Sonic said, turning into a wolf and makes his cute puppy eyes.

"Awwwwww….. so cute" Silver said, "But will you please stop doing that?!" he growled lowly in annoyance, "Man, sometimes you look like a werepuppy"

"Maybe because I am still a puppy in my mind" Wolf Sonic morphs back to normal.

"It is impossible to resist your cute puppy eyes" Silver said, "Anyways, what exactly do you want?"

"Would you like to join me and Amy later at the monster game hall?" Sonic asked Silver.

"Yeah. Sure thing" Silver said.

"Can I come too?" Blaze asked the two.

"Of course Blaze" Sonic said.

"I am so gonna play the blob shooter game" Blaze said.

"I'm gonna play the new Zombie Fighter game" Silver said.

"And what's special about it?" Blaze asked.

"Well it's like the human's world Street Fighters but with zombies" Silver said.

"Nice. Are you gonna challenge me?" Blaze asked.

"Yes and Sonic too" Silver said.

"I am so gonna own you Silver" Sonic smirked.

"Wanna bet? I could beat you too" Amy said, appearing next to them.

"Tsk tsk. You wouldn't" Sonic scoffs.

"I will" Amy said.

"No you won't" Sonic said.

"Yes I will" Amy smirks.

Sonic does the cute puppy face while whimpering playfully, "No you won't"

"Fine. We'll see about it. Why do you have to look so cute like that?" Amy surrendered. Sonic chuckled and held his roommate around her shoulders.

 **x**

Rouge was doing potions in chemistry class when she heard a bang on the floor, "YEEOOOWWWWW!" it was Knuckles that banged his head on the bottom floor, "Damn it!" he floats right from the floor, rubbing his injured head.

"Still not used to it, Knuckie?" Rouge asked him.

"No, I need to concentrate on phasing through and to not phasing through" Knuckles said.

"Excuse me Knuckles but this is a chemistry class lesson now" Rouge said.

"I can see that. I came here because you needed me" Knuckles said.

"Of course. Now hand me the potion tubes" Rouge motions her hand at the potion tubes.

"Man, if I was a poltergeist like Espio I would levitate objects" Knuckles sighs and grabs the potion tubes and hands it to Rouge.

Rouge opens it and pours it into her mini cauldron, creating a pink poof smoke from it. She opens another one and it made a green smoke coming from it.

"Shall I pour this in?" Knuckles held out a small bottle with a skull on.

"No! If you pour all of it, it will blow the brew" Rouge warned, "Last time you did that you made the whole classroom a complete mess"

"Yeah, I remember that. But you were able to put a spell on the brooms to clean it up. Reminds me of the movie Fantasia" Knuckles said and hums at the Fantasia broom theme song, "Classical" he chuckled.

"At least I don't make the broom multiply if one gets destroyed" Rouge chuckled.

Knuckles smiles that Rouge liked his joke, "So what are you making?" Knuckles asked.

"I got this recipe on making a hair changing potion that will change hair color by just drinking it. But I like my hair being white" Rouge said.

"Because you're a White Witch" Knuckles said.

"Yes. That. But it is naturally white" Rouge said.

"Even if many would think you are old" Knuckles said.

"They can at least see I got no wrinkles though" Rouge said, steering in the brew.

"Exactly. I think I remember a lesson we had in this class I accidentally got my dreadlocks turned into tentacles" Knuckles said.

"That was kinda hilarious" Rouge chuckled, "But it only wore off like 5 minutes"

"Yeah, yeah. And to avoid having those sucker things giving me pucker kisses on my face" Knuckles muttered.

"But they got off you when you phased through them" Rouge said.

"Hmph, very funny" Knuckles rolled his eyes.

 **x**

"This is a bad idea to bring a skeleton dinosaur to life!" Sticks said to Tails.

"It can't be that bad. If it's absorbed with my electricity, it will obey. Too bad I can't add unknown outer coverings on a skeleton baby T-Rex" Tails said.

"I thought this skeleton was a raptor" Sticks said, looking at the baby T-Rex fossil skeleton.

"Really? It has no large toe claws. But anyways, now I will bring it to life!" Tails put on his goggles, and so did Sticks. Tails rubs his hands together and sends several bolts from his hands at the skeleton baby T-Rex, "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tails laughed loudly like a mad scientist.

Sticks slapped Tails' mouth to shut him up, "Please stop laughing like that. It creeps me out!" she removed her hand.

"Watch it! I'm trying to revive a dinosaur!" Tails shouted. Then after he was finished, he waited for any movement. The fossil skeleton moved a bit and it looked at Tails.

"Hi bud" Tails waved at it. Then it saw one of its ribs break off and Tails slowly reaches out and picks it up while being concerned it will attack. But instead it started to act like a puppy dog.

"Wanna play fetch?" He asked and it nods as it wags its bony tail. Tails threw the rib away and the baby T-rex skeleton ran after it.

"Okay, that was awkward" Sticks said, "You made it act like a dog?"

"What did you expect? A savage T-rex?" Tails asked. The skeleton T-rex baby ran back with its rib in the mouth.

"Good job, Boney" Tails pets it.

"Aww….you make such a lovely mother" Sticks snickered.

"Am I? Hehehe…. I'm its daddy" Tails said.

"Dawwwww" Sticks smiled, "For a young fox like you. 2 years old. No offense"

"None taken. That's why I always say in days old. Not in years old. Last time the bullies called me a 2-year-old baby fox. Which was annoying" Tails said.

"And how old…I mean days old are you?" Sticks asked.

"800 on going days old" Tails said.

"Wow. And you still look like a teen" Sticks said.

"Yes. Which is the funny thing that I look older than I look" Tails said.

 **x**

At night time, Sonic and Amy are now werehogs and is at the video game room of college. They could not believe that the lost against Silver at Zombie Fighters game.

"Oh, yeah!" Silver cheered and did the moonwalk.

"Man, I thought the moonlight gave me strength" Sonic muttered.

"I guess you were wrong" Silver said. That was until he smells brains from the zombie bullies, "Oh, no! No! No! No!" he dashed up to the plate of brains and just as he was about to take a bite, a mummy bandage lassoed him away from the brains.

"I got you, Silver!" Blaze pulled him close, "Don't look at the brains!"

"It's making me crazy! Please don't let it do like last time!" Silver squirming.

"Hahahaha!" the zombie bullies laughed and walks up to Silver with a plate of brains but Sonic growled angrily, scaring the hell of them away.

Just as they were gone with a plate of brains, Silver shook his head to get back to reality.

"Okay, I'm good" Silver sighs in relief, "I really don't wanna remember how it happened last time"

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Um…Blaze?" Silver asking her to tell Amy.

 **(Flashback)**

 _At the cafeteria, Silver was having his favorite French Fry Worms when all of a sudden he smells fresh brains from the zombie bullies._

 _"No...must...resist! BRAINS!" Silver struggled with no avail and he loses it and flips the table. He runs to the zombie bullies to get the brains but got pulled back by Shadow._

 _"Calm down, Silver! Don't lose control!" Shadow struggles to pull him._

 _"I CAN'T! IT'S MAKING ME CRAZY!" Silver squirms out of Shadow's grip. Shadow tries to pull his arm but the detached arm breaks apart and Silver dashed to the plate of brains._

 _"Somebody stop him!" Shadow shouted._

 _Silver grabs the brains and ate them. He then stands up and began walking like a real zombie and walks to Shadow, "Braaaaaaaaaains!" Silver moans and attacked his friends. Sonic turned into his wolf form and pounced him, "I need some help here!" Wolf Sonic shouted, "Whoa!" he dodged the bite._

 _Silver kicked the blue wolf off and stands up, arms straight forward and moans, "Uhhhhh!" walking straight towards Blaze._

 _"Silver, stay right there!" Blaze said but he didn't listen. Silver pounced on her, pinning her arms down, "Ugh! Okay, I really don't wanna do this!" she kissed him hard on the lips._

 _Silver's pale yellow eyes widen but he slowly closed them, kissing the mummy cat back. His grip on Blaze's arms loosens up and she kicked him off, hoping that it snaps him out._

 _"Uhhhh…..what happened?" Silver groaned._

 **(End of Flashback)**

Silver blushed deep red on his pale muzzle when Blaze said that she kissed him, "You…..kissed…..me?"

"I had to break the trance" Blaze blushed.

"That explains the lip gloss on my lips" Silver chuckled shyly.

"Awww….." Amy smiled.

"Never mind. What's next?" Silver asked.

"How about we try the strength machine" Sonic suggested.

"Sure. Ahem excuse me a moment" Silver said and out of the blue he pulls Blaze close and kisses her on the lips.

Blaze's eyes widens but eventually closed and she kisses back, their first real kiss.

"Awwww" Sonic said sweetly. Silver then broke the kiss from Blaze and she flickered her eyes with love.


	17. Playing Fetch again

**03/25/17**

 **69 Reviews, 19 Favs, 24 Followers**

* * *

Shadow was flying straight near the sidewalk of the city, minding his own business, "Just a perfect night for me. Huh?" he spots Nebula going in a pizza restaurant by herself. He got distracted when he flew right into the Stop Sign.

 _*CLAAAAANG*_

"UGH!" he grunts and morphed back to a hedgehog, falling on his ass, "Ow… my head" Shadow groans and got up, heading to the pizza restaurant to see Nebula. He saw her ordering cheese pizza which was also his favorite too.

"I guess I order one too" Shadow said and goes to the cashier.

"Hi Shadow" Nebula notices him.

"Hi...ya Nebs" Shadow said hello to Nebula in an awkward shy way.

"What's up?" Nebula said.

"Just saw you go in and I thought of spending time with you again" Shadow said, "And to have some pizza too" He held out some dollars from his pockets.

"Oh, cool. Perhaps I could order one for you if you want me to" Nebula said.

"I insist" Shadow said, "I'll have the same as her" He said to the cashier.

"Okay then. 5 dollars please" The cashier said as Shadow paid him. He then joined Nebula at her table.

"Uhh….what happened to your head?" Nebula saw a little red mark underneath his black fur on his head.

"Eh, just a mark after I bumped into a stop sign as a bat" Shadow said.

"As a bat?" Nebula said.

"Yes" Shadow nods.

"Let me fix that" Nebula held her hand out over his red mark.

"Uhh….what are you doing?" Shadow blushed.

"Healing" Nebula said and her hand glowed purple. Next thing Shadow felt the pain was gone.

"You removed my bump on my head. Thank you" Shadow said.

"You're welcome Shadow" Nebula said.

Their pizza was then finished and they were served, "I didn't know you like cheese pizza" Shadow said.

"Well I think it's the most delicious one" Nebula said.

"I prefer with tomatoes on" Shadow said.

"How come?" Nebula said.

"Gives more flavor" Shadow said.

"I see" Nebula shrugs.

 **x**

"Come on, Silver. Pretend this chocolate cake with a frosting brain picture is the brain and is your worst enemy. Don't let the brains kick your dead ass" Sonic said to Silver.

"I'm trying. But you know it's not easy being a zombie that has a super smell of sensing fresh brains. Just like the time my foster parents forced me to eat disgusting gooey brain baby food when I was a baby zombie" Silver whimpered.

"Come on Silvy, just taste it" Sonic slyly hands him the chocolate cake with the brain picture to his face.

"Nuh uh!" Silver shook his head, "As much as I like chocolate cake but this better not be chocolate dirt cake that zombies like"

"It isn't" Sonic said.

Silver started to sweat nervously as he struggled, "How can I pretend that this is a brain?"

"Use your imagination" Sonic said.

Silver looks at it and then he just reaches out hungrily, "Must eat...no!" Silver resisted, "Yeeeeeeessssss. No!"

"Don't let it control you, Silver" Sonic said in a spooky tone.

"Naaaargh!" Silver grabs the chocolate cake and ate it wildly.

Sonic facepalmed in disappointment, "Next" Sonic snaps his fingers to try French Fry Worms with a brain picture, "Concentrate, Silver"

"Man, this is not gonna be easy" Silver moans.

"Keep trying" Sonic said. Silver sighs in defeat and starts resisting.

After ten minutes Silver didn't budge.

"Doing great, Silver. Keep going" Sonic said.

"You can do this, Silver" Blaze said.

"I can already tell it's not a brain I'm smelling" Silver said.

"Good boy" Sonic pats Silver's head.

"Hey watch my forelocks" Silver adjusted his forelocks.

"You did well Silver. I'm proud of you" Blaze kissed Silver's cheek.

"Uhhhhhhhh…." Silver moans like a zombie in love.

"Oh, Silver. You sound so cute when you moan like a zombie" Blaze said.

"Thanks" Silver smiled.

Amy smiles at the two for starting a love relationship.

 **x**

A while later, they were at the park and the full moon was bright, "Just don't throw the ball near the tree" Sonic said to Silver and looked at the moonlight, "AAARRRRRROOOOO!" he howled.

"Got that bud" Silver then threw the ball to the hills and Sonic ran after it. He jumps over a bush and then catches the ball into his mouth.

"Stick or Frisbee?" Blaze held two of them, asking Amy for which one she should fetch.

"Frisbee! AAARRRRROOOOOO!" Amy howled.

"Okay then. Fetch!" Blaze threw the Frisbee and Amy ran after it while it's in the air. She turned into wolf form to run faster and she then shots herself from the ground catching the Frisbee.

"Yeah! Good girl!" Blaze said.

Wolf Amy ran back and gave her the Frisbee, panting with her tongue out in excitement.

"Want more? Here we go!" Blaze threw it again and Wolf Amy chases after it again.

"Roll over, roll over" Silver said to Wolf Sonic.

Wolf Sonic rolled onto his back three times and then got up and sat down.

"Good boy. Now chase your tail" Silver said.

"Sounds stupid but okay" Wolf Sonic ran around in a circle to chase his tail.

"Good boy" Silver said, he then went up to Wolf Sonic and pushes him down gently, he began rubbing Wolf Sonic's belly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Wolf Sonic asked.

"Belly rub" Silver said.

"Hah hah hah!" Wolf Sonic pants happily from having his belly rubbed, making his hind leg kick rapidly.

"Still acting like a werepuppy is too cute" Silver snickered while rubbing the blue wolf's tummy.

"Yeaaaaaaah" Wolf Sonic said cheerfully.

Wolf Amy was getting petted by Blaze for getting the Frisbee for the final time, "Hah hah hah!" she panted happily.

"That's a good girl" Blaze said.

"Thanks. I need a belly rub please" Wolf Amy laid on her side, Blaze rubbed on Wolf Amy's belly, "Hah hah hah!" Wolf Amy panted happily and kicked her hind leg rapidly.

"Who's a good wolfie?" Blaze teased.

"I am! Hahahaha!" Wolf Amy laughed but then turns back to a werehog.

"Okay, okay! Down boy" Silver getting licked by Wolf Sonic.

"Hah Hah hah!" Wolf Sonic kept licking him in the face and Silver then pushes him off.

"Okay that's where I stop being a wolf" Wolf Sonic said when he turned back to a werehog.

"Yep. And I got some saliva on my face" Silver said.

"I got a little carried away" Sonic said.

"Hi guys" Blaze and Amy arrived.

"Hi girls" Sonic and Silver waved in unison.

"So how goes the fetching?" Sonic and Amy said in unison.

"Just fine" Blaze said.

"You Sonic are just too fast during the catch" Silver said.

"Yup. That's why everyone calls me the Blue Blur" Sonic smirked.

"I can tell" Silver said.

"Now what's next?" Blaze asked.

"I say we go back" Amy said.

"Yup. I'm tired already" Sonic yawned.

While heading back to the college, Sonic started to get drowsy and he could barely walk.

"Ohhhhh" Sonic moans in tiredness.

"I got you bud" Silver used his ESP. Sonic was inches from falling when Silver stopped him, "Like I said. He's like a cute werepuppy" Silver snickered.

"Too cute" Amy said.

Once they were back at their dorm rooms, Amy was helping Sonic into the covers. Amy looked over Sonic's sleeping face and then decides to get into the covers with him. Right as her eyes closed to go to sleep, Sonic's left eye opened and saw this, smiling happily.

"You're so cute Ames" Sonic thought and then closes his eyes again.

 **x**

The next morning, Silver came back in his dorm room with two cups of mocha drinks or simply known as mocaccino, "Rise and shine, Shadow" Silver placed the tray on a table. He then opened Shadow's coffin lid, "Morning, big boy"

Shadow groans in his sleep, "5….more….minutes" he said.

"I got your favorite normal drink. Mocaccino" Silver smirked.

Shadow's ears perk up in excitement, "Ahhhh….. thank you" Shadow got up and took his cup, sipping from it and he liked the taste, "I love drinking those in the morning" Shadow said.

"I was thinking of making those for my roommate" Silver said drinking his own.

"Hmm. I feel more relaxed after drinking it" Shadow said. He then continues to drink his mocaccino while Silver looks through the window, it was cloudy outside so vampires can't be sunburnt.

"Wow, no rays of sunlight. Just cloudy" Silver said.

"I bet it will be rain" Shadow said.

"Yes. Let's see what's for breakfast" Silver said.

 **x**

At the cafeteria, Sonic and Amy are already there having breakfast too. Sonic was having eggs and bacon while Amy had some cereal that looked like eyeballs only crunchy instead of soft and slimy.

Sticks was having a couple of sausages to calm her hunger down, "Nom nom nom om nom nom" She ate them loudly much to Blaze's annoyance.

"Hey Sticks. Can you eat a bit quietly?" Blaze said.

"Sorry, you know how wendigos are when they eat" Sticks said nervously.

Silver walked in the cafeteria while Shadow as a bat was hiding in Silver's forelocks, "Shads, you can't hide in my forelocks all day. Let me guess. You're too shy to talk to your dhampir girlfriend?" Silver smirked.

"She's not my girlfriend, Silver! And I'm not a shy vampire" Bat Shadow hiding in the zombie's forelocks.

"Don't lie, Shadow" Silver said and picked the black bat out of his forelocks but Bat Shadow curled up in a ball while hanging his feet on Silver's finger, "Come on, Shadow. You are being very un-Shadow now" Silver whispered to him.

Bat Shadow uncurls himself and does the cute pouty bat face at Silver again, "It's not even that cute" Silver scoffs. Shadow kept doing the face with a cute sad bat squeak noise. This made Silver's left eye twitch a bit from trying to resist it.

"Oh, no. Not the cute sad bat squeak noise" Silver trying to resist it but it was no use.

Bat Shadow then stops when he finally lets go of Silver's finger while flapping his wings to hover.

"Why did you do that?" Silver asked him.

"To make you not take me to Nebula" Bat Shadow replied.

"Fine, hide in my forelocks" Silver muttered in annoyance.

Bat Shadow flies back into his forelocks and Silver gets to a table.

Hex was summoning her own breakfast by making pancakes with syrup appear, "Groovy" She made her fork and knife appear.

"I guess buying food isn't your thing?" Espio asked.

"Yes and I save money" Hex said, slicing a pancake in half and ate it. She then summoned a plate of pancakes to Espio.

"Wow. Thanks" Espio said. When he ate it, it looked like the pancake was disappearing into thin air by each bite.

"Huh? What just happened?" Hex saw this.

"I ate the pancakes you summoned for me. You got your own" Espio made himself visible.

"And it disappears through your mouth?" Hex said.

"No, my insides are visible if I open my mouth sometimes" Espio said.

"Oh, interesting" Hex said.


	18. Tickets to Bloodway

**03/31/17**

 **70 Reviews, 19 Favs, 24 Followers**

* * *

Nebula was getting her morning food in the cafeteria. But showed some nervousness that the vampires are a little close to her. She gets scared if they see that she has a reflection. "Okay okay don't panic" Nebula said quietly to herself and took some pancakes.

"Oh, what's wrong, Dhampir? Can't be like one of us?" a male human vampire laughed.

"Yeah, she's got a reflection that freaks us out!" a female cat vampire said.

Nebula dropped her tray of food, feeling so humiliated and her body froze up. Shadow saw the whole thing and got angry at the bully vampires, "You should be ashamed for bullying a dhampir like that!" Shadow snapped. Nebula was still frozen up by humiliation and ended up tumbling over, but Shadow caught her.

"Oh, look. She's frozen like a statue" the vampire dog laughed.

"Shut up!" Shadow backhands him and knocked out one of his fangs.

"OW!" The vampire dog screamed.

Shadow hissed in anger as his red eyes glowed, "If I ever see any of you vampires bullying her again I'll shove your asses straight in the harsh sunlight! GOT IT?!"

The vampires gulp in fright except the vampire dog that held a napkin for his lost fang.

"I gotta get her to my room" Shadow carried Nebula.

 **x**

20 minutes later, Nebula was still frozen up and is laying down on Shadow's coffin bed, "She's still frozen, Shads. She hasn't moved for like 20 minutes" Silver said.

"I guess we should tend to her while she recovers" Shadow said. He looks at Nebula and saw how innocent and cute she looked.

"Or perhaps a kiss could break the spell" Silver teased, "Like Sleeping Beauty"

"Very funny" Shadow scoffed.

That was until Nebula starts to move and morphed into a bat uncontrollably, "What just happened? How did I end up in here?" she flapped her wings to hover.

"You don't remember? Some mean vampires laughed at you for you have a reflection and made fun of it" Shadow said.

"I hope you told them off" Bat Nebula said.

"I did Nebula. You are safe now. By the way I brought breakfast for you to your room" Shadow said.

Bat Nebula squeaked in happiness and morphed back to a hedgehog, "Thanks"

"You're welcome, Nebula" Shadow said.

 **x**

Sonic was at the cafeteria with Amy talking about what just happened, "Did you see what happened, Ames?" Sonic asked Amy about when Nebula froze in fright.

"Yes I did. Those vampire bullies got what they deserved. I'm glad Shadow is taking care of her" Amy said, looking down at her food.

Silver was unaffected by those zombie bullies carrying a plate of brains, "Hmph. Doesn't work on me anymore" he chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Uhhhhhhh?" the zombies moan in confusion and walks away.

Silver chuckled at this and takes his own food but Scoria bumped into him on purpose, "Ugh!"

"Oopsie. Lo siento, Silver. I didn't see you. Perhaps your undead brain is making you clumsy" Scoria laughed.

"Grrr!" Silver stands up, "Just shut up and get out of my face, puta muerta!" he growled.

"Okay then Silver. But I will come back" Scoria leaves. Silver groans in discomfort and heads to Amy and Sonic, mumbling in Italian incoherently.

"So Scoria is toying with you again?" Amy asked Silver.

"Yes. She is getting on my nerves" Silver said.

"Shall I zap her for you?" Tails asked.

Silver chuckled at his question, then agreed, "Go ahead, Tails. Make her fur look poofy" Silver said.

"Hehehe…. with pleasure" Tails snickered.

"Seriously, guys?" Sonic grumbled.

"Nah, maybe not. We'll end up getting expelled if we use violence" Tails said.

"I agree" Silver said, "You know, I've been thinking of going to Bloodway to see those mermaids doing their dance performance in this huge water tank. Those glowing bioluminescent effects are amazing"

"I would like to see that too" Tails said.

"I wanna come too" Amy said.

"But when do they play?" Sonic asked.

"At 7pm tonight" Silver said.

"Are we gonna invite our friends too?" Sticks asked.

"Invite who?" Bat Shadow flew in and lands on Silver's head. Bat Nebula did the same too on Silver's head.

"You my friends. And get off my head please" Silver looked up to see them.

"It's not my fault you have soft forelocks" Bat Shadow said.

"Like you're obsessed" Silver said sarcastically.

"Maybe" Bat Shadow chuckled.

Bat Nebula flew off of Silver's head and morphed back to a hedgehog.

"I'll gladly join you to the mermaid show tonight with our friends. You're coming too Shadow?" Nebula said.

"Yes I am. These mermaids are said to have such great talent" Bat Shadow said, "I hope you're not scared of water, Sonic"

"If I'm into water I am because I can't swim" Sonic said, "Except I don't like swimming with piranhas"

"Ow! Shads, your batty toe claws are scratching my head!" Silver said. He picked up Bat Shadow and placed him on the floor to let him turn back.

"And I thought zombies can't feel pain" Shadow said.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't" Silver said sarcastically.

"I'll see if there are tickets available" Tails said heading back to his room.

"Is Bloodway a movie theater?" Sticks asked.

"Uh no. Just a stage play I would say" Blaze said.

"I was just wondering. I never been to Bloodway" Sticks said.

Tails came back with the tickets, "Looks like there's plenty for all of us"

"Hmmhmm. We better get prepared for tonight guys" Tails said holding out the tickets. Sonic smiles proudly.

 **x**

The next hour, they were having their class in history about Greek myth monsters, about Chimera, "As you can see the Chimera usually has the head and body of a lion, a head of a goat on its back and the tail is a viper" the Medusa teacher said.

"Wow. Is it related to a three-headed dog?" Sticks asked.

"Well they got same parents. It finally got killed by Bellerophon with the help of Pegasus. He used lead to kill it" the Medusa teacher showed an image of Bellerophon defeating the Chimera.

"Oooh" the classmates were amazed.

"The Chimera has fire breath in its lion mouth and uses poison in its viper tail" The teacher said.

"Yikes, very dangerous. I like dangerous monsters" Rouge smirked.

"Write down about the Chimera in your journals. Now the next one coming out is the Cerberus" The teacher showed an image of Cerberus.

"Ah, yes. Hades' pet beast that guards the gate of Underworld like a good doggie" Shadow said with sarcasm.

"Excuse me Mr. Shadow?" The teacher heard him.

"Nothing sir. I'm wondering why the three-headed dog doesn't do some fun with Hades in the Underworld" Shadow said.

"Well who knows? It is its duty to guard the Underworld. Hercules on his twelfth task took it out of there" The teacher said.

 **x**

As soon as class was over, Sonic and his friends wait until the sun sets down so that he and Amy can transform into werehogs.

The two were inside their room talking about if they are excited for the show, "According to our tickets we'll be sitting on the front. Which means we get a good view" Sonic said.

"Yeah. And to be honest I hope it will be a great show" Amy said.

"But the only thing is that mermaids are all females. Males were not allowed to become aquatic dancers. I don't know why" Sonic shrugs.

"I guess females are more talented or something" Amy said, resting her head on the couch arm.

"Well I feel right now my body changing" Sonic saw his hand becoming more bluish.

"Mine too" Amy said.

They became fully werehogs when the moon was up and they howled out of control, "AAAAAROOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Hey, guys!" Knuckles floated through the door…..again.

"Grrrr!" Sonic growled, "How many times are you gonna keep forgetting to knock on the door, man?!"

"I keep ghosting through every time. I'm trying my best" Knuckles said.

"Control your body like if you try to grab objects" Sonic said.

"I am but I still I'm trying to adapt" Knuckles ghosts through the floor. Sonic sighs in annoyance, "He really is a dimwit" Sonic muttered, but Knuckles came back up with a mad look.

"What did you say Sonic?!" Knuckles asked.

"Never mind!" Sonic facepalmed.

"Right. Next time if I heard something about me, I'll possess you" Knuckles warned him. Sonic does his cute puppy face at him while doing the sad puppy whimper sounds, "That's not even cute" Knuckles said stubbornly. Amy then joins in and did the same noise and cute eyes like Sonic.

"Argh! Damn it! Why is it always werewolves and werehogs have to be so damn cute?!" Knuckles gave in.

"Because the cute puppy eyes are always our secret weapon" Sonic chuckled.

"Oh boy" Knuckles sighs in defeat and leaves the two.

"See you at Bloodway" Amy said. All Knuckles did was to wave.

 **x**

Silver and Shadow were talking about who can do the cutest puppy eyes, "For a zombie like you, it's not even that adorable" Shadow said to Silver.

"Last time I did that you couldn't resist" Silver chuckled.

"Mmmhmm. I barely even do a cute face. Guys like me don't do that" Shadow said.

"But you are adorable as a bat along with Nebula" Silver said.

Shadow blushed, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I mean, when you and Nebula are bats, you look adorable. Not like if you two were a couple, I meant cute as animals" Silver said in a nervous voice.

Shadow blushed redder on his muzzle, "Hmph"

"Is the vampire blushing?" Silver saw this with a smirk.

"No. Never mind. Let's get going. We don't wanna miss the show at Bloodway" Shadow said, "Perhaps I'll sit on your head again as a bat" he chuckled.

"You always think my head is cozy for you" Silver rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Why not" Shadow grinned.

 **x**

Hex was right now looking at the tickets Tails gave to her and Espio, "Hmm….could be fun to go see" she said.

"I agree, as long as nobody takes my seat" Espio said.

"Then you just make the chair slam at the one who tries to take it" Hex said.

"Yup. I spank them" Espio joked.

"Nah" Hex shook her head, "I think spanking is sometimes for babies if they don't behave"

"True, point taken. Anyways, let's get going. We don't want Knuckles to get all cranky from waiting" Espio said.

"Agreed" Hex said.

 **x**

Much later, the gang was in line at Bloodway, "Uh, Shads? Why are you wearing sunglasses?" Sonic asked.

"They're not sunglasses. They're moonglasses" Shadow said.

"Moonglasses? Never heard of it when I lived in the normal world" Nebula said.

"How was it like back then?" Shadow removed his moonglasses and asked her.

"Well it was pretty fun. No one could tell I am a dhampir" Nebula said, "So what does moonglasses do at night time? Sunglasses help us see clearly in bright daylight"

"Moonglasses help us see in the dark" Shadow said.

"In other words night vision shades" Nebula said.

"Precisely" Shadow said.

The line was getting smaller and smaller by the minute. They eventually got to the ticket booth to give their tickets to get inside. Then got in to get to their seats inside the stage room. The curtains haven't been pulled away yet.

"I wonder how big the fish tank is. A lot bigger like the aquarium?" Amy said.

It soon got dark and the curtains pulled away and the aquarium water glass was huge. A rainbow glow was seen, amazing the audience. The bioluminescent lights swirl around. The lights then followed the mermaids who appeared and they swam into long lines forming after them. The lights were however glowing fishes. One mermaid stops swimming and the glowing rainbow fishes swam around her. She was glittering in yellow and purple color.

"Whoa….." the gang was amazed.

The swirl lights became then brighter and it became clear it was a four armed mermaid. The glowing fishes spread out into different directions as the audience cheered.

"Whoa….I never seen anything like this in my life" Nebula said.

"Me too" Blaze said. Then two other mermaids appeared and they began doing their dance moves with their fishes following. One mermaid who had lion fish fins spins around.

Then the mermaids join together and they started to glow one by one until they spread out to swim in a large circle until they swim together. As they swam they created long trails of light after them. Two of them swam to left and right while the middle mermaid swam up with her fishes. Two of the mermaids held hands spinning around.

"Amazing" Silver said.

The mermaids finished by circling around the one mermaid who used a beautiful singing voice in the spotlight. She was then spinning around and then looks at the audience. A little nervous but stays strong to not mess this up. She then swims back down and bowed with the others. The audience applauded at them.

"That was so awesome!" Amy and Nebula said at the same time.

"WOOOOOOOHOOOO!" Sonic cheered with his fists in the air.

"WHOOOHOOO!" Tails sparkled in excitement and his bolts on his neck sparked a little.

"Amazing!" Blaze shouts in excitement.

"I give five stars" Hex made five stars appear on her fingers.


	19. Spending Some Time

**04/03/17**

 **76 Reviews, 21 Favs, 24 Followers**

* * *

The next day at College, Sticks was showing her roommate Blaze her talent, "Trust me. Wendigos are very clever to lure their victims by voice mimicry. Well, most wendigos have that. But I don't do that to lure victims" Sticks said.

"Okay show me" Blaze said.

Sticks then began speak like an old man in danger, _"HELP! I need some help!"_ Sticks pretended to be the old man in danger while Blaze watched.

"Wow. Amazing" Blaze said.

"Yup. Took lots of practice as a kid" Sticks said in normal voice, "What about you? Can mummies curse victims? Cast curses of 10 plagues?"

"Sort of. Last year when Shadow got very cranky I had to quickly turn water into blood with my mummy curse powers" Blaze said, "Which worked to calm him down"

"Damn. But no frogs appeared around?" Sticks guessed.

"Nope. But toads" Blaze said.

"Oh. And what makes you angry? Being called pussy cat or kitty cat?" Sticks asked.

"Kitty cat is okay to me. But pussy cat is the nickname that most cats hate. Even me" Blaze said, "Silver calls me Kitty sometimes. Which I like"

"He and you seems to be pretty good pals still" Sticks said.

"Yup. I helped him get his wild hand" Blaze said.

"Interesting" Sticks said.

 **x**

Silver and Shadow in their dorm rooms were still doing the cutest pouty face again, "You're resisting again, Shadsy" Silver chuckled while doing the cute puppy eyes.

"Nuh uh!" Shadow shook his head no.

"Hmmm" Silver made cute noises while doing the begging look.

"It's not even...arrrrgh! I give up!" Shadow groans in defeat

"Hahaha! I win again!" Silver laughed at Shadow's face.

"Damn it" Shadow mutters and morphed into a bat, crossing his arm wings while sitting on his coffin bed, "I never lose"

"This time you did" Silver smirked.

"Whatever. At least you can't resist thinking about Blaze. You're so called mummy kitty" Bat Shadow said.

"Uhhhhh!" Silver moans between an angry growl, "Shut up, batty boy"

"That's for saying that Nebula and I look cute as bats together" Bat Shadow said.

"Yeah yeah" Silver sighs.

 **x**

Rouge was at her room making her magic broom clean the floor without her using her hands. She was at the ceiling and replaces a few candles on the chandelier, "Espio, I know you're there" Rouge said.

"Grr….." Espio reveals himself, "Not again. Great" he writes down on his notepad, "Werewolves can sense poltergeists? Yes. Anthro Bats with batty sonar ears can hear poltergeists? Double yes" he checks it off.

"But vampires can't" Rouge said.

"Yes, I do have pranked Shadow at some point" Espio said, "But he gets very pissed off"

"Yes he does. What about zombies?" Rouge chuckled.

"Silver can feel my cold chilly wind in the air when I'm close by" Espio said.

"Well, have Shadow noticed you?" Rouge asked.

"Sometimes" Espio said, "Anyways, I gotta go" he disappears into thin air to leave.

Rouge simply smiles and continues fixing the room. She then makes her magic broom stop cleaning.

 **x**

Shadow was walking in the halls of the lockers alone, thinking. That was until he quickly morphed into a bat to dodge the anthro red devil bull, "WHOA! Watch it!" Bat Shadow screeched, "Next time, watch your bullshitty horns when running into anything that's bloody red! Sheesh!" he flies off. He saw some of the students at their lockers and searches for Nebula, "Where could she be?" He wondered. That was until he heard her voice.

"Dude, for the last time. I am not your type! And I don't even know you!" Nebula getting harassed by a French mobian-like gargoyle.

"Playing hard to get, mon amour" the male gargoyle said.

"Oh, I'll play hard until you sink in the bottom of the water and never swim back! So that I don't have to hear your stony big mouth anymore!" Nebula growled.

Shadow saw this and morphs back to normal, "What is going on here?" Shadow lands between them.

"Hey I was only asking her out, Monsieur" the gargoyle said.

"Hmph! When I said 'no' like 10 times, you wouldn't leave" Nebula glared at the gargoyle.

"You heard the lady, leave her alone or I have to use force" Shadow glared at the gargoyle.

"Like cracking my wings? Ain't gonna happen" The Gargoyle said.

"Grrrr!" Shadow's red eyes glowed and had no choice but to use his hypnotizing powers, "Look into my eyes"

The gargoyle stood still when Shadow hypnotizes him.

"You will just go away and pretend like nothing happened and forget Nebula" Shadow said.

"Yes…master" the gargoyle said in monotone and walks away.

"Thanks Shadow" Nebula said and sorta hugged Shadow.

"Eh, you're welcome" Shadow blushed.

Nebula realized she was hugging him and lets go, "Uh….sorry" she smiled shyly, "I forgot that vampires don't do hugs"

"What do you mean? Vampires like hugs. Well, most do" Shadow said, "Who told you that?"

"Well…..back at my old vampire school, there was this rumor that if a dhampir hugs a vampire, they'll get bitten in the neck" Nebula said.

"Well not all do. I appreciate that you are grateful that I helped you, but I was looking for you Nebula" Shadow said.

"Really. Is it something you want to tell me?" Nebula said.

"Well….um…..I was wondering if you wanna….you know….hang out…..as friends?" Shadow asked shyly.

"Sure thing Shadow" Nebula agreed and walked with him, "Here, you might wanna use this if you're gonna walk in the daylight" she hands him the vampire sun lotion.

"Thanks" Shadow takes it and applies it onto his skin and fur, "Ahhhh…. better" Shadow said while heading outside with Nebula.

 **x**

Sonic and Amy were at the old roller-skate race field. They were roller-skating around the track field. Amy skates around in a tunnel with Sonic still being on the ground and he skates faster. Amy then playfully tries to tackle Sonic but no avail.

"Nice try Ames!" Sonic taunts Amy and skates further.

Amy giggled and skates after him, "Phhhbbbtttt!" she blows raspberry.

"Ah, bad move!" Sonic heard her blowing raspberry and avoids some thorns coming up in the tracks with her after him.

"Whoa!" Amy avoids the thorns by doing some ballerina jump moves. She then skates past Sonic.

"Huh?"

"Gotcha Sonikku!" Amy stuck her tongue out.

"Just wait for it-…woah! OW!" Sonic was about to do a move when he lost balance and landed hard onto the concrete floor onto his side.

"Sonic! Are you okay?!" Amy said.

"Yeah, I'm okay. No biggie" Sonic said but apparently he wasn't okay.

Amy closes in and checks his arm, "Ames it's okay" Sonic pulls his arm away.

"Just a little injury on your arm. No serious broken bones. Maybe we should head back to our dorm" Amy said.

"Well…..okay" Sonic said.

They got off their roller skate gears and headed back to their dorm, where Amy sits next to Sonic on his bed to have a closer look again.

"Does it still hurt Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Not much Ames" Sonic said, "Sometimes having my paws injured doesn't bother me"

"I understand. Well you did pretty good at roller-skating" Amy said, scooting up to him.

"Really? Thanks Ames" Sonic said, "Yeah, I once remember losing the race against Shadow at roller-skating. He's faster than me. Only in roller-skating that is"

"But not fast in running like you?" Amy asked.

"We are almost equal" Sonic said. Amy shrugs and then lies down and fold her arms behind her head.

 **x**

"Grrr! I hate catnip cologne from werecat men" Blaze growled, ignoring the catnip scent while playing with her yarn ball outside.

"Why?" Sticks asked.

"Catnip is just like a drug for cats" Blaze said. She then saw Silver walking up to the apple tree, "*puuuuurrrrrrrr*" Blaze was in a trance and purred. Silver used his detachable arm to let it crawl up to the tree to get an apple. It then threw the apple to Silver who caught it with his other hand and he takes a bite out of it when his crawling hand came back to him and reattaches.

"Blaze. You're purring" Sticks said.

"What? Am I?" Blaze blushes.

"I heard you purr when you saw Silver" Sticks said.

"I didn't purr!" Blaze blushes more.

"Yes you did" Sticks grinned.

"Alright you got me!" Blaze said.

"Hi, ladies" Silver walks up to them.

"Oh hi, Silver...um how are you?" Blaze asked him.

"Perfectly fine Blaze. My helping hand just gave me an apple" Silver said.

"Nice. Well question Silver, why does it smell catnip around here?" Blaze asked Silver.

"No idea Blaze" Silver said.

"Maybe a catnip plant or just werecat cologne for men" Sticks said.

"Could be. Man, I hate catnip cologne" Silver said.

"I think I should go somewhere where there's no smell of catnip" Blaze said.

"I'm coming with you two" Silver said.

"I like to hang out but I gotta do some studying for deadology. See ya later lovebirds" Sticks said and walks back inside the College building.

Silver and Blaze just looked at each other but then just chuckled, knowing they were already a couple.

"Well shall we get going, like study together" Blaze said.

"You bet, my sweet kitty" Silver said and gave her a kiss on her cheek, which she touched by her hand.

"Oh Silvy" Blaze smiled warmly.

 **x**

"Usually I have a hard time brushing my teeth when looking at the bathroom mirror. I can't see my fangs in the mirror" Shadow said, talking to Nebula while hanging upside down from the tree branch.

"Really? Does it annoy you when not having a reflection in the mirror?" Nebula asked.

"Sometimes. It just makes me feel like I'm talking to my invisible self in the mirror. But now I have a vampire mirror to see my real reflection" Shadow said.

"It can be funny at time to talk to your reflection sometimes if you are lonely" Nebula said.

"Well at least not when you got a roommate" Shadow said.

"Right. And again, thanks for what you did against the gargoyle. He made me feel uncomfortable" Nebula said.

"Like I said before, you are welcome" Shadow said.

Nebula was getting a little dizzy from hanging upside down she quickly turns into a bat, "Speaking of flirting like that gargoyle dude. Has any vampire girls flirted you before?" she asked.

"Sometimes. And I get annoyed with them" Shadow said, morphing into a bat.

"Like what do they do?" Bat Nebula wondered.

"They would go all like 'awww he is so handsome' or that they would just swoon over me" Bat Shadow said.

"Damn. That must sound really annoying" Bat Nebula said.

"Yup. They would either just use me for my money to buy crap at the market place" Bat Shadow said.

"I can see why. I get annoyed with girls complaining about their new clothes getting ruined. Or asking if their make-up is okay. Which really annoys men mostly. Trust me, I never wear that much make-up on" Bat Nebula said.

"Too much make-up hides someone's true self" Bat Shadow said.

"Indeed" Bat Nebula nods


	20. Inside Hex's Lamp

**04/08/17**

 **79 Reviews, 20 Favs, 24 Followers**

 **I don't own the song "Genie in a Bottle" by Dove Cameron.**

* * *

Espio was getting bored in his dorm room. He tried playing games on his iCoffin but got too bored with it, "I'm so bored. Perhaps I should call out Hex from her huge lamp" he floats towards the lamp that is the size of a bed, "How do I call her out?" he thought but when he touched the pick hole of the nozzle, it sucked him in like a vacuum, "WHOOAAA!"

When he got inside, all he saw was like a desert. His outfit also changed and he is not ghostly in there but solid. He looks at himself and noticed that he's wearing Arabian outfit.

"Whoa. I'm not ghostly. It's like I'm….alive?" Espio gasped.

"Espio? What are you doing inside my lamp?!" Hex said.

"I was trying to get you out by poking the pick hole" Espio said scratching his neck.

Hex facepalmed, "And I can see why you're solid. In the flesh sort of. Anyways, I was in my mansion palace doing my studies in the library. Until I teleported out here and realized it was you getting sucked inside my lamp"

"That I did on purpose. Uhh….did you gave me an Arabian fashion clothes?" Espio examined himself.

"No, I didn't. But I guess this is something new for non-genies to get sucked inside the lamp with their regular clothes to change into Arabian clothes" Hex said.

"I can see that. Say wanna do something with me like mind if I join you with the homework?" Espio wondered.

"You don't have your homework here" Hex said, "I'll teleport them here" She snaps her fingers to get Espio's homework.

"Whoa. You can do that?" Espio said.

"Magic" Hex smirked at him.

"Right of course" Espio takes it and follows Hex to her mansion palace inside the lamp.

 _ **If you wanna be with me**_

 _ **Baby there's a price to pay**_

 _ **I'm a genie in a bottle**_

 _ **You gotta rub me the right way**_

 _ **If you wanna be with me**_

 _ **I can make your wish come true**_

 _ **You gotta make a big impression (Oh yeah)**_

 _ **Gotta like what you do**_

"Whoops. I left the music on" Hex chuckled nervously and turns off the radio.

"It's okay with me" Espio said, sitting on the soft pillow sacks.

"Yeah, that song was originally by Christina Aguilera long ago. But now I like the new version by Dove Cameron" Hex said, "I enjoy that song"

"I see. Is it catchy?" Espio asked her.

"Yes. That's why I love it" Hex said.

"Cool. Also, if you're a free genie, who set you free?" Espio asked.

"Blaze the Mummy Cat did. She used her last wish to free me" Hex said.

"Nice" Espio smiled at this.

"Ever since then Blaze and I became good friends because I no longer need to grant wishes" Hex said.

"I see. And this lamp is your home" Espio said.

"Yup. And I'm able to get out of the lamp without having someone to rub it. Though sometimes I hear my doorbell if my lamp is rubbed" Hex said.

"I see. It seems quite comfortable" Espio looks around in the room.

"Oh thank you Espio" Hex happily accepted Espio's comment.

 **x**

As for Sonic, he just finished showering and used a hairdryer to dry his quills. As soon he was done that he shakes his head a bit and got dressed. He came out of the bathroom and saw Amy lying on her bed with her headphones on. He smiled and decides to let her have a moment alone. So he leaves the room and stays on guard if Espio is sneaking around.

"Huh? That's weird. Espio usually sneaks up around me. Where could he be?" Sonic said and thought of going in Espio and Hex's dorm room.

When he reached the room, he gasped at Silver trying to pull the sucking Shadow from the lamp.

"Guys?!" Sonic quickly ran up to them to pull the two out but the sucking was too strong.

"WHOOOOOAAAAA!" They got all three sucked into the lamp.

The three crashed at each other and they got up. The hedgehog monsters were now wearing Arabian genie-like clothing on them. Including turban hats too.

"Uhhh…what a ride" Silver moans from the impact.

"Where are we? And why the hell do we look…..Arabian from Aladdin?" Shadow saw his Arabian fashion clothes.

"Wow. I look great" Sonic looks up and sees his turban with a green feather, "And my shoes look different too" he added.

"Man, we're inside Hex's lamp" Silver said.

"What were you guys doing when I found you in Hex and Espio's dorm room?" Sonic asked.

"I was pissed that Espio painted my coffin bed and I went straight into his dorm room but he wasn't there. I thought of asking Hex where he is by calling her out from the pick hole but it accidently sucked me" Shadow said.

"Yeah. I tried to stop him but he was too angry and when he accidently touched the pick hole nozzle thing, I tried to pull him out but it was no good. That was until you came here, Sonic" Silver said.

"Well you better have a serious talk with him right now. It seems Espio's pranks may go too far sometimes" Sonic said.

"If I could I'll have his horn as a trophy" Shadow said.

"That's nearly impossible, Shadow. He's a poltergeist. Not solid like us" Silver said.

"Whatever. Let find him and Hex" Shadow said, walking with grudge-ful steps to the mansion palace inside the lamp.

"Knock knock" Shadow knocks on the door. Silver and Sonic was behind him. Hex opened the door and saw the hedgehogs.

"What?! You guys too?" Hex said.

"I would like a word with Espio" Shadow said with anger in his voice.

"He's at the living room. But no fighting in my lamp" Hex warned him.

Shadow walks in and sees Espio standing there, "Can you explain why you painted my coffin?!" Shadow asked raising his voice, "What the? You're solid?!"

"Only inside this lamp I am Shadow. And did you forget that it's not regular paint. Its ghost paint. Not permanent paint. Ghost paint disappears" Espio said.

"Good. But don't do that again on my stuff" Shadow points directly at the chameleon's horn.

"Sheesh, no sense of humor for a thousand year old vampire" Espio said sarcastically.

"Whatever. Now I will go back and lay down on my coffin. But first, apologize" Shadow demanded strictly.

"Shadow, don't be so grouchy" Silver said.

"Or bitchy" Sonic said.

"What do you-…..never mind. Well at least you are forgiven Espio" Shadow said.

"Thank you, Shadow" Espio said and shook hands with Shadow.

"You're welcome" Shadow said.

"Now can we get out of this lamp please Hex?" Sonic asked Hex.

"Okay. But it's gonna be very rough landing" Hex said and does her genie magic to get out of the lamp by going into the reverse sucking nozzle to the pick hole, "Now get ready" She rubs the lamp and the hedgehogs came out of it, now back to their normal clothing. But lands very hard on the floor.

"Ugh! Get of me!" Shadow groans.

"Ouch" Sonic groans and got off of Shadow along with Silver.

"That was one nasty fall" Silver groans, "Huh? We're wearing our normal clothes now?"

"Yeah. And now what?" Shadow asked.

"I'm just gonna go back to Ames" Sonic said.

"Aww…you gave her a nickname?" Silver said.

Sonic blushed hard, "Shut up, Silver!"

Silver smirked and unattached his arm to let it crawl up to Sonic's head to give his ears a good scratch. Sonic's angry growl turns into a relaxing panting when he felt his ears scratched.

"Hah hah hah!" Sonic sits down like a dog while his foot rapidly kicks.

"Sheesh. Do you always find ways to calm him down, zombie boy?" Hex asked.

"Well yeah. I do that all the time" Silver said with a happy smile.

"But wouldn't your scratches turn him into a zombie?" Hex asked.

"No. Only if I retract my nail-like claws like a big kitty cat, yes it will" Silver said, "But I never do that to mortals in my entire undead life"

"Oh. I see. Well if you excuse me I got to get back into the lamp" Hex said and turns into smoke to get into her lamp.

As soon as Sonic was calm, Silver's arm re-attaches back together, "Anyways, see ya later boys" Sonic said and walks out of the dorm.

"I can tell Sonic is really close to Amy" Silver said quietly.


	21. Green Werehog is Back

**04/10/17**

 **82 Reviews, 21 Favs, 24 Followers**

* * *

"Oh, come on, Knuckie. You should spend some time with the boys while I spend some time with the girls" Rouge said with a seductive smirk.

"Hmph! I rather just haunt the zombie bullies than hang out with my friends" Knuckles scoffed but got dragged by Rouge pulling his ghostly tail, "Hey! Let me go!"

"Why do that? You got friends to spend time with" Rouge giggled.

"Well after what they did to Silver I just want to make them pay" Knuckles said.

"Are you forgetting that Silver already kicked their asses last week?" Rouge reminded him.

"Yeah, I remember that" Knuckles crossed his arms while being dragged by Rouge.

"Have fun with the dudes" Rouge said.

"I sure will, batty" Knuckles said and flew away. Rouge just shook her head and then casts a spell on her attire to change it to a better outfit.

 **x**

Tails was in his dorm room, fixing his bolts on his neck, "Hmmmhmm. I better get them in the right place" Tails carefully screw them on his neck. The sparks of electricity appeared on the bolts in different colors as if minus and plus. He then looks at them in the mirror, "Now for the boys night out" Tails said to himself heading outside.

"Hey, bud. Ready to go?" Sonic was standing outside near Tails' door.

"Totally!" Tails' excitement accidently shocked Sonic.

Sonic just stands there with his fur standing straight up, "Uh...ouch" Was all Sonic could say.

"Sorry" Tails said nervously, "I think I got too excited. You okay?"

"Yeah….I'm fine. No biggie, bud" Sonic said and shakes his fur to adjust it to normal.

"Thanks pal" Tails followed Sonic.

As the boys head outside of College, the moonlight shined on Sonic, making him howl wildly at the moon, "AAAARRRRRROOOOOOOO!"

"Yay! The gang it's on!" Silver cheered happily.

"So what's in mind for you boys?" Sonic asked them.

"Ha ha, I have no idea" Knuckles shook his head.

"How about we go see baseball?" Espio asked.

"Nuh uh. Last time I went there, I was out of control from looking at the ball" Sonic said.

"How about the Times Scare? I like walking around there" Tails said.

"Good idea" Sonic said to his Frankenstein fox friend.

"Then let's keep moving" Shadow said.

The monster boys go together to Times Scare to find anything good there.

"Now shall we start at Burger Count or just go play at the game hall?" Espio wondered about Burger Count (Burger King).

"I'm not so hungry" Tails said.

"Hey, I didn't see there was a carnival at the park. How about that, guys?" Sonic said, wagging his tail in excitement.

"Hell yeah!" Knuckles rubs his hands together.

"I can't wait to try out the shooting target" Shadow said.

 **x**

With the girls, they were at the Dead Mall at the JCBloody (JCPenney) store shopping for clothes. But Nebula was a little uncomfortable with this since this mall is a lot different than the normal world.

"Come on, Nebula. You're gonna love this" Blaze pats Nebula's shoulder.

"Well….okay. I can try. It's just whenever a dhampir is near any mirrors, vampires-….." she was cut off by vampires freaking out at other dhampirs' reflection at the mirror store, "Man. I don't understand why most vampires freak out at dhampirs having a reflection in the mirror" Nebula sighs.

"I guess they never seen their own reflections" Amy said.

"But Shadow never reacted at mine" Nebula said, "Nor his vampire mirror of his reflection"

"Things take time for vampires to get used to seeing dhampirs' reflections. Mostly" Blaze said.

"That's what my mortal…well now immortal mother used to say" Nebula said.

"I see. Now let's just keep looking for a good shop shall we?" Amy changed the subject back to their shopping.

"Yeah you are right. Where shall we get started?" Nebula's mood changed to joy.

"I think I know exactly" Amy said gesturing to Monstress Store. The girls got in there to try trying out clothes

"Um. How do I look?" Nebula checks herself at a mirror, she wore a feminine Dracula clothing.

"Looks good" Sticks said.

"Reminds me of wearing the old Victorian clothes centuries ago. Like my vampire dad" Nebula said.

"Speaking of parents. What did you mean by immortal mom? Is your mom a vampire now?" Sticks asked.

"Well….no. My mom is not a vampire. She's from mortal to now immortal. Meaning she won't grow old like me and my dad" Nebula said.

"And how exactly did she become immortal?" Hex asked.

"It's gonna sound gross. She drank…my dad's…..vampire blood….making her immortal" Nebula said.

"Gross!" the girls said.

"Yes, I know. But my dad did not wanna turn my mom into a vampire. So he thought that maybe giving his vampire blood to her would help her become immortal forever" Nebula said.

"Figures. He didn't wanna make her immortal by the hard way by his bite?" Amy said.

"Exactly" Nebula nods.

"Hey, Amy. How are you and your blue hottie roommate boyfriend doing? You two seem cute together" Rouge smirked.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Amy snaps as her face turned bright red in embarrassment.

"But you two sure are cute together when you are close. I can tell" Rouge said.

"We're just friends. Not a love couple" Amy blushed, "Though he is handsome but that doesn't mean I have a crush on him. And I don't know if he feels-….Oh, shit!" she morphs into a wolf and quickly hides in the women's bathroom.

"Huh?" the girls got confused.

"Hello, ladies. I thought I saw a pink werehog with you. Where did she go?" a male green werehog walks up to them.

"None of your business stranger" Nebula saw him.

"Just wondering. Because she looks familiar" The green werehog said. Blaze then wondered if that's the same werehog Amy has been talking about, "Who are you?" Blaze asked.

"I'm Scourge" the green male werehog said, "My, for a mummy kitty you're sexy"  
"Don't call me kitty" Blaze growled.

"Why bother? You look purrfect" Scourge flirted.

Sticks then rushes to the green werehog with her antlers ready, "Stay away from her or I'll eat you up! I'm a wendigo!" Sticks snarled like a wild animal.

"Oh you don't scare me" Scourge ignored her warnings. Without second thoughts, Sticks bites him, "YEOW!"  
Blaze casts her mummy bandages from her arms at Scourge.

"I warned you!" Sticks growled.

"Argh. Fine I'll go-…Whoa!" Scourge fell over due to being tied.

"Hahahahaha!" the girls laughed at this.

"I'll get you all for this!" Scourge got out of the bandages and leaves. Wolf Amy came out of the women's bathroom, "Is he gone?" she asked.

"Yup. He's gone. We kicked his ass" Rouge said.

"How did he find me?!" Wolf Amy asked Rouge while whimpering like a dog.

"No idea. But I am sure he is not at same college" Rouge said.

"Better be not ours. I know him too well" Wolf Amy said.

"Don't worry, Amy. We're at your side" Blaze said.

Wolf Amy smiled and morphs back to a werehog.

 **x**

The boys were back at College and they're at the gymnasium watching two crawling arms chasing each other, "Hahaha! Can't catch my arm, Tails!" Silver watching his detached arm crawling really fast.

"Oh yeah? Just watch me!" Tails laughed and sees his hand crawl faster after Silver's.

"Oh, shit!" Silver gasped but his arm dodged Tails' arm from almost getting shocked, "Dude! Watch your twinkle shocking stars coming from your fingers, man!"

"Hehehe….sorry" Tails chuckled and keeps watching.

That was until their arms ends up doing an arm wrestle, "Hell yeah! Arm wrestle time!" Silver chuckled.

"Come on, come on, come on" Tails said repeatedly as his arm struggled.

"I'm just getting warmed up" Silver grinned. His arm then dominates Tails, "Hehehe…" Silver chuckled.

"Damn it!" Tails' detached arm lost against Silver's detached arm.

"Come to daddy" Silver whistles for his hand to crawl back to him, it reattaches to him, "Booyah! I'm always the King of Zombie Arm Wrestle!"

"Sonic, enough with the popcorn already!" Shadow snatched the bag of popcorn.

"Hey! Why don't you get your bag of popcorn?" Sonic asked him.

"You eat like a pig" Shadow said.

"Oh, it's on!" Sonic smirked and morphed into a wolf.

"Bring it on, flea bag!" Shadow smirked and morphed into a bat. The two began their fight by Wolf-Sonic trying to bite Bat-Shadow.

"Oh, no! Not again. Just like World War II again. Which I wasn't born in that year" Silver facepalmed.

"You mean like Hitler vs Stalin?" Tails guessed.

"Yup, even though both Hitler and Stalin are evil" Silver said.

All of a sudden, the girls walked in but Wolf Amy pounced on Wolf Sonic, "Sonic!" she rubs her roommate's fur to hide her scent.

"What the? What are you doing?!" Wolf Sonic pushed her off.

"Hiding my scent! Scourge….bad werehog…coming to college! Tomorrow! I heard him! He's gonna be new!" Wolf Amy breathing too hard of fear.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down. What's going on here?" Wolf Sonic morphed back to a werehog. But Wolf Amy still keeps rubbing on him, but she didn't care if her friends are watching this.

"Ames, you're embarrassing me. Calm down" Sonic tried to push her off but she didn't budge.

"She's serious, Sonic. That stalker she told you about was really Scourge the Werehog. And he's gonna be new here at our college tomorrow morning" Rouge said.

"This is really bad. I better have Amy at my side to protect her" Sonic said, looking down at Wolf-Amy, "There, there, Ames. Let's go to our room" He pets her which calm her down a little. Sonic carries the dark pink wolf in his arms like a puppy. The friends watched on as Sonic carries her, they were really concerned about her.

 **x**

Inside Sonic's and Amy's dorm room, Wolf Amy was sitting at her bed with Sonic holding onto her. She still hasn't changed back to normal.

"Ames, I'm here. It's gonna be alright" Sonic said and rubs Wolf Amy's back.

"Sonic. Scourge has done terrible things to me you know" Wolf Amy whimpered, "No, he didn't rape me or anything sexually. He just doesn't take 'no' for an answer and he beats the shit out of me whenever I say 'no' to him. And if he sees me, he'll know where I am"

"Damn it. Werewolf males can sniff out werewolf female scents. That is not good" Sonic growled lowly, "So that's why you were trying to cover up your scent by rubbing my fur to smell….like me"

"Y-Y-Yeah…." Wolf Amy whimpered in fear.

"Don't worry Ames. I promise to keep you safe. I promise in all my heart" Sonic said. Wolf Amy smiles a bit but still showed worry.


	22. Protecting Amy

**04/17/17**

 **85 Reviews, 21 Favs, 25 Followers**

* * *

That morning, Amy did not wanna go to any classes because Scourge is coming to college today, "Man, what am I gonna do? Even if he's a hedgehog, he can still sniff my scent miles away" Amy pacing back and forth.

Sonic was really worried for Amy and goes up to her. "Ames, I'll be there for you" Sonic said.

"But what if he attacks you like a savage dog?" Amy asked concerned.

"Hey, I have a great angry wolf growl to scare off enemies easily" Sonic said.

"I do hope so. But still, I am not sure if I should leave the dorm" Amy said.

"Don't worry Amy. We just go to our class and see if he is not there. I got my eyes on him" Sonic said.

"He's very dangerous, Sonic. He also has speed like you too" Amy said.

"He does? Well I guess I should be more careful Ames" Sonic said, holding her onto him to let her hug.

Amy buries her face on Sonic's chest and cries quietly, "I just don't want you to get hurt" Amy said.

"Don't worry, Ames. I won't get hurt. I'm a werehog and the fastest werehog alive" Sonic said.

Amy looks up and smiles a bit.

 **x**

They eventually went to Chemistry class, but Amy was close to Sonic.

"Well, class. We have a new monster student" the witch black cat said.

Then in a green flash appeared next to her, Scourge was revealed to the class. He smirked at them showing his sharp teeth, "Hi everyone. The name's Scourge"

Amy just gave a sigh at seeing him, "Oh no" Amy said quietly.

"Say Mister Scourge, you got something to tell us?" The witch cat asked Scourge.

"I'm a master of charming the ladies. Like old times at Werewolf High School" Scourge winked.

"Okay. Now then, take your seat Scourge and we'll get ready" the witch cat said to him. Scourge eyed Amy and walks up to where she sat.

"Hi again babe" Scourge flirted.

"Grrr!" Sonic growled at the green pervert.

"And who are you?" Scourge asked Sonic.

"My name is Sonic and stay away from Amy" Sonic growls like a dog.

"I better not see any werehog fights in my class. Well, hedgehog fights that is" the teacher said.

"Sorry" Sonic calms down and sat back on his chair. Scourge got to his own chair and took out his papers.

"Now then, class. Today in potion chemistry, we will be making venom cure potion" the witch cat teacher said.

The students took out their recipe books in potion chemistry and turn to the page about venom cure potion, "Now we just need to start with taking out a vial of water" Amy read through the recipe.

 **x**

A while after class was over, Sonic held Amy close to protect her from Scourge, "Man, how long until its night time when I'm a werehog?" Sonic moans.

"A few hours" Amy said, she kept looking over her shoulder to make sure Scourge isn't following her, "Sonic, I just wanna go back to our dorm room" Amy said.

"But you can't skip other classes" Sonic said.

"Yes you're right. It's just I hope he won't do anything stupid" Amy whispered.

"Okay" Sonic nodded.

"Shall I haunt his mind for you?" Knuckles floats from the floor.

"Bad idea, Knuckles. You'll get in trouble" Sonic said.

"Fine Sonic. But I will if he goes too far" Knuckles said.

"Then you have my permission" Sonic said sarcastically.

A bit away, Scourge was hiding with an evil grin on his face but didn't realize that Espio is invisible. Then without him seeing this, Espio made the locker doors hit Scourge at his face first, then at his bottom, back and knees.

"OW! AUGH! AAHHHH!" Scourge got spanked by a locker door.

"Hahaha! And that was a warning, flea dog" Espio reveals himself.

"GRRRRRR!" Scourge looked up growling at him.

"And one more thing, you can't touch me" Espio said, "I'm a poltergeist. A ghost being"

"I won't give up on getting that pink werehog!" Scourge said.

 **x**

In next class, Sonic and Amy are now studying about dragons, "What do you think? Does a dragon look like a dinosaur to you?" Sonic asked Amy.

"Well if they look like theropod dinosaurs" Amy shrugs, reading a page about Chinese dragons, "According to legends, a Chinese dragon's pearl possesses some sort of magic. Usually peaceful these dragons can be violent" Amy read about it.

"Yeah. And aside from that, people in China always have dragons when celebrating Chinese New Year" Sonic said.

"They are worshipped like gods I guess. In china they are called lóngs" Amy said. She checks next page about European dragon, the most common type of dragons.

Sonic's fur stood up since he knows that Scourge is looking at Amy, "Grrr….." he growled lowly.

"Just...ignore" Amy covered her face with her book.

"I know, but whenever he makes that stupid smirk look, it's like he's up to something" Sonic said.

"I got a bad feeling about this" Amy whispered and still hides from Scourge's sight.

"I got your back Ames" Sonic said. He then read about the European dragon how hot their fire can become.

Scourge at his table was drawing something in his journal which nobody saw. Out of nowhere, a magic poof appeared behind him. It was Hex.

"Hmm….what exactly are you drawing?" she asked.

"None of your business" Scourge hides it but Hex saw it, it was a drawing of Sonic being hung.

This angered Hex, "I can't kill you but I got my eye on you, troublemaker" she glared.

"Oh, really? You are a genie. You can't do anything on your own will. So I guess I'm your master and you grant me wishes, babe" Scourge chuckled.

"Actually, I'm a free genie and I don't grant wishes anymore. I'm not bound by the rules of my lamp anymore" Hex said.

"Damn" Scourge frowned. Hex snickered and leaves Scourge.

 **x**

At music class, Silver did not have to worry about the zombies bullying him anymore. He can now dance and sing. But if he ever sees a jealous zombie trying to ruin his dream, he'll do the same attack like he did last time when he got angry. He began warming up by spreading his arms out and crouches down to then stand up. He then did the gangnam style dance move. Blaze watches him practicing until she saw Scourge coming up to her.

"Hello there kitty kitty kitty" Scourge flirted with Blaze.

Blaze gives a cold look on her face at Scourge, "Go away, pervert. You wouldn't want to date me because I'm over 4,000 years old" she said in sarcastic tone.

"You don't look old to me. But still I'm gonna take Amy back even if she says no. And I got her scent still" Scourge said.

"Don't even think about taking my friend. If I see you do that, I'll put a mummy curse on you. Trust me, my mummy curses are VERY deadly" Blaze growled.

"Then flirting with you is a bad idea" Scourge leaves Blaze.

Leaving Silver who saw this with a smile. He really liked that his girlfriend gave a good threat to the green werehog. Blaze gave a thumbs up to him.

 **x**

In Mad Science class, Tails' project was his skeleton baby T-Rex and he got an A+, "Thank you, everyone. Even though it's a big mystery to what dinosaurs really look like with skin coverings. But at least I got to re-animate a dinosaur skeleton" Tails said.

"Mr. Tails? If your skeleton T-Rex is brought to life, would it still have feelings too?" a werewolf student asked.

"Well since this one is a juvenile, it will think I'm his parent" Tails answered.

"Wow. I thought it would be wild at first sight" the werewolf student said.

"That's what I thought too. But it turned out he was like a dog or something. Any more questions?" Tails said.

"How many months or years was he like when he died?" A blob monster asked.

"I would guess he was like a couple of weeks old" Tails said.

While students asked a couple questions to the Frankenstein two-tailed fox, Scourge was still trying to get close to Amy but Sticks blocks his way.

"Grrr…." Sticks growled lowly.

"Sheesh, what are you? Raised by a chupacabra?" Scourge growled.

"I already told you. I'm a wendigo. And I can sense movements through my eyes" Sticks glared and does her mimicry voice of him, _"Sheesh, what are you? Raised by perverts that don't respect women?"_ she sarcastically said.

Scourge's eyes widens by disgust that Sticks mimicked his voice, "Hey!"

"Phhbbttt!" she sticks her tongue out and blows raspberry.

"Urgh" Scourge scoffs and looks away. Amy saw this and smiles at Sticks, who smiles back at her.

As soon Tails was finished he headed to his desk and had his T-rex skeleton next to him.

 **x**

A while later, it was now lunch time. Nebula saw an anthro goat chupacabra monster about to eat a regular goat, "No!" she ran up and pushed the chupacabra goat aside, "Don't eat the poor goat!"

"Estas loca?! I don't eat goats!" the chupacabra goat said.

"But…I saw you were….gonna eat the goat" Nebula stammered.

"I'm a goat rancher. And I was about to groom my pet 4-eyed-monster goat with my tongue, señorita" the chupacabra goat said.

"Four…eyed….monster goat?" Nebula said.

The chupacabra's goat turns around and open its four eyes.

"It really does have... four eyes" Nebula gasps.

"Sí señorita. Just because my name means 'goat sucker' doesn't mean I drink blood from any goat. I'm actually a vegetarian" The chupacabra said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Nebula said with a nervous voice, "It's just….I care for animals and I hate to see them get eaten alive, abused, or killed"

"Oh, I see. You really do have a pure heart, señorita" the chupacabra said with a smile.

"Yeah, I do. Well, I gotta eat now. Adios" Nebula said and goes up to get some lunch.

Shadow saw the whole thing which made him smile that this dhampir hedgehog has an open heart, "Yeah, I was the same way like Nebula too" Amy said to Shadow.

"Like you were to Sonic, you revealed yourself to be a vegetarian and he was fine with it. We all got used to your choice of eating" Shadow said.

"I am glad it is done. Because I thought everyone would be shocked why I never eat meat" Amy said.

"Yeah, same with me too. My favorite vegetable was tomatoes" Shadow said.

"Actually, tomatoes are fruits" Amy said.

"Really? I thought it was a vegetable" Shadow said.

"Well it is not. Same with watermelons are actually vegetables" Amy said.

"Weird. I thought watermelons are fruits. Unless…it grows from gardens because they have seeds" Shadow said.

"Yup" Amy nods and saw Scourge coming this way, "Oh, no"

"He's been following you all day Amy" Shadow saw what Amy was looking at.

"I...I gotta go" Amy gets up and is about to leave.

But too late, Scourge grabs her by her wrist, "What's your hurry Babe?" Scourge said.

"Let…go! You're hurting my wrist!" Amy struggled.

"Come on Amy. Can't an old friend join?" Scourge pulls her back to the table.

"Don't touch her!" Shadow glared.

A blue wolf and a zombie hedgehog were behind Scourge, growling or moaning in anger.

"Let...Her...GO!" Wolf Sonic growled at Scourge.

"Or I'll have your brain as dessert!" Silver moans like a typical zombie.

Scourge saw them and then lets go of Amy, backing off, "I will come back, whenever or not!" Scourge leaves them. But Shadow used flash speed and appeared in front of him.

"I like to see you try, furball. But I got bat hearing because I'm a vampire. Don't you forget that" Shadow hissed with his bare fangs.

"Watch me" Scourge said. Just as he was about to punch him, someone grabbed his wrist.

"Don't even think about putting one punch at his face!" Nebula glared and grips his wrist hard.

"Ow! I was just kidding, babe" Scourge chuckled nervously.

"Then leave Amy alone or I'll bite your neck!" Nebula snarled at him.

"Alright fine I go!" Scourge runs away.

"Feeling secured, Amy?" A concerned Nebula goes up to Amy.

"Yeah...thanks Nebula and Shadow" Amy said.

"Like I said, Ames. We're all here for you" Sonic said.

Amy placed her hand on Sonic's and had a confident smile at him.

"Thank you. I am glad you guys are in his way" Amy said.

"Yeah. But Scourge won't give up. But we know we can kick his ass" Silver said.

"You got it buddy" Amy gave thumbs up to him.


	23. Cornfield

**04/21/17**

 **88 Reviews, 21 Favs, 25 Followers**

* * *

Sonic and Amy were at the Ice Scream (Ice Cream) restaurant having ice cream. It helps Amy feel better when having ice cream, "So how does it taste Ames?" Sonic asked Amy.

"I feel much better and more secured Sonic" Amy said, seating a spoonful of ice cream.  
The Yeti monster that works at this place gave an ice cream to Nebula. In the normal world her favorite is vanilla ice cream with Rainbow Chocolate Nonpareils sprinkles. She was glad that this Monster City has these normal ones, "Thanks"

"You're welcome" The yeti said happily.

Nebula headed to a table to eat her ice cream with Shadow, "Wow, they really do the exact same type of ice cream and sprinkles like the normal world has"

"I can tell. I like to eat jello too since they got something blood has" Shadow said.

"Geletin and collagen?" Nebula guessed.

"Exactly. Sometimes I have cream on" Shadow said.

"Nice. I prefer without cream" Nebula said.

Shadow then offered Nebula a spoon of his ice cream, "Wanna taste?"

"Sure" Nebula said and tastes Shadow's ice cream on the spoon, "Mmmm, good" Nebula smiled.

"Thanks" Shadow said.

"So after ice cream, I guess we'll head back to our College dorms?" Amy said.

"Yes" Sonic nodded.

 **x**

A while later, Sonic was in the dorm room with Amy getting to his bed to watch something on the TV, "I tell you what. At sunset we'll go into the corn field run by farmer Mr. Scarecrow and ask him if we can have some corn for dinner. What do you think?" Sonic asked.

"Good idea Sonic. It's been a while since I ate corn" Amy said.

"Trust me his corns are tasty" Sonic said, "And he's clever to scare the bloody crows away" he snickered.

"Aww, I hope there's some to scare" Amy giggled.

"Just wait" Sonic grinned.

 **x**

An hour later, they changed into their werehog forms by the sight of the moon, "AARRRRROOOOOO!" the howled out loud.

"Now for the corn field" Amy licks her lips.

Sonic smiles and they headed out to get to the Scarecrow's cornfield. He then scoops up Amy and carried her in bridal style. Amy blushes a little at this but then held onto Sonic when he ran fast.

As soon as he found the cornfield, he puts Amy down, "Here we are"

"Wow" Amy saw the whole big corn field and then they saw Mr. Scarecrow coming up to them.

"Howdy you two" Mr. Scarecrow said with a Texan accent.

"Hi Mr. Scarecrow. This is my roommate Amy Rose" Sonic introduced Amy to him.

"Nice to meet you" Amy shakes hands with him.

"Pleasure to meet you Amy. Say could you two get rid of these crows, they are starting to eat my corn!" Mr. Scarecrow points at his field.

"Sure, same as last time with me being a wolf?" Sonic said, "It makes me go wild when there's a full moon" he smirked and the full moon shined on him, "AAARRRROOOOOO!" he howls along with Amy and he cartoonly spins his legs rapidly like cartoon Road Runner and then runs into the field to scare the crows off. Amy then did the same and ran after Sonic to join him.

"Raff Raff! ROOOOOOOOFFFF!" Sonic barked loudly at the crows like a dog.

"CAW CAW!"

"Yeah! Fly you sons of bitches! Fly!" Sonic howled.

"OHHHHH! Run! Run! I'm coming for you!" Wolf Amy ran after the crows imitating Heavy from TF2.

They both ran through the corn field without damaging the plants and about twenty minutes later the whole field was cleared out of crows.

"There, that should keep the birds out for now" Sonic said.

"Thank you so much both of you. Here's your rewards" Mr. Scarecrow tossed them each corn.

"Thank you" Amy said.

"You're welcome" Mr. Scarecrow said.

"Thank you, now Amy and I are so gonna enjoy the corn" Sonic said.

 **x**

Shadow was asleep in his coffin bed but had the lid open. That was until Silver walks in and had an evil smirk to wake his vampire roommate up, "GET UP!" he showed in Shadow's ear.

"AAAAHHH!" Shadow sprung up from his coffin bed and morphs into a bat, "Sheesh! What the bloody fuck, Silver?!" he hissed angrily while flapping his wings in the air.

"Hahahaha! You screamed like a high-pitch girl!" Silver slumps on his bed laughing.

"It's not funny, Silver! And I do not scream like a girl!" Bat Shadow made angry bat squeaks.

"Yes you do" Silver grinned.

"You are so Double-dead!" Bat Shadow began attacking Silver by biting him but Silver grabbed the bat in his grip.  
"Shh…shh….hush now little cute bat" Silver hushed him. Bat Shadow did not wanna calm down but the more Silver pets his tiny head, his anger starts to cool down.

"I'll…..bury you…..in the….cemetery….." Bat Shadow hissed cutely. He then fell asleep again as Silver placed him back in the coffin.

"I knew it will still work" Silver chuckled and leans in the bat's ear, "By the way. I can still punch through the ground like a zombie, batty boy"

"Give me ten minutes of sleep" Bat Shadow groans in his sleep.

"Still batty" Silver chuckled. He then heard Sonic and Amy pass by, he then got the scent of corn, "Mmmmmmm…. corn" He peeks out the door to see them pass by, "Aw, so you two got corn? For dinner" Silver said.

"Yup" Sonic smiled.

"Anything else?" Silver said.

"Uh no. But we scared off crows while we got the corns" Amy said.

"Let me guess, at Mr. Scarecrow's place" Silver guessed.

"Yup. It was like all bark and no bite when we scared the birds away" Sonic smirked.

"Wow. Dog vs birds again" Silver chuckled.

"This time two dogs, I mean wolves vs birds" Sonic said.

Bat Shadow flies in but in a tired and sluggish way and lands on Silver's head, "You went to Mr. Scarecrow's cornfield?" he yawned.

"Yes and we got corn for dinner. Not enough to make popcorn" Sonic showed the corn.

"Great, I could use some corn…bread some time" Bat Shadow yawned.

"Aww…." Amy awed at the cute black bat yawning.

"He likes to use my head" Silver said.

"Hmph…I get that a lot from girls going 'aww' at me when I'm a bat" Bat Shadow said.

"You hate that?" Amy asked.

"Sorta, until I get fed up if anyone calls me cute too much" Bat Shadow said.

"Ah, come on, Shads. You are still cute as a bat most of the time" Sonic said.

"Heh, maybe because of my large eyes when I'm a bat" Bat Shadow said.

"Yes that. See you around" Sonic headed to his dorm room with Amy.

Silver picks up his batty roommate from his head, "Like I said, Shads. Too cute to be batty when you're an adorable bat"

"Hmph" Bat Shadow crossed his winged arms, "I am not that adorable"

"You still are adorable and cute as a bat" Silver rolled his undead eyes and walks back in the dorm room.

 **x**

Inside Amy and Sonic's room the two were grilling their corns. The normal world didn't have a kitchen in college dorm rooms for colleagues. But the monster world did.

"It's so gonna be great having corn for dinner" Sonic smelled the corn. He goes up to the small fridge to find some butter.

"Glad you got the butter, Sonic. Dinner is soon done" Amy said.

Sonic takes out the plates too and put them on the table, "Yup. Oh, crap. It's making my tail wag again. Stupid wolf instincts are so hard to control"

"It's completely normal Sonic. Mine does too" Amy said.

"Yes, but it can be embarrassing" Sonic said, "Just like how Silver can't control his big mouth when he thinks you and I are cute together"

Amy became quiet for a moment after he said that and then she looks at Sonic, "Are we really?" Amy said very unsure.

"I'm so not sure" Sonic shrugs, "Well….I once had a girlfriend but she wasn't the one for me. She was so bossy and controlling I had to break up with her. She's a mummy chipmunk"

"And how is she now?" Amy wondered.

"She is now with a mummy pharaoh named Monkey Khan in Egypt" Sonic said, "Trust me, she always wants things to be like royal Egyptian style"

"Gosh. What was her name?" Amy asked.

"Sally. But she wasn't always like that. She could be usually calm and kind" Sonic said, "But she never does anything to help people. Only her Anubis servants do all the work for her"

"Oh. I see. At least we're not lazy" Amy said. She came with the grilled corns to the plates and gave one to Sonic and one for herself.

"Yup. But I'm happy that I don't have her around here anymore" Sonic said.

"Mmhmm" Amy agreed while eating her corn. She then remembered about when she and Sonic accidentally kissed, "Oh no, not that image again" Amy thought of it and then about if she and Sonic could be together.


	24. Memory Flashbacks

**04/25/17**

 **92 Reviews, 23 Favs, 27 Followers**

* * *

The next day, the weather was very foggy. In the monster world they call it a Curse Fog because the color of the fog is green but very fade green color. Though it doesn't mean it will cause deadly curses around.

Amy was sitting near the window looking out at the fog outside. She then looks at Sonic who was reading a comic book about Spider-Zombie (Spider-Man).

"I heard that in the normal world, they have this comic hero known as Spider-Man. But in our monster world it's Spider-Zombie" Amy said.

"Yes. He got his powers by a radioactive giant spider in this version. His allies are Ant-bug, the one eyed Cyulk and Iron Wolf" Sonic said.

"Yup. My favorite is Undead Wondress" Amy said, talking about Undead Wondress (Wonder Woman).

"What was she? A ghoul or a zombie?" Sonic guessed.

"Skeleton, but she got incredible powers such as flight, super strength and her lasso of truth" Amy said.

"So if she ties anyone they tell the truth" Sonic chuckled.

"Yes. She got also a shield and a sword in some cases" Amy said.

"Cool. Now let's go for breakfast" Sonic said. Amy got up and followed Sonic to the cafeteria, holding his hand on the way there. They got downstairs to find some students standing in line.

Sonic's fur stood up and growls lowly when he sniffed Scourge's scent, "Amy, I got his scent" Sonic squints his eyes seriously.

"Oh crud" Amy gulps.

Sonic's ears sensed that Scourge was not far away in the cafeteria.

"Amy, if he does something bad you better run" Sonic whispered.

"I am not weak you know" Amy said quietly.

"Right. Your hammer for example" Sonic said, when they got inside the cafeteria they had pancakes with syrup, Amy also picked out some fruit.

"Yes, but I don't bash monsters with my hammer. It would be too brutal and bloody. But yes I do bash heartless bad guys" Amy said.

"Damn" Sonic gave a disgusted look.

"I know, I know. But not too hard or rough. Just knocking them out cold" Amy nervously said with a shy smile.

"Oh right" Sonic chuckled. They go to a table with their friends.

"Come on, Shadow. My arm is about to fall asleep. Hurry up with having blood orange fruit, man!" Silver groans in annoyance for having his batty roommate hanging upside down on his arm.

"That's what you get for scaring me to life when I was asleep last night" Bat Shadow said, "And this is your punishment. And of course, no room for me to sit at the table"

"Help me out here, Nebula. My arm is giving out and I can't feel my arm" Silver whimpered at her.

"Well…." Nebula spoke but saw his undead golden eyes turning to begging puppy eyes look, "Okay, okay! I'll help" she sighs and grabs Bat Shadow off of Silver's arm.

"Thank you" Silver sat down on his chair while Nebula placed Bat Shadow on the table.

"Hey! I liked his arm to hang onto!" Bat Shadow squeaked in anger.

"Shadow, don't start. Yes, I know you told me what he did last night but give him a break. He didn't mean to scare you to death…I mean scare you to life. But he was only teasing you. Having no sense of humor can only make you feel a little stubborn" Nebula said to him.

"Whatever" Bat Shadow folded his wings, pouting.

"There he goes again with the pouty bat face" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Yeah" Silver said.

They resumed eating breakfast while thinking of what will happen later today at class.

"So Blaze. Is it true that cats have nine lives? Even you?" Sticks asked.

"I am not sure but maybe I do" Blaze said, "It's just a rumor legend or something"

"But did you know that cats purr for healing?" Tails said.

"That's what I do when I rest or heal" Blaze said, "So Tails, what happens if you put your bolts in the wrong place of your neck?" she asked.

"Well, it's like reverse. If I put my bolts in the right place of my neck, the electricity stays inside me. But if it's in the wrong place of my neck, the electricity will shock everything. Kinda like a strong magnet" Tails said.

 **(Tails' flashback)**

 _Tails was tripping over in the hallway while he was checking something in his iCoffin phone by accidentally bumping into the Invisible Man. His right foot and left hand fell off along with his bolts._

 _"Are you okay young fox?" the Invisible Man asked the young Frankenstein fox._

 _"Oh sorry sir" Tails puts his right foot back on and adjusted the stitches on it. Same with his hand too._

 _"It's alright. Here are your bolts" the Invisible Man hands him over his bolts._

 _"Thank you sir" Tails said, unknowingly putting the bolts on the wrong place. His phone then rings, "Hello? Hello?" He answered it but the shocks from his bolts caused the phone to buzz. The next thing was that he passed by Blaze making her hair stand straight out in different directions._

 _"I can't hear you. Something funny is with my phone" Tails tried to get the call but at the same time shocking others without him noticing. All the jewelries and other metal stuff were magnified and flew straight towards Tails._

 _"ARRROOOOOOO!" Sonic howled in pain from a silverware spoon burning him on his arm._

 _"Oh, man. This is the worst day ever!" Tails saw this._

 _"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down, Tails. You forgot that you place your bolts in the wrong place of your neck" Espio reveals himself and is unaffected by Tails' electricity since he's a poltergeist. He placed the bolts at the right place and Tails smiled in relief._

 _"Thanks Espio" Tails said._

 _"No worries Tails" Espio gave thumbs up_

 **(End of flashback)**

"Yeah that was an embarrassing moment at that time" Tails blushes a little.

"Accidents happen, Tails" Blaze said.

Silver was getting annoyed with zombie bullies trying to make him go crazy with a plate of brains, "For the last time, idiots! It doesn't affect me! Man, you're so slow to talk English. Well, let me try talking in Zombie like this. Duuuuhhhhhhhhh!" Silver sarcastically moans while saying 'duh'.

"UHHHHHhhhhhhhhh" The zombie bully moaned.

"You're telling me I'm being stupid? Well let's see. One, I can walk and run at ease. Two, I talk normal. And three, I do NOT eat brains" Silver growled angrily, "And lastly, do you wanna see me pissed off like last time?!" His nails retract to long nail claws, "Because you're already PISSING ME OFF!"

"Nooooo! Noooo!" One of the zombie bullies back off in fear.

"Hehehe… Run as slow as you can!" Silver gives them an evil grin and they tried to run away but they just fall over or stumbles, "Yeah, keep running! Because that's an exercise you all zombie idiots should really do!"

The monsters in the cafeteria were amazed by a zombie hedgehog scaring the zombie bullies away.

"Jeez, Silver! You said you don't get pissed off that often" Amy said.

"When it comes to zombie bullies I get angry" Silver said, adjusting his finger nail claws to normal length.

"And that you can do that. It's like you are Wolverine" Amy said.

"Yup. I always thought of that too. But I gotta be very careful with my…nail claws because one scratch can turn normal beings and monsters into zombies. Which I never did in my undead life" Silver said.

"Back in my normal world, zombie movies never had zombies with nail claws like that" Nebula said.

"And they were gorier?" Silver guessed.

"Exactly. Resident Evil got jump scare scenes" Nebula said.

 **x**

A while later; it was now gym class. And their gym coach was a Minotaur monster. The students made sure they don't wear anything red.

"Okay class. Today's sport will be basketball and it's up to throw it into each team's spider-web basket. Got that?" The Minotaur coach hoped he made himself clear.

"YES SIR!" the monster students said.

"Good! Now MOOOOVE!" the Minotaur coach mooed like a bull. He tossed the basketball to the team Sonic is in and the blue hedgehog dribbles the ball side to side before hitting it in front of him while running.

"Man, I thought it was gonna be dodgeball" Silver moans. As he saw a werecat male spin the ball with his head he had a flashback of when the zombie bullies mocked Silver at dodgeball

 **(Silver's Flashback)**

 _Silver was standing inside the gym hall waiting to be picked out when some monster students thought about zombies in dodgeball, "You know Silver that zombies are terrible at dodgeball, they have no idea how to" A much younger Minotaur mocked by throwing a dodgeball at some zombies, they just stood still._

 _"Heeeeee's right" One zombie said._

 _"Oh, yeah. Let's see if you can try to hit me with the ball before you run out of balls" Silver chuckled darkly and walks up to play._

 _"Hahahaha! You're all alone, slow-brainer!" one of Minotaur's team boys laughed._

 _They all began throwing the balls at Silver but then he starts to slide over to the right and then to the left to then crouch down and also flipping up in the air. He then makes the gun gesture with a clicking sound._

 _"What?!" the boys gasped._

 _"You're out of ammo, boys!" Silver chuckled and throws the ball very roughly and hard like a meteor. This knocked most of the team down while Silver cheers in victory, "See boys, I can be a badass at sports" Silver said._

 **(End of Flashback)**

"Yup, no one calls me slow hedgehog" Silver chuckled at that memory. He saw Blaze shooting the ball into the hoop. He then saw her land on her feet and a member of the other team takes the ball from her after it went through the net. But Shadow used his vampire speed and took the ball.

"Blind as a bat" Shadow chuckled. He then dribbles the ball to the other team's hoop and then thrusts himself from the floor to throw the ball into the net. But he forgot that he was hanging on the hoop and accidently lost his grip, "WHOA!" he fell but someone caught him.

"Gotcha!" Nebula caught him.

Shadow didn't realize how strong she was for a female dhampir hedgehog, "Thanks" he blushed.

"No worries" Nebula chuckled shyly and puts him down. Sticks was now running through the other team to get the ball.

 **x**

As soon as gym class was over, they all head to the cafeteria to have lunch. Amy made sure she keeps an eye out for Scourge. But of course, he was there at the cafeteria and he walks up to her.

"Don't even think about putting your filthy paws on me!" Amy growled and summoned her spiked hammer.

"Now, now, babe. I was just-…" Scourge was cut off by Amy's anger.

"Call me babe one more time I'll shove my paw down your throat and rip out your vocal cords!" Amy growled like a wolf.

"Crud!" Scourge backs off in fear and leaves Amy. Amy smirks at this and her hammer disappears.

"Damn, woman. That was badass like hell. Just like Rouge" Knuckles chuckled.

"I do not get pissed off like that, Knuckie!" Rouge grabbed Knuckles' ghost tail.

"Sorry" Knuckles grins like an idiot, "And please stop pulling my ghost tail!"

Rouge smirked seductively and released his ghost tail, "You're welcome"

"Even for a bat witch you're batty" Knuckles scoffed but Rouge chuckled.

As soon as they all got something to eat at the table, Shadow was just too distracted he didn't lift his cup of blood. He was right now thinking of Nebula at this moment, "I really should spend some time with her" Shadow thought.

"Yoohoo, Earth to Shadzie. Rise and shine from your dream world reality" Sonic teased by waving his hand in front of Shadow.

"Huh? What?" Shadow snaps out of it.

"Were you daydreaming?" Sonic asked.

"No. I was not" Shadow lied.

"Whatever you say. Perhaps your batty instincts made you batty" Sonic smirked.

"Ha ha ha, very funny" Shadow said sarcastically.

"By the way, what made you not drink tomato juice?" Amy asked.

"It all started like…probably 500 years ago" Shadow tells his story.

 **(Shadow's Flashback)**  
 _The memory flashback plays with an old 8mm film clip. It was night time in Transylvania at Bloody Fangs Academy filled with vampires._

 _Shadow was shown there in different attire than present time._

 _In a cafeteria where it serves blood but Shadow was only interested in having tomato juice because he can't stand hurting live rats for food that they serve. He morphed into a bat and flies out the window to find tomatoes at the farm area. He found the farm area and flies down, morphing back to a hedgehog._

 _He picked one tomato and headed out of the field up a hill. He took a bite out of the tomato and from behind a few normal kids saw him. Shadow turns around with some of the tomato drippings from his mouth. This made the kids think it was blood and they saw that he has fangs. That made the kids scream and ran off in fear._

 _"Oh, shit!" Shadow gasped. Then angry mobs arrived with pitchforks and torches, forcing Shadow to turn into a bat to fly out of here._

 **(End of flashback)**

"Everyone at Bloody Fangs Academy blamed me but I told them it was just a misunderstanding. It wasn't blood on my mouth, it was tomato drippings. So then, I stopped having tomatoes and went back to drinking blood. Well, not from draining innocent creatures because I couldn't stand hurting them" Shadow said.

"Must have been rough back then. Did you even have a close friend back then?" Amy wondered.

"Not really. But I met Blaze when I moved to Monster City" Shadow said.

"Cool. And it was before you got here" Amy said.

"Yes, before you all" Shadow said.


	25. Not Easy Being Half Normal

**04/30/17**

 **94 Reviews, 23 Favs, 27 Followers**

* * *

Right after lunch, it was now Swimming Class. Amy is not gonna be happy with this because Scourge likes seeing girls wearing bikini swimsuit, "Okay I better not panic" Amy said with little fear in her voice.

"I get the same feeling too, Amy. Sometimes I don't understand why women's two-piece swimsuit has to be like undergarments" Nebula shudders a little.

"But there are some which are full body" Amy said.

"I really wish I had one" Nebula whispered. She saw Shadow wearing red trunks. She blushed at how he's putting sunscreen lotion on his abs made her go in a trance, "He's so hot" Nebula thought in the trance. Amy then saw Sonic having a conversation with Silver and Tails.

"So Tails, you sure you got your bolts checked?" Sonic noted Tails' bolts were screwed on tight.

"Yes they are, Sonic. I won't unleash my powers on the pool" Tails said.

"Last year it made the piranhas in the water go out of control" Silver said.

"It was back then, yes. But now it won't happen again" Tails said reassuringly.

"Hey boys, what are you talking about?" Amy sorta interrupted them.

"Nothing much. Just making sure Tails' bolts won't cause electric static to everyone. No offense Tails" Sonic said.

"None taken" Tails said.

"Well Sonic are you ready to swim?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Oh, shit. Piranhas?!" Nebula gasped at the piranhas in the pool, "I'm half vampire. Will they sense that I'm half monster?"

"Of course. Piranhas hate dhampirs anyway" Sonic joked.

"I don't bleed" Blaze said.

"I'm sure they won't attack you, Nebs. Trust me, last time one almost tried to bite my ass but I scared it away" Shadow said.

"You certainly are badass Shads" Nebula said.

"Heck yeah" Shadow smirked slyly.

"Everyone, get into the pool!" The mermaid teacher blew her whistle pipe.

That's when Scourge purposely pushed Sonic in the pool. But the mermaid teacher saw him and swims up to him with a mad glare, "Mr. Scourge!"

"Grrr! You stupid bastard! When I get my paws on you!" Sonic growled while swimming.

"I don't give a...ah ah ah ah!" Scourge got pulled by the mermaid teacher on the tail.

"Mr. Scourge one more thing like that and you are out!" the mermaid teacher said.

"The next time he does that to my friend again, give him a tail smack" Amy said to the teacher.

"Amy, mind your business. I'll take care of this" The mermaid teacher said, "Alright let's get back to swimming shall we. Piranhas, line up" She made the piranhas line up.

"Um, no offense but I'm a little nervous with piranhas" Nebula said.

"No worries, Miss Nebula. These never eat monsters" The mermaid teacher said.

"Uhhhhh…. okay" Nebula nervously gets into the water but the piranhas didn't attack or budge. She gave a relieved sigh.

Blaze made sure her waterproof mummy bandage swimsuit doesn't get unwrapped. She puts on swimming goggles and swims underwater. She then saw some sea serpent students swimming above her.

Silver was annoyed with his wet forelocks dropping down on his eyes but he still likes to swim in the pool. He then saw Sticks swimming past him with her deer antlers poking out of the water, "I guess you learned how to swim in the wild" he said.

"Yes I did" Sticks said and continues to swim.

Sonic was now swimming like a dog, until he turns into a wolf. He then saw Amy swimming in front of him.

"Hey, big boy" Amy said.

"Hi Ames" Wolf Sonic swims next to her. Amy couldn't help but giggle at Wolf Sonic swimming.

Knuckles still a ghost floats to the diving board, "CANNIBAL!"

Instead of splashing into the water he just goes right through the surface as he dives, he just shrugs it off and came back up.

"Dude, its cannonball" Shadow said.

"They just sound so alike, man" Knuckles grinned.

"Oh god. Give me strength" Shadow said sarcastically.

"Again with sarcasm, vampire boy?" Rouge said.

"Just keep swimming" Shadow simply replied and swims away from them both.

"Ah, Finding Nemo style, huh?" Rouge chuckled.

Scourge was now swimming underwater and was looking at both sides hoping the mermaid teacher isn't seeing him. Then out of nowhere, Espio appeared and made a scary face.

"GAAAAAAAAH!" Scourge screamed in bubbles and got out of the water, panting heavily.

Espio came out too and laughed at his pale face, "Booyah!" Espio smirked.

"GRRRRRRR!" Scourge growled, exposing his razor-sharp teeth.

"You cannot hurt me. I don't bleed" Espio said.

"Hmph! If you were alive I would beat you up!" Scourge growled.

"Won't happen" Espio grins.

 **x**

A while later it was now Mad Science class. Nebula was so not used to seeing innocent little creatures get slaughtered alive. Neither is Amy like when she saved the frogs last time.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Nebula screamed out loud that she can't take this anymore. Although the teacher didn't start it yet but she really does not wanna see this.

"Something bothering you Nebula?" the teacher, a blob monster asked her.

"I can't watch this! It's just so cruel to kill innocent creatures!" Nebula said.

"Easy now it's not living animals this time. Today we will be experimenting the nerve system on dead animals, they will still react if electricity are surged through them. Pretty much like on Frankenstein monsters" The blob teacher said.

"I am so gonna throw up" Nebula gulped nervously.

"Now take out your dead mice and your batteries. Describe the reactions of the mice bodies in your notebooks" The blob teacher said.

Tails picked out his dead mouse and decided to use his own electricity.

Sticks was too distracted with gnawing on the dead mouse like a wild animal.

"No Sticks! Don't eat it!" The Blob teacher caught her.

"I was hungry, man" Sticks groaned.

"This is not a lunch room" the blob teacher said. He then hands her another dead mouse, "Now try it again by shocking it. I assure you it will not come alive" The blob teacher said.

"Okay" Sticks said.

Tails placed his charged finger on his mouse corpse and it reacted by the tail standing up and then kicked the legs, "Yah! Now I'll try harder on the entire body without reviving it" Tails said.

"But I thought your electric powers re-animate dead things" Sticks said.

"Well I can change the intensity of my bolts" Tails said.

"Oh right" Sticks shrugs.

Nebula on the other hand wasn't used to dead things due to the rotten smell and her muzzle was turning green, "Ugh, I gotta go. Sorry" Nebula held for her mouth and walks out.

Shadow follows her and noticed that she was about to faint but he caught her, "Easy Nebula, I'll get you to the nurse"

"Thanks, Shads. It's not easy being half mobian with a pulse" she groans lowly.

Shadow looked at her pale face and carries her to the nurse's room. The blob teacher crossed Nebula and Shadow's name on the paper for those who left for reasons.

At the Witch Doctor's nurse room, the female African mobian masked Witch Doctor lioness was giving 3 cups of blood to Nebula.

"Is she gonna be okay, Doc?" Shadow asked.

"She'll be alright. It's very normal these cases" the Witch Doctor lioness said.

Nebula then sat up and takes a deep breath, "Um, do you have water? I'm half mobian and my body needs water"

"Yes I do" She hands Nebula a glass of cold water, which she drank.

"Ahhhh better" Nebula said.

"Well we are both now written out of class right now so we'll wait for next class" Shadow said.

"Sorry I made you bring me to the nurse, Shadow" Nebula's ears drop.

"No no no it's okay Nebula. If you fainted you wouldn't make it" Shadow said assuring.

"Okay. Thanks" Nebula said.

 **x**

A while later, it was now night time and Sonic as a werehog protects his female werehog roommate from the dark green male werehog.

"Don't you take a step closer Scourge!" Amy snarls at Scourge.

"Oh you scare me Rose pup" Scourge mocked Amy.

"GRRRRR!" Sonic growled in anger.

"So you want a fight Sonic? Well bring it on!" Scourge circles around them and morphs into wolf form.

"I will not fight anyone in this school. So get lost Scourge or else I will go dangerous" Sonic warned.

"I like danger. Because I'm a dangerous bad wolf" Wolf Scourge chuckled.

"I'll say it again, just leave and there will be no trouble. So deal?" Sonic said.

"No! I won't rest until I get my paws on Amy" Wolf Scourge growled.

"Not gonna happen, pervert! Last time I realized you were only toying my feelings! And you were never really sorry! So forget it!" Amy snarled at Wolf Scourge.

"GRRR!" Wolf Scourge got aggravated and paw-punched Amy hard.

"UGH!" Amy fell down.

"THAT'S IT!" Sonic tackled Wolf Scourge as a wolf and the two crashes through the window outside.

"RAAAAAH!" Wolf Scourge bites Wolf Sonic and pushes him to a tree.

Then a teal-blue aura appeared onto Wolf Scourge and he was pulled off of Wolf Sonic. It was shown that Silver was using his telekinesis on Wolf Scourge to stop the fight.

"Ow, thanks Silver" Wolf Sonic gasps for air.

"Anytime" Silver said still lifting Wolf Scourge.

"LET ME GO YOU SLIMY ZOMBIE!" Wolf Scourge screamed.

Silver scoffed and released Wolf Scourge but he wasn't done yet, "Next time, try taking your ass somewhere else or I'll scratch your face very painfully!" Silver retract his nail claws, "Or I'll scratch your skull easily and have your brain on a plate!"

"NUH UH! DON'T!" Wolf Scourge yelps in fear and runs off whimpering like a dog with the tail between his legs. Silver and Wolf Sonic laughed at the green wolf's reaction.

Wolf Amy runs up to Wolf Sonic, "What just happened?"

"I scared the shit out of Scourge and he runs off like a cowardly bitch" Silver said with a funny grin.

"Oh that's what he gets for messing with us" Wolf Amy giggled and excitedly pounced on Silver for scaring Scourge.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Watch my claw nails!" Silver said but Wolf Amy licked his muzzle in happiness.

"Thank you for helping me and Sonikku" Wolf Amy said cheerfully wagging her tail in happiness.

"Heh, no problem. Um, can you get off me please, Amy?" Silver said while adjusting his nail claws to normal length.

"Sure" Wolf Amy said and goes up to Wolf Sonic.

"You okay Sonikku?" Wolf Amy asked Wolf Sonic.

"I'm fine, no bite marks" Wolf Sonic.


	26. Between Normal World and Monster World

**05/06/17**

 **99 Reviews, 23 Favs, 27 Followers**

 **Its been a few days that this updating chapters haven't changed the date that is updated. For example, I updated a new chapter of Werehog's Roommate on 5/6/17. But the updated date is still 4/30/17. Which is supposed to be 5/6/17.  
I don't know if I'm the only one having this problem. Any of you guys having this problem too?**

* * *

Last night during the fight with Scourge, Sonic did have some bite mark on his neck but he shook it off that he's fine. Apparently Amy knew that bite marks can be painful sometimes, so she checks him to make sure the bite marks are not too deep.

"Sonic please let me check your wounds" Amy said to Sonic.

"No thanks I'm fine" Sonic said.

Amy does the sad puppy whimpering noise to get Sonic to change his mind.

"Fine, I'll lay on my stomach if you wanna check" Sonic gave up. He laid down on his stomach and Amy check through the fur on his neck.

She then saw the bite marks and there was dry blood too, "I'm gonna patch you up Sonic" Amy takes out the first aid, "First I gotta wash the bite marks" Amy took out some cotton and painkilling liquid.

"Ah, man. Not the painkilling liquid stuff" Sonic groans.

"Relax" Amy pressed her hand on his back while cleaning Sonic's wounds on the neck. Sonic let out a painful moan. Eventually he felt relaxed.

"Hold still, Sonic" Amy said.

"Okay" Sonic said. Amy then began humming to herself while she patches Sonic up. As soon as she was done, Sonic got up.

"Thanks, Ames" Sonic said.

"No worries Sonic" Amy hugs him. Sonic smiles and hugged her back.

 **x**

Nebula was showing Shadow and Silver the difference between her iPhone6 and iCoffin6, "In the normal world, it's called an iPhone and its rectangular. While the iCoffin is shaped like a coffin shape. So I used my iPhone to call my parents in the normal world while I use my iCoffin to look at the monster world style internet" Nebula explained while holding her two different phones.

"Oh. It must be great having two in case the other one breaks" Silver said.

"Yes but like I said I have two for each world" Nebula said, "Youtube is like Scaretube. Facebook is like Scarebook" she gave an example.

"Show us an example of Youtube" Shadow said. Nebula clicked on the Youtube app and showed a video of a walrus playing saxophone.

"Bwahahahaha! That's hilarious!" Silver laughed at the walrus video.

"Not just that, and in Scaretube the walrus plays a scary piano" Nebula clicked on Scaretube to show the version there. She then showed the video of the monster walrus playing a piano. Joined with a seal.

"Yep that's the differences" Shadow said.

"Also, when it comes to horror movies in the normal world, it's a lot different than real monsters" Nebula said.

"How exactly?" Silver asked.

"Well there are often stuntmen in suits or CGI, short for computer generated image. As for Godzilla movies a guy in a 242 pound suit is often used, but there are lighter suits" Nebula said, "As for vampire movies, they usually don't have bat transformation but their weakness is sunlight. And sometimes show their reflection in the mirror"

"Heh. I guess that's where the vampire mirrors came from" Shadow joked.

"Yeah. Maybe when half normal beings saw them they got the idea" Nebula said.

"Most likely. But I assume now that there are not much differences in these worlds" Shadow said.

"Well….maybe a little difference. Most normal mobians have powers but humans don't" Nebula said, "Unlike like a real vampire, most people born with a skin disorder called Xeroderma Pigmentosum, I think that's what is called. Meaning they can't go near ultraviolet light like the sunlight due to their skin sensitivity. And I feel very sorry for them that they can't walk in daylight. And no, they're not like vampires" Nebula said.

"They don't drink blood" Shadow said.

"Nope they don't drink blood. And they can't become night animals" Nebula said.

"Whoa, that's horrible" Silver feels very sorry for them having a skin disorder.

"Yeah, but sadly there's no cure. Anyways, there was also the longest human lifespan world record. Her name was Jeanne Calment and she lived to the age of 122 years" Nebula said.

"Whoa!" the boys gasped in shock.

"Yeah. She was born in 1875. And died in 1997" Nebula said.

"Whoa, that's a new world record for a human being to live that long" Shadow said.

"But now a few will try break the record, but I highly doubt that" Nebula said.

"I hope it will be a new record" Shadow said.

"Maybe in the future. So yeah, there is a little difference with the normal world" Nebula said.

"How long have you been in the normal world, Nebs?" Shadow asked.

"50 years in the normal world" Nebula said.

"Nice. If I would like to see the normal world I would choose a nice place" Shadow said.

"As long as it's night or raining" Nebula joked.

"Oh, we gotta get to Humanology class, guys" Silver said.

"Let's go then" Nebula headed to their class with them both.

 **x**

At the Humanology class, they were learning of human evolution and how they spread across the world, "Now who can tell me the difference between an ape and a human. What do they have in common?" a Bigfoot teacher asked.

"Five fingers and toes, omnivores, uses tools. Differences is that humans has no grip toe, almost no fur, longer legs and can talk" Blaze held her hand up, "And their closest relatives are the chimp and the bonobo. Unlike humans they can't speak or swim, they can vary from walking on two to knuckle walking like orangutans and gorillas" She added.

"Very good, Miss Blaze" the teacher said, "Now moving on to what humans fear. Darkness"

Scourge scoffed, not caring about learning the normal world, "Boring" he mumbles.

"Now what do humans think about the dark?" the teacher said.

"They think it's awesome?" Knuckles asked stupidly.

"Wrong, Mr. Knuckles. Humans are scared of the dark. Do you know why they have city lights around every night time?" the teacher asked.

"Because humans can't see in the dark like vampires or werewolves" Nebula answered, "But not every human being is scared of the dark" she added.

"Ahem, right of course. Anyway, humans come in different types of race depending of which country they come from. Any example?" The bigfoot teacher awaits answers.

"Well most from the equator area often has a darker skin color depending how much sun there is" Amy said.

"Very good, Ms. Rose" the teacher said, "Now, moving on to the next question. What do humans think of us monsters?"

"Humans are terrified of monsters" they all said.

"That is correct. Humans are terrified of us. Because of either our claws, fangs, freaky powers, or our hideous looks. Most humans think that us monsters will either devour or kill them. Which we never do to humans" the teacher said, "Most of them probably are not ready to accept us to be in their world….yet"

"But they did accept normal mobians in their world in ancient history. Humans didn't realize that anthro animals existed" Blaze said.

"That is true" the teacher said.

"Are there a few humans who adore monsters?" Sticks asked.

"In Asia, humans have dragons in traditions. But they never seen real dragons" The bigfoot teacher said.

"Most humans and mobians have met monsters. But they kept it a secret from the normal world" Nebula said.

"Yes, they have. But not all the normal beings today" the teacher said.

The bell rings that class is over, "Have a nice day folks" The bigfoot teacher waved at them all.

After they all got out, Amy was heading to her locker to store her book. She then closed her locker and walks down the hallway humming to herself. She accidently bumped into Sonic, "Ugh!"  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Amy. I didn't mean to bump into you" Sonic apologized.

"It's okay Sonic. Accidents happen" Amy said and got past him but he walks with her.

"Well that human class was really interesting. That humans are apes was really a nice fact" Sonic said.

"I know right, but I just hope that humans accept monsters and don't see all as threats" Amy said.

"Agreed. Boogeyman is used by parents to scare their kids to clean their rooms to avoid him" Sonic said.

"That's just a fake story. But yeah, that's the only way to teach kids to clean their room" Amy said.

"Yeah" Sonic said.

"I really wanna know what it's like to be in the normal world but I get a little scared with….normies" Shadow said.

"Normies?" Sonic and Amy confused.

"Meaning humans and mobians" Shadow said.

"Oh. You made up the term?" Sonic guessed.

"Well yes. Normies. I would like to see how the cities are there" Shadow said.

"Didn't you try that in the 1950s or something?" Sonic said, "Because we're not immortal like you, Shads"

"I know that but this is the 21th century" Shadow said, "And since I'm a little ageless for my immortal life. But have you ever met a human or mobian animal?" he asked.

"Well….once. But it didn't go very well. It started 5 years ago" Sonic tells his story.

 **(Flashback)**  
 _It was night time during the full moon where a 13 year-old blue werehog was walking in the woods alone near the normal world territory._

 _"I can't let any humans see me like this" he gulped nervously and morphed into a blue wolf. Running into the field of berries to eat._

 _That until a human farmer saw the blue wolf. He held up his pitchfork and gets closer, "GET AWAY! THIS IS MY BERRIES!" The farmer yelled._

 _Wolf Sonic whimpered and tried to do the cute puppy eyes but that didn't work._

 _"I SAID GO!" The farmer whacks Sonic with the back of the pitchfork. Wolf Sonic fell onto the side and then got up to run away._

 **(End of Flashback)**

"So yeah. That human farmer had anger issues with animals. One day, his wife called the cops and arrested him for animal abuse with his farm animals. I should've attacked him but I couldn't because I don't kill" Sonic said.

"You did the right thing to not attack Sonic" Amy said.

"Yes. Have you ever been among humans?" Sonic asked Amy who shook her head.

"Never in my life. But it would be nice to see one that like cute animals like us wolves" Amy said.

"Cool. Now let's keep going" Sonic said to Shadow and Amy.

Silver was at his locker talking to his detached arm, "Yes, I also would like to see the normal world too but normies are just not ready to accept us yet" he said.

It wiggles its fingers as a 'There's still a chance'.

"I doubt it. And yes they do have a cemetery but dead bodies don't turn into zombies and burst out from the ground. They only see that in horror movies" Silver rolled his eyes.

Then his hand makes the dancing gesture and points at a picture of Michael Jackson.

"Are you saying I suit being in a thriller music video? As much as I like to be like him but he's dead. He's history now" Silver sighs, "Look. I know you're trying to cheer me up but I can't risk to letting the normies see me like this. But maybe there is still a chance" Silver said.

Then they both started to think for a few seconds until Silver got an idea, "Unless I can get Rouge to disguise me"

"Disguise you as what?" Blaze said near his locker.

"So I look more alive" Silver said.

"That I'm pretty unsure of" Blaze crossed her arms, "But it's still a little risky for you to look alive and blend in to the normal world"

"I dunno. Man, its useless" Silver sighs in sadness, "If there was a human that has a gun, I'll be dead for real if I'm shot in the head"

"But look at me, just put on casual t-shirt and pants so nobody can tell I'm a mummy" Blaze said.

"Yes that might work. But if they notice anything different on you" Silver said.

"I'll say that I got injured or got broken bones" Blaze said, "Since I'm wearing mummy bandages"

"Good idea" Silver thumbs up heading to Rouge's room.


	27. Exploring the Normal World

**05/09/17**

 **101 Reviews, 25 Favs, 29 Followers**

* * *

Silver and Blaze are heading to Knuckles and Rouge's dorm room. But as they got there, they weren't there. But Silver saw the note on Rouge's desk, "Went to Candy Witch's Gingerbread Store with Knuckie" he read.

"The witch with a German accent? Great. You know how dark witches like to use candy to lure normal kids. Especially monster kids" Blaze groans.

"Yeah but the Candy Witch has changed a bit years ago. At least we know where Rouge is" Silver said.

"Yup. We can come back later to them" Blaze said.

"Speaking of the candy store, I like to eat chocolate bars" Silver said.

"Well, okay. We'll go there" Blaze said.

"Wait, what?" Silver said.

"Well, when you mentioned that I was interested in candy now" Blaze said to her zombie boyfriend.

"Okay. And don't worry, if that Candy Witch starts speaking German, I'll translate" Silver said.

"You're so naïve. But that's what I like about you" Blaze said.

"Yup" Silver chuckled.

 **x**

A while later they head inside the Gingerbread-house-like candy store and saw their friends having candy, "Hi guys" Rouge saw the couple walk in.

"Hi. I see you got the new bubblegum with meat taste" Silver saw the wrap of gum in Rouge's hand.

"Velcome, children" the Candy Witch said with a German accent.

"Guten tag. I am in for buying a tasty chocolate bar again" Silver greeted the witch. He picks out a chocolate bar and paid for it, "Danke" Silver said 'thanks' in German.

"Kein problem" the Candy Witch said.

Silver and Blaze walks up to Knuckles and Rouge, "Rouge, there's something that we wanna ask you about" Silver said.

"What is it zomboy?" Rouge asked.

"Could you try to make me look like I'm alive so I could blend in among normal people? I wanna see the real world" Silver said.

Rouge began to think for a moment and then answered, "Well I dunno. I heard there are monster hunters who can distinguish a normie and a monster. But I'll give it a try on your to conceal your dead look" Rouge said.

"Not just me. What if we all did this?" Silver said.

"I don't know if I can do on all of us. I need to find the right page in my spellbook" Rouge said.

"But I think I know who does wishes" Blaze smirked with an idea.

"But Blaze, Hex cannot grant wishes" Silver reminded Blaze.

"I know, but she can do magic on her own free will, not grant wishes" Blaze said.

"Okay then. But first we have our candy" Silver said, taking a bite out of his chocolate bar.

Nearby Tails was eating a battery-like candy bar. Sticks was chewing on a large Butter-Skeleton Finger (Butterfinger candy) and she sure crunched loudly, "Hey Sticks! You think you could crunch any louder?!" Tails said annoyed.

"Sorry, again! I have big sharp teeth you know" Sticks groans in annoyance.

 **x**

A while later at College, the gang was gathered in a meeting in Espio and Hex's dorm room, "So what are we all doing here?" Shadow asked.

"Well some of you guys wanna see the normal world right?" Hex said, "Now I shall do a spell so no one can tell you are monsters"

"My parents are in the normal world. It would be awesome to see them again" Nebula said.

"Yes. Now I shall conceal those who look mostly monster normalized temporarily. LET'S DOOOOOO SOME MAGIC!" Hex used her magic at those who are mostly monsters in appearance. Tails' bolts became invisible and he got a more yellow tone on his fur and his stitches disappeared. Stick felt her antlers disappear and her razor fangs became those of an omnivore. Silver's pale muzzle turns tan, his cow-lick messy quills straighten to smooth fur-like, and has healthy normal interior body with pulses. Espio and Knuckles became solid and alive. Shadow's fangs shrink to normal human-like canine teeth.

Sonic, Amy, Rouge, Blaze, and Nebula remains the same but a little monstrous. Hex also remained the same too.

"Wow! I feel alive!" Knuckles stretched himself.

"Impressive Hex!" Sonic said.

"Thanks" Hex said.

"Will this be permanent?" Silver asked.

"Yes, until we get back here I'll change you back to monsters" Hex said.

"Okay, better get ready for some sightseeing in the normal world. I hope this spell works on me during day" Shadow said.

"Trust me, it will work since you're a normal mobian hedgehog" Hex said, "Now, let me teleport you all to the normal world"

She then uses her magic to teleport the group and herself to Station Square City.

It was daytime there and just as they appeared, Shadow got a little startled by the sunlight in fright but soon calms down, "Heh, Hex didn't lie"

"Dude, I feel my heartbeat and pulses in my body. So this is what it feels to be alive" Silver said.

"Yes. But I look the same save for my bandages are now a shirt and shorts" Blaze said.

"But remember we'll be back when we get back" Amy said.

"So where should we start?" Sonic said.

"Do whatever you want to go. But please do not show any of your monstrous side" Nebula said.

"Okay. I guess Sonikku and I shall go for the zoo to see how the animals are there" Amy said.

"Me too and I hope they have good chilidogs here too" Sonic said.

"I hope there's a museum with ancient Egyptian artifacts" Blaze said.

"They do. It's at Station Square National History Museum" Nebula said.

"I wonder if they got beautiful jewelry stores" Rouge smirked.

"Huh, very funny" Knuckles scoffs.

"If anyone needs a map, I have one" Nebula took out a map for her friends to take a picture from their iCoffin phone.

Everyone had their…iPhones out, "Huh?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you that I changed your iCoffins to iPhones" Hex said.

"Oh well, they work like the iCoffins. And yup we got Station Square on the map" Sonic clicked on their location in the map.

"All right. We meet again here at 6pm" Shadow said.

"Got it" Espio said before the group spread out to have a look around the city.

 **x**

Sonic and Amy went to a hot-dog stand to get something to eat. Good thing their money is U.S dollars, "One chilidog please" Sonic hands over the dollar to the Hot Dog guy.

"And the lady?" The Hot dog guy asked.

"I'll just have a regular hot dog with ketchup please" Amy said.

"Okay then, that's four dollars for both of you" the Hot Dog guy said. As soon as he was done he handed them their hot dogs. Sonic and Amy paid him and walks off to have their food.

"Ames, I gotta say this place is beautiful" Sonic said.

"Yeah. It's just so shiny" Amy said. Sonic then took a bite of his chilidog while they both headed to the direction the Zoo is.

 **x**

Shadow and Nebula were at Victorian Gothic fashion store. Inside the store, Shadow walks past a mirror and saw his reflection on it, "Huh, I still look cool" He was impressed by this.

"Yup" Nebula smiled.

"So what do you wanna try first?" Shadow asked.

"I think this leather jacket" Nebula took out a leatherjacket.

"I could think one with spikes" Shadow said.

"Go and try it out" Nebula said. Shadow takes off his trench coat and puts the leatherjacket on.

"Cool" Shadow pulls the zipper up and checks himself, "Damn. I look like a badass hedgehog"

"I am so glad you like it" Nebula said. She then brought out a shirt where her favorite band was on, "Evanescence band is totally my favorite"

"Anything special about them?" Shadow asked.

"Their songs are so amazing Shads. I highly recommend you to listen on" Nebula said.

"I will and I'll give you five stars if they are great" Shadow said.

 **x**

Silver and Blaze were at the museum; looking at the Ancient Egyptian artifacts, "Interesting, A perfect replica of the young pharaoh Tutankhamun. At just age 19 he died by unknown causes, some believe he was either killed or died by a type of malaria" Blaze looks at the replica of the famous pharaoh's mask.

"There are many theories, Blaze. Cleopatra allowed a cobra to bite her as part of her suicide due to losing to the Roman Empire" Silver said.

"I've heard about it. And hey here I see some scarabs and a replica of a wall painting of the Egyptian god Osiris" Blaze saw them.

"Wow. I can't read Ancient Egyptian writings. No offense" Silver said.

"I can read it and they are Hieroglyphics" Blaze said.

"Nice, can you tell what these hieroglyphics say?" Silver points at some block with Hieroglyphs on.

"Well I suppose but not among people. They'll just start to ask questions" Blaze said, not feeling to be like a guide.

"Very good point there, Blaze" Silver said.

 **x**

Hex and Espio were at the Asian Clothes Store, "Now which do you prefer, Espio?" Hex checks through some outfits.

"I prefer Japanese" Espio then found a kimono. He then also took out a collar coat that was from Japan, "This one too" He tries it on. Then he spotted something that he wanted Hex to wear, a Harajuku galaxy stars gradient blue dress, "Hex, what do you think of this one?" He shows it to her.

"Whoa, that is a nice one" Hex said.

"Go and try it out" Espio said.

"Uh no" Hex shook her head.

"Come on just for once" Espio urged her.

"Okay, but only for you" Hex said.

Hex gets into the dressing room and about eight minutes later she came out and she was wearing the dress, "What do you think?"

Espio was speechless and no words coming out of his mouth, "It suits you...so well" Espio stuttered.

"Hehehe… Now can I change back?" Hex said.

"Go ahead, Hex. But then again, do you like it?" Espio asked.

"Yes I do" Hex said.

"I thought so" Espio smiled.

 **x**

Knuckles and Rouge was passing by a gym, "Hehehe… That's something for me" Knuckles grinned.

"Hmmm… they got boxing in there too" Rouge smirked.

"So you say you're better than me? We'll see about it" Knuckles said flexing his muscles.

As they got inside the gym, they paid for entrance and Knuckles heads for the punching bag. He then drew his fist back and then punches the punching bag hard only for it to hit him, "URGH!"

"Hehehe….I guess that punching bag has a mind of its own to kick your tough ass" Rouge chuckled.

"Oh yeah?!" Knuckles tries again twice and it didn't hit him, "Now you try" He offered it to her.

Rouge took a deep breath and then she kicks it hard and then throws four punches at it before giving it another hard kick.

"What the hell?" Knuckles gasped.

"Hehehe….too stunned for words, Knuckie?" Rouge smirked.

"I never thought you were that skilled" Knuckles said.

"Because you're just fists to me" Rouge joked.

"Oh you're batty" Knuckles scoffs.

 **x**

Tails and Sticks were at a market to find something nice. Sticks was looking for something that's animal themed while Tails was searching for a Nintendo 3DS console.

"I wonder if I can find something that's electrical" Tails said.

"Well over there at the prank stand you'll find the shocking pencil" A seller points at another stand.

"Okay thanks" Tails said, heading to the stand when he saw an obese, egg-shaped human with sorta detector was walking around the place. Tails squints his eyes and then saw an anti-monster logo on him. His eyes widens when he saw the man's detector beep loudly at him, "I gotta warn my friends" Tails said to himself. He then ran to Sticks and grabs her hand, "Sticks! We must go!" Tails ran with her.

"Can you fly?" Sticks asked.

"Yes, now hold on!" Tails holds her hand and his two-tails spins like a helicopter.

"Run monsters run, I got you on the detector" The obese man said with a devious grin.


	28. Scourge meets Human

**05/14/17**

 **103 Reviews, 25 Favs, 29 Followers.**

 **Happy Mother's Day 2017!  
**

* * *

Tails is carrying Sticks while flying with his two-tails like a helicopter, "We gotta warn our friends!"

"Yes. That fat man is really on to us" Sticks said with a worried look.

"And fast we must" Tails flew faster.

 **x**

Sonic and Amy then came out of the zoo really amazed how it was like, "Wow, I never thought that it said that crocodiles got the strongest bite force. T-rex could rival that" Sonic said.

"I know right" Amy said, "Weird thing is that whenever an alligator or crocodile opens its mouth they can't see what is in front of them"

"Yes, but their eyes and nostrils are only visible when under water. When they bite they lock their jaws for a death roll on their prey since they can't chew" Sonic said.

"Damn" Amy cringed, "I would probably stay away from them. And another weird thing is that they can't stick their tongue out"

"Yes. And they also possess like a third eyelid when they dive underwater" Sonic said.

"Yes but now let's go find our friends" Amy said, taking Sonic's hand.

"Huh? You hear something?" Sonic's ears twitched.

Amy's nose then twitches and she got someone's scent, "Do you smell it? That smell, smells like liquid silver" Amy said.

"I don't know about that but I hear….Tails?" Sonic looked up and saw Tails and Sticks in the air.

"Guys! There is a fat guy looking for us!" Sticks said to them.

"And what kind of fat guy?" Sonic asked.

"An anti-monster hunter" Tails whispered so no other could hear them.

"What did he look like?" Amy asked with worry.

"He was as we said fat, almost like an egg in shape. He had a long brown mustache and wears glasses" Tails described the man.

"So he's human?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. And he has a tracker which will tell who is monster or not" Tails said.

"We must get out of here before he makes us into decoration to the wall!" Sticks goes paranoid.

"We'll never make it in time. We gotta call them with our iPhones" Sonic said.

 **x**

Shadow and Nebula are now with Silver and Blaze at the park.

"Well guys, how was the shopping?" Silver asked Nebula and Shadow.

"Pretty well. I like this jacket" Shadow said, "And what did you two do?"

"Well Blaze and I were at an arcade hall" Silver said.

"And?" Shadow said.

"I totally rocked at the dance board" Silver grinned.

"Everyone cheered to Silver. I never seen him so happy" Blaze said.

"Yeah. And man, I never felt my heartbeat beating like that" Silver said.

"That's great pal. And also Shadow and I had some chicken fingers, I can't resist them" Nebula said.

"Cool. But I got a question. Do normies really get their hearts pumping rapidly whenever they do workout all day?" Silver asked.

"Well if they get really pumped up, yes. Which is a good thing because it helps get our muscles pumped. And breathing stores oxygen to our blood" Nebula said.

"Cool. I bet Knuckles and Rouge are training right now. But Knuckles is only strong if he's in the form he is in now" Shadow said.

"True. But now let's keep moving" Silver said.

That's when their iPhones rang, "Shadow here" Shadow answered his phone. As soon they heard their calls, they got shocked expression.

"A monster hunter?!"

"Guys we better get moving" Blaze said worriedly and the four gets to the direction the others told them to get.

"What's wrong?" Knuckles asked and walks up to them with Rouge.

"Sonic, Tails, Sticks and Amy warned us of a monster hunter" Silver said.

"Monster hunter? Huh, he won't know if we're monsters" Knuckles said.

Out of nowhere, Espio and Hex appeared in front of them, "Not exactly. That human has a device that tracks monsters" Hex said.

"Right. What do we do? Kick his butt?" Knuckles asked with fists clenched.

"No we better get the other four and teleport back to our world" Hex said. She then uses her magic to surround the others with a pink cloud appearing on them, it also happens on Sonic, Amy, Sticks and Tails.

"Do it fast before any normies sees you doing genie magic!" Shadow said.

"As you wish" Hex snaps her fingers and they disappeared in a second with nobody seeing this, except for the monster hunter.

 **x**

When the gang appeared again they were back in their monster forms, "Man this is all my fault. I shouldn't have made you all come and explore the normal world" Silver sighs in sadness.

"No it was not Silver" Blaze tries to cheer up her boyfriend.

"Yes it is. Just because a fat monster hunter almost busted us! I am so responsible for going to normal world" Silver was about to leave.

"Don't say that, Silver. We all wanted to see what it's like in the normal world. We all do. Which was our very first time. So don't ever say that it's your fault" Blaze said and pulled him close with her wrapped bandage lasso from her arm.

"But Blaze, now that Monster hunter knows how we look he will still track us" Silver said.

"He won't get here" Blaze said.

Nebula was searching on the internet with her iPhone about Anti-Monster sites and found a pic of the obese human being, "Oh, shit. You have gotta be kidding me!" she gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" Shadow asked.

"This human being has a brain of 300 IQ and is a super genius doctor of creating robots and all sorts of technology. And his name is Dr. Eggman" Nebula said.

"No wonder he is like an egg in shape. How many monsters has he killed?" Sonic asked.

"As I can tell he has killed about twenty monsters. Such as gargoyles, goblins, even mermaids" Nebula said.

"WHAT?! He really is a monster killer" Sonic gasped, yet felt a little angry that Eggman kills monsters without mercy.

"I guess he would never get the chance to kill Godzilla if he existed" Knuckles said.

"If Eggman is a scientist doctor that builds robots, what do his robots do?" Silver asked.

"They do the job for him to locate monsters and then he kills them by making the robots torture monsters" Nebula said.

"Damn. I have a bad feeling about this. Luckily no human has gotten here" Sonic said.

"Because they can't see in the dark, they don't have powers, and they don't have super senses like canines" Nebula said.

"Just as long as no monster is walking out of Monster City, we should be okay" Sonic said.

But what they don't know is that Scourge was listening the entire time and had an evil plan to team up with a monster slayer, "Now to get to the normie world" Scourge grinned and ran on all four to become his wolf form. He ran out of the city using his nose to get the scent of Eggman once he gets to the normal world.

 **x**

At Eggman's house, he was practicing his arching skills using silver arrows, "Steady, steady" He then shoots the arrow to the middle of the bullseye, he then grins. He then puts the bow aside and heads to his chair with a yellow robot coming up to him.

"Sir, you got a guest" the yellow robot said.

"Is that so Cubot?" Eggman said, he pressed a button to see who the guest was through a screen, "A werehog?!"

"Hello human. Yes I'm a monster and I'm not here to kill you if that's what you think. I think I can help you find where monsters live" the green werehog said.

"I don't make deals with mons...what did you say where they live?" Eggman asked.

"If I help you, will you spare me?" Scourge asked.

Eggman thought through this bargain Scourge is making and then accepts, "Very well. Show me" Eggman let him in.

 **x**

Sonic and Amy were now werehogs and are at the cafeteria having dinner, "Well Sonikku, It was a great place at Station Square before it all happened with that Eggman spotting Tails and Sticks" Amy said.

"I know. It's just I hope that normies should accept monsters" Sonic said.

"Yeah. But things take time for normies to understand monster life" Amy said.

"But now that a hunter is after us it's not safe there. Also have you thought if normie kids see us werehogs?" Sonic asks Amy.

"Well I'll say they just see us as fluffy dog hedgehogs" Amy said.

"I can imagine that. But what if someone got a fear of wolves?" Sonic was concerned.

"Just wait and see they get to know our real nature as being kind" Amy said.

"True. Wolves don't usually attack outsiders but they can be very protective with their pack. And they hate poachers" Sonic said.

"I know. Now let's not talk more about our problems" Amy said and resumes eating her vegetable food.

"Agreed" Sonic said and resumes eating his chili dog.

After dinner, Sonic and Amy were in their dorm room relaxing on the couch. Sonic then thought of watching a movie with Amy, "Say Amy, wanna watch Godzilla 2014?" Sonic asked.

"Sure thing. It's been a while since the last time I watched that movie 3 years ago" Amy said.

"Okay sure" Sonic took the disc out and inserted it into the DVD player. He clicks on play the movie button and the opening scene is started, showing the actors' names and the title.

 **x**

"Yes, I can fly. But I get exhausted from using too much of my telekinetic powers. But I don't fly like a cute adorable bat" Silver said to Shadow.

"You still like cute adorable animals? And my bat form?" Shadow getting annoyed with Silver about his cute bat form.

"I can't help it, Shadow. But let's not change the subject. Anyways, I fly only when I'm concentrating. For a zombie with a brain, I move things and myself from my mind" Silver said.

"Can you lift a truck?" Shadow guessed.

"Yes if I'm fully concentrated" Silver said, "But every time I lose concentration, I lose focus. Sometimes I'm not really strong enough"

"I lose concentration to stay in bat form. It took me centuries to learn how to fly like a bat but I never gave up" Shadow said.

"Damn. I can imagine that" Silver said.

"Yes. I don't know how long it took for Nebula to master her bat form" Shadow shrugs.

"It took me a while when I was five years old. Centuries ago" Nebula walks up to them, "But yeah, sometimes my wings get tired"

"Did it? Well Silver and I just had a talk about our abilities" Shadow said.

"So what was it about besides bat forms?" Nebula sat on a chair to listen.

"About my telekinetic powers, Nebula. Which depends how long I can hold on to them" Silver said.

"To move objects with your strong mind? That's an easy step Silver but you're missing something" Nebula said.

"What am I missing?" Silver asked.

"Your feelings, Silver. Yes, I know you said moving objects is from your mind, which is your brain. But feelings and emotions come from our hearts. You know how when a person feels heartbroken, it's like their heart is about to shatter? That's where feelings come from" Nebula said.

"Ah, is that how it feels? Whenever I think about Blaze I can just hear my heart beat a little" Silver said, "Which I also don't understand because zombies don't have pulses"

"True, but feelings and emotions comes from your heart. And your heart creates pulses. And when you're feeling it, it makes you feel something" Nebula said, "Compared with your telekinesis, you're only concentrating with your mind by thinking. Our brains help our bodies but not our feelings. So our hearts makes us feel emotions"

"Wow, that makes perfect sense" Silver said.

"Yes. That's all I can tell about emotions" Nebula said, "But I know you'll figure something out to get strong with your telekinesis. You just gotta let your telekinesis find its answers sooner or later"

Shadow then morphs into his bat form, "Wanna go for a flight Nebula?" Bat Shadow asked.

Nebula did the same too, "Sure. But try not to get distracted again like last time" she said with a little giggle.

They flew out of the dorm room to the hallway right over some students and teachers. Bat Shadow then flew right under Nebula and they then spin around in a circle in the air.

Silver saw this and chuckled a little, "At least Nebula is opening up Shadow's undead heart"

The two bats then flew outside where the moon was shining brightly in the sky. They flew into the woods and they fly over a lake.


	29. Captured

**05/19/17**

 **105 Reviews, 25 Favs, 30 Follows**

* * *

The next morning at the cafeteria, the gang but Knuckles and Espio was coughing from the scent of ghost pepper that Knuckles is having. But he doesn't know is that ghost peppers are extremely hot.

"Dude, where the hell did you get that damn pepper?!" Shadow coughed too hard.

"From the market in Monster city" Knuckles said eating one ghost pepper.

"Then next time don't eat it in here!" Shadow said, "And if you do, don't drink water to put out your burning mouth because that won't work" he chuckled.

"Wanna bet?" Knuckles drank some water but it caused him to glow bright red due to it heating it even more, "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He quickly tried drinking more water to put it out in his mouth but that only made it worse.

Sonic then hands him a glass of milk, "Drink this. It's better" He said. Knuckles drank it and the 'fire' was dead.

"I told you that water didn't work" Shadow laughed so hard he fell backwards and on the floor. Knuckles makes a grumpy face as Shadow laughed.

Espio shook his head at this, "Not so funny is it"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Gosh I haven't laughed for so long!" Shadow gets up and stops laughing.

"For thousands of years?" Sonic teased.

"Sorta" Shadow said.

"Now there's some sense of fun in you" Sonic snickered.

"Whatever" Shadow said.

Sonic then resumes having his food along with the others. He noticed that Scourge was nowhere to be seen, "I don't smell any of Scourge's scent, guys"

"Hmmm odd" Silver scratches his head behind his forelocks.

Amy was however relieved, "Which means he is probably out on a walk" Amy shrugs.

"I don't like this. Something is not right" Sonic said.

"What do you mean?" Amy was curious. Without replying, Sonic turns into a wolf and started to search for Scourge, "Sonic where are you going?" Amy saw Wolf Sonic run away to search. She turns into a wolf and follows him to where he goes.

"Should we follow?" Espio asked them.

The rest of the gang agreed and they left the cafeteria to find out what the two are searching for clues of Scourge.

"Sonic, you can't just search him on your own! What if he's setting a trap?" Wolf Amy keeping up with Wolf Sonic.

"I'll take that risk, Ames" Wolf Sonic said while holding his nose in the air.

"Scourge is not smart but he's very sneaky, Sonic" Wolf Amy said.

Wolf Sonic nods and they got to Scourge's room to see if he's there but he wasn't, "Hmm strange. I am pretty sure he was here yesterday" Wolf Sonic sniffs around.

"Perhaps my badass scary threat scared him off the other day?" Silver said.

"Maybe. I might have searched in vain" Wolf Sonic morphs back and heads out of the room, "Might not get into his business" Sonic shrugs.

"Wait, everyone quiet!" Rouge stopped and thought she heard something miles away. She goes up to the window to hear something. Shadow morphs into a bat to hear things like a bat too.

"What is it you hear?" Nebula asked.

"That sound, the kind of sound is metallic" Rouge listened.

"No. It's a lot more than just metallic" Bat Shadow said.

"If it's made of metal silver, I'm out" Sonic gulped in fear.

"I'm afraid so...LOOK OUT!" Bat Shadow heard incoming fire from the distance, he flew down tackling them all down with Rouge. The bullets broke down the windows and the monster gang saw Eggman in a hover mobile holding a rifle and a device of some sort.

"Well, well, well, these monsters will be perfect to show the humans" Eggman grinned evilly.

"Don't bet on it!" Espio appeared behind him.

"Huh?! Robots get him!" Eggman ordered his robots to capture the purple poltergeist. Espio however managed to avoid most of the attacks until one robot threw ghost shackles on his wrists which also came onto Knuckles.

"ARGH! NOOOO!" Espio screamed, "GHOST SHACKLES ARE AGAINST THE GHOST LAW!"

"RELEASE ME AT ONCE!" Knuckles struggled.

"Ignis calor!" Rouge used a fire spell to melt Eggman's robots.

"Wait monsters before you attack, sleep!" Eggman pressed a button to spray a sleeping gas onto the monsters. At first they are just coughing and trying to stand up.

"Must...stay...strong!" Sonic coughed and tries to attack Eggman but fails. He falls down and the last thing he saw was a green shadow standing near Eggman.

 **x**

Few hours later; Sonic was the first one to wake up. He looked around to see he was inside a silver cage and he couldn't touch the bars because they felt like fire for him. He also saw the cage was inside a basement.

"Comfortable isn't it?" Said a voice in front of Sonic. Sonic looked up to see Eggman.

"GRRRR!" Sonic growled like an angry wolf, "No it isn't you fat-ass! Where are my friends?"

"They are inside the basement too, and the genie cobra is imprisoned in her own lamp, the ghost in shackles with that poltergeist. Your girlfriend is right behind you" Eggman points behind Sonic to show a chained Amy.

"Amy!" Sonic crawls up to her.

"Sonikku" Amy woke up and held his hand.

"You and your friends will make me rich. I shall thank a green friend of yours" Eggman said.

"Surprised?" Scourge showed himself.

"Scourge?! You work for Eggman?!" Sonic said.

"Yeah, since you couldn't stay away from my girl, I had to team up with a human for revenge" Scourge said.

"You're an idiot, Scourge! Teaming up with a human? That's just an insane idiotic revenge I ever heard!" Amy growled.

"I had no other choice Amy. I made a deal with him" Scourge grinned.

"Eggman will soon betray you Scourge!" Amy glared, "And when he does, I won't save your ass!"

"Heh, why would I betray the one werehog who helped me" Eggman scoffed.

"Because villains like you only use bad guys to get what they want, not as their minions" Sonic said.

"Now that's rich you blue dog. I'll later show you all at my monster show" Eggman said and leaves with Scourge. Sonic just glared after them while Amy whimpered like a sad wolf.

"We gotta get out of this cage! I can't stand the silver metal!" Amy said.

"There's only one way but I need you to make me extremely angry. Don't ask why" Sonic said.

"Sonic are you sure?" Amy asked.

"I don't wanna be a lab dog just do as I say. Hit me or bite me whatever" Sonic said. Amy gulps and then slaps Sonic twice in the face. Then she punches him in the face.

"Hit me!" Sonic felt his rage build up. Amy then hits him the second time.

"GRRRR!" Sonic growled ferocisouly as his royal blue fur turned into black, making him look a little buff. Black aura appeared around him. Since its day time now and is only a hedgehog, he turns into a vicious buff werehog **_(Sonic the Werehog from Sonic Unleashed),_ ** causing his shirt to get torn and making rip sounds, "AARRRRRRROOOOOOO!" he howled in anger and breaks the cage bars with his buffy arms. He opens his eyes, no iris color or pupils.

"Sonic?" Amy stuttered in fear.

"Dark Werehog Sonic. Now let's free our friends" Dark Werehog Sonic said. He gets to the others' cages and breaks the bars and broke the shackles off Knuckles and Espio's wrists. He also made Hex come out of her lamp by unplugging it.

"What happened?! Where are we?!" Hex shuddered from being trapped in her lamp.

"Eggman captured us and Scourge is working for him" Dark Werehog Sonic said, his pupils and irises appeared again.

"Scourge works for him?! I'll burn his ass! No, I'll give him a deadly curse!" Blaze said angered.

"Where's Tails?" Dark Sonic Werehog asked.

"Eggman has him in the monster show" Sticks said.

"Then we got to save him!" Dark Werehog Sonic said and they broke out of the basement to search for Eggman and his monster show.

 **x**

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce the electric Frankenfox!" Eggman showed Tails hanging onto a generator.

"This is too dangerous! My body absorbs electricity!" Tails warned Eggman.

"So? You shall make me richer. You Franken-monsters give us power and I'm gonna drain you dry" Eggman grinned turning the generator on.

"NO! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING! IT WILL CAUSE A BLACK OUT!" Tails screamed but it was too late, "AAAAAAAAAARGH!" Tails screamed when his electricity was drained. But Eggman did not notice the warning. For a few seconds, the generator exploded, due to too much electricity volts in it. Causing the normies to scream in panic.

"Don't panic! That's just a test!" Eggman tries to calm them down. But the electric sparks were spreading everywhere.

That's when a dark blur flashed in and grabbed all the normies to safety. Including a magic swarm to save the children too. Getting everyone outside to safety.

The normies then saw who did this to save them, Dark Werehog Sonic and Hex.

"Is everyone okay?" Hex asked. They all nodded but a little shocked that they were saved by monsters. But the whole city had power outage that all the lights went out.

"Oh, no! Tails!" Dark Werehog Sonic's anger cools down, turning him back to a hedgehog. He ran back inside.

"Help me!" Tails cried. Sonic ran up and tore off the cables that restrained him. Tails pants out in exhaustion and hugs Sonic, "Thanks buddy"

"No worries Tails" Sonic said, "Damn, you're drained. How much electricity did that mad doctor took from you?" he asked.

"I guess 75%" Tails groaned and was carried by his caring friend.

"Which means you have only 25% in you. We gotta find a way to get all the electricity back in you" Sonic said.

 **x**

"GRRRR! YOU STUPID ASS MORON! YOU THINK IT WAS JUST AN ACCIDENT?! HE TRIED TO WARN YOU BUT YOU IGNORED HIM! THAT WAS NO ACCIDENT!" Knuckles getting pissed off with Dr. Eggman.

"Now now easy!" Eggman was backing off.

"NO YOU IDIOT EGGHEAD!" Knuckles punches him in the gut.

"Scourge! Help!" Eggman called.

"AAARROOOOO!" Scourge morphed into a wolf to attack Knuckles and his friends but Bat Shadow did an ultrasonic bat screech on him.

"Aghhh!" Wolf Scourge held for his ears in pain.

"HYAHH!" Amy punches him down and the green wolf lands to the floor, "I told you that I wouldn't save your ass, asshole!" he glared at the knocked out green wolf.

"Just give me a chance" Eggman backed away.

"Chance?! Why should we when you didn't give other monsters a chance?! You monster killer!" Sticks roared.

Eggman gulps he's in trouble with no weapons on him. Sticks was about to kill him when Hex stopped her.

"Sticks! Stop!" Hex said.

"Get out of the way, Hex!" Sticks growled.

"Sticks, don't do this! You told me you're not a killer! Is this really what you wanna become?!" Hex said.

Sticks pauses for a moment and imagines herself with blood in her hands, she then breaks down, "No, I will not kill him. But he needs to be punished" Sticks said.


	30. Monsters meet the Normies

**05/23/17**

 **113 Reviews, 25 Favs, 30 Follows**

* * *

"Punishing him will work" Nebula agreed with Sticks, "We monsters don't kill normies. But the ones that killed monsters will be punished. Like you, Doctor" she glared at Eggman.

Just as Shadow was about to pounce him, Eggman held out a Holy Cross which stunned Shadow and he backs away in fear, hissing at it, "GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Shadow hissed.

"You won't stop me! I know every monster's weakness!" Eggman said, still holding it.

"Don't bet on it, human!" Blaze turned into a sandstorm.

"NOOOO! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Eggman was thrown out of the window by the sandstorm. He tried to crawl away when two detached hands grabbed him.

"What's the matter? You thought tickle monsters aren't real?" Silver smirked.

"Let me go!" Eggman tried to get them off when they began tickling him, "EHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!"

Nebula managed to snatch the Holy Cross from Eggman and threw it aside so that Shadow can stop getting scared of it.

"Now I got my chance!" Shadow grabs Eggman, hissing with his fangs exposed, "Surrender or get bitten!" Shadow warned him.

"You think you'll really do that to a human?!" Eggman scoffed.

"Maybe not bite you but I can hypnotize you!" Shadow said. His eyes glowed red when he started to hypnotize Eggman, "You will do exactly as I say. Tell the normies you are a monster killer"

"I will tell the normies I'm a monster killer" Eggman said under the hypnotic trance.

"And tell them you killed them without regret" Shadow added.

"And I'll tell them that I killed them without regret" Eggman said in monotone.

"Tails, don't give up. There's still a chance to get the power back on" Sonic said, helping Tails stand up while he's fixing the busted generator.

"Thanks buddy" Tails said weakly. As soon as Sonic was done he connects the cables to Tails to use his powers to get the power back on, "Even though I only have a little electricity in me but I gotta get the power back on for the normies"

"But you'll get exhausted if you do that. But even when the power is back on, we'll restore electricity to you" Sonic said.

"Yeah" Tails said and does his electrokinesis on the busted generator to revive it, causing all the blackout lights in the city to turn back on. As the power lights are back on, Tails collapsed in exhaustion but Sonic caught him.

"Thanks buddy" Tails smiled at Sonic.

"No problem" Sonic carried him in his arms.

 **x**

A while later after the power in the city is back on, Sonic and his friends walked outside to face the normies, "Guys, is this the right idea?" Amy asked nervously.

"Trust me on this one" Sonic said. A few human kids got closer to the monsters despite their parents plead not to.

Rouge kneels down to them, "Say little kids, wanna see a trick?" Rouge asked.

"Yes" They nodded. Rouge chuckled and then used a spell to make lollipops appear.

"Ohh.. thank you miss..."

"Rouge, I'm a white witch so I'm good" Rouge said.

"Thank you Rouge" They hugged her.

Silver was a little nervous with mobian teenagers looking at him, "I know, I know. Why I can talk and walk normal? I've been doing exercises years ago to help my body move normal. And no, I don't eat brains" Silver said.

"But do you do dance moves dude?" A mobian teen lion asked.

"I'm glad you asked" Silver makes the gun gesture on both hands.

Silver slightly crouches down and places his hand on his head and looks to the right then scoots to the left to then have his fists forward to then like tilt to the side. Then he crouches down with his elbows in the air with his arms down and with his head tilting on the left. He then jumps over in a crouching scary position.

The normal mobians cheered wildly for him.

"Thank you all" Silver bowed, "Oh I never felt so happy" He then thought with a smile on his face.

Sonic and Amy as wolves were getting petted by normie children, "Hah hah hah" Wolf Sonic pants like a wolf with his tongue out.

"Good doggie" A human boy petted him on his head.

"Please I'm no dog but I am cute as one" Wolf Sonic joked.

Wolf Amy then got a belly rub by some kids, "Hah hah hah!" she panted in happiness.

"Who's the fluffy doggie? Who's the fluffy doggie!" A mobian rat boy playfully said. Wolf Amy then rolled back and licks him in the face.

Shadow had Eggman tied in ropes and gave him to the human cops, "It's gonna be a very long time for you to be in jail, Doctor" he glared at Eggman.

"You haven't seen the last of me! I'll be out by..." Eggman didn't finish when the cops shuts the door to the police car. And as for Scourge he was tied with silver cuffs by Hex.

"That's for messing with us" Hex said before throwing Scourge away, then she paid attention to some teens that saw her lamp, "Uh I don't grant wishes" Hex said, "Trust me, I like having my own free time than granting wishes, no offense though"

"Okay mate" A teen said.

"Don't worry, I am not a man-eater" Sticks said to some-what frightened kids.

"Are you sure?" a kid asked.

"Trust me, I don't like eating badgers" Sticks said, "Never in my life. I'm not a cannibal"

Espio and Knuckles were talking to mobian adults but they have a hard time seeing clearly at the ghosts, "Yeah, I know some of you don't believe in ghosts but I'm a ghost and Espio is a poltergeist" Knuckles said.

"And the differences?" An mobian crocodile asked.

"Well I can possess an entire house if I want to" Knuckles said.

"I can't, but I can lift objects without being seen" Espio said.

"And being a ghost is very hard because I have a hard time knocking on the door but my fist goes through doors" Knuckles said.

Shadow was staying in the shadows because he doesn't want get burned in sunlight. And from being captured he guessed that Eggman took his sun-lotion, "Damn, how am I gonna get out there with no clouds covering the sun?" Shadow mutters under his breath. That until someone tapped on his shoulder.

"Looking for this?" It was Nebula holding the sun-lotion.

"Oh, thanks Nebula" Shadow said and takes the lotion to apply it.

"You know Shadow, the normies seems to like us now" Nebula said. Shadow knew what this means and that she was right, "I agree. I thought they would attack us on sight now" Shadow said.

Sonic then saw the farmer who threatened him years ago, he growled lowly, "Hmph, remember me years ago?" he glared and morphed into a blue wolf.

The farmer saw him and took his hat off, "You blue wolf, I just want to say how sorry I am for treating you badly like the other animals I had. Can you forgive me?" The farmer said with guilt.

Wolf Sonic smirked a little "I forgive you. But you should also apologize to your farm animals too" he said.

"I will and thanks for my forgiveness" the farmer said.

Tails was getting help from the human cops to get electricity back in his body, "All right, I'm ready. Taser me" Tails said. The cops at the same time tasered him with their taser guns. Tails was glowing by the electricity until he felt he was really fully charged by the tasers, "Thanks officers"

Mobian archeologists from the museum were staring at Blaze, noticing how she's not fully wrapped in mummy bandages from head to toe.

"Oh you wonder why I'm not fully wrapped. Well I don't wanna look like I just came from the hospital" Blaze said, "So instead, I like wearing wrapped purple mummy bandages. You can see that my mummy bandages look like I'm wearing shirt and pants" she said.

"That makes sense. What about your arms?" the archeologist asked.

"The bandages on my arms is my main weapon. I cast mummy bandages from my arms. Something similar like the…..Spiderman movie" Blaze said, explaining an example of what she meant.

"Interesting" the archeologist said.

"And also I can turn into sand" Blaze said, "But I don't wanna do that because it's like a sandstorm in Egypt"

"Wow. You really got amazing powers" A scientist said.

"Thank you" Blaze said with a pleased smile.

The humans were amazed with Tails showing his electrokinesis from his hands but without doing any harm to them, "Yeah, I'm a Franken-monster. But unlike the old Frankenstein movies, I have electrokinesis. And I don't wanna say how many years old I am. Usually I wanna say days old because I'm not born at birth, I'm created. And I'm 800 days old" Tails said.

"Cool, yet you still look like a teen" A teen boy said.

"Hehehehehe… Well what can I say, I am kinda an early teen" Tails said laughing a little, "I am also best pals with Sonic, the blue werehog over there" Tails said. He points at Sonic who was busy with others along with Amy.

While the normies are getting to know the monsters, the news report with the cameraman was filming the whole thing. But the only problem is that Shadow's appearance doesn't show on TV because he's a vampire. Rouge casts a good spell on Shadow to appear on TV, pictures, and camera temporarily.

"Thanks Rouge" Shadow said.

"No problem" Rouge said.

A reporter then gets close and has the microphone in front of Shadow, "You got anything to say vampire?" The reporter asked.

"Well….for centuries I've always wanted to know what it's like to be normal. But I was too scared to be seen by them" Shadow said.

"Well not everyone is evil and cruel. It's okay right now. Say does the sunlight really kill a vampire? In the book about Dracula it just injures them" The reporter said.

"The sunlight can kill me if I'm exposed to it without sunblock" Shadow said, "I do know that dhampirs are immune to sunlight"

"Interesting facts mister. That's what we need to know" The reporter said.

"No problem. I never felt happy to meet normal people for the first time" Shadow said.

Nebula then goes up to Shadow, seeing him happy at seeing normal people in monster form, "Well Shadow, it did worked having contact with them" Nebula said.

"Indeed. But it's gonna take a long time for normies to understand monsters" Shadow said.

"Yes it will, Shadow. Welcome to our normal world" Nebula then hugged Shadow, who was first startled at first but soon returned the hug to her.

* * *

 **Luna Hedgefox:** **Signing up for fanfiction is easy and you don't need Google account. Well, maybe but if you have Twitter or Facebook you can sign up for it. I can't remember the whole details when I signed up for fanfiction. But also, do you have deviantart account? If not, its free to join up for one.**


	31. Werehog Love

**05/26/17**

 **117 Reviews, 26 Favs, 31 Follows**

* * *

Sonic and Amy are waiting for the sun to set so that they can show the normies their real werehog form. But without scaring them.

"It's gonna be alright Ames, now that Eggman is out of the way" Sonic said to Amy.

"I know, the normies seems to like us" Amy said.

"Yeah, but they're not afraid of monsters anymore" Sonic said.

A few minutes later, they both turned into their werehog forms when the moon light touches them. Some normies came by and saw the transformation on them, "AROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Both Sonic and Amy howled as soon the transformation on them was done, some normies took pictures of this.

"Awesome dude!" A teen mobian dog said.

"Wow, but how come your clothes didn't get ripped up to shreds when transforming?" a male human adult asked.

"Well our clothes are kinda stretchy" Sonic said.

"I was just wondering since you two are hedgehogs and your quills get longer in the transformation" The human teen said.

"Yeah, that always happens to hedgehogs that are born as werehogs. But we never hunt victims for meat. Not our style" Sonic said.

"And yes, werewolves in our world are….well…..allergic to silver metal" Amy said.

"I got no silver on me" The human teen said.

"Good, so me and Amy can pass by you safely" Sonic smiled. They then walked pass the normies without any of them attacking. But for Amy, she's trying to make sure there's no spotlights.

"If I see a spotlight I'll go crazy" Amy whispered.

"Just don't look at it" Sonic said.

But too late, a spotlight was turned on and it turned to them both, Amy gasps at seeing it and her eyes imagined the spotlight as the moon.

"Uh oh" Sonic gasped.

"ARRRRROOOOOO!" Amy howled for a few seconds and as it looked like she was about to attack, she instead danced wildly. Everyone saw Amy dancing and howling at the spotlight and they began cheering while Sonic just watched.

"AAAAAAROOOOOOO!" Amy howled again after some dance moves. Then Sonic pulls her out of the spotlight.

"Phew, thanks Sonikku" Amy said with relief.

"Dude, that was some awesome wild dance!" a human teenager said.

"Eh thank you" Amy said shyly.

"Now that's gonna be a hit on youtube!" A mobian rat said having recorded the whole thing.

"I think we should just go" Sonic said and scoops Amy into his arms to run away. Amy had her arms around Sonic while he ran.

 **x**

A while later as the monsters are back in Monster City, Hex threw Scourge in jail, "I hope he gets what he deserves" Hex said and walks away.

"Yes, he is arrested for treason for joining a monster hunter anyway" Rouge said, walking alongside Hex.

"But at least the monster hunter is in jail too" Hex said.

"I better hope he is locked in for a long time" Rouge said.

"Yes. Now it's back to normal business, Rouge" Hex said.

Then it came up something in Rouge's mind, "Say Hex, do you think Sonic has feelings for Amy?" Rouge asked.

"No idea but they do have some feelings for each other" Hex shrugged.

"I was just wondering" Rouge said. They then walked out of the jail to head back to the college.

 **x**

At college, Sonic and Amy are in their dorm rooms thinking about their first time meeting the humans and mobians.

"I am very sorry that you wanted me to hit you hard. I hope I wasn't too rough with the hitting, Sonic" Amy said as her ears went down.

"It's okay Amy. I had no other choice. It was the only way to get us out of there. There's nothing to be sad about" Sonic said.

"But I don't like hitting others like that" Amy said.

"Relax Amy. I was just saving us all in my dark werehog form. If not we wouldn't have met the nice normies" Sonic said.

"You're right, Sonic. I'm just glad that we're accepted by the normies" Amy said.

"Yeah, but we did learn something new in the normal world" Sonic said.

"Which is?" Amy wondered.

"That everyone is different" Sonic said, "Not by how they look like but their personalities and feelings"

"Exactly. Like we all know love conquers hatred" Amy said.

"Yeah, love is a very powerful feeling" Sonic said.

"Sonic, about love, how did it felt like when you and Sally kissed when you were a couple?" Amy asked Sonic hoping he won't feel discomforted.

"Well it felt nice. But now she's happy with Monkey Khan" Sonic said, "At first I thought the kiss meant true love but it didn't. Even though we broke up we respect each other to find someone else"

"I see. And now that we met I felt like something sparked in me whenever I look at you" Amy said.

"Uh how?" Sonic said nervously. Amy gets closer to him.

"I mean when I look at you my heart beats with love. Do you feel the same?" Amy said.

"Well, I do? I just..." Sonic didn't finish when Amy placed her finger on his lips.

"Don't talk Sonic" Amy said. She then leans in to kiss Sonic but he puts her finger on her lips.

"No, let me explain why. At first I did felt a spark when I met you but I wasn't sure to myself. You remember when we first met and transformed into werehogs you saw how I was staring at you?" Sonic said.

"Yes. You acted kinda weird" Amy said.

"That one yes and we accidentally kissed when we had dinner at the restaurant once" Sonic said.

Amy nods and held Sonic's hands, "Sonic, I love you by all my heart" she said.

"I love you too my Rose" Sonic said.

The two werehogs closes in to let their lips connect to get their true first kiss. For a seconds when they pulled away, Sonic let out a wild howl.

"AARRRROOOOO!" Sonic howled for a few seconds but quickly puts his hands to cover his mouth in embarrassment.

"You're too cute Sonic!" Amy giggled cutely.

"Aw man" Sonic blushed, "But yeah. You know it's not easy being a male werehog to looking at a female werehog. No offense"

"None taken. And yeah, you're right. I know what you mean by that" Amy said.

"Not the you-know way. It's just by attraction" Sonic said blushing.

"It's all right, Sonikku" Amy said.

That was until Sonic sniffed something and growled lowly that he knows who's watching, "Knuckles!"

"Okay! Okay! I was watching the whole thing! No need to get your fangs all pissed off" Knuckles comes out of his hiding from the ceiling.

"You saw it all?" Sonic glared.

"Yes but look it's normal to love" Knuckles said.

"But snooping as you always do is not okay" Sonic said.

"Calm down, Sonic. I got this" Amy calms him down for a few seconds, "What Sonic means to say is don't get into people's privacy, Knuckles. I understand you have a hard time knocking but please don't snoop in here again" she said calmly.

"Okay then. Just going back to Rouge" Knuckles said. He then phases through the wall to get back to his dorm room.

Amy saw Sonic doing the grumpy face look at the spot where Knuckles phased through the wall, "Don't give me that cute grumpy dog face, Sonic" Amy smirked and gives him a good ear scratch to cheer him up.

"Ohhhhh….. yessss" Sonic gave a relaxed moan and closes his eyes. Panting in happiness as he sits down on the bed, but couldn't control his leg kicking back and forth like a dog.

Amy smiled warmly and then gives him a kiss on his head, "You're so cute" she said.

"Thanks Ames. I love you" Sonic said and looks up on her. He then gets up to pet Amy between her ears.

 **x**

At Shadow's dorm room, the vampire hedgehog was yet again distracted and isn't focused with a cup of blood.

"Shads, drink this" Silver hands him a blood soda.

Shadow grabs the drink but he didn't feel like drinking, "What the hell is wrong with me, man?" Shadow groans.

"Let me guess, you're distracted again?" Silver guessed.

"Yes, I don't know why" Shadow said.

"I'm guessing you're thinking about Nebula" Silver said.

"Again, yes" Shadow said, "I don't know why"

"Maybe you should talk to her?" Silver said, "Like ask her out"

"Hmmmm… maybe" Shadow thought, "But you know how I am with girls. I hate to say this but I get shy"

"I was wondering how long you'll admit that you were shy. You just didn't wanna show it" Silver said.

"That's how tough guys are. They almost never admit" Shadow said.

"You know how we boys are when it comes to girls" Silver said, "You just gotta let your feelings out"

"Well I'll try when I'll meet Nebula again" Shadow said. He took out his iCoffin phone to look at a picture of her.

"Just don't get too batty" Silver chuckled.

"Whatever" Shadow said.


	32. Double Date

**06/01/17**

 **121 Reviews, 26 Favs, 31 Follows.**

 **I hope you guys are doing great with your finals at school. I know it's hard work but you're almost done. No school means a happy family summer vacation! :D**

* * *

The next day, there was no class today. Just a free weekend for monster students at college to do whatever they want to do in their free time.

"Usually I was never a popular boy at my old high school. But the hard thing is getting away from werehog girls and mostly monster girls" Sonic telling his story to Amy.

"Damn. You were bothered as well" Amy said.

"Exactly" Sonic said, "But I pretend myself that I have fleas. Which made the girls to go away. And it worked" Sonic said.

Amy laughed at this, "Good one, Sonic. A good way to dispose of annoying fans"

"Yup. But still I was never popular" Sonic said, "They just only like my good looking masculine body"

"Not for who you are. Well I like your personality besides your body Sonikku" Amy said to her boyfriend.

Sonic smiles at this, "Thanks Ames"

"Anytime. Now that Scourge is in jail we won't be bothered by him again" Amy said.

"I hope he stays there a while" Sonic said.

"But that Ghost Rider monster always knows how to find prisoners escaping from jail" Amy said.

"You mean that fire skeleton guy that is a cop? Yup, he's good at that" Sonic said.

"I heard he threatens to use his eyes on prisoners" Amy said.

"Looking into his eyes are no good when your eyes becomes lava rock" Sonic said, "But they're temporary when their eyes return to normal"

"Yup" Amy said.

 **x**

Shadow and Silver just got out from the boys' shower room, wearing a bath towel around their waist, "Again, the Holy Cross object doesn't just kill me. They just make my vampire powers weak" Shadow said to Silver.

"Heh, then you must be atheist" Silver joked.

"Not funny" Shadow muttered and walks back to their dorm room, "I wonder if zombies are related to mummies since they're decayed corpses" he joked back.

"Ha ha ha" Silver laughed sarcastically, "So not funny" he rolled his eyes and gets changed into his clothes.

"Well think of it, Silver" Shadow said.

"Just because Blaze and I are different types of undead corpses doesn't mean we're the exact same. There's a difference between mindless zombies and cursed mummies" Silver said.

"Very good point. And sometimes vampires count as undead corpse too. Because they rise from their coffins" Shadow said and gets changed into his clothes.

"Yup. Anyways, are you trying to get over your shyness yet and spend some time with your dhampir girlfriend?" Silver asked.

"For the last time! She's not my girlfriend. And yes, I'm still trying to get over my shyness" Shadow said.

"Sheesh! Sorry!" Silver cringed in fright, "I'm just saying that you want her to be your girlfriend. But I know you don't wanna rush it"

"No, I don't wanna rush it. It's just I don't want to mess things up" Shadow said.

"How about this? What if we did a…double date? I know you're gonna say it's not a date. But let's just say that it looks like a double date to you but not to her. Me and Blaze. You and Nebula" Silver said.

"Good idea. I already know Blaze is your girlfriend" Shadow said.

"Then deal is a deal" Silver said, "Oh, and don't attract the vampire ladies with your sexy badass fangs" Silver teased.

"Still not funny!" Shadow hissed in anger but it didn't make Silver flinch.

"Still the same vampire with no sense of humor" Silver rolled his eyes but smiled.

"You're so annoying" Shadow said with a smile too.

 **x**

With Blaze, she was with her roommate Sticks and talked about wildlife, "Well in ancient Egypt I haven't learned about wildlife but I did met some wild animals like jackals, lanner falcons, and some crocodiles in the Nile River" Blaze said.

"Cool. I wish I could see them" Sticks said.

"But you might wanna watch out since crocodiles can eat humans and mobians" Blaze said.

"But not monsters like us" Sticks said.

"Sometimes monsters too" Blaze said.

Just then, her iCoffin rang and saw the caller is Silver.

"Hi Silver" She answered.

"Hi my kitty mummy, I got an idea and I hope you like it" Silver said on the other line.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Would you go out on a double date with me, Shadow and Nebula?" Silver asked her.

"Sure thing Silver. And what restaurant?" Blaze said.

"The Italian restaurant that Sonic and Amy went a month ago" Silver said.

"Well that will do Silver. See you there" Blaze said.

"See you there too my mummy kitty" Silver said.

He then hung up while Blaze puts her phone aside smiling sweetly, "Wow, a double date he said" Blaze said.

"A what?" Sticks was confused.

 **x**

Sonic and Amy's tails started to wag when they heard Shadow telling them that he and Silver are going to have a double date. But just as Sonic was about to howl, Shadow puts his hand on Sonic's mouth.

"If you howl I'll huff and puff and blow you down" Shadow growled lowly.

"Sorry" Sonic muffled and moved Shadow's hand away, "You know I get excited when I howl"

"I'm fine with your tail wagging in excitement but not your big howling mouth" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"But that was good joke when you talked like the Big Bad Wolf from the old fairytale story" Sonic chuckled.

"Yes. Luckily you can't huff and puff like him" Shadow said.

"Oh but I will" Sonic grins.

"Anyways, I hope you have a great time, Shadow" Amy said.

"Yes I will" Shadow said before he left. He headed to Nebula's room.

When he got there he knocks on the door gently until Nebula opened it.

"Hi Shadow" Nebula saw him.

"Hi Nebula. Ready for the doubled date with me, Silver and Blaze?" Shadow asked. Nebula had received a call from Shadow earlier so she knew.

"Yes I am, I got the right dress" Nebula showed she wore a gothic dress.

This made Shadow's fangs exposed but he quickly controlled them, "You look….wonderful" he said.

"Thank you" Nebula got a slight blush and takes his hands, "Let's go"

"Sure" Shadow walks with her.

"Did you expect me with a Dracula uniform?" Shadow made a joke.

"Maybe" Nebula teased.

 **x**

Later they were at the Italian restaurant having a table with both Silver and Blaze. Silver wore a regular tuxedo black jacket, gray torn-like shirt, blue jeans, and converse sneakers. Blaze wore an Egyptian-princess-like dress.

"So what do you have in mind in the menu?" Blaze asked Silver.

"I guess I'll be choosing lasagna. And what do you have in mind?" He hands her the menu.

"Same with what you'll have" Silver said.

"I'll have spaghetti with meatballs" Shadow said.

"Me too" Nebula said.

The waiter came in and they told him their orders before getting glasses of water and some bread too.

"Sticks almost tried to go into your closet?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, but I managed to save her life" Blaze chuckled.

 **(Flashback from earlier)**

 _Right when Blaze was getting ready for her date with Silver, she didn't realize that Sticks went into Blaze's sarcophagus-like closet that is like a portal-like Egyptian tomb chamber filled with Egyptian outfits from Ancient times and Modern times. But she heard Sticks' scream._  
 _"LET ME OUT OF THIS!" Sticks screamed from the inside. Blaze ran over and opened it saw Sticks with some ropes tying her._

 _"Oh, boy" Blaze sighs and pulled the lever mechanism to turn off the ancient booby traps, "You okay, Sticks?"_

 _"Are you kidding? That was so awesome!" Sticks ran up to the exit closet door where Blaze is standing, "I've dealt with booby traps in the wild years ago!"_

 _"Uhh…okay. That's awesome to hear. But next time, don't go in my ancient portal-like Egyptian tomb chamber hall closet" Blaze said and closed her closet door, "I know my closet isn't supposed to be like this but that's how Ancient Egypt does in ancient times. Filling tomb chambers with ancient booby traps"_

 _"Oh, but that was a challenge" Sticks dusts herself off._

 _"Don't do that again" Blaze said._

 **(End of Flashback)**

"Yeah, but she liked dangerous booby traps but I told her to not go into my ancient closet again" Blaze chuckled a little.

"Damn. Now sneaking in like that could be dangerous" Shadow said.

"I really should put 'keep out' on my closet" Blaze said.

Moments later, the four got their meals and it turned out Shadow and Nebula got same plate of spaghetti with meatballs. As they were eating, they were too distracted to know they were having same string. That's when they accidently got their lips touching each other. Both of them blushed and they pulled apart completely red in the faces.

"Sorry" they both said. They seemed to like this kiss and smiled a little.

"Uh that was a good taste" Nebula said with a blush.

Shadow just picks up a meatball with his fork and ate it, "Uh yeah" He replied.

But eventually they couldn't take it anymore and they kissed again for real this time, holding onto each other too. Silver and Blaze witnessed this moment together smiling.

"About time" Silver said.

Shadow and Nebula looks at him and they agreed, "Agreed Silver" Shadow said.


	33. Not Ready To Be Marked

**06/10/17**

 **129 Reviews, 26 Favs, 31 Follows**

* * *

Last night was the best night that Shadow had with Nebula. Right now he's in his bed coffin with the lid open and a bit distracted again he couldn't get out of his lovey dovey trance.

"Not again" Silver chuckled and shook his head.

"He's still distracted again? I've never seen him like this" Espio said.

"Her lips" Was all Shadow could say in his trance.

"Someone is in love" Silver said.

"Is it me or is his fangs exposing out?" Espio saw Shadow's fangs growing a little.

"Yeah, I noticed. Which is normal for male vampires when they fall in love. Meaning when they find their true love they mark the female as his. But I know Shadow has to wait when the time is right" Silver said.

Shadow then snaps out of the trance and looks at Silver and Espio, "What are you staring at?" He asked them.

"Nothing. Just wondering when you were gonna wake up from your lovey dovey reality" Silver said.

"It happens to every vampire when they desire for a bride. But I wait for that" Shadow said.

"Is that so?" Silver asked.

"And I thought vampires desire for a mortal bride" Espio said.

"Well Nebula is a dhampir" Shadow said.

"Never mind" Silver shrugs it off.

"I better get going" Espio said ad floats into the wall, phasing through it.

Silver simply hovers in the air while sitting in Indian style, "Man, I really need to get my nail claws trimmed. But I hate going to the beauty salon"

Shadow simply stares at him. Making Silver a little confused, "What? I do. It's for girls"

"Well you better not use nail polish" Shadow said.

"I don't do that" Silver said.

"I thought so" Shadow said to him, folding his arms.

"Shut up" Silver rolled his eyes, "Anyways, it's time to head outside because Sonic and Amy wants to play fetch"

"Alright then" Shadow gets up.

 **x**

Moments later outside, Sonic and Amy were in wolf forms again ready to play fetch, "Okay you two, get ready to catch the stick" Silver held up a stick causing the two to wag their tails in excitement.

"Hah hah hah hah" Wolf Sonic pants in excitement.

"Get ready! FETCH!" Silver threw the stick to make the two wolves run after it to see who gets it first.

"Who's gonna get it first?" Shadow asked.

"I'll say Amy" Silver said.

Wolf Sonic was closing in to the stick and was about to pick it up when Wolf Amy got it first, "What?!" he said.

"Hehehe!" Wolf Amy giggled and ran away. But Wolf Sonic ran in front of her and grabs the stick playing a tug of tug war.

"Oh, it's on!" Wolf Sonic smirked.

"GRRRRRR!" Wolf Amy pulled the stick back but Wolf Sonic pulls it. Shadow and Silver saw them fight over it, "Here we go again" they both said at the same time. Wolf Sonic got the stick and ran away with the stick.

"Ah man!" Wolf Amy ran after him. As she did she managed to catch up with Wolf Sonic and pounced onto him and they rolled down the hill, "I got you my blue wolf"

"You got me" Wolf Sonic smiled and pushed her off, morphing back to a hedgehog. Wolf Amy did the same too.

"Any injuries?" Shadow walks up to them with Silver.

"Nope" Both Amy and Sonic said.

"Okay good" Shadow said.

"It was fun to chase each other anyway" Amy said.

Before Shadow could speak again, he looked up to see Nebula at the hill smelling on some black rose flowers. A warm smile appeared on Shadow's face as he gets in a trance.

"Uhh….Shadow?" Sonic saw this and waved his hand in front of Shadow's face. Shadow didn't react and he just flew over to Nebula accompany her.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Sonic asked Silver.

"He's just in a lovey trance since he and Nebula became a couple" Silver said.

"That makes him very un-Shadow" Sonic said.

Nebula was sitting near the flowers until Shadow appeared, he held his hand out like a gentleman, "My lady"

Nebula knew what this meant and gets up, holding Shadow's hand, "Shall we go for a flight?" Nebula asked.

"Sure" Shadow said. They both turn into bats and flew into the sky in circles and swirls.

Sonic, Amy, and Silver watched them fly in the sky, "He didn't….mark her? Did he?" Sonic asked Silver.

"No he didn't. But I saw his fangs exposing a little this morning. He's able to control it" Silver said.

"I'm guessing he wants to wait until the time is right" Sonic guessed.

"Yup. And I'm guessing you didn't mark Amy" Silver said.

"No I didn't. Man, what is it with vampires and werewolves marking the female?" Sonic said.

"Instincts I guess" Silver shrugs.

"You're….not gonna mark me are you?" Amy asked Sonic.

"No, but I'm gonna wait until the time is right. I just don't like rushing" Sonic said, "But since I'm your lover I hate to see any male werehogs putting his paws on you" he growled lowly but stopped at what he just said, "Wait, what? What am I saying?!"

"Wild instincts, Sonic" Silver snickered.

"Aw man" Sonic groans in defeat.

Amy giggled and gives him a good ear scratch to calm him down, "There, there, Sonikku" Amy said sweetly.

"Ames" Sonic sighs in happiness for being petted. Amy then gives him a small kiss on his cheek.

"That's too cute" Silver smiled.

"So how's Blaze?" Amy asked.

"Doing fine. She and I are still a couple but we don't mark each other" Silver said.

"Because you're both not the same type of monster" Sonic said.

"Yes. But she is still such a cute mummy" Silver said, "Or should I say a sand kitty she is"

"For a mummy cat with nine lives" Sonic said.

"She is centuries old but still is a teen" Silver said.

"Yeah, I know. Anyways, ta-ta" Sonic said and walks with Amy. Silver waved as they left.

 **x**

Back to the dorm room, Sonic was having the marking thoughts in his head, "Why is it that werewolves and vampires always mark each other? I don't really wanna harm Amy for that" Sonic thought.

"Still thinking about marking me?" Amy said.

"Uh no" Sonic lied, "Fine…yes. But it's just that I don't wanna hurt your neck from my bite"

"You really care for me" Amy smiled and puts her hand on his cheek.

"Yes I do. It's like you're a gorgeous flower rose without thorns" Sonic said.

"Thank you" Amy smiled, "And you're my blue puppy werehog"

"Ames" Sonic chuckled.

"I'm teasing. But yes, I understand what you're feeling right now. You just don't like hurting me. But I'll get used to the bite. And I'll always wait when you're ready" Amy said.

"It just gets embarrassing" Sonic shook his head.

"Same too with me" Amy said.

 **x**

At Tails' dorm room, Tails was playing with his baby skeleton T-rex using a rubber ball. The skeleton T-rex then jumps up catching it and returned with it to him.

"Good uh...boy" Tails said, unsure what the gender is since all male and female skeletons are the same.

"Hah hah" The skeleton t-rex panted.

"You're too cute" Tails said.

While Tails is having some fun with his baby T-Rex skeleton, he doesn't know that Sticks is sneaking in his room. She was looking for the device that grows small things to large sizes. She found it and quietly places her sandwich on the device and pushed the button for it to grow big as the size of a closed laptop, "Oh, yeah" she whispered and just as she was about to take a bite, her fur tingled that someone is behind her.

"Ahem! Don't touch my device without permission" Tails said to her, "And my molecular re-constructor device is only for science stuff, not a fast growing sandwich maker"

"Oh, sorry Tails" Sticks said with a nervous look.

"It's okay for now only" Tails said.

"Can I still have the giant sandwich?" Sticks picks up the sandwich.

"Go ahead" Tails said, "But don't touch that thing again"

"Okay" Sticks leaves with her sandwich. Tails shook his head and takes the device to shrink a pumpkin.

 **x**

Sonic and Silver were not happy that they agreed to let their girlfriends bring them to the beauty salon to get their nails/claws trimmed. A half human body with an Egyptian golden lioness head known as the Sekhmet works at the Monster Beauty salon. While her assistants are Anubis workers.

"Which one of you ladies should I start with?" The Sekhmet wondered.

"I'll go first" Amy said, "But can you also give the boys their nails trimmed too?"

Silver and Sonic groaned at this but decides to give it a try without complaining too much.

"Very well then" The Sekhmet said.

"Oh this is gonna hurt later" Sonic thought.

Silver looks at his normal nails as it grew long into nail claws, "As much as I want to get it a little trimmed. I just don't wanna look like I'm a girl getting my nails trimmed in a girly way"

"Wait and see man" Sonic said.

Amy was now getting her claws filed to smooth shapes and she then got them painted in red nail polish. At the same time an ancient Egyptian music was played. Sonic was thinking how his claws will look like.

"Blaze, are you purring again?" Silver chuckled.

"Uh no!" Blaze said nervously.

"You know something, Blaze? Your purring is so cute" Silver said.

"Thanks Silver" Blaze said. She was having a green nail polish on her nails.

"Hey, Silver? When was the last time we raced?" Sonic asked.

"Last year during summer vacation. Why?" Silver said.

"Don't know. It just popped in my head" Sonic said.

"Well I lost" Silver said.

"Don't be ashamed, Silver. It's not my fault I'm really fast" Sonic said, "But next time I'll try to run like in normal average speed"

"That will do" Silver said.

After they all had their nails done, Silver retracts his nail claws to see how it looks, "Huh, not bad at all" Silver looks closer.

"Agreed" Sonic looks at his own.

"I told you it wouldn't be so bad" Blaze said.

"And we just doubted it" Silver said.

"Well you guys were wrong" Blaze said.

"Heh, guess I'm too naive" Silver said.


	34. Camping

**06/18/17**

 **133 Reviews, 26 Favs, 31 Follows.**

 **Happy Father's Day!**

* * *

Around 3 p.m., Sonic and his friends thought of doing a camp together in the spooky woods. But the only problem is that they want to camp like normies. They didn't want to make anything scary for Nebula because she's half mobian. So they thought that maybe she can teach them what it's like to camp like normies.

"Uhhh….okay? Perhaps it's time that you all learned like normies for one night. But we're gonna need supplies for camping" Nebula said.

"Like tents, food, flashlights?" Sonic guessed.

"Exactly. Also we might need sleeping bags and backpacks" Nebula said, "And maybe iron grill to cook on the camp fire. Marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate bars; normal ones" she added.

"Yes, some vegetables too" Amy said, "And some tofu"

"I can do food from my genie magic. Because I know that Sticks will go out of control from hunger" Hex said.

"I don't always go out of control!" Sticks growled but simmers down, "Okay, maybe a little. But please don't make the fire too hot. It's my….wendigo weakness"

"And let me guess….there will be stakes to hammer the ground" Shadow shuddered in fear.

"What are you talking about? Steaks are just meat" Sonic said.

"Not steak. I meant wooden stakes that I'm not used to" Shadow said.

"Aw, come on Shads. None of us will kill you" Sonic said.

"I know that!" Shadow snapped.

"Calm down, Shadow. We'll figure something out. Think happy thoughts" Nebula morphs into a bat and lands on his shoulder to nuzzle him.

Shadow saw her cute bat-form and his scowl fades away, "Fine. Well let's just get the supplies then" he said.

"Sure but we better check what we got first" Bat Nebula said.

"I'll fix that" Rouge took out her wand and summons the supplies for camping.

"I always wonder why you quit doing dark magic long ago" Espio said.

"Because dark magic doesn't do anything for good. Whenever I did dark magic for good….it backfires. Dark magic only does things for evil. And that is why I became a White Witch for good" Rouge said.

"Makes sense" Espio said, shrugging.

"Well, can't wait for the camping" Knuckles said.

"Me either, I just hope I don't overcharge my flashlight by my electricity" Tails said.

 **x**

A while later after packing, they head into the spooky forest. But there were two paths; on the left was filled with autumn-like trees with no leaves while the other path has normal trees with green leaves.

"We'll go to the right side that has green leaves" Nebula said.

"Why? We can go to the Undead Forest" Knuckles said but Rouge gave a death glare to him, "Never mind" he said.

"It feels more alive in the green one" Amy said.

"Yes. And it smells better I have heard" Rouge said.

"Yes" Nebula nodded. They headed to the living forest and they searched for a spot to camp on.

"There. That should be a perfect spot" Sonic said, pointing at the wide open ground.

"Perfect. Now to raise the tents" Amy takes her bag with the tent out with the sticks outs. Upon seeing the wooden stakes that are used to pin the ropes to the ground, Shadow backs off a little nervous.

"Hex, I need some paint and a paintbrush" Nebula said.

"Sure thing" Hex summons a paint can and a paint brush handing it to her.

"Thanks" Nebula said and paints the wooden stakes into white to make it look like it's a T-Rex tooth.

Shadow then gets closer feeling more comfortable when the wooden stakes looked like teeth now, "Thanks Nebs"

"No worries" Nebula said.

A while after setting the tents up, Sticks was using a net to catch fish at the river, "Yeah, just like I was taught as a kid" she said to herself. She then reeled the net in and saw she caught some salmon, "Groovy!" She said happily.

Shadow was begging Blaze for some blood by turning the glass of water into blood with her Egyptian plague powers, "Okay, okay! Geez!" Blaze said and touched the glass cup with her hand, turning water into blood.

He drank it all up and then wipes off the blood from his muzzle, "Thanks" Shadow said.

"You're welcome" Blaze said.

Shadow then gets to his own tent to take out his coffin-like sleeping bag. He was not going to sleep yet but he did lay on it and folds his arms behind his neck.

"Ready to dig like a wild animal, Silver?" Sonic said.

"Hell yes. Just like I used to dig my way up to the surface at the cemetery" Silver smirked.

"Now let's do it!" Sonic then began digging rapidly with Silver in the ground and made a large hole in a square.

Blaze watched the two digging the hole while she got her tent ready.

After ten minutes, they were both covered in dirt, "Okay Blaze, it's done now" Silver said while dusting off dirt, "No, don't shake!" he tried to stop Sonic from shaking like a dog but too late as his dirt was thrown at Silver, "SONIC!"

"Sorry!" Sonic's ears lowered in shame, "My bad"

Silver gives him a glare before turning to Blaze, "Need a hand in fixing the pyramid tent?" He asked Blaze.

"Sure" Blaze said and takes the pyramid-tent out. They placed the sticks in the middle and on each corner to form the pyramid tent before setting up the cover. As soon as it was done Blaze unrolled her Hieroglyph-pattered sleeping bag on the tent floor.

"What hands did you use to dig? Paws or claws?" Silver chuckled at Sonic.

"Very funny. And it was both" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Never mind blue wolfie" Silver snickered.

 **x**

A while later as the day turns to night time, Nebula showed her monster friends to roast a marshmallow in the camp fire, "It's called s'mores. It's like a candy sandwich or something. But make sure you got hands are bare because sometimes the marshmallow melts a little and it can get a little sticky" Nebula said.

"Okay then" Tails placed some marshmallows on a stick to roast them over the fire. He didn't hold it in for too long.

"But don't put it in the fire too long or the marshmallow won't taste that good if it's burnt" Nebula said.

"Umm…. A little help please? I'm a wendigo and fire is my weakness if I touched it" Sticks said.

"Let me do this" Tails offered to roast Stick's marshmallows for a few seconds.

"Thanks" Sticks said.

"Okay, now place the roasted marshmallow on top of the graham crackers. Pretend that the roasted marshmallow is a burger, graham crackers as buns, and the chocolate piece as cheese" Nebula said.

With her mouth drooling in hunger, Sticks then began eating the s'mores. As she chews it got all sticky between her pointy teeth, "This...is delicious!" Sticks said with gurgling words.

"Hehehehe" Knuckles chuckled.

"What do you call these?" Espio asked.

"Graham crackers" Nebula said.

"No, the candy sandwich name" Espio said.

"S'mores" Nebula said before applying the crackers on her marshmallows with chocolate bar piece.

"Oh right of course" Espio said.

Shadow was now roasting his marshmallow over the fire and he carefully takes them out of the flames before they got completely burnt, he took out the graham crackers and chocolate bar piece and placed them over his marshmallow. He pulls the stick out of the marshmallow and takes a bite out of his s'mores, "Hmm….tastes good"

Then out of nowhere, he suddenly gives out a bat squeak, "EEEEIP!" He then held for his mouth in embarrassment.

"What's wrong, Shadow? Being too much of a bat or being too batty?" Knuckles snickered.

"Shut up" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Just kidding man" Knuckles said, eating his own s'mores. Rouge was sitting right next to Hex roasting their marshmallows.

"Is there any more s'mores?" Sonic panted in happiness like a dog.

"Well yes there is" Hex hands him some marshmallows, chocolate bars and graham crackers. He takes them and he roasts his marshmallows a few seconds before placing them on the crackers and a piece of chocolate bar.

"Damn, I think he's very happy" Espio said.

"He gets excited when it comes to something new to eat" Amy chuckled.

"I can tell" Espio said.

"I'm starting to like this normie style of camping" Rouge said.

"Good to hear, Rouge" Nebula said.

"You're welcome" Rouge said.


	35. Childhood Memories

**06/25/17**

 **136 Reviews, 26 Favs, 31 Follows**

* * *

While having a great camp in the forest at night, Sticks was playing her Native Indian flute. Everyone was listening as she played it.

"Amazing" Amy thought.

Sticks then played the flute a little louder and moves it to the left and then up. She finished playing to a lower pitch before getting up bowing.

Her friends clapped in amazement from hearing their wendigo friend playing a flute.

"Wow that was beautiful" Sonic said.

"Thank you" Sticks said.

"Now, who's got a great childhood story to tell us?" Sonic asked.

"I'll go first since I still remember my first time learning to fly like a bat as a child" Shadow said.

 **(Shadow's Memory Flashback)**

 _50 year-old Shadow or you can say physically 5-year-old Shadow was in learning to fly like a bat in Vampire Kids school in Transylvania. But the only problem is that he gets nervous._

 _"Okay, okay, don't panic, ignore the bullies" Young Shadow said quietly to himself._

 _"Young child, time to learn to transform into a bat for your first time" a female vampire teacher said._

 _"Okay" Young Shadow nods, he closes his eyes to get ready to transform. In a puff he was turned into a bat and he tries to fly only to spin around and crash on the floor, "Ugh! I'm okay!" he flaps hard to hover up. He then flew up higher and tries out to dive in the air to then fly up, "I'm flying! I'm really flying!"_

 **(End of Shadow's story)**

"And that's how I learned to fly" Shadow said.

"Amazing. Anyone else got stories?" Sonic said.

"Well…..ever since I was a very slow clumsy zombie I took training fitness to help my body do all types of locomotion. Climbing, walking, running, and so forth" Silver said.

"What's locomotion?" Knuckles asked stupidly.

"Oh for god's sake it's what Silver just said" Rouge said shaking her head.

"Well I literally have no brain" Knuckles said.

"It took me like 3 years of doing fitness as a kid. The treadmill was the hardest thing to do since the beginning" Silver said.

 **(Silver's Memory Flashback)**  
 _Young Silver was walking too slow to the Kids' Training Fitness place. But every time he walks too slow, uncaring older monster kids bump into him rudely._

 _"Hey watch it slow-brainer!" A big zombie said to him._

 _"Sorry man" Young Silver said. His hands began glowing and he used it to make his whole body walk normally to the other zombies' confusion. He ignores them and got to the place and opens the door to head in._

 _Once he got in he saw all monsters exercise and he takes a deep breath. He gets to the rings to hang from them to lift himself up. Being a zombie, Young Silver doesn't strain and he swung around the rings._

 _"He's gonna loooooose a limb!" a child Minotaur laughed._

 _Young Silver then let go of the rings and he lands onto a mattress to then get up. He adjusted his arms and then headed to the treadmill. But he hears the monster bullies picking on him. Everywhere he goes to he still gets picked on and tries harder to ignore them. But he can't take it anymore._

 _"Grrr! SHUT UP!" Young Silver's nails grew to long claw nails._

 _"Oh god! Oh my god oh my god oh my god!" One bully blob monster tried to run but no avail when Young Silver slices him to bits. Lucky for the monster blob he can't be turned into a zombie._

 _"Okay! Okay! Okay! We'll leave you alone!" the monster bully leader backs away, "No need to get scratchy!"_

 _"Hmph! That's what I thought! I may be dead young but I'm not that slow, meanie!" Young Silver glared._

 _The bullies gulp in fright while Young Silver resumes training._

 **(End of Silver's story)**

"So yeah. That was my first time going there. The treadmill really helped my legs move normal. It took me 5 months to succeed. And as a teenager I manage to pass gym class at Graveyard High School. Trust me, you have no idea how many zombie students failed gym class" Silver chuckled.

"I can imagine that, Silver" Blaze laughed.

"I bet they got F+! Hahahahahaha!" Sonic laughed a little.

"Yup. Anyways, what's your childhood story, Sonic?" Silver said.

"Well, I had a happy childhood save for my babysitter took away my chilidog, saying it is not good for me. But I know it's just junk food so I don't always eat it. I can still remember my old werewolf elementary school where I always love to play outside in the playground during recess" Sonic said.

 **(Sonic's Memory Flashback)**  
 _Young Sonic was digging at the sand box as a werepup, "Hey, I found another chew toy!" he barked._

 _"Yay!" Another werepup grabs the chew toy._

 _"Hey! GRRRRR!" Young Wolf Sonic pulled resulting a tug and tug war._

 _"Mine!" The werepup growled._

 _"No it's mine!" Young Wolf Sonic pulled it, "Get…your…..paws…..off….it!" he pulled it hard. He then runs away proudly with the chew toy in his mouth. He climbs up a tree to chew on the toy alone. He morphs back to a hedgehog._

 _"Finally. All alone now" Young Sonic smiles. Soon he got bored chewing on it, he then sat near the tree._

 **(End of Sonic's Story)**

"Yeah, I always love chewing on chew toys a lot. But at age 10 I had to get dental braces because the dentist forced me to quit chewing toys. I wore those stupid braces for like 3 years and had them off during my 13th birthday" Sonic said.

"Damn. It must have been painful having then" Amy said.

"Just imagine your teeth being pulled by force" Sonic said.

"It's like feeling your teeth getting tighter" Amy shudders.

"What's your ancient childhood story like, Blaze?" Silver asked.

"Well…..I can't remember myself as a mobian kid. I was dead and mummified and the Anubis god brought me and my parents back to life. My mobian memories have been erased but I can tell you what it was like in ancient times" Blaze said.

 **(Blaze's Memory Flashback)**  
 _Same as being physically 18 years old when she became a mummy. But as being reborn as a mummy she acts like a kid, "I don't understand, Daddy. If that giant statue is a human why does it have a body of a cat?" Young Blaze asking her pharaoh dad about the Sphinx._

 _"It is built in honor of a previous pharaoh, his face is on the sphinx, after the creature that lived in Greece too. Though it was female and had wings" Her father said._

 _"Like Horus?" Young Blaze said._

 _"Yep. But the Greece somewhat borrowed the Sphinx" Her father said. Young Blaze then saw something shiny in the sand. She walks to it and saw it was a scarab gem in the sand, dusting the sand off it._

 _"Huh, it was just a scarab gem" Young Blaze said._

 _"Ah yes. The scarab gem. I was wondering where it was" Her father said, "Now let's go see how your mother is doing" he said._

 _"Okay Dad" Young Blaze followed him back home._

 _Their home was made from an old chamber, "Welcome back your majesties" Said some of the pharaoh's Sekhmet servants, they all bowed before them._

 _"Thank you all. Now get Blaze to her room please" The pharaoh said._

 _"Yes your highness" A Sekhmet servant said leading Blaze to her room._

 _Once inside, Young Blaze took out her paintbrush and started to draw hieroglyphics on the walls. Around the room were also a painting of Egyptian gods like Ra, Anubis and Kek._

 **(End of Blaze's Story)**

"Yup, that's what I remember. Even I get too old with my birthdays going from ancient to modern times. And yes there were cakes in Ancient Egypt. But when it comes to my birthday I never grow old" Blaze said.

"Some days you just remain young, like me a genie" Hex said.

"Yup. And I'm no longer an Egyptian princess" Blaze said.

"I know. And I'm free from wishes" Hex said.

"Now does anyone else want to share a story?" Sonic wondered.

"Well I have one. As a werepup I always love wearing the Red Riding Hood cloak thingy that my grandmother made for me" Amy said.

 **(Amy's Memory Flashback)**  
 _Young Amy was putting on her red riding hood cloak and looks at the mirror, "Ah, not bad at all" she smiled. She heads outside for a walk in the woods with a basket in her hand._

 _"A perfect day for a walk" Young Amy said. She then heard non-mobian wolves in the woods and used their language to speak with them, especially with the alpha pair. She was asking them if they wanna race with her, which they agreed, "Come on then!" Young Amy starts running with the wolves. She jumps over a log with them and through the bushes, "Whooohoooo!"_

 _She then morphs into her wolf form to gain better speed and her red cloak flew with the wind while she ran, still tied to her neck. She ran with them to the grass field where some flowers were growing, "AAARRRROOOOOOO!" she howled out loud._

 _"ARRROOOOOOO!" All the wolves howled along with her._

 **(End of Amy's Story)**

"Interesting Ames. Must been fun playing with them" Sonic said to his girlfriend.

"Yup" Amy giggled.

"Now, let's play a game of who can resist the cute puppy eyes" Sonic said.

"Not this again" Shadow mumbles in annoyance.

"What? You hate losing?" Silver snickered, "Like last time?"  
"Hmph, yours is not even that cute" Shadow scoffed.  
Sonic and Amy then joined in doing the cute eyes too, whimpering cutely.

"It's not gonna work" Shadow said but Nebula joined in and did the same like Sonic and Amy. Shadow strained in resisting and then gives up, "All right all right! Damn it!" He gave a sigh in defeat.

"Hahaha…..you lose again!" Sonic laughed.

"Hmph! Oh, yeah?!" Shadow morphs into a bat and lands on Nebula's head to do his cute puppy eyes.

"Awwwwww so cute!" Amy awed at Bat Shadow's cute red eyes being bigger.

"So adorable!" Sonic said.

Blaze, Sticks, Hex and even Rouge got up to have a look at Bat-Shadow's adorable look.

"Awww…. he's so cute!" Sticks said.

"I can't resist them!" Blaze said.

"Such a cutie" Rouge said.

Hex pets Bat-Shadow on the head, "And I thought you said you don't like being called cute by girls, vampire boy" she smirked.

"Just for now" Shadow said sourly.

"Have a sense of humor for once" Hex said.

"I don't do humor" Bat Shadow rolled his eyes.

Nebula picks up the bat and gives him an eskimo kiss on the nose with hers, "You're too cute when you are grumpy" she smiled.

"Eh, thanks Nebs" Bat Shadow then morphs back to a hedgehog to kiss her on the lips.

"What's the matter, Knuckie? Did you get jealous?" Rouge smirked.

"I do NOT get jealous, batgirl!" Knuckles blushed. He indeed felt jealous that he's not able to charm Rouge like Shadow did with his cute bat face.

"You're blushing" Rouge teased him.

"I am NOT BLUSHING!" Knuckles snapped.

"Whatever you say big tough ghostie" Rouge chuckled.

"Well, let's get some sleep. Nighty night, don't let the vampires bite your neck" Sonic snickered and quickly ran inside his tent before Shadow could attack him.

"I heard that you blue mutt!" Shadow growls, going into his own tent with Nebula. Amy shook her head at this and gets into Sonic's tent.


	36. Relaxing

**07/02/17**

 **140 Reviews, 26 Favs, 31 Follows.**

* * *

The next morning in the forest were filled with chirping birds flying around to wake up the wildlife forest creatures. At the camp area, the only monster that is awake first is Sonic. The blue wolf was stretching his arms and legs like a dog, "A perfect morning for a perfect day. I guess I better be quiet to not wake anyone up" Wolf Sonic said to himself.

"Morning" Wolf Amy appeared behind him.

"AAAHH!" Wolf Sonic jumped in surprise and turns around, "Whoa! Oh, morning Amy. I didn't realize you were up"

"I am. So wanna go for a morning run?" Wolf Amy asked him.

"Sure Ames, catch me if you can!" Wolf Sonic ran away.

"Here doggy doggy! Come here!" Wolf Amy ran after him in the woods. Wolf Sonic ran through the bushes and between the trees with Amy after him. Eventually they came to the lake where some wild bears were catching salmon with their jaws.

"They barely miss the catch" Wolf Sonic joked.

Wolf Amy playfully rolled her eyes and smirked, "You're almost too much to bear"

"I guess we should sing...look for the bare necessities the simple bare necessities" Wolf Sonic sang a short phrase of the song.

Wolf Amy smiled and shook her head at how funny her blue werehog roommate is, "You're too funny. Anyways, we should head back and see if the guys are awake"

"Sure" Wolf Sonic ran back with Wolf Amy.

 **x**

At the camp, Knuckles was steaking some eggs for breakfast. He smells them and smiles, "Mmmmmm. Yummy" He said and placed some on a plate. Sticks came out of her tent smelling the eggs.

"Careful Sticks. Don't get too famished" Espio said.

"It smells so good and tastes so good like monster larva served with melted butter" Sticks said.

"I'm just having some rat bacon" Hex made some rat bacon appear on a plate using her magic.

Nebula in hers and Shadow's tent was trying to wake her boyfriend up but he refused since he's not much of a morning person, "10...more minutes" Shadow groans.

"Okay then. I guess you won't be the first one to get a cup of blood from Blaze" Nebula chuckled and rushed out of the tent to get to Blaze first.

That only made Shadow get up so quick but lost his balance from his zipped up sleeping bag, "Shit!" he morphed into a bat and flies out of his tent. He flies past Nebula to get to Blaze first, who just had woken up.

"What now Shadow?" Blaze asked him tiredly.

"Need blood now" Bat Shadow said and morphs back to a hedgehog.

"Okay then" Blaze used her Egyptian plague powers to turn the water in the water bottle into blood. Shadow grabs the blood bottle and drinks it.

"Well, that took you a while to wake up in the morning, Shadow" Nebula giggled.

"Yeah right" Shadow said, wiping off the blood from his muzzle. He hands her the bottle.

"Thanks" Nebula said.

"No worries" Shadow said.

"Also you need some sunscreen" Nebula took out some sunscreen for Shadow.

"Thanks" Shadow said as he applies some sunscreen on himself.

Outside the tent, Sonic and Amy came back to have breakfast with the others. Sonic was sure hungry because his excitement is making his tail wag rapidly, not caring if his friends saw it.

"I smell eggs and bacon" Sonic said hungrily, eyeing the bacon and eggs on a plate.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't get to excited, man. Now sit. Sit!" Silver told him.

Sonic turns into a wolf and sits down, "I'm not a dog, man!" he complained.

"Get ready? GO!" Silver tossed the bacon in the air and Sonic jumps up to catch it, only to then crash onto Sticks. Her eggs land on her face, causing her to get really mad.

"Whoops" Wolf Sonic gulped and quickly did his cute puppy eyes to calm the wendigo badger.

"Grrrrrrrrrr...urgh! I give up to those eyes" Sticks calms down. She takes the eggs off her face.

"Anyways, here's your meaty food" Silver hands the plate of eggs and bacon to Sonic in his hedgehog form.

"Thanks Dude" Sonic said.

Amy sat next to him having a sandwich with tomato, lettuce and cheese, "Well, what's next for today?" Amy wondered.

"I guess we head back to College. We don't wanna make Shadow have sunburn" Sonic said.

"Exactly" Shadow hanging upside down from the tree branch.

"AAHH!" Sonic jumped in up in fright, "Dude! What the hell?! Are you trying to do a scare cam video for Scaretube?"

"Maybe" Shadow chuckled at the hedgehog's reaction.

"You're so dead if you post it" Sonic warned him.

"Not my fault you're so jumpy. But fine, I won't post it" Shadow said.

"Thanks" Sonic rolled his eyes in annoyance.

A while later after they all had something to eat in the morning, they packed up everything and double check to make sure they have everything before heading back to College.

"Yup. Everything's checked" Knuckles said.

"Perfect, let's go back to college my sweet knucklehead" Rouge said.

"Batty as always" Knuckles said.

"Hehehehe" Rouge giggled.

"She just can't stop flirting with him" Blaze whispered to Silver.

"Yeah" Silver chuckled lightly.

"Hopefully when we get back I can go in the pool for a swim" Sticks said.

"I'm thinking of going for a swim too" Amy said.

"But I just hope the piranhas in the pool don't bite us" Sticks said.

"Probably not. But I'm just gonna do some yoga. Same routine every time I do meditating like an indian" Silver said.

"Fine by me" Sticks said.

"I'll just be in my room" Tails said.

 **x**

Eventually, they made it inside the college building. Sonic and Amy headed to their dorm room to get their swim outfits, "I had a great time with camping last night" Sonic said.

"Me too Sonikku. It was fun running in the forest too" Amy said.

"Yes until we saw bears" Sonic said.

"Yup. Anyways, let's get dressed for the pool" Amy said.

Moments later they headed to the pool with Sticks accompany them. As they got to the pool the mermaid swim coach appeared, "I know its Sunday but what the heck? I'll let you guys swim for maybe an hour" the mermaid said.

"Okay then. Thanks for allowing us" Sonic said.

"Last is a rotten egg!" Amy jumps into the pool with them.

"BOOOYAHAHA!" Sticks jumps in the water.

The three popped out of the water. Sticks had a piranha in her mouth, "Bleah!" she spits it out, "Next time, don't swim in my mouth or you'll be fish food!"

"Okay Sticks can you do an awesome trick?" Amy wondered.

"Sure I can, like an otter" Sticks began swimming like an otter.

"Whoa" Sonic and Amy were amazed by this. Never thought that their wendigo badger friend could swim like that. She then flips back in the water and dives down.

"Now shall we Ames?" Sonic held Amy's hand.

"After you" Amy said.

 **x**

Silver was meditating while hovering in the air, "Can you hear his heart beat?" Nebula whispering to Shadow since he's pure vampire he can hear heart beats. Nebula on the other hand can't because she's half vampire.

"Yes. He's feeling confident in his undead heart" Shadow said.

"Wow. I knew that feelings can give pulses on undead beings" Nebula said.

"Indeed. I know that I'm undead too but I still have feelings" Shadow said, "But I just don't show it"

"Like that you care for your friends" Nebula said.

"Yup, that and love" Shadow said and saw Silver doing his telekinesis on a large truck, "Oh, I think he's getting it"

Silver's hands glowed neon blue as he lifts the whole truck from the ground and it came about 5 meters into the air, "Yes I've done it!" Silver cheered happily.

"You're doing it, Silver!" Nebula said.

The zombie hedgehog was feeling love in his undead heart which gave him strength of his powers. He never thought that his feelings make him stronger than his mind. But now, he's finally learning something.

"HELL YEAH!" Silver puts the truck down.

"Your love for Blaze gave you strength" Shadow said.

"Yup and my care for my friends" Silver said proudly.


	37. Marked

**07/07/17**

 **144 Reviews, 27 Favs, 32 Follows**

* * *

A while later after having some fun in the pool, Sonic was getting very nervous that tonight is a Blue Moon. Meaning that when the full moon turns blue, the male werewolves will go into wild instincts to mark the female.

"Okay, don't get too carried away" He said to himself, thinking of how Amy will react.

"Let me guess. The Blue Moon is tonight?" Amy asked.

"Yeah…and you know what that means" Sonic sighs.

"Yes. But Sonic, it's perfectly normal for werewolves. I know you said you don't wanna hurt my neck but your instincts are telling you to do that so that no other male will mark me. My dad once told me his story of how he met my mom. During a Blue Moon he marked her because he loved her and would do anything to protect her from other male werehogs. He said that when a female is marked, the males will know that they'll have to find someone else to mark" Amy explained to her blue hedgehog lover.

"Okay. Here goes nothing. Turn to a wolf" Sonic said.

"Alright then" Amy turns into a wolf to let Sonic bite-mark her.

Sonic in wolf form gulps and leans in to Wolf Amy's next to mark her, "Grrrrrr!" he growled lowly and bites the pink wolf's neck.

Wolf Amy winced in pain when Wolf Sonic's teeth pierced her skin, "OW!" she flinched and Wolf Sonic let go off her. She whimpers slightly and morphs back to a hedgehog.

Wolf Sonic did the same and saw his pink roommate wincing a little, "Sorry"

"Well I'm marked now my love" Amy said, hugging Sonic who returned the favor. Also making Sonic's tail wag rapidly.

"Oh man!" Sonic groans in annoyance.

"Sonikku, it's completely normal" Amy said.

"I know. I just have to get used to it" Sonic chuckled shyly.

"Hehehehe" Amy nuzzled on Sonic's chest.

Sonic held her by the waist, "You are so cute Ames" he said.

Eventually they saw the sun setting down, making the hedgehogs transform into werehogs. They then looked into each other's green eyes.

"Ames, shall we?" Sonic asked, gesturing to the grass hills.

"Sure" Amy said.

Later they laid on the grass stargazing and saw the full moon turning blue, "Blue Moon" Sonic said.

"It's so beautiful" Amy said.

"Yes. At least vampires mark their mates at a different time I think" Sonic said.

"Sometimes they do it when there's a Blood Moon" Amy said.

"But that's every century or what?" Sonic wondered.

"Possibly" Amy said.

"I wonder how Shadow is doing. He's been a little stressed for a few days to be ready when to mark Nebula" Sonic said.

"Who knows" Amy shrugs.

 **x**

Shadow was in his coffin with wide open eyes, thinking of when he shall mark Nebula. But he's still not sure of himself he should do it now or wait until he's ready. He touched his fangs and felt that they are getting sharper and pointy.

Silver walked in the dorm room and noticed that Shadow is in deep thoughts, "Not again" he muttered and walks up to his vampire roommate, "You know you're gonna get stressed every time you think of wanting to mark Nebula"

"I just don't wanna hurt her" Shadow said.

"Why?" Silver asked.

"Because she is part normie" Shadow said.

"You really care for her, don't you?" Silver said.

"Yes. But it might be worth a try. I hope it works on dhampirs" Shadow gets up.

"You sure you can handle it?" Silver said.

"Well I hope" Shadow said before he left.

 **x**

Inside Nebula's dorm room, she was waiting for Shadow. She knew it was time to be marked as Shadow's mate and she felt a little nervous if it's gonna hurt, "I know he doesn't wanna hurt my neck. And I know how painful it will feel. Perhaps he should hypnotize me so that I won't feel the painful bite" she said to herself.

"Nebs it won't hurt a bit" Shadow said, having overheard her.

"Oh, hi Shadow" Nebula saw him.

"Are you ready Nebula? Because its time" Shadow sits behind her.

"Yes but I'm not scared. Just a little nervous" Nebula said.

"All right. Here goes nothing" Shadow's long fangs sunk into Nebula's neck making her moan in slight pain. Shadow felt her tensed up but he puts his hands on her shoulders to relax her. Their eyes began glowing as they are marked as mates. Shadow then lets go of her neck and wipes off the blood from his mouth.

"You okay?" Shadow asked her.

"Y-Yeah…." Nebula said, a little dizzy.

"Perfect, now that we're mates no other male or female will try to get us" Shadow said.

"Indeed" Nebula said, walking up to the mirror to see the bite marks on her neck, "Yup, that's it" Nebula shrugs and then looks back at Shadow.

"Right now Amy won't have to worry about Scourge trying to get her" Shadow said.

"Yes so only Sonic is attracted to her" Nebula said.

"Indeed. And now that you're mine no other vampire males will ever touch you" Shadow said.

"Yes" Nebula held his hand, "But mummies and zombies never mark each other" She added.

"That may be true but I'm sure Silver and Blaze will figure something out. Perhaps a hickey can be like a bite mark" Shadow said.

"Maybe. Because mummies like Imhotep wanted to resurrect his lover. But it's no need for Blaze" Nebula said.

"Or something like that" Shadow said.

 **x**

Blaze was at her room with Silver, "I know you don't like being called princess but you're my princess to me" Silver said.

"You're such a gentleman Silver, kind but naive, that's what I like about you" Blaze said.

"Well thank you Blaze" Silver said and does a royal kiss on her hand.

Blaze smiles sweetly and bows, "Now for the mark ritual"

"Yeah but the problem is that we're not the same monster type. But since you don't bleed, that means my bite doesn't infect your veins" Silver said.

"Well yes, but be gentle" Blaze said, "And for the record don't zombify me" She added.

"I won't" Silver said to her. He gets behind her and bites her neck softly, she didn't felt anything but let out a soft purr which made her blush a little.

"Awww…. are you purring kitty?" Silver joked.

"Eeh… yeah" Blaze blushes.

"Your purr is cute" Silver said.

"Really Silvy?" Blaze asked

"Yes Blaze" Silver said and moved away from her neck to look at the bite mark. It looked like normal fresh bite punctures with no red swellings or bleeding, "Well at least no blood" Silver said.

Blaze turns around and placed her hand on her neck, "I knew you'll be gentle"

"Like you said. I'm a gentleman" Silver smiled.

Blaze hugs him, "Say Silver, wanna see something?" Blaze asked.

"Sure" Silver said. Blaze took out a chest and opens it to reveal a blue scarab.

"Whoa, is that a scarab gem? The same one that you found over 4,000 years ago?" Silver said.

"Yes it is. It is my secret treasure, well not so secret for my friends" Blaze said.

"Well, you could have made a necklace of it" Silver said.

"Say, that's a good idea Silver. Since I'm wearing this old ancient Ankh necklace ever since I was 1600 years old. Like my Sweet 1600 Birthday you can say. I should wear this scarab gem like a necklace" Blaze said.

"Anytime Blaze" Silver said proudly.

 **x**

Sonic and Amy were at the gymnasium room doing a waltz dance. The room even had a big mirror too. Which Shadow was a little embarrassed of his no reflection but the way when he is waltzing with Nebula, he sees her reflection like she's dancing by herself.

"Whoa…" Shadow said while twirling her. Nebula held her hand up while twirling and sees her mate Shadow.

Sonic held Amy by the hand as they performed a twirl move, "Twirl ya!" he twirled her.

Amy giggled and gets up, backing off to try out dance fighting.

"Well, if it is for a dance fighting it is" Sonic said, "I hope you don't mind if I turn on the spotlight"  
"I don't mind. But I'm a mighty big bad girl" Amy smirked.

"Bring it on!" Sonic flipped the switch for the spotlight, causing Amy's instincts to be triggered.

"AAAAAAAROOOOOH!" Amy howled and then growls, ready for the dance fight, Sonic crouched and then pretends to attack her. Amy runs from the side and tackles him to make him roll over and bump into a large mattress, feathers spreading onto him, "What's the matter? Can't block a girl?" Amy taunts him.

"Nope" Sonic smirked and shakes the feathers off, "But are you fast enough to do this?" he sweep kicks her down. Amy fell down but gets back up on her feet and spins around and then bows.

"Huh?" Sonic said.

She then tips on her toes and then makes a ballet spin to then kick at him, "Ugh!" Sonic got kicked but he quickly caught her leg, "Not bad" he smirked. He pulls her close and flips her over only to turn around to punch at her. Amy countered the punch with her own.

A while of doing a dance fight, they got exhausted but they say it was a draw since they were equally matched.

"Well, that was an intense dance battle" Shadow said.

"Yeah, we fought well at least" Sonic said.

"But dance fighting includes holding back" Amy said.

Shadow felt a little sleepy from doing stuff all day, he morphed into a bat and flies on top of Nebula's head, "Aww….you feeling tired, Shads?" Nebula smiled.

"Yesssss" Bat Shadow yawned tiredly. He nuzzled against her head, making Nebula giggle. She walks out of the gymnasium, passing by Knuckles straining with weights.


	38. Witch's Stew

**07/12/17**

 **148 Reviews, 28 Favs, 33 Follows**

* * *

At Music Class, Silver was getting over his nervousness in front of the students while doing his Hip Hop dance. But the only problem is getting away from his zombie ex-girlfriend Scoria the Fox.

"So, you trimmed your claw nails, mi amor?" Scoria flirting.

"I am not your amor! And yes, I did trim my claw nails" Silver snarled lowly.

"Is it to attract me?" Scoria smirked seductively.

"Shut up" Silver snarled again, "Don't even think I'm gonna take you back because I don't date slutty girls like you! The reason I broke up with you is because you sent your zombie boys to ruin my dream long ago! And I'm not gonna give up on my dream!" he said and was this close to slap her but he had control of himself. Scoria scoffs and shook her head. Silver ignored her and wait for his turn.

Sonic was playing his electric guitar, "AAARRRROOOOOOOO!" he howled wildly and finished his solo with a bow. The monster students applauded for him.

"Thank you very much guys!" Sonic shouted and leaves the stage, allowing Silver to step out.

"Hi everybody! Ready for some?" Silver took out a megaphone to shout in.

"YEAH!" The audience cheered.

Then the gangnam style music starts to play as Silver puts some shades on, "Oppa Gangnam style! Gangnam style!" He starts dancing to the song lightly bouncing his feet. Then he holds his hands together and rolls them as he dances to the song, even lifting his wrist up.

"Uhh….Blaze?" Amy waves her hand in front of the dreamy tranced Blaze. But no reaction from this mummy cat.

"I think she's in a lovey dovey trance" Nebula said.

"Meoooww….." Blaze meowed in love.

"I think she's happy about Silver" Amy chuckled.

"Yeah" Nebula chuckled.

As soon Silver was done dancing, He bows to the applauding audience and leaves the stage. He walks up to his friends but Blaze runs up to him and hugs him tightly, "You did well Silver!" she said.

"Ugh…..yeah….thanks…..Blaze" Silver gasping for air. Due to his feelings giving him pulses.

"Oh, sorry" Blaze realized she was hugging him too tight. She released the hug to let him breathe.

"It's okay, Blaze" Silver panting and hugs her.

"I hope one day I could use my drums for the performance. I'm not really into using electric instruments" Sticks said.

"Could be some use, Sticks" Tails said.

"Hey, Rouge. Did you say you work at a famous restaurant Witch's Brew?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah. I cook great types of stew like my mom" Rouge.

"Stew?! I love stew!" Sticks said.

"Then I invite all your friends to it" Rouge offered them.

"Sure thing, I can't wait!" Sticks said hungrily.

"And don't worry, Amy. I won't put any meat in it. I'll do it separately" Rouge said.

"Thank you Rouge. I believe in you" Amy said in relief.

 **x**

Much later at Witch's Brew, Rouge was in her restaurant outfit and had her cauldron at place, "Easy now, Sticks. We're all excited too" Blaze trying to calm the wendigo badger.

"I know, I know! But every time I see food, I go crazy!" Sticks said.

"Tails, I think it's time we use our detached hands like a back scratcher to calm her down" Silver suggested.

"Allow me" Tails removes the stitches from his arm to let it crawl, "Your turn" He said to Silver. Silver nods and casually removes his own arm.

The two detached arms crawl up to Sticks; one giving her a scratch on the back while the other scratches her head.

"Ohhhh….. yessss" Sticks felt comfort by the arms massaging her.

"First up our veggie werehog" Rouge made Amy's stew.

"Thank you" Amy took it. She then sniffs the veggie stew and smiles widely at the smell, liking it. Amy takes a spoon and began eating the stew.

"And here's stew with chili-dog flavor, Sonic" Rouge hands him the bowl of stew.

"Thanks. Mmmmmm" Sonic smells his stew and gets to Amy's table to eat his stew. Rouge proceeds to make stews with different flavors for each of them.

"Whoops, my arm" Silver said and whistles his detached arm to come back. It crawls up to him and reattached, allowing him to take his stew. He had the ordinary stew from Rouge and heads to a table.

"And here's your stew, Tails. With electric eel flavor" Rouge hands him the bowl of electric stew.

"Thanks Rouge" Tails takes it and gets to his table, with each spoonful he ate he gets powered up by the electric stew. He saw Sticks coming to his table with normal stew in her bowl.

"Well, smells like the one from my tribe" Sticks said.

"What do you usually have in your stew?" Tails asked.

"It depends, sometimes its fish stew or mushroom stew" Sticks said.

"I knew it was gonna be grapes in my stew" Knuckles eating his stew.

"I know you like grapes my sweet Knucklehead" Rouge teased Knuckles.

"You're so batty Rouge" Knuckles said.

"Good thing you didn't put….brain flavor" Silver shudders, "Let me guess. French Fry worms flavor?" Silver asked.

"Yup. That's special" Rouge said.

"Thank you so much" Silver said.

"No problem. And don't worry, Shadow. I did not put garlic. I put blood meat and tomatoes in your stew" Rouge said.

"Good" Shadow said and heads to his table. Nebula got the same stew mix and gets to Shadow's table.

"Yup, let's see how it tastes like" Nebula took her spoon to taste the blood meat and tomato stew. Shadow did the same and they seem to enjoy it.

"Very good stew" Shadow said.

"I agree Shadow" Nebula said.

Espio got normal stew along with Hex, "I never tried stew but this is delicious" Hex said.

"Trust me you'll like it" Rouge said.

"Alright then. Let's get a table Espio" Hex said.

"I already got it" Espio flew to it.

"Scarab flavor?" Blaze asked as she tasted her stew.

"Yep. Insects got lots of proteins in them" Hex said.

"Nice, I like them too" Blaze said.

Sonic and Amy were not using spoons since they are allergic to silverware; they just simply eat like a dog in their wolf forms. Wolf Sonic was almost eating like a wild animal since it had his favorite food's taste in it. Wolf Amy was however eating it in a calm rate. Same goes for Sticks since she's controlling her ravenous hunger.

Wolf Amy then lifts her head and sees Wolf Sonic's face messed up, "Sonikku, you're so messy"

"Sorry Ames" Wolf Sonic said and morphs into a hedgehog to clean his face with a napkin.

"You're so cute Sonic" Wolf Amy said.

"Aw man" Sonic said, embarrassed. He morphs back to a wolf to continue eating.

 **x**

A while later after having Rouge's delicious stew, the gang heads back to College, "Man, I'm full" Sticks said.

"But it sure was delicious, man" Blaze said.

"Especially when it's different flavors" Sticks said.

"I can make whatever flavor I want to in my family recipe stew" Rouge said.

"I'm glad you can do that" Blaze said.

"Say, any of you guys wanna do a race at the track field?" Sonic asked.

"Sure thing, I could use some" Shadow said.

"Me too" Nebula said.

"And me too" Amy said.

Soon they were at the track field and the sun was setting down. As it went down, Sonic and Amy turned into werehogs and howled from their transformation.

"Alright, monsters. Get ready!" Tails held up a flag front of those who will race.

"This is gonna be fun" Sonic smirked and looked at the full moon.

"Set! GO!" Tails waves the flag. Sonic and Amy ran on all fours with Shadow and Nebula using their incredible speed as well.

"Here I come!" Shadow shouted, running faster.

Sonic turns his head quickly and saw him running next to him, "You just consider yourself superior, watch this!" Sonic began running faster.

"Shit!" Shadow said.

"Don't beat yourself up, Shadow! Winning isn't about everything!" Nebula said while running. Shadow nods and keeps running. Nebula then ran next to Amy surprising the werehog.

But Sonic was still heading for the finish line with the other three behind him. Tails took out the finish flag and waves it as soon Sonic passed the line.

"Sonic wins!" Tails said.

"Damn it" Shadow groans.

"I win again!" Sonic cheered.

"Next time I'll get you" Shadow said.

"We'll see" Sonic smirks at him.

"Well I did my best" Amy said.

"Me too. Like I said, Shadow. When it comes to games, winning isn't everything. It's how you play the game" Nebula said.

"Very well" Shadow nodded.

Sonic then had a talk with Amy, "So Amy how was the race?"

"Sonikku, that was a good run without turning wolf" Amy said.

"Yeah, Being a wolf is not very important in speed" Sonic said

"I agree Sonikku" Amy said.


	39. Back To The Normal World

**07/15/17**

 **151 Reviews, 28 Favs, 33 Follows**

* * *

Today, Sonic and his friends received a letter from the normal world to come back again for saving innocent lives from the incident of Dr. Eggman. And of course, to explore their world again like last time.

"This is gonna get exciting guys!" Sticks said.

"Yeah. I so wanna join a disco party!" Silver said.

"It's a lot different than monster style, guys. But yeah, it's gonna be a lot fun in the normal world" Nebula smiled.

"But we gotta be very careful with children. We don't wanna scare them" Rouge said.

"Yup. Especially when Amy and I are werehog forms" Sonic said.

"You got a point there Sonic" Amy said.

"So, now let's pack our stuff, we're going to Station Square" Espio said.

"Yup. This is gonna be gre-….Oh, come on!" Silver growled under his breath that his detached arm is crawling again but in super speed it was actually helping to pack some stuff for Silver. In 5 seconds of packing for Silver, it gave him thumbs up, "Whoa, um, thanks" Silver said to his detached arm.

It then allowed Silver to reattach it and he then picks up his case.

"Well I got a really helping hand" Silver said, "But when we get to the normal world, don't get detached because normies will get terrified. Trust me, normies are not undead like me" he said to his arm.

"Same goes for me if any of my stitches goes off" Tails said.

Sonic saw Amy picking out a brochure that came in with the letter,

"Hmm….there's a lot of amazing things around the normal city" Amy said.

"So Ames, what are you interested at viewing first?" Sonic asked.

"I want to shop something nice. Like a souvenir or something" Amy said.

"I would like recommend the beach" Sonic said, "Normal style that is"

"Sure Sonikku. I would like to see how the sea view is there and get a tan" Amy said.

"And I might try out surfing" Sonic said, "Except I haven't tried it due to having aquaphobia"

"But you have swim with me Sonic" Amy reminded him.

"Well the sea can be wild compared to the pool" Sonic said.

"True. But we'll figure something out. Right now let's pack" Amy said.

The monster friends get to their rooms to pack.

 **x**

In Sonic and Amy's room, they packed in their backpacks, "I know that in the normal world is gonna be a lot different than our world. I just don't wanna embarrass myself with my wild instincts. Every time I get distracted with fetching, I go crazy" Sonic said, hoping that he won't embarrass himself in front of the normal beings.

"Whatever we do, stay away from the dog field" Amy said.

"Got it" Sonic nods. He packed the last he need and zips his backpack shut, "I mean we do look like normies at day time but still have wolf instincts"

"I know. Well I am glad that Eggman is out of our way" Amy said.

"And Scourge too as well" Sonic said and carries his luggage bag, "Well, now let's head to the normal world"

Amy picked up hers and follows him.

 **x**

Their friends soon joined them having packed their luggage as well, ready to get to Normal World. They were heading to the subway train that's heading to Station Square.

"Okay let's make it clear. Do we all got tickets?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, I got them" Amy held up hers and Sonic's tickets. The others held up theirs too.

"Good now let's keep going" Sonic said. They all got inside the train, Tails however had to be careful to not cause shortcut in the train, "Hex, is there magic for my neck bolts to keep under control?" he asked.

"Sure" Hex said and used her magic on Tails' bolts to keep them both stabilized.

"Thanks" Tails said and heads in the train with his friends.

The subway train then departs from the Monster City and headed its way to Station Square. Sticks took out her bansuri to play on the train and played a tune on it.

"Uh, Sticks? I don't think playing a flute is allowed on the train. We don't wanna cause people to stare at us" Blaze said.

"Sorry" Sticks puts it back in her backpack and folds her arms.

"Better" Blaze said. She took out her iCoffin and played Angry Ghosts (Angry Birds) on it.

"I know that humans or mobians don't serve blood but Blaze is here to turn water into blood for you" Nebula said to Shadow.

"Okay then. Blaze turn the water to blood" Shadow hands a water bottle over to Blaze.

"Here we go" Blaze used her curse spell to turn the water to pure blood. As she did that she hands it back to him and continues playing the game app on her iCoffin.

"Thanks" Shadow drinks from the bottle.

"Well people will think its Cool Aid" Nebula joked. Shadow shook his head at the joke and keeps drinking.

Knuckles was sitting right next to Rouge who has altered her outfit to a more civilian outfit.

30 minutes later, the subway train has arrived to Station Square, "Arriving to Station Square" the speaker said on the train. The train slowly comes to a stop.

"Finally" Sonic got up from his seat taking his luggage.

"At least we're here" Amy followed him.

"Whoa! Wait!" Silver stopped.

"What?" they all said.

"Um, I just gotta take one careful step. I don't wanna lose a limb" Silver chuckled nervously. He carefully steps off the train safely, "Phew" He sighs in relief after getting off.

"At least my stitches are in place" Tails said.

Humans and mobians on the station saw them and they already know who they are since it was on the news of the time they saved innocent lives from the Eggman incident. The monster group got out of the station and saw the main street.

"Well time to find the hotel" Silver said.

"I know the best hotel in Station Square. It has an awesome pool, restaurant, and great souvenir and gift shop stores. Green Hill Hotel" Nebula said.

"Where do we find it?" Silver asked.

"I know exactly where" Nebula said, taking out a map. She points at the location were the hotel is, "It's near the beach" Nebula said.

"Alright then. Let's go" Silver said.

Shadow is a little excited to see the normal world for the first time and that he's not afraid to be seen by them anymore, he can finally learn more about it. But the only problem is that if he's going to be in a hotel, he has to sleep on a bed like everyone else rather than coffins, "Alright, I hope our stay will be great" Shadow shrugs, heading with the others.

 **x**

As soon as they got there, they got the card keys to their rooms. Sonic with Amy, Shadow with Nebula, Silver with Blaze, Tails with Sticks, Knuckles with Rouge, and Espio with Hex. The normies saw them walking to the halls and waved at them politely. Amy felt comfortable with the normies not seeing them scary right now. So did Knuckles when he didn't look like a ghost, well….almost. But the normies got used to him with being a ghost.

"We'll take a look around in the hotel area after we look at our rooms. That way we can learn more about this normie hotel style" Sonic said to his friends.

"Yeah, No sarcophagus for me. I hope the beds are comfortable" Blaze said.

"I just stick with my lamp" Hex said, "But since I'm in the normal world I guess it's time that I sleep on beds this time"

"I promise you'll like it" Espio said.

Sonic and Amy found their room and opens the door to get in, "Well….this looks amazing. Whoa, they even have a flat-screen TV like ours. Well….almost like ours" Sonic said as he puts his luggage near the chair.

"But the view is nice" Amy opens the curtains to see the beach.

Sonic walks over to see it, "Wow. Hey, the pool looks amazing. No piranhas"

"Yeah. Wanna go for a swim with me?" Amy asked him sweetly.

"Eh sure Amy" Sonic said.

 **x**

A while later as the monsters looked around in the hotel, they seem impressed with how it looks like than in their monster world. Shadow secretly drank his bottle of blood in his and Nebula's room so that he won't get too cranky. And of course, he put sunscreen on since its still day time. But other than that, he's starting to like this place.

At the hotel restaurant area, Silver was trying normal milkshakes for the first time and he's starting to like this. For a zombie he sometimes can get brain freeze just like normal beings.

"Ahhhhh, so good" Silver enjoyed the taste and takes another sip of it, too fast.

Blaze was having some ice cream, "Whoa, careful. You don't wanna get a massive headache"  
"Yeah, you're right. It's just so good and creamy" Silver said and sips it slowly this time. The normies smiled at them at how polite and kind that they seem to like their food style.

 **x**

Rouge was laying on a sunbed getting a tan while Knuckles tried to use the diving board at the pool but keeps phasing through when trying to jump. Rouge lifts her sunglasses and chuckled, "Silly Knuckie" She said.

"Agreed. He can't make a splash noise whenever he jumps into the water" Hex giggled.

"So that means we won't get splashed" Rouge said.

"CANNON BALL!" Sticks jumps into the water with a big splash.

"Except for that" Rouge shook her head.

"Hey, guys. We're here" Amy walking in, wearing a one-piece bathing suit.

"Great. Enjoy the pool Amy and Sonic" Hex saw them.

"Alright Amy, this pool will sure feel different" Sonic said.

"Well it's warm" Amy stepped into the pool. Sonic followed and felt the warmth in the pool and swam after Amy.


	40. Learning To Be Like Normies

**07/18/17**

 **157 Reviews, 29 Favs, 34 Follows**

* * *

A while later of swimming in the pool, they didn't realize that there was a pool bar in the swimming pool. Sonic swims up to the bar and asked for a glass of soda, "Coming up sir" The bartender said. Sonic taps on the bar table while waiting. He even sits on the chair that is underwater.

The bartender returns and hands him a glass of soda, "Thanks" Sonic smiled and sips the soda from a straw, "Ahhh….so relaxing" he sighs in relaxation. He turns his head to see his friends having fun at the pool, "Heh, they seem to have fun" he smiled. He saw Tails at the pool edge playing a ball game with Sticks while he also saw Blaze swimming with Silver.

"This is the life" Shadow said out of nowhere.

"Ah!" Sonic got jumpy but settles down for a few seconds, "Dude, where did you come from?" he saw Shadow sitting on the chair underwater with Nebula.

"Vampire speed" Nebula said.

"Oh, right, right. Vampires and dhampirs got super speed" Sonic said, "Anyways, how are you feeling right now in the sunlight, Shads?" Sonic asked.

"Eh, it seems okay. I'm still trying to get used to it but I get nervous when the sunscreen wears off on me" Shadow said.

"I know how you feel, man. Whenever I look at the full moon I can't control my wild instincts. It's like I hate looking at the full moon while you hate looking at the sun" Sonic said.

"Yes. Well the water is fine here" Shadow said, "But only as long as the sunscreen is waterproof"

"It's always waterproof, Shadow. Your sunscreen never failed you" Nebula said.

"True. Anyways, I feel like being underneath the umbrella shade. See you around, Sonic" Shadow said and swims to the underwater steps to get out with Nebula. Sonic shrugs and continues having his drink.

 **x**

A while later after getting out of the pool, the sky was turning dusk. Sonic and Amy turned into werehogs without howling this time. They did not wanna cause their howling to attract dogs or any wild canines miles away.

"Well, let's go have something to eat downstairs. And don't worry, Sonic. The silverware is not made of silver. Its stainless steel" Amy said.

"Oh, good. But it's just when it comes to having food I eat like an animal a lot than using forks or spoons. But I'll try" Sonic said, a little nervous that he'll get embarrassed if he doesn't eat right.

"Don't worry Sonikku. Act casually" Amy said.

They went downstairs and got into the restaurant at the hotel, "Hi we would like a table for two" Amy said to the waiter.

"Sure. There is one at the windows for you two" The waiter showed them.

"Thank you" Amy walks with Sonic over there. They looked at the menu.

"Hmmmm. I'm sure they got T-bone steak" Sonic said.

"And delicious salad" Amy said.

"I'll just stick to drinking water" Sonic said.

"Same" Amy said.

They saw another waiter go up to them to take their order, "Ready for your orders?" The waiter asked.

"Yes. One T-bone steak for me" Sonic said.

"And just a mix salad for me" Amy said.

"Okay then, and for drinks?" The waiter asked.

"Water please" Both Amy and Sonic said.

"Very well. Your orders will be ready in no time" the waiter said and leaves the werehogs with their orders.

Amy then had her hands placed under her chin and smiles sweetly at Sonic, "So Sonic, how do you feel?" She asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine Ames. The normal world is amazing and I'm happy that they accept us here. I'm also glad they're not scared of us anymore. Well….I'm not sure about the non-mobian animals" Sonic said.

"Sonic, any animal can be scared of anyone" Amy said.

"But what about domestic animals? You know, animal pets" Sonic wondered.

"Depends how they are treated. I like them docile and kind" Amy said.

"Same too. I mean we can turn into regular wolves. That way canines can understand us. But I don't know how they will react. Same for those that are not canines" Sonic said.

"I understand" Amy said.

Soon their orders arrived, "Bon appetit" the waiter said.

Sonic managed to control his animal instincts in the restaurant of the hotel. He picked up a fork and used his finger claw as a knife.

"Uh Sonic, use the knife" Amy said.

"Right but why not a knife?" Sonic said. Amy shook her head lightly and resumes eating her salad, "Okay, Sonic. You can do this. Pretend you're a mobian" Sonic said to himself. He eats the casual way this time. Beautiful music was playing in the restaurant.

"Wow, that music sounds beautiful" Amy said while eating her salad.

"I agree Amy" Sonic said, listening to the music.

 **x**

Silver was rubbing zombie lotion on his arms just in case if his arms get loose, "There, that will keep it" Silver said.

"Good. If anyone saw it their appetite would die" Blaze said.

"You mean they'll throw up?" Silver said.

"Exactly" Blaze said. Their orders came and they take out their fork and knives.

"Normal spaghetti with meatballs. Yummy" Silver said.

"Yup" Blaze said.

"Enjoy" The waiter said before leaving.

Blaze rolls the spaghetti on her fork and ate it. Silver did the same while at the same time listened to the music playing. Blaze filled her glass of water and then hands the bottle over to Silver.

"Want some?" She asked.

"Sure" Silver smiled. Blaze pours water in Silver's glass, then resumes eating her meal, "So Blaze, what do you think of the normal world?" Silver asked.

"I think it's all great and peaceful" Blaze said.

"Nice, I would say the same thing to you" Silver said.

"Yup. I am just glad no one is afraid of us" Blaze said.

"Yeah. It's not about what we look like. It's about our feelings and personalities" Silver said.

"Yes, that. Don't be fooled by appearance, but to get to know who someone is" Blaze said.

"That's what some don't know, they judge anyone before they even know them" Silver said while eating his spaghetti, "For example, I am a zombie but I can talk and walk normal"

"True. And I'm a mummy but I don't look rotten" Blaze said.

"Yes. Now to enjoy this night here" Silver said.

 **x**

Shadow was with Nebula at a table outside talking to Nebula's parents, "I am very proud of you, sweetie. Your boyfriend is so kind to you" her dad said with a vampire accent.

"Thanks dad. Shadow and I had such great times flying together" Nebula said.

"Yeah, it was so great when I first met her. Nebula is such a nice girl I have ever met. For a dhampir she is" Shadow said to the parents.

"Heh, I taught Nebula how to fly too" Nebula's father said.

"You did?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, we practiced through the woods and church" Nebula's father said.

"And it was a lot of fun to fly like a bat" Nebula said.

"Yes it was Nebula. Also Shadow, where do you come from?" Nebula's mother asked Shadow.

"I come from Transylvania like many other vampires" Shadow said, "Also, I wanted to ask something. How come your husband didn't turn you into a vampire? Just curious" he asked.

"Care to explain the story, dear?" Nebula's mother said.

"Centuries ago when I first met her and after spending some time together, I fell in love. But when she started growing old I did not want to lose her. At first I wanted to turn her into a vampire but I did not wanna take away her real true being. So then, I gave her my immortal blood to make her become immortal like me" Nebula's dad explained, "I fell in love with her not because I wanna turn her into a vampire; I fell in love because of her personality and feelings. And I love her just the way she is as a mobian"

"Interesting" Shadow said.

"Well it is much easier to do that anyway" Nebula's father said.

"Yeah, and I love him for his personality and feelings too" Nebula's mother said.

"I felt the same way too for Nebula. Her personality and feelings is what made me fall in love with her" Shadow smiled.

"Aww….." Nebula smiled.

"Well then. I hope that you and Nebula continue to be a good couple" Nebula's mother said.

"And I'm expecting grandkids" Nebula's dad joked.

"DAD!" Nebula blushed.

"I'm kidding, sweetie" Nebula's dad chuckled.

"Oh sorry for reacting" Nebula said.

"Anyway, I promise that I'll make Nebula happy with all my heart" Shadow said.

"I'm sure you'll make our daughter happy. It was so nice to meet you, Shadow" Nebula's mother said.

"Thanks Mrs. Emerald. It's a pleasure to meet you and Mr. Emerald too" Shadow said.

"It was great to meet you. Have a great time, Nebula" Nebula's father said and he leaves with his wife.

Shadow held Nebula's hand.

"I must admit your parents are really nice" Shadow said.

"Thanks. Say what about your parents? I forgot to ask about them" Nebula said.

"I only had a mother when I was born. But I don't really know about my father. My mom said that he got burned in sunlight" Shadow said.

"I'm sorry to hear that Shadow. He would have been a great father if he got to see you" Nebula said, feeling sorry for him that he never met his father.

"He would be. But I was never alone all my life" Shadow said, "Undead life I mean" he corrected.

"It works too" Nebula said. They turned into bat forms to fly back to the hotel.


	41. Flea Market

**07/22/17**

 **159 Reviews, 29 Favs, 34 Follows**

* * *

The next day, the monsters had a good night sleep and are already waking up. Tails got the hang of sleeping on a bed for the first time while having his special bolts on his neck to cover up his electric sparks from frying anything. Shadow was able to sleep on the bed too with a mask covering his eyes to help him sleep; since he always sleeps in coffins, he never has the lid open because he likes to have it closed to sleep better in the dark. Blaze was able to sleep fine on the bed than her sarcophagus. And lastly, Hex slept okay on the bed but she never sleeps on bed outside of her lamp.

Sonic and Amy were heading for the breakfast buffet. Sonic had toasted bread with cheese and bacon with egg. Amy however had a sandwich with lettuce, cheese and tomato.

"Yeah, we slept good on the comfy bed. Though I hate to see the maid do everything in the rooms. So I did half of the cleaning, that way she can do the other half in no time" Amy said.

"That's really nice of you to do that for her" Sonic said.

"Yup. I want to show how helpful I am" Amy said.

"Good morning guys" Tails walking in along with his friends.

"Good morning" Sonic waves to them.

"How was sleeping without a coffin?" Amy asked Shadow.

"Okay, I guess" Shadow said.

Soon they all ordered some breakfast. Shadow already drank a bottle of blood in the room secretly this morning, "Hmmmhmmm. Let's see, I'll take some pancakes and apply some jam" Silver was picking some pancakes and raspberry jam.

"I wonder what normal breakfast tastes like" Blaze said.

"I bet it's good" Silver said.

"Alright then" Blaze takes some cereals.

Knuckles was filling up a glass of apple juice and placed it on his tray to then get some sandwich and grapes, "Okay, I hope I can get this right without having food phase through me again" He drinks a sip from his juice but it was not seen through.

"Ah! Don't even say it again" Sticks said to her friends that were about to tell her to eat quietly. She already knows and doesn't have to be reminded again.

"Fine" Sonic shook his head.

"Understood Sticks" Tails rolled his eyes at this.

"Okay!" Sticks smiles and began eating her breakfast.

"Yup, quiet that is" Amy said.

"Well, I'm not complaining. This food is delicious" Espio said.

"I agree with him. More taste than monster food" Hex said.

"Aside from that, this feels like we're on vacation in the normal world" Sonic said.

"Yes we are. Now as our sight-seeing begins in the city. My idea is we go to the market first" Tails said.

"That's a good idea, bud" Sonic said.

 **x**

After breakfast, the monster gang headed to the market, where Tails and Sticks first saw Eggman, "This is like déjà vu" Tails said, the last time he was in the market as a normal mobian.

"What's Déjá vu?" Sticks asked.

"Never mind" Tails said. He then eyed a t-shirt with a three wolf moon on.

"Hmmm, what do you think Sonic?" He shows it to Sonic.

"Yeah, but no thanks" Sonic said.

"This market place seems a lot different than the regular market centuries ago" Shadow said.

"How exactly?" Rouge asked.

"Well centuries ago there was horses delivering and we only paid with coins" Shadow said.

"Only coins?" Sticks asked.

"Well during the 15th century there was just coins" Shadow said.

"Oh really?" Sticks asked

"Yes" Shadow said.

"Hey, look at this. A shock pen" Tails said, holding a shock pen and when he held it in his hand, he didn't feel the tingling shock since his body already has electricity.

"Wow, you're a real Frankenstein monster?!" The seller was surprised.

"Yes but this case a Franken-fox" Tails said.

"Oh, well are you gonna buy this pencil? It cost 5 dollars" The seller asked.

"Yes I am" Tails took out five dollars to pay.

After paying for it, Tails looked at it until Sticks got curious.

"So what does this-….YAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" she got shocked by the shock pen when she touched the button. She quickly moved her hand away, feeling the tingling effect in her hand, "What is that?!"

"It's a shock pen, Sticks. For normies they use that to prank their victims" Nebula said.

"But that hurt" Sticks looks at her hand.

"Not that much it hurts. Same goes to other shocking items" Nebula said.

Knuckles was looking at the fake Ghost that is dangling up like a hanger but when he got close to it, it moved which freaked him out, "AAHH!"

"Boooooo!" it was actually a motion-sensor prop of a ghost.

"Don't freak out. It's just a motion sensor ghost toy" the female seller said.

"Motion sensor?" Knuckles got confused.

"She means that the ghost toy senses movements it triggers to scare normies. Not in a scary way but for fun" Nebula said.

"Oh. It even scares ghosts like me" Knuckles said in relief

"Are you gonna buy it?" The female seller asked.

"Eh no thanks" Knuckles said.

"Okay have a nice day" She said to him.

"Are you afraid of that thing Knuckie?" Rouge had seen his reaction.

"No! I was just startled" Knuckles blushed.

"For a real ghost that has no heart organ to have a heart attack can get scared reaction" Sonic snickered.

"Not funny, Sonic" Knuckles scoffed.

"Daww…. my ghostly echidna, you're kinda cute when you blush" Rouge teased Knuckles.

"Aw man!" Knuckles groaned.

 **x**

A while later of walking around in the flea market, they decide to walk around in the city. Sonic saw some commercial screens advertising coca cola and some upcoming movies. His nose suddenly caught the smell of chilidogs, "Oh, boy. I smell my favorite chili-dog" Sonic said.

"We just had breakfast this morning Sonic" Amy said.

"Right of course" Sonic said.

Amy looked over her shoulder to see some nice dresses at a store, "Girls! Let's try shopping for clothes!"

"Alright then!" Blaze followed her in along with Rouge, Nebula and Sticks.

"Shopping? Not my style" Hex sighs.

"Why?" Espio asked.

"I get fed up trying up different clothing plus I can make clothes on my own" Hex said, changing her clothing to casual clothing to demonstrate.

"Right of course" Espio said.

"I prefer museums" Hex said.

While shopping at the clothes store, the boys were standing near the exit door while waiting for the girls to be done, "Hey Sonic?" Came Amy's voice. Sonic looked over to see Amy in a red dress with white brims.

"Wow Amy, that looks great!" Sonic said, his tail wagging.

"Thanks. And I bought it" Amy giggled.

Shadow saw the blue hedgehog's tail wagging; he casually grabs his tail to make it stop wagging, "Heel, big boy" he smirked.

"Hmph. I would growl at you right now but I can't" Sonic glared and slaps Shadow's hand away from his tail.

"Where's your sense of fun?" Shadow chuckled.

"I do have a sense of fun. Anyways, here comes your girlfriend" Sonic pointed at Nebula coming out and carrying a shopping bag.

"What did you buy?" Shadow asked Nebula.

"Well I brought a evanescence t-shirt" Nebula showed it to Shadow, "And a Batman bat symbol t-shirt for you"

"Nice, thanks Nebs" Shadow takes it.

"No worries Shadow" Nebula said.

"So Silver. Are you like a rapper singing sort of thing?" Espio asked.

"No, I don't rap. I just sing like a pop singer. And I dance like a hip hop dancer. But not like a rapper" Silver crossed his arms.

"Is that so? You could become a famous singer one day" Espio said.

"Not as famous as Michael Jackson or like the mermaids in our world" Silver said.

"Alright then" Espio said.

 **x**

After the rest of the girls finished shopping in the store, the boys headed to the arcade hall, "No way! Dance Dance Revolution?!" Silver got excited.

"Show what you got Silver boy!" Sonic pats him on the shoulder.

"Time to get funky!" Silver smirks and ran up to the Dance Dance Revolution dance mat game. He inserts a coin into the machine and the music starts playing as the game started. Silver then began dancing while his friends watched.

"For an undead zombie that dances, he never gets tired" Shadow said.

"Yup" Sonic nods.

'Get Ready For This' by 2 Unlimited started to play as Silver danced. He followed every arrow appearing on the screen. It starts off slow for an easy level until it reaches to normal speed for medium level. Pretty soon the humans and mobians crowded around to watch the zombie hedgehog dancing the game.

"Dude that guy is awesome!" a teen boy said.

"He sure never stops!" a teen girl said. Some were taking pictures of this.

"For a zombie hedgehog he's got awesome dance moves!" a male mobian iguana said.

Silver keeps dancing to the song until the final arrows appeared on the screen and he strikes a pose once the song and music stopped.

"WOOOHOOO!" Everyone in the arcade hall applauded and cheered for Silver, who bows to them.

"Thank you guys!" Silver smiled.

"Silver you did it again!" Blaze hugs Silver.

"Thank you" Silver said and hugs her back.


	42. Monster Dance Style

**07/25/17**

 **160 Reviews, 29 Favs, 34 Follows**

* * *

The sky was turning into dusk and the city lights are turned on; Sonic and Amy are turned into werehogs and did not howl again like last time.

"Wow, even at night time in the normal city is a bit different than our world" Sonic said.

"How?" Amy asked.

"A red sky as soon as the sun is down" Sonic said.

"In our world the night is longer" Amy said.

"Yeah" Sonic nodded.

"Day and night both have a bit of beauty sometimes" Nebula said.

"At day looking at clouds and night stargazing" Shadow said.

"Even get the chance to get a wish by a shooting star. Normies enjoy daytime because the sun gives light around them. At night time they enjoy the gorgeous moon and stars" Nebula explained.

"Does electricity have beauty in them too?" Tails asked.

"Of course, Tails. Electricity can show a bit of beauty too. Like street lights, Christmas lights, city lights, and neon street signs" Nebula said.

"Yeah. I could have power up a Christmas tree if it is Christmas" Tails said looking at his hands.

"It's still a few months left to that" Nebula said.

"It's like God is the creator of the universe" Blaze said.

"Sorta. At least no humans has freaked out on us" Silver had Blaze close to him.

"Could be because most are used to monsters these days" Blaze said.

"Yeah, like I said it's not about what we look like, it's about our personalities and feelings" Silver said.

"True but Amy and I better not act wild if anyone throws a ball or stick" Sonic said in concern.

"You worry too much, Sonic" Amy gives him a good scratch on his ears to calm him down, "That's what I like about you"

"Aw… thanks Ames" Sonic nuzzled against her.

"Kyehehehe….. Sonic!" Amy giggled.

 **x**

Pretty soon they are back at the hotel. But when they got there, Silver heard a flamenco Spanish theme music playing outside near the pool which caused his body to dance the beat.

"Ah, I love this" Silver's smile grew and he gets over there to dance to the music.

"He never stops does he?" Shadow said sarcastically.

"Spanish theme music makes the dancer dance wild. It's perfectly normal" Nebula chuckled.

"And of course, Silver speaks Spanish and Italian" Blaze said.

"Don't forget dead languages like Latin and Sanskrit too. He's speaks Latin very well than me" Shadow said.

"Yes. I'll join him now" Blaze goes to Silver to dance with him.

"And I'll take some pictures too from my iCoffin" Sonic said, holding out his iCoffin, "Don't worry, Shads. I have the Vampire Camera app so that you appear on a picture"

"Okay. Take a picture of me and Nebula" Shadow said.

"Alright, stand close. That's right, right there" Sonic tells them how they should stand, "Now it's perfect. Say cheese!" Sonic was ready to press.

"Cheese!" Nebula and Shadow said as they got their picture taken. Sonic showed the picture to them.

"Nice take. Thanks Sonic" Nebula said.

"You're welcome" Sonic said.

"Eh thanks Sonic" Shadow said in a low voice. Sonic shook his head at his attitude.

"Geez! What's making this wild music dance like that? Is the music controlling us?!" Sticks said.

"No Sticks. The music is not controlling us. It's the music beat making our pulses move our body. Which is perfectly normal" Amy said.

"Are you sure? Because it makes me feel funny" Sticks said, still feeling paranoid.

"It is meant to make us happy. I mean you seen me go wild whenever the spotlight shines on me. That's because the spotlight makes me dance like a wild animal" Amy said.

"Oh, maybe I should enjoy it" Sticks shrugs. She began doing some tribal dance.

 **x**

While having a wild dance for nearly 30 minutes, the spotlight accidently shined on Amy which caused her to go wild. Unable to control her wild dance instincts she noticed that the normies did not run away in fright or scream; they actually liked this wild werewolf dance from the pink werehog.

"Uhhh…..thanks" Amy said shyly while dancing wildly. She swung her head making her quills spread and she howls loudly before step dancing around, "AAARRRRRROOOOOO!" She then bares her fangs pretending to be dangerous and moves quickly back and jumps forward to land on her feet.

The humans and mobians were cheering wildly at her amazing wild werewolf dance moves.

"Yup, she's one wild dancer" Sonic smiled.

Amy then stops dancing and bows to everyone, "Thank you all" she said, shyly walking to Sonic.

"Amy that was so awesome. They liked it" Sonic lifts up Amy by the waist.

"Hehehe… yeah" Amy giggled.

"I guess we have different monster dance moves. Mine is zombie dance while yours is werewolf dance" Silver grinned.

"Two type of monster dances" Amy high-fives with him.

"Yup. Wonder how Rouge is doing with Knuckles right now" Silver said and saw them looking like they're arguing.

"Rouge! How am I supposed to dance with you when I might lose my solid form?" Knuckles complained.

"You must really hate dancing do you?" Rouge chuckled.

"Give me advice" Knuckles fold his arms.

"Ghost dance. Do your best" Rouge said.

"Urgh…. fine" Knuckles sighs. He made himself hover up in the air and makes a back spin like move and rolls into a different direction. He then spins his lower body 360 degrees around and finishes with himself getting on his knees.

"Not bad, Knuckie" Rouge clapped.

"Now you try but no seductions this time" Knuckles said.

"No thanks" Rouge shook her head.

"Whatever you say" Knuckles said.

 **x**

The monster gang returns inside the hotel to head their hotel rooms to go to bed, "Yup, another day of the human world explored" Amy said getting into the covers in the bed.

"It was wonderful today that Silver's dancing got a lot of attention. But you Amy danced well to as wild" Sonic said.

"That too Sonikku" Amy said. She picked up a book lying next to the bed and reads it.

Sonic went to the balcony to look at the moon. He had to admit, the normal world wasn't so bad after all. Getting to understand what it's like to be normal like them and what they do in their life. But the only thing he didn't learn is what wild animals do in the normal world; except he did see a few normal wild animals at the zoo. Eventually he'll get the chance to see what normal animals do in the wild someday.

He took a deep breath and exhales before heading back to bed into the covers with Amy.

"Well, I'm gonna sleep now, Ames" Sonic said, resting his head on the pillow.

"Okay Sonikku. I'm just gonna read some more" Amy said.

 **x**

Silver was listening to the song 'Bye Bye Bye' by *NSYNC from his iCoffin while wearing his earplugs. Blaze was watching TV while lying down on the bed next to Silver.

"Well today was fun like yesterday. How do you feel Silver after the arcade hall?" Blaze then asks Silver.

"Hmm?" Silver took off the earplugs.

"How do you feel today after the arcade hall?" Blaze repeated her question.

"Pretty good. It's like their arcade hall is a bit similar like ours in the monster world" Silver said.

"Yep. The TV in this hotel even has the weather channel" Blaze said.

"Almost all has, Blaze" Silver said.

"Yup, but not those who are just to watch movies by Blu-ray and DVD" Blaze said.

"Yeah, better technology from both the normal world and the monster world" Silver said.

"Really?" Blaze asked.

"Sorta. Well we better get some sleep now" Silver said.

"I'll stay up for a while" Blaze said.

"Okay. Good night my princess" Silver said and kissed her cheek.

Blaze smiles warmly and kisses him back, "Nighty nighty Silver" Blaze said.

 **x**

In Shadow and Nebula's room, Shadow was at the balcony in bat form. He stretched out his wings and flaps them before flying back inside to find Nebula drawing him in her sketchbook.

"Drawing me again?" Bat Shadow asked.

"Yup. I love drawing and sketching. It brings back memories of the time I learned to draw centuries ago" Nebula said.

"Nice. Well it never gets old" Bat Shadow said turning back to a hedgehog.

"Yeah. It's like we still have our inner child personality" Nebula said.

"No matter what age you are your childhood is still there, right?" Shadow said.

"Exactly. Like keeping your toys even as an adult" Nebula said, "But even when growing up our personality sometimes remain the same. It's never about our age making us act like a teenager or adult, it's ourselves that makes us what we are"

"Yes. Many don't wanna grow up. But they have to face it" Shadow said.

"I know. Well I suppose we better get some sleep" Nebula said.

"You bet" Shadow said.

While getting into their regular clothes like their shirt and sweatpants, they get into the covers of the bed.

"Good night Nebula" Shadow kissed Nebula's cheek.

"Good night Shadow" Nebula said closing her eyes.


	43. Helping Out

**07/30/17**

 **164 Reviews, 29 Favs, 34 Follows.**

* * *

The next day, Sonic and his friends thought of what they can do to help normies with their jobs and activities. That way they can show them how they're not scary or evil in that sort of way. But to show the world what monsters really do in their life in the monster world.

"Okay guys, you all know what to do when helping normies with their jobs or activities. So just be casual than scary" Sonic tells his friends.

"Yes. I promise myself to use magic for good" Rouge said.

"Exactly. But it's not about what we can do for them but to also show them what we monsters do in life in the monster world. That way they can fully understand what our talents and powers do to help with our lives" Sonic explained.

"Yup. Like me can be in or out the lamp whenever I love to" Hex said.

"And that I can recharge or bring any technology to life using my electricity" Tails said.

"Yeah, but we gotta be very careful from almost being too popular. We don't wanna cause paparazzi to make us famous. It's about being who we really are, not to become a famous celebrity" Nebula said.

"That is true. Too much fans will be very difficult to escape from" Sonic said.

"I hate crazy photographers" Knuckles sighs.

"Then let's get moving" Sonic said.

"You're right" Amy said.

"All right. And good luck, guys" Shadow said.

Everyone went in separate ways in the normal city.

 **x**

Sonic was walking on the sidewalk in the city; looking for what can really help with jobs or activities to help normies. His main talent is talking to canines, his speed, and wolf instincts. He sure loves monster dogs in the monster world but he never did talk to normal dogs in the normal world. Maybe there's still a chance to talk to one.

"Hmm…..maybe an animal shelter might work. But I hope the manager or whoever they are called will trust me. I know humans and mobians can't talk or understand non-mobian animals" Sonic said.

He walks in to the store and sees a litter of puppies in a cage with their mother wanting to play with her but she just want to sleep.

"Awww cute" Sonic awed.

In his ears he heard them say: "Mommy get up we wanna play with you!"

"Can I help you with something?" The manager of the shelter asked Sonic.

Sonic turned his attention from the puppies to him, "Well…..you already know me from the Eggman incident. Since I'm a werehog I can talk to canines. I mean have you ever thought of what dogs are really saying to you? Just curious" Sonic asked.

"Well I always wondered what emotions they have right now" The manager said.

"I can tell these wire fox terrier puppies want attention from their mother. Like they wanna play or do something fun" Sonic said and also points at the other adult dogs, "And over there they are saying that they hopefully will have an owner soon. But what they really want for an owner is to have a good heart, good caring, and someone to fully trust" he explained.

"Wow. How can you understand them so well?" The manager asked.

"I can hear them talk in English. Kinda like that Dr. Doolittle movie. But I can only understand canines" Sonic explained, "I mean you know what I am and I wanna help you understand dogs. That way you can learn more about them. And maybe they can also understand and trust people too" Sonic said.

"Wow, for a werehog you are very kind and with a good heart" the manager smiled.

"Yup. Now I wonder if I can help you with the customers" Sonic said.

"You certainly could be some help" The manager said.

 **x**

Amy was at the fashion designers place, helping out with female mobian felines about designing clothes, "Designing clothes isn't about to look sexy, it's about expression and inspiration" Amy said to the mobians.

"Yup and with the right colors the customers will buy it. We don't want them to be unhappy" One worker said.

"Exactly. I even kept a sketchbook of great fashion of patterns in the monster world. Werecats like stripes of tigers and spots like jaguars or leopards. Werewolves like wolf-paw print and claw-like patterns. I realized that when it comes to fashion, it's all about inspiration" Amy held out her sketchbook. One of the staff takes the sketchbook to look through it and she saw many of the clothe designs had many different patterns.

"Amazing. You really do have some great inspirations. I love it. Can you teach us your way of monster fashion? It would be so nice to know more about them for the first time" the staff asked. Even the feline designers are excited too.

"Sure thing. I can guarantee that I'll do my best" Amy said happily, "And maybe then you can teach me your ways of fashion too"

"It will be an honor to teach you. Let's get started" The designer said.

"Okay then" Amy said following her.

 **x**

Hex was at the place where normies design rugs and carpets. She sure enjoyed flying magic carpets centuries ago and now she decides that maybe she should show how she designs normal non-flying carpets to them, "Yup, I used to design carpets a very long time ago. Now it's time that I did modern carpet designs" Hex said to the manager.

"Can you show me examples?" The manager asked.

"Alright then. Allow me" Hex said. She summons a weaving material to make all sorts of fabric designs. With her magic she starts normally at designing the yarns of threads to make the old traditional carpet by weaving it.

The manager watches as her genie magic is doing the job. The pattern and images on the carpet appeared soon in less than 5 minutes, "Wow, so magically beautiful. You got great designing in carpets" the manager was very impressed.

"Thank you very much. My friend Blaze and I made carpets together. A very long time ago in Egypt" Hex said.

"I see. Since you are a genie, you do wishes?" The manager asked.

"Not anymore. I'm a free genie. But I can do free magic things to make people happy. Like the one I just did a few moments ago. Designing carpets" Hex said.

"Okay. You know one day you could work here" The manager said.

"Maybe. We'll see" Hex said.

 **x**

Tails is at a place where people repair electronic devices. And since Tails is very good with fixing electronic devices in the monster world, it's time that he could help normies with fixing electronic stuff. And that he's the only one that can't feel extreme pain from electric attacks.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" The clerk at the cash register asked Tails.

"Yes. Watch this" Tails began working on a device.

He carefully took out the dangerous parts of the device and placed them aside. He let his detached hand crawl to get the right tools, "All right. First I need to make sure that the circuit chips are not overheated or damaged" Tails said and has his detached hand with the right tools.

He carefully took out the damaged chip and replaces it with a new one that's fresh. Once he was done, he puts the lid back on it, "Okay, now let's see if the device works okay" He presses the device and it turns on completely fixed.

"Thank you Tails. You fixed this USB device" the clerk said.

"No problem" Tails smiled.

 **x**

Shadow was simply with Nebula because he's a little nervous to wonder on his own in daylight. Nebula found the perfect place for Shadow to help out. The rehabilitation place of rescued non-mobian bats. And that Shadow can talk to bats he can communicate with them.

"Hello there, Can I help you both?" A worker asked them.

"Yes, can we see the manager?" Shadow asked.

"Well of course. Follow me" The worker said walking to the manager's office with them.

"I didn't know that normies can raise and care wild animals like that" Shadow said to Nebula.

"Well they do. And of course, even bats too" Nebula said.

As they went to the manager's office, the human saw who those two were, "Welcome to the bat rescue center. You can call me Bruce. And I know you two" The manager named Bruce said.

"Yup, that's us from the news the other day" Nebula said.

"Really? You must be..." Bruce got up.

"Shadow" Shadow introduced himself.

"And I'm Nebula Emerald. Since we're from the monster world we would like to learn new things and understand life in your world. By the way, Shadow is a vampire and he can talk to bats. He really cares a lot about bats like you guys" Nebula said.

"Really? Then let's go outside and see if you're right" Bruce said.

Once out with the bats, Shadow gets to the fruit bats.

"Alright here it goes...ahem...how are you?" Shadow talks in bat language.

"It's alright, you?" The fruit bat replied.

"Fine. And you are really a vegetarian right?" Shadow asked.

"Yes" the fruit bat nodded.

"Amazing" Bruce said.

"I can talk to any species of bat" Shadow said.

"Wow, even regular vampire bats?" Bruce asked.

"Yup, even normal vampire bats too" Shadow said.

"Impressive" Bruce said.

Shadow walks over to see a vampire bat room, "Mind if I turn into a bat to talk to them?" he asked Bruce.

"Go ahead" Bruce replied. In a puff, Shadow became a bat and flew over to them. Nebula joined him as a bat.

 **x**

As daytime went on all day, the gang returns back to the hotel and had normal pizza at the hotel restaurant inside; they all talked about their day.

"It was okay and all. There was place that had Native music instruments. I forgot the name of the place. But they liked how I play their instruments. They all thought I was Sacagawea. Who's she?" Sticks asked while eating pizza.

"A Lemhi Shoshone woman who helped the Lewis and Clark expedition" Amy explained.

"A Native American. Cool. Was she a wendigo?" Sticks said.

"She was a human in the normal world" Shadow said.

"Okay. There was one named Pocahontas" Sticks said.

"The Disney one?" Silver guessed.

"Pocahontas existed for real too" Sticks said.

"Oh yes of course. She is ancestor to the late Nancy Reagan" Nebula said.

"Anyways, how was your day guys?" Sonic asked.

"Pretty well. I brought happiness to the children using my magic. At the toy store" Rouge said.

"And I showed my skills in making carpets" Hex said.

"The fashion designers were fang-tastic. They even loved the monster fashion style in my sketchbook" Amy said.

"That's great Amy" Blaze said.

"Thanks Blaze. What did you do?" Amy asked.

"I was a guide at the historical museum" Blaze said.

"Interesting" Amy said.

Sonic took a pizza slice and ate it in one bite, "The pizza tastes exactly like ours in the monster world. Sweet" he said.

"I totally agree" Tails said.

"Yes. With or without meat it's great" Sonic said.

"So what about you, Sonic? What did you do?" Amy asked.

"Well I showed my ability to talk with dogs. I even talked to some puppies" Sonic said.

"Awwww…. puppies" Amy sighs happily.

"How adorable" Nebula smiled.

"What can I say, the puppies liked me" Sonic smiled.

"What did you Espio do?" Tails asked.

"Japanese restaurant" Espio said.

"And what did you do there?" Nebula asked.

"Many types of Japanese dishes including sushi and udon soup" Espio said.

"I can see why you love Japanese stuff" Sonic said.

"I always been into it" Espio said.

"Well, its fine by me. What about you, Silver? What did you do?" Sonic asked.

"Well….I found this cemetery that the person owns. His job is to make sure this place is taken care of and that intruders don't trespass. He told me that there have been a few trespassers making a mess in the cemetery and I thought of maybe helping him. And no, I did not scare the trespassers" Silver explained his story.

"Good. And yeah, even if trespassers don't respect the dead people's peace they'll wake up the dead zombies from their graves" Sonic imitates a zombie, "Uhhhh….."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Very funny" Silver rolled his eyes, "But in the normal world, dead people buried in the cemetery don't become zombies. It only happens in the movies"

"Or in scary horror books" Nebula said.

"And what did our favorite Knuckle-head do?" Rouge smirks at Knuckles.

"Don't get too sassy on me, batgirl! Anyways, I taught normies at the fitness place. Same place I went to as a normal mobian last time" Knuckles said.

"Okay" Rouge listened.

"I trained them several yoga styles, exercises and so forth without going out like a ghost" Knuckles said.

"Impressive" Rouge said.

"Yeah. But some already knew me from the news the other day. They know that I'm a ghost. I even told them a joke and they laughed. Why can't ghosts become normal? Because they are _**para-normal**_. Get it? Paranormal" Knuckles chuckled.

"Ahahahaha!" The gang laughed at his joke.

"Hahahahaha! Oh that was so funny!" Sonic laughed hard.

"Thanks Sonic" Knuckles said.

"I got one, what is a Frankenstein monster without a hand? They lost a helping hand" Tails made his joke.

"Very funny, bud!" Sonic laughed.

"Thanks Sonic" Tails said happily.


	44. Eggman Escapes

**08/03/17**

 **169 Reviews, 29 Favs, 34 Follows.**

 **I don't own the song 'Try Everything'. The song belongs to Shakira.**

* * *

3 Weeks Later

The monster gang was getting along with the normies very well and that they're not scared of them anymore. The normies were learning very well and saw that these monsters aren't evil or scary as they thought they were but what they saw in them that they were sweet, kind, and very honest.

"I'm so glad that the normies is accepting us" Amy said to Sonic.

"Yup and now our werehog forms is not scary for them" Sonic said.

"Yup. Children will just see us as playful dogs" Amy joked.

"Good one, Ames" Sonic said.

"This also reminds me of the song I listened to 3 days ago. Try Everything by Shakira. The song expresses how we make mistakes but we can fix them" Silver said, listening to the song with his iCoffin.

"Catchy huh?" Sonic guessed.

"Yup you should listen to it too" Silver gave thumbs up.

"Okay then" Sonic said.

Silver plays the song from his iCoffin for his friends to hear it.

 _ **I won't give up, no I won't give in**_

 _ **Till I reach the end**_

 _ **And then I'll start again**_

 _ **Though I'm on the lead**_

 _ **I wanna try everything**_

 _ **I wanna try even though I could fail**_

Sonic started to smile to the song and dances a little to it with Amy, "That song is catchy" he said.

"Yeah Sonikku. I love it" Amy said. She closes her eyes and began doing her wild dance again. Just in case if there's a spotlight again; so she had her eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"Dancing without going wild. I have to be sure no spotlight nearby" Amy said.

 _ **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

 _ **Try everything**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

 _ **Try everything**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

 _ **Try everything**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

Amy then grabs Sonic's arm and spins around with him and held him close, "Ruff ruff" she barked in normal calm voice.

"Grrrrr" Sonic growls flirty. He takes her hand and spins her around and catches her holding her.  
"Whoa, I never seen you do that" Shadow said.

"New to me" Sonic said.

"Really?" Shadow tilts his head.

"Yup" Sonic nodded.

Pretty soon after the song ends, the lovers stopped dancing, "Well, that was worth dancing to it" Sonic said.

"Take your time finding good songs" Silver said.

Just then, the news on the TV was on, "In other news, Doctor Ivo Robotnik, also known as Doctor Eggman has escaped from prison last night" The newscaster said.

"Oh shit!" Amy gasps.

"That can't be good. If he has escaped that means he's back to hunting monsters. Which means we're his targets!" Sonic said.

"We must get away" Blaze said with worry.

"No, we stay and bring him back to prison" Shadow said, "Running away is not survival. I've seen worse things in World War One before and I am not gonna let this fat-ass doctor kill every monster being!" he said.

"You're right. If he tries I am so gonna give him a curse" Blaze said.

"And I'll turn him into a rat" Rouge said.

"Guys, let's not make things complicated like that! I almost tried to kill Eggman out of anger before but Hex stopped me. If we kill him it will only make us become scary monsters to the normies" Sticks said.

"You're right, Sticks. We can't kill him but we must capture him" Rouge said.

"And I swear I won't be a Dark Werehog that can make me go out of control" Sonic said.

"Um, guys? I think Eggman is sending out his robots to find us!" Silver pointing at the TV news.

"Oh no. We better stick together" Sonic said worriedly.

"Let's get moving!" Knuckles said.

The monster gang gets out of the hotel knowing they would risk the life of the people in there. But when they got outside they saw a few robots trying to harm innocent normies in the city.

"We gotta help them!" Sonic said.

"Attack!" Knuckles flies to a robot to possess it to use it in physical combat. The robot's eyes changes to glowing purple eyes, which are Knuckles' eyes. He uses the robot's body to destroy other robots by crushing their arms and guns to leave them helpless. Rouge flew up and used her wand to turn some robots to doves.

"I'm not a werehog! What can I do?!" Sonic said.

"Your wolf instincts, Sonic!" Silver yelled while lifting a few robots with his telekinesis.

"But…" Sonic got cut off.

"I know you don't wanna embarrass yourself but you don't have any choice! Use your wolf instincts to help you fight! Do it to save these innocent people!" Silver yelled.

"All right. Very well" Sonic then crouches on all four and he jumps up on a robot biting on its head while Amy used her hammer to smash some.

Blaze held out her arms to shoot mummy bandages on the robots to make them looked like they are wrapped up and can't move around. She smirked at their clumsiness, "I may be ancient but I never get old with fighting"

Sticks jumped up on a robot and used a rock to smash its eyes. The robot then tried to use a laser blast at Sticks but she dodged it for the laser blast to hit the other robots.

Tails created electricity from his hands and fires them at the robots to overload them to cause themselves to shut down, "TAKE THAT!" He fires more bolts at a larger robot, "Oh, crap!"

The large robot approached the Frankenstein fox and was ready to catch him in a net when Sonic appeared and punched it on the chest, "Play dead!" he watched it fall backwards with a loud thud.

"Hang in there!" Hex became a shield to protect some innocent people from the blast from the robots, "Everyone! Get inside the building! Quickly!" she said while shielding. The citizens did as they were told before Hex turned back and used her magic beams at the robots.

As this keeps going on, something didn't feel right, "Wait! Where's that doctor?!" Shadow said.

"Oh, shit! This was a distraction! He's probably heading to the monster world!" Nebula gasped.

"I can get there on time! You guys keep these robots away from hurting people. I'll stop Eggman from reaching the monster world!" Sonic said.

"Wait, you're gonna need help" Tails said.

"You and Amy are coming with me" Sonic said.

"We better hurry then" Amy said.

"Rouge, cast a spell to teleport us to where Eggman is at!" Sonic said.

"Alright. Here it comes" Rouge spins her wand to send the three to Monster World.

 **x**

When they arrived there, they saw Eggman attacking the monster college, "He has already started!" Sonic said.

"If we get his attention that will give the injured monsters to walk away from danger!" Tails said.

"Yes! We got a city to save!" Sonic ran with him and Amy, "RO-BUTT-NIK!" Sonic shouted a mock up name for Eggman.

"So there's the blue werehog and his idiotic friends!" Eggman saw them.

"You've gone too far this time Eggman! Just because monsters look scary doesn't mean they should be killed. You don't see the difference because you probably think that monsters are evil in movies and stories!" Sonic yelled, hoping that Eggman can come to his sense but since this mad doctor is evil, he probably doesn't care about anything but to destroy monsters.

"I honestly don't care! YOU WILL DIE THE THREE OF YOU!" Eggman yelled and fires the missiles.

"I got this!" Amy runs towards the incoming missiles and whacks them up to the sky with her hammer. She then glares at Eggman, "The only monster here is you Eggman! You think killing every monster beings makes you a hero?! It makes you become a murder!"

"Yeah, what she said! And now that you are showing your true colors, we can now see that you're really a villain!" Tails said.

Eggman was at first lost for words before he shook if off and growls, "SHUT UP!"

"Oh, I'll shut you up when I kick your fat-ass to the moon!" Sonic morphed into a wolf.

"Bring it!" Eggman took out a silver bullet loaded rifle. He fires at him but missed due to Wolf Sonic having super speed to dodge every attacks. Wolf Sonic jumps up to him to trash his vehicle but Eggman pressed a button to shock him. But Tails jumped in to take the electric shock. He absorbed it all and allowed Wolf Sonic to punch through the window to grab Eggman.

"SURPRISE!" Wolf Sonic startled him.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Eggman screamed in fright.

"Well, you should've stayed in prison!" Wolf Sonic growled. He pulls Eggman out of his seat and jumps down to the ground with him, "I got him" he said and morphs back to a hedgehog.

"Careful, Sonic! We don't know if he has any hidden weapon!" Amy said. Sonic let go off Eggman and then sniffs after ammo on him. He then got the scent of a gun on Eggman's belt, he snatched it off and broke the gun.

"Just as I thought. Did you forget that wolves are like dogs that can sniff scents?" Sonic smirked.

"I did not forget that you mutant blue wolf-hog!" Eggman glared.

"And also Eggman, your robots has harmed humans and mobians at Station Square" Sonic said.

"Yeah almost killing some" Tails said.

"Those were innocent people! What do you have to say?!" Amy growled at the villain.

"It's their business" Eggman said.

Sonic growls and grabs Eggman by the collar, "You're going to the asylum. The next time you ever try to escape we'll see how scared you are when more monsters come to attack you. Without even killing you!"

Eggman gulps in fright and was pulled by Sonic. Amy took Eggman's remote and destroyed it.

 **x**

In the normal world, the monster gang was just about to defeat the robots when all of a sudden they shut down.

"They did it!" Blaze cheered.

"YAY! At last that fatty is down!" Sticks cheered.

"Let me bring the three back with my spell magic" Rouge said, twirling her wand to summon her three friends. They appeared in a puff along with Eggman with his wrists tied in ropes.

"Sonic, Tails, Amy! You're alright?" Shadow asked.

"We're fine, Shadow. And we got him" Sonic smirks.

"Yup, his grand plan has ended" Amy said.

"GRRRRRR!" Sticks growled viciously at Eggman; making him scared but couldn't run due to being surrounded by Sonic's friends, "Sorry" Sticks smiled nervously.

The cops arrived to arrest Eggman, "Take him away, officers" Sonic said.

"I HATE THAT WEREHOG!" Eggman yelled and was taken in custody.

"Talk to the paw, Egghead" Sonic smirked and held his hand out.

The police truck drives away with Eggman while the citizens cheered for the monsters.

"I have a feeling he'll get 10 year prison" Nebula said.

"Well it's worth it" Shadow said.


	45. Going Back To Monster City

**08/09/17**

 **171 Reviews, 29 Favs, 34 Follows**

* * *

Blaze checked everyone to see if the normies had any serious injuries. Most had minor cuts and bruises but no broken bones; she uses her mummy bandages from her powers to help the injured people. Eggman's robots were taken back to Eggman's secret base by Rouge's magic spells. Some that are damaged are dumped into the garbage truck.

"Well, at least we got rid of him again" Amy said.

"For now yes. But I just hope Scourge remains in prison too" Sonic said.

"Scourge is never getting out because he's too scared of that Ghost Rider cop" Shadow said.

"Hehehe" Sonic snickered.

"I wonder when we're going back to college" Silver wondered.

"Yeah, because we'll be graduating in a couple of days" Tails said.

"Then we better get back" Silver said.

"We get back to the hotel packing our stuff" Sonic said.

"But what about the normies? We are like heroes to them?" Amy asked, looking at the normies.

"We'll think of it later. We might move in after graduation" Sonic said.

"Okay then" Amy shrugs.

"I'm so looking forward to the graduation" Tails said.

 **x**

At the hotel, Sonic was in deep thoughts if he moved in the normies world. He really enjoyed helping out at the animal shelter and teaching the manager with how to understand what the dogs are trying to say. These thoughts were interrupted when Amy sat next to him, "Sonic, what is it?" she asked.

"Well, I was thinking of maybe for us to move into the normal world. And you were right about that we are like heroes to the normies. It's like this world made us learn new things that we've never experienced like them" Sonic explaining to her.

"Yes. We need to adapt being in the normies world and they do need our helps" Amy said.

"So Ames, any thoughts of moving in to Station Square? I mean sure we'll miss our world but it's our decision" Sonic said.

"Well I do love the normal world a lot. Yeah, I am gonna miss the monster world but that was my childhood times. Now that I'm grown up I feel like I belong in the normal world. It's like you, me, and our friends learned to fit in like the normies 3 weeks ago" Amy said, smiling at her blue lover, "I mean you know that I'm a vegetarian werehog but I was unable to be like any other werewolves. The day that we first met you never made fun of my vegetarian problem"

"I never make fun of anyone for who they are" Sonic said.

"You're such a gentleman, Sonikku" Amy said, "You're like the opposite of Scourge. Since he hates that I eat fruits and vegetables he never respected for what I like and don't like to eat. But you're not like him because you respected my decision with what I like to eat" she hugged him with love.

"Ames, what would I do without you?" Sonic hugged her back. His tail wagging with love.

"Is your tail wagging?" Amy heard it.

"Yes" Sonic blushes.

Amy giggled and her tail wagged too, "Oh, Sonic. You're making my tail wag" she teased.

"Our wagging tails are like emotion controllers" Sonic joked and kissed her on the lips.

 **x**

An hour later, the monster gang headed to the reception to turn their card keys in for their department and they paid for their stay, "I hope you enjoyed your stay here at the hotel, welcome back" The desk clerk said.

"We all sure did. The rooms, the pool, the food, and everything are like heaven to us" Sonic smiled.

"Thank you" The desk clerk said.

The monsters waved good bye before heading outside, "Now for the train" Rouge said.

"Yup. Man, we got great pictures of being in the normal world" Sticks said, looking at the pics on her iCoffin.

"Good, we can look on them on the train" Tails said to his roommate.

"Very well" Sticks said.

Knuckles saw a newspaper and picks it up, "Hmmm, Haruo Nakajima, first actor of Godzilla dead at 88" Knuckles read it.

"The original Godzilla? I only watched the 2014 one" Sonic said.

"When did he die?" Silver asked.

"2 days ago" Knuckles read the actor's date of his death.

"Nothing last forever, but he brought life to a legendary movie monster" Sonic said.

"Yes, but now let's get to the train" Knuckles said.

"Yup, we got the tickets and we don't wanna miss the train" Sonic said.

Eventually they arrived at the train station for the train to monster world, "Let's see if the Grim Reaper of the train is there" Sonic snickered.

Amy took out her ticket along with him; they got onboard the train seeing the Grim Reaper, "Tickets please" he said.

Amy gave her ticket and the Grim Reaper clips it and does so to her friends' tickets, "Even though we were not at college 3 weeks ago, we were able to do our class assignments online" Tails said to Sonic.

"Yup. Which means good grades" Sonic said.

"Indeed. Give me high-paw" Tails nods, high-fiving with Sonic.

Hex placed her lamp on the table at her seat, "Yup, 3 days until we graduate. How many of your family relatives are coming to the graduation?" she asked her friends.

"My parents will come" Nebula said.

"My whole family" Sonic said.

"I hope my adoptive family is learning to control their hunger" Sticks said.

"We'll see. I just hope my zombie family doesn't bring brains" Silver said, shuddering at the thought of brains.

"I'm sure they won't. My mother will come" Blaze said.

"Okay and your father?" Silver asked.

"My dad is always busy with everything in Egypt" Blaze said.

"Well he'll see your graduation picture" Silver said to cheer her up.

"Thanks" Blaze smiles.

"You're welcome" Silver said.

"My family will come" Knuckles said, "I just hope they know how to open doors since they always phase through them every time" he said.

"We'll see. My pals Charmy and Vector will be there" Espio said, "But if Vector isn't busy on his case. And of course they are poltergeists. It's not like they are really ghost investigators"

"Yup. Anyways, let's just hope that wearing the graduation witch-dress-like gown thingy and the witch-hat-like cap doesn't make me look like a witch" Knuckles grumbled in annoyance about wearing the monster graduation outfit.

"But it looks good on me" Rouge used a spell on herself to make her own graduation gown appear, along with the classic witch-hat cap that has a dangling string on the side of the hat.

"Well Knuckie what do you think?" Rouge asked Knuckles seductively.

"Eh, looks good" Knuckles said.

 **x**

An hour later they arrived back to the monster world, "You're now arriving to Monster City. Please remain seated until the train comes to a complete stop" the speaker of the train said.

"Ah it's good to be back" Silver stretched his arms and felt the train come to a complete stop as he stands up to head outside of the train.

"Now to prepare for the graduation" Sonic said. The monster gang heads upstairs to the city that is already night time and that Sonic and Amy are transformed into werehogs.

Shadow saw the full moon is red known as the Blood Moon, "Well, looks like the full moon is Blood Moon. Good thing I marked you, Nebula. Because if I didn't I would go into my vampire instincts" he said to Nebula.

"Otherwise it would be embarrassing" Nebula said.

"Agreed Nebs" Shadow said, "You know what happens when Blood Moon appears it makes the vampire males go batty they desire for a bride" he explained.

"I know. But it didn't hurt when you marked me. I'm your bride now" Nebula said.

"Well not wedding bride yet" Shadow said.

"True" Nebula nodded.

While walking past the Time Scare, Silver was watching the screen of the famous singer Kitty Purry (Katy Perry) the werecat singing the new song. He wasn't paying attention when he slammed into the pole of the street sign, "UGH!"

"Are you okay?" Blaze giggled a little.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I got carried away" Silver chuckled and groaned a little from the impact.

"Is it Kitty Purry's latest hit?" Blaze guessed.

"Yes. I love her songs" Silver said. He takes one last look at the screen of Kitty Purry singing.

 **x**

A while later they arrived back at Monster College and heads into their dorm rooms. Silver was recovering a little from the impact of walking into the pole of the street sign, "Still clumsy as always, zombie boy" Shadow chuckled and lies down on his coffin bed. His zombie roommate growled and used his telekinesis on the coffin lid to slam it down and hitting Shadow's head.

"OW!" Shadow grunts from the impact and moves the lid back up and glares at Silver.

"Now who's clumsy as always, vampire boy?" Silver smirked.

"Shut up" Shadow shook his head in annoyance.

"Talk to the dead hand" Silver moves his detached arm with his other hand and waves it.  
"Stupid naive zombie" Shadow growls and in a fast reflex he stopped Silver from doing the same thing to him again, "DON'T….EVEN….THINK ABOUT IT!" he hissed angrily.

"What? That I was about to close the coffin lid hard in your face? I was about to have my crawling arm give you a whack on the ass. But fine, you're half right about me but I am not that stupid" Silver chuckled at Shadow's pissed off face. The vampire hedgehog huffs and gets back into the coffin closing the lid again. Silver picks up his hand and reattached it.


	46. Graduation

**08/13/17**

 **175 Reviews, 29 Favs, 34 Favs.**

 **I can't remember the whole high school graduation I had in 2011. But I can remember a little bit of the speech from my headmaster** **. I know the chapter of the graduation scene looks a bit rushed but I tried my best. I just can't remember everything when I graduated long ago.  
** **Oh, and I can't wait for the solar eclipse on August 21st. I don't wanna miss it because this might be my first time to see a partial solar eclipse. I wish you guys good luck to see the solar eclipse. For those that live in USA.**

* * *

3 days later; the graduation ceremony has come and the monster students are already wearing their black witch-like graduation outfits. Everyone was at the ceremony while the family and relatives are at the bleachers.

"I'm so looking forward to this!" Amy cheered.

"Me too Ames. The sweet life is this close!" Sonic said hugging her.

"And for the graduation I got the confetti" Amy took out a confetti pipe.

"YAY!" Sonic cheered.

"I'm telling you, Rouge. This graduation witch-like gown is embarrassing!" Knuckles wearing his witch-like graduation outfit.

"Why everyone has it" Rouge folds her arms.

"I'm no witch I'm a ghost" Knuckles complained.

"I think you look like a wizard" Rouge said.

"Hmph!" Knuckles scoffed in annoyance, "It's like I'm cursed into wearing a witch outfit" he said sarcastically.

"Witches don't cast curses. They cast magic spells. And spells don't work or fix curses" Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Whatever" Knuckles said.

Shadow was with Nebula and they prepared for a selfie; they hissed with their fangs and took a picture, "Looks good" Nebula looks at their picture.

"Especially you my lady" Shadow said.

"Aww….you're such a gentleman" Nebula smiled.

"No worries Nebs" Shadow smiles back. They saw Hex talking with Espio.

"So Espio what are your plans after college?" Hex asked.

"Going back to the normal world I guess. I mean you saw how happy we were in the normal world" Espio said.

"Yeah, I can think of spending time there too, the rug makers need an expert like me" Hex said.

"I'll figure what job suits me" Espio said.

"You did try the Japanese restaurant. That would be an awesome job for you" Hex said to him.

"That's right. Say Tails, what's your plan?" Espio then asks Tails.

"Helping with computers" Tails said.

"I'm not sure what I will do after college" Sticks said.

"You'll figure something out" Espio said.

 **x**

Soon, everyone gathered to their seats as the graduation ceremony has begun by the college headmaster doing the speech, "Welcome everyone. Today is the day you all graduate; you'll soon receive your diplomas and soon after you can go to your families and to celebrate" The headmaster began his speech for them, "And as for now, first monster to come up here will be...Sonic T. Werehog" He calls up Sonic.

Sonic stands up from his chair and walks up to the stage to get his diploma and picture. His family, friends, and everyone cheered out for him.

Sonic waves back and gets up to the microphone, "Thank you all for this year, I'm gonna miss college" Sonic had a short speech, "AARROOOOOOO!" he howled.

"Back at my high school graduation, the zombies were too slow to walk up to get their diplomas. It took them like 5 minutes to get their diplomas" Silver said to his mummy girlfriend.

"Oh really?" Blaze asked.

"Silver Venice Zombie" The headmaster called him out.

"That's me" Silver gets up and walks in normal speed to get his diploma and picture.

"Thank you all for this year. I appreciate you all respecting my ways of being different. And I'm looking forward to my new undead life" Silver said before heading down. He saw his foster parents waving too slow at him. He just shrugs and walks to them.

Next was Shadow to receive his diploma and picture, "Thank you very much everyone. It's been a...ahem great year. Hopefully I'll be having a great time living in the year of 2017"

Pretty soon the others received their diplomas and pictures, the last getting up was Amy and she worse sunglasses to prevent herself from looking at the spotlight.

"Hi everyone. It's been an honor to have been studying at college this year and now it is time to say good bye to it. I have enjoyed being here and I'm gonna miss this place. I made some good friends and I see them like a part of the family. Thank you very much" Amy had her speech. Everyone cheered and Amy waves her hat as she heads down to her friends.

Sonic ran up to his girlfriend and lifts her by the waist and spun around, "We finally graduated!" he said.

"YEAH! And now we start a new life!" Amy cheered. Sonic places her down and kisses her.

 **x**

A while later after the graduation ceremony is done, Espio was talking to his poltergeist pals, "So Espio, what are you planning after the graduation?" Vector asked.

"I'm planning to move to Station Square for a while" Espio said.

"The normal world?!" Charmy got hyped up.

"Easy now Charmy. Everyone there has accepted us" Espio calmed him down.

"Really? Then I mean that's awesome!" Charmy cheered.

"Yes, Charmy" Espio rolled his eyes in annoyance, "But only Station Square got used to us monsters. Which means it's gonna take a very long time for the rest of the normal world to accept us" he said.

"Very good point there, Espio. Things take time for everyone in the normal world to understand us monsters" Vector said.

"Yup" Espio nods.

"Yup, just like how I wished to be a free genie for a very long time until Blaze found me and wished me my freedom. And I know that every monster will have their wish come true to be accepted in the normal world. It's like making a wish on their birthday or deathday by blowing out the candles" Hex said with a smile.

"And for the record, you told us you're gonna get a job there" Espio said.

"Yes that one" Hex said and blows a magic kiss at Espio.

"Awwwww" Charmy sighs sweetly at this.

Espio blushes a little, "Yes, Hex and I are a couple now" Espio admitted and held Hex's hand.

 **x**

Nebula was sitting at a roof top with Shadow having their moment, "Well, now that we're graduated. What is the first thing you wanna do?" Nebula asked.

"Going back to the normal world and help with the bats" Shadow answered.

"I thought of that too" Nebula said.

"I believe that more people from the world will realize that we monsters mean no harm. For what I mean if tourists see us and they see that we're not what they think" Shadow said.

"True but even if they do see us as real monsters I'm sure they might like us and get to know us more. Some people believe in ghosts, vampires, werewolves, or every type of monster in their imaginations. They only see fake monsters in movies, video games, and story books but they never seen real monsters in the real world" Nebula said to him.

"Yes. Well for now I think we should go for a flight" Shadow turns into his bat form. Nebula did the same too and follows him.

"You know, when I was born I didn't have fangs yet. But at age 4 or 5, I had normal teeth like a mobian. And the next when I had my baby teeth fall out, my vampire fangs grew when I was 6 or 7 years old. I was afraid that I wasn't gonna become like a real vampire like every other vampire out there" Bat Nebula said while flying with Bat Shadow.

"Not every vampire has to become like real vampires. I couldn't hunt prey for blood because I was not used to draining their life by drinking blood. At first I did not care but when I start to develop soft feelings in my heart I realized that draining the life of victims means that I'm becoming a blood sucking killer. I did not want to become like that. So instead, I just drink blood from a cup" Bat Shadow said and flies down to the tree with her.

"You listened to your conscience. Never choose the shoulder devil" Bat Nebula said and lands on the tree branch with him.

"Yup. Just like that. Even if I was an angel I would change my bat wings to angel wings but I can't" Bat Shadow said.

"Either can I" Bat Nebula said. She scoots next to Shadow and nuzzled on him.

"You're perfect the way you are, Nebs" Bat Shadow said.

"Thanks Shads. And I like the way you are too. Even though you can be a little stubborn on the outside but you do have soft feelings on the inside. I never judge you on the outside" Bat Nebula said.

"Thanks Nebula, I love you" Bat Shadow said.

"I love you too my Dracula" Bat Nebula said.

 **x**

"Can someone get this graduation witch hat off my head?! My antlers are stuck in them!" Sticks trying to remove the hat but they were stuck on her antlers.

"Allow me" Rouge used her want to make the graduation hat teleport from Sticks' head.

"Thanks" Sticks was relieved, "Man, this is why I don't wear hats. Because my antlers are in the way"

"I can tell. Those who have horns have similar problems" Rouge said.

"My antlers grow back if I lose one" Sticks said.

"Everyone has problems with something they can't handle, Sticks. For instance, my wings are on my back and the only problem I have a hard time with my wings is lying down on my back. Because my wings are always open up rather than closed up" Rouge said to the wendigo badger.

"And if your wings gets tired you use a broom" Sticks said.

"Yes but I like flying by wings" Rouge said.

"All right, all right! One more fetching and that's it. Man, I don't have a stick or ball. Just fetch my crawling arm" Silver sighs and detached his arm for Sonic to play fetch, "I swear, if your disgusting saliva drools on my arm you are so gonna wear that stupid vet cone on your head" he warned him.

"No please not that!" Sonic whimpered at hearing the vet cone.

"Fine, fetch!" Silver threw his detached arm and Sonic turns into his wolf form to catch it.

He closes in to Silver's hand and was about to pick it up when it crawls to his tummy and began tickling him there, "Hey! CUT IT OUT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Wolf-Sonic laughed at being tickled.

"Well, I didn't expect that to happen" Silver chuckled.

"Hah hah hah!" Wolf Sonic pants out after being tickled and picks the arm up by his mouth and returns it to Silver.

"Thank you" Silver grabs his detached arm and noticed it had a little bit of Wolf Sonic's drool, "Gross. But not fully slimed up" he said and reattached it.

"Sorry" Sonic said with folded ears.

"It's okay. But you better be happy to not have the vet cone on right now" Silver said.

"Yup. I know I'm a werehog but I can't control my wild wolf side. So…high-paw?" Sonic said and asked for a high-five for Silver.

"Alright. High-paw" Silver raised his hand and high-fives with Sonic.

"Yup. Well I gotta get back to Amy" Sonic said.


	47. Ex Lovers

**08/17/17**

 **180 Reviews, 29 Favs, 34 Follows.**

 **In this chapter, there's Sally Acorn as the Mummy. This time she won't be like a dramatic drama queen or any sort of bashing that. Or how she'll get massively jealous and tries to steal Sonic away from Amy. I don't do that anymore. I am done with that. I have learned my lesson. And I have no excuse. For those that are Sally Acorn fans, I wanna apologize for how I always write SonAmy stories with Sally bashing in the past. I admit, I did went too far with making Sally a bad person. It took me a while to come into realization. But I hope you'll forgive me. :(**

* * *

While the graduation ceremony is finished, the family and the monsters went home to celebrate. Sonic and Amy saw a familiar mummy chipmunk walking up to them along with her mummy monkey, "Hey, Sonic" she waved.

"Oh, hey Sally" Sonic said and waved to her but also saw a little jealousy in her eyes.

"So Sonic, who's that girl?" Sally asked Sonic.

"The name's Amy Rose" Amy introduced herself to Sally.

"Pleasure to meet you Amy" Sally said.

"Khan, Monkey Khan" Monkey Khan said.

"So let me guess Sonic, are you and Amy..." Sally got curious.

"Well...yes. But it's a long story, Amy and I were roommates at first and as soon as Scourge her ex left I showed all kindness to her just as I did to you back then. So eventually after Eggman kidnapped us at the real world Amy and I became together" Sonic explained to Sally.

Sally's jealously was changed to impressed, "So you beat Eggman? Well I hope he won't bother us no more. I gotta say it's impressive either of you weren't killed by him" Sally said, "And uh, I suppose you two might live a happy life together"

"Yup. And, uh, can I talk to you Sally in private?" Sonic said, "Don't worry, Amy. We're not gonna kiss. I mean I know what happens when two ex-lovers get caught by someone it always ends up like it's a misunderstanding" he said to Amy.

"Okay, don't worry. I got sharp hearing you know" Amy chuckled shyly.

Sonic brings Sally to a private area to talk alone, "I know I can see some jealousy in your eyes, Sally. I understand you miss having me as your boyfriend before. But we already moved on with our new lovers. That day of our break up, we told each other to find someone new to love. And we respected our decision" Sonic reasoning with her.

"Yeah, I know. I am a little jealous that you already found someone new and I understand. I mean I know I was a little bossy to you but I'm a princess. It just takes a while for me to know the outside world than being stuck in royalty reality sort of thing" Sally said with positive emotions without having an excuse for her past behavior.

"I understand, well I suppose we can still be friends. But I do remember all the fun we had" Sonic said.

Sally smiled sweetly and hugs Sonic in the friendly way, "Me too, but now Khan and I have to go right now" she said.

"Yeah, and one more thing; try helping people with your skills, not your Anubis servants doing all the work for you" Sonic said.

"Yeah, you're right. I should do the helping instead of my Anubis servants doing the work for me. Thanks for the advice, Sonic. But maybe I should also be helping along with my Anubis servants" Sally suggested.

"Yup" Sonic nods and they both walk out of their private conversation to head back to their lovers.

"I heard. And I hope you're not too jealous that I'm Sonic's new lover. Are you gonna be okay with that, Sally? I just don't want your jealousy to take fully control of you" Amy asked in concern to the mummy chipmunk.

"No, no, no. It's alright. I'm with Monkey Khan now" Sally said.

"It's nothing to worry about Amy. Good luck" Monkey Khan said.

"Okay. Just wanted to make sure; I just get a little worried sometimes. No offense though. It's just….well….something else. Um, is it okay if I can explain it to you?" Amy asked the mummies.

"Sure" they both nodded.

"Whenever an ex-lover breaks up with their lover and move on with their new lover; sometimes when the ex-lover comes back they see that their former lover is with a new lover and the ex-lover gets super jealous that they want to take back their ex-lover and become a couple again" Amy explains to them.

"Yeah, I know what you mean by that Amy. It's like you're saying an example that you and I would be rivals to fight for Sonic's heart. But don't worry, Amy. We're not gonna be rivals like that. And I know how worried you were when you thought I was gonna take Sonic away from you. I would never take Sonic back with me in a forceful way. And if I really did that, Sonic would not feel happy with me. But now that you're Sonic's new lover, I can see how happy he feels with you" Sally said.

"Thanks Sally" Amy said.

"You're welcome. But yeah, I do feel a little jealous but not fully though. Just a tiny bit. But I do wanna see Sonic happy which I already know he is when he's with you" Sally said.

"Yeah, if you want I can do that for you by being Sonic's new lover and making sure he's always happy" Amy said.

"Thanks for taking my advice. Anyways, Khan and I gotta go. We'll meet again soon" Sally said waving good bye to them with Khan.

"Well she didn't seem so bad" Amy said.

"I told you she can be nice at times" Sonic said.

"Yeah, but I can see now she's truly nice on the inside. Not on the outside" Amy said.

"Yup. So now let's go to my home" Sonic said.

"Sure Sonikku" Amy said.

 **x**

Silver was getting pissed off by Scoria and her zombie boys annoying him. His ex-girlfriend was saying how 'sorry' she is but is actually faking it to fool him but Silver on the other hand is not that gullible. He knows that Scoria isn't actually sorry because she doesn't feel remorsefulness or show any deep care for his feelings and personality.

"Hmph, like last time I thought I trusted you long ago you violated my trust and my dignity" Silver scoffed and crossed his arms, "Does my trust and my dignity mean anything to you?" he asked harshly.

"None of it matters, Silver. It's all by your looks and pathetic ways you are" Scoria said.

"That's it?! You never cared for me?!" Silver growls between his angry zombie moans.

"I care about you!" Scoria lied, "I still love you!"

"Oh, yeah?! If you really did love me from the start you wouldn't sent out your zombie bullies to destroy my interest in music and dance! As a matter of fact, if you really cared about me you would've respected my feelings and personality! Or be supportive for me if I was in trouble or in danger! But you never did!" Silver said, telling the list of things to her about what REAL true love is and what real fake love is.

"Oh, stop it! You're acting very immature!" Scoria scoffed.

"Me being immature?! I'm not the one acting immature, Scoria! It's you that's being very immature! You only loved me for my gifted telekinetic powers and what I can do for you! You never loved me who I am or cared about how I feel! You just wanted me to be just like every other slowest zombies in the monster world! And just because I'm a zombie doesn't mean I should be like them! I never wanted to be slow or eat brains like a zombie! If I chose that then I would be the one being immature but I didn't! I chose to become a singer and dancer for my dream which I did in a mature way, not an immature way!" Silver's undead pale golden eyes glowed teal-blue.

Scoria was stunned by Silver's undead eyes glowing which caused her to not say something; unable to talk back in a fight-like argument or try to make him gullible by her fake innocent act. Even her zombie boys were too stunned but some tried to growl between their moans at Silver but the pissed off zombie hedgehog snarled back.

"GRRRRR!" Silver snarled back at them.

"Well...run" Scoria said cowardly.

"Gooooooood...ideeeeeaaaa" Her zombie friends moans while walking away but they were way too slow walk away from Silver.

"Hey, Blaze? Care to show Scoria that you truly care about me for who I am?" Silver chuckled at Blaze hiding behind the tree the whole time.

"Gladly" she said and casts her mummy ribbon-like bandages from her hands at Scoria and her boys.

"What the hell?! WHOA! NO!" Scoria saw them coming and was wrapped by the bandages like a mummy but not physically like a mummy. Just wrapped up in bandages, "Untie me at once!" Scoria screamed but it was muffled by the bandages.

"That's what you get!" Silver laughed, "Oh, and I'll just leave your zombie boys alone because they're just running in slow motion" he snickered at the VERY slow zombie bullies running very slow.

"Yeah, and let that be a lesson to you, Scoria! Because you obviously know nothing about real true love. Your love for Silver was fake love because you never really cared or love for who he is. His feelings and personality never meant anything to you" Blaze glared at the wrapped up zombie fox.

"Exactly. Because Blaze loves me for who I really am. Not for my looks or my clumsiness on the outside. She truly loves me for my feelings and my personality on the inside. That's real true love from her" Silver held Blaze's hands romantically.

"Hmph!" Scoria huffs in defeat. Blaze and Silver leaves her and her zombie boys alone.

"Anyways, excited that we'll be moving to the normal world?" Silver asked his mummy girlfriend.

"Yes I am, Silver. I'm really looking forward it" Blaze said.

"Me too. We can go and see the museums, go on the markets and even see movies at the theaters" Silver said.

"And even go seeing shows" Blaze said.

"And play at the arcade hall" Silver said, "Man, it's like the normal world is a peaceful place for everyone"

"Well mostly. Now shall we search for a place we can live at? We can go check about apartments for hire or for sale" Blaze said.

"Yup. Well, we'll figure something out. I mean we did try the hotel which is almost like an apartment place. But we don't know if they have the same rules to allow monsters in normal apartment. But I think they will allow us" Silver said.

"Let's find out Silver" Blaze said holding his hand.

 **x**

"Knuckie, I know you're unsure that you want to move into the normal world but you did have soft feelings to the normies that you're not that scary. I know you heard that some normies don't believe in ghosts but you already revealed yourself as a ghost to them. It's like this, sweetie; people only see ghosts in movies or stories which is not real to them but they never seen a real ghost that is quite different than any other fake ghosts in movies. It's like seeing is believing" Rouge explaining to the red ghost echidna.

"Are you sure? Kids are both amused and scared of ghosts. I'm not really sure of it" Knuckles said.

"Trust me Knuckles. They will get used to it. And they can see that I'm a good witch" Rouge said.

"Yeah but you know what happens when kids grow up they don't believe in magic anymore" Knuckles said.

"That may be true but not every growing up kids gives up on that" Rouge said.

"And how are you gonna prove it?" Knuckles asked.

"Let's say this, I don't use strings on my magic shows, I use real magic and if anyone denies it I'll show them how it's done" Rouge said. She then swirls her wand onto herself and turns into a non-mobian pigeon.

"That's real magic from a real witch. Just as long as those normies won't keep saying 'it's not magic' or 'it's all fake.' To them they think magic is just an illusion but they don't see it with their own eyes" Knuckles said.

"Exactly" Rouge transforms back to normal, "But still, I'm sure you'll do just fine with living in the normal world. Remember what Silver said, 'It's not about what we look like, it's about our feelings and personalities that makes us who we are'. And he's right" Rouge said.

"Yeah you're right, Rouge. Never judge before you know" Knuckles said.

"Yup. Even though there are some bad people that don't care about others for whom they are. Because if they can't learn to understand people from inside and outside, that's their problem" Rouge said.

Knuckles then floats closer to her, "So what do you wanna do now?" he asked her.

"I'll figure something out later" Rouge said.

"Okay" Knuckles shrugs.


	48. Packing

**08/22/17**

 **182 Reviews, 29 Favs, 34 Follows.**

 **Hey guys. Did you get too see the total/partial solar eclipse yesterday? I saw the partial solar eclipse for my first time. It was a bit different than in the movies or on TV.**

 **I hope you guys had a great time watching the solar eclipse by wearing protective glasses to protect your eyes. :)**

 **And summer will be over in a few weeks. I hope you guys are excited about going back to school or college. I know it sucks that summer vacation is almost over but you did had a good time with family and friends. :)**

 **I don't own Zooey the Fox or Sonic Underground.**

* * *

The next day was the day that Sonic and his friends clean out their dorm rooms to move on with their new life since they already graduated. Most of their stuff will be heading back to their old home where their parent/guardian lives at. But some of the stuff that they want to keep for themselves will be moving to the normal where they can have a home to live at.

Sonic packed his books, clothes, and other objects he had in two suitcases while Amy did the same.

"Have you checked that you got everything?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Yes I have. The boxes will be where the stuff that I'm not taking will be at my parents' house. The boxes will go in the attic" Sonic said.

"Okay Sonikku. I just want to make sure you haven't forgotten anything" Amy said, stuffing her schoolwork in a box.

"I know. But yeah, first we gotta drop off the boxes to our old houses" Sonic said.

"Yes" Amy nods. She finished packing and picks up the boxes to the cart outside. Even her friends have a few boxes to give back to their old homes to put in the attic.

"Alright, everything's checked. My staffs, cauldron, books, clothes and jewels checked" Rouge checks her list writing over those she has packed.

"Don't forget this" Knuckles hands her broom over.

"Aw thank you sweetie" Rouge flirted.

"Ehhhhh… no worries" Knuckles blushes.

"Blaze, which one of your stuff is that has effects of curses and those that are not?" Silver asked.

"My decorations, books, scarabs and my canopic jars but be careful" Blaze said.

"Okay Blaze" Silver said. He hands over her canopic jars and she places them carefully into the box.

"Hopefully I'll give them to my mom's house to put in the basement or in the attic" Blaze said.

"Okay, but you need your organs when we move to the normal world" Silver said.

"Yes just in case" Blaze said.

"Say Nebs, does the normal have something similar with giving blood or something?" Shadow asked curiously.

"Yes they do. It's called blood donation" Nebula said.

"What's blood donation?" Shadow asked.

"It's when somebody needs it during a surgery or blood loss, or etc" Nebula explained, "Most commonly it's for blood transfusion" she added.

"There are different types of blood" Shadow said.

"I don't know my own" Nebula said, "Because I'm half mobian. Anyways, let's make sure you got everything you need and the ones that you're not taking will be in the attic or in the basement at your mother's house"

"Okay then. I got my sun protection lotions and sunscreens, umbrellas and coat" Shadow checked.

"Oh, I almost forgot. My parents live in a mansion at the normal world. If you want you can live with me at my parents' mansion. They have both normal and vampire sanctuary-like stuff. Similar like the vampire culture of Transylvania" Nebula said.

"Sure. I can move in at your mansion" Shadow then accepted Nebula's offer.

"Awesome!" Nebula hugged her vampire lover too tight from her excitement.

"HEHEHE! Nebula! Stop!" Shadow laughs to gasp for air.

"Oops, sorry Shadow" Nebula calms down.

"But anyway Nebula, I'm looking forward to that place. I can share room with you" Shadow said.

"Of course" Nebula smiled.

"Tails! Your crawling hand is shocking me! GET IT AWAY!" Sticks running away from Tails' detachable hand crawling after her.

Tails ran after his hand and after several attempts of trying to catch it he finally managed to catch his detached hand. He reattached it back with his stitches, "I am so sorry for that, Sticks" Tails apologized.

"Its okay but next time stitch it harder" Sticks said.

"Fine. Anyway have you seen my living dinosaur skeleton?" Tails asked.

"It downstairs at the mad science classroom" Sticks said.

"Okay. Thanks" Tails goes downstairs to the mad science classroom with a leash in his hand. When he got in there he saw it standing there, "Good boy, I know you would wait for me" Tails pets it.

The skeleton T-rex nuzzled against Tails who leads him out.

"Boney, I'm going away for a while, but I promise you a friend of mine will take care of you" Tails spoke to his skeleton baby t-rex. Boney nods and follows him to a room addressed Zooey Frankenstein. He knocks on the door waiting for answer. Then the door opens and there stood a female Franken-fox.

"Hi Tails" Zooey said.

"Hi Zooey. Say can you do a favor? Can you take care of Boney here?" He showed her Boney.

Zooey saw him and smiles sweetly, "Of course Tails. I'll look after him. And I promise I will give all attention to him" Zooey said.

"Hehe…um, thanks" Tails blushed.

"You're kinda cute when you're blushing" Zooey commented.

"Eh thanks" Tails said. Zooey then leans in and gives Tails a kiss on his cheek. But not like a regular kiss, it was like an electric pucker kiss.

Tails was stunned first but then placed his hand at the spot she kissed him, "Alright, thanks. Also again take good care of him" Tails said and looks at Boney, "Be a good boy to her" Boney nods and nuzzled on Zooey.

"Well, I'll call you later, see ya" Zooey said.

"Good bye" Tails waved a little awkwardly.

As soon as he is outside of the classroom he sighs in love and faints on the floor. Espio appeared from his hidden unseen ability, "Uhhh….Tails?" he looked down at the distracted Franken-fox on the floor.

"Yup, Tails also has a love interest with Zooey. But they haven't become a couple just yet since they're…..over 800 days old which is a bit young for them. No offense Tails, if you're awake from your lovey dovey trance" Sonic said.

"I heard everything. Yup, we have to wait to be a couple hundred days more. I have only known her for a few weeks" Tails said.

"Yup buddy. Now we're ready to move" Sonic said.

 **x**

A while later, the monster gang didn't expect for their parent/guardian to arrive at the parking lot near college to pick up their monsters' boxes.

"Oh shit!" Sonic was tackled by his two werehog siblings in wolf forms Manic and Sonia.

"Sonic! Big bro how are you?!" Wolf Manic cheered.

"Doing okay but get off me!" Sonic groans.

"Happy to see you, bro!" Wolf Sonia licking her blue brother's muzzle.

"Stop! Get off me please!" Sonic pushed his siblings off.

"Sorry Sonic. Just got carried away in excitement" Wolf Sonia morphs back to a werehog.

"Still the same when we were werepups" Sonic grumbled in annoyance.

"Sonic we liked doing that" Manic said. They then saw Amy coming up to them, "So you must be Amy Rose?" Manic asked

"Yes, I'm Sonic's girlfriend" Amy said.

"Nice. It's been a while since I saw Sonic hanging out with someone" Manic said.

"I know, but Sally and I are just friends now so she's just fine with me and Amy now she's with Monkey Khan" Sonic said.

"No jealousy from Sally?" Sonia asked curiously.

"Kinda, but not to take me back. She accepted that Amy and I are together" Sonic said, "Anyways, here are the boxes that I don't need, mom. Boxes will go in the attic or basement" he hands the boxes to his mom.

"Okay Sonic" Aleena said and puts the boxes in the trunk of the car.

"I'm going to my family for my boxes" Amy said.

"Okay, I'll help too" Sonic said. He picks up two of Amy's boxes and carried it to her family's car where Amy's parents waited.

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" Amy waved to them.

"Amy, what a wonderful surprise. Is that the boy you've been talking about on the phone?" Amy's mother saw Sonic.

"Yup, that's me" Sonic said.

"You're such a gentleman helping my daughter" Amy's mom said.

"Thanks. What's your name?" Sonic asked.

"Amethyst Rose" Amy's mother said.

"Nice name" Sonic said.

Amy's father then came out and shakes hands with Sonic, "Hello there, I'm Amy's dad and I've heard of you" Amy's father said.

"Nice to meet you. Amy and I have plans to move in to Station Square Mr. Rose" Sonic said.

"I see. Is that so Amy?" Mr. Rose asked Amy.

"Yes Daddy" Amy said, "It makes me and my friends feel like we belong there"

"Okay. I suppose that you and Sonic will have fun there" Mr. Rose said. As soon as they packed everything the Rose family got in the car, "Have a great new life with your boyfriend and friends in the normal world, Amy" Amy's mom said.

"I will mom. I promise I'll call you both every day" Amy said to her mom.

The Rose family drives away home while Sonic finished packing the stuff he is giving to his family. He saw Amy waving good bye to her family.

"So, are you gonna have werepups soon?" Manic teased.

"GRRRRR!" Sonic blushed and growled in anger but that didn't make his brother flinch.

"Seriously Manic? You just had to open your big damn mouth to say that?" Sonia glared.

"Sorry" Manic cowers before his brother and sister.

"Amy and I are not ready yet" Sonic said.

"What were you guys saying?" Amy got curious.

"Eh, nothing at all" Manic blushes.

"Mmhmm?" Amy raised a brow.

"Fine, I'll say it. Manic just had to open his big mouth at asking if you and I will have werepups" Sonic glared angrily at Manic, "Which was not cool to hear"

"Dude, I said I was sorry" Manic said.

"Huh, is that so?! I am not ready to have werepups" Amy said.

"Okay, you're forgiven. But please don't embarrass me and Amy like that, bro" Sonic sighs.

"Okay Sonic. But now Sonia, Mom, and I gonna go deliver your boxes home" Manic said.

Aleena then walks up to Sonic and Amy, "Hey my werepup son" she said.

"Yes mom?" Sonic asked.

"Wanna come along with us home before you get to Station Square?" Aleena asked.

"I wish I could but my friends are waiting for me and my new girlfriend to head to the train station. But it's great for you to watch me at graduation yesterday" Sonic said.

"I understand. But you will know as your mother I will always be there for you. I hope your new life at the normal world will be great my son" Aleena said before hugging her son.

"Thanks Mom. I'll send a card later" Sonic said.

"Okay then. See you later" Aleena let go of her son and Sonic gets to the others as Sonic waved to his family.

"Sorry about my brother. He's just….a little….annoying sometimes" Sonic sighs.

"I understand, Sonic. But I'm not upset with you" Amy said.

"You are? Thank goodness" Sonic said.

"Yup. But like we said we are not ready" Amy said.

"Yeah, I mean I do wanna have a cute werepup junior of me or you. But we can wait for that until we're ready. I would never force you like that because that's not real true love. That's forceful love" Sonic said, holding Amy's hand.

"Indeed. Now a new life awaits us" Amy said.

"Can't wait Ames" Sonic smiled.


	49. Starting A New Life

**08/26/17**

 **184 Reviews, 30 Favs, 35 Follows**

* * *

Sonic and his friends were waiting for Silver but doesn't know where he is. While they did sent their boxes to their parent/guardian for them to take to their houses to put in the attic or basement, Silver usually digs near the cemetery for a shortcut to go into the catacombs to his old foster house.

"What's taking him so long? He better not be this slow like a real zombie" Knuckles grumbled impatiently.

"Calm down, Knuckles. I'm sure he's on his way" Blaze said.

"Wait, I hear digging underground" Sonic's ears perk up which made him glance at the tree where Shadow is hanging upside down from the branch while his head is close to the bottom, "Shadow! Look out!"  
Right when the ground dirt was crumbling a little, Silver's head came out from the soiled dirt and accidently bumped his head against Shadow from above.

"OWW!" they both groaned at the same time. Which almost made Shadow lose his grip on the tree branch but morphed into a bat to prevent himself from falling on Silver.

"Sorry Shadow. Man, that hurt" Silver rubs his head for a few seconds and gets out of the soiled hole; dusting himself off from all that digging underground, "Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I had to take a shortcut because the slow zombies were in my way. And I'm seriously not making an excuse this time" he said.

"It's alright, Silver" Blaze said.

"Except for bumping my head by accident" Bat Shadow morphed back to a hedgehog, rubbing his injured head.

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" Silver complained, "How many times I am gonna say it every time something happens between me and you we always argue about our problems?"

"None" Shadow said.

"And one more thing you can't seriously blame me for something I didn't do on purpose" Silver added.

"Yeah, you're right" Shadow understood completely that Silver is right.

"Never mind that guys. Say wanna celebrate our stay at Station Square?" Sonic asked them.

"Sure thing Sonic" Shadow said.

"How about some pizza?" Knuckles suggested.

"Good idea Knuckles" Espio said, "Normal pizza is delicious"

"Then we get to the best one in town. But which one I wonder?" Knuckles said, clueless.

"Pizza Hut?" Nebula suggested.

"That could work" Hex said.

"Well then, let's get our things and head to the train station" Sonic said.

"Sure" Knuckles said, picking up his suitcase.

"I'm so hungry for fish pizza" Sticks said. She takes her backpack and plays her flute on the way to the train.

"Pay attention to where you're going, Silver. Remember last time?" Shadow chuckled.

"Thank you for reminding me that, Shadow" Silver said sarcastically about remembering how he slammed into a street sign pole without paying attention. As everyone head to the sidewalk of the city to the subway train station, they held out their tickets to get on board.

"I'm so excited for this" Hex said.

"Yup. Once we are there our new lives will be great; humans and mobians around the world will know peaceful monsters" Espio said, "Uh, I mean my undead life since I'm not alive" he corrected.

"Well I'm alive though I'm a genie" Hex said twirling her tail.

Espio smiles at her, "True. And of course, a free genie" he said.

Sonic as a wolf was taking a nap on the seat with Wolf Amy but Bat Shadow slept on the blue wolf's head, "Come on, Shadow. Can you please let me have some peaceful nap with Amy?"

"Fine, since you said please nicely" Bat Shadow moves away from Wolf Sonic and flies up to the ceiling of the train where Bat Nebula is.

"Thank you" Wolf Sonic said and went back to sleep with Wolf Amy, resting his head on hers.

"I just hope Scoria and her zombie boys learned their lesson. It's not that care about her. But I care if she changes her personality and her actions to become a better person. I tried hard to reason with her but her selfish attitude is blinding her from coming into realization" Silver sighs deeply.

"Realization might take some time, Silver" Blaze said.

"You're right, Blaze. But as for Sonic and Sally they got along after they broke up and now they are just friends. As for my break up with Scoria, I can't force her to change to a better person. She has to change for herself until she finally comes into her senses" Silver said.

"You got a point there" Blaze said.

"Yes. And look there, isn't so cute with these wolves sleeping?" Silver points at the sleeping wolves.

Blaze saw them and couldn't help but say 'awww' at the sight of them, "So cute" she said.

"I just hope that non-mobian animals aren't gonna judge mobians and mobian monsters between predators and prey" Sticks said with her arms crossed.

"What do you mean by that?" Tails asked.

"Let me give you an example. I'm a badger and you're a fox but if you compare both non-mobian badgers and non-mobian foxes, they are predators against hedgehogs. But since both mobian predators and prey, they don't do exactly like their non-mobian counterparts" Sticks explained.

"Something like that. Also a non-mobian cobra has no limbs and they eat lizards such as chameleons. And echidnas got long tongues which mobian echidnas don't have" Tails said, "Also I do have some abilities of real-life foxes. I have a bit of excellent night vision but I'm not entirely nocturnal. If I was really nocturnal like real foxes, my eyesight would get damaged by being in direct sunlight"

"Interesting. I have some badger instincts too, but I can't get into holes because of my antlers" Sticks points at her antlers.

"True and you're also immune to venom. Same for our monster hedgehog friends" Tails said.

"Yup" Sticks said.

 **x**

Eventually the gang arrived to Station Square and the train fully comes to a complete stop for the monsters to get off the train, "Yup, the new life and undead life for us starts now" Amy said sighing in happiness.

"Agreed and I'm looking forward to it, Ames" Sonic said.

"Let's not get too Romeo and Juliet romantic love scene just yet" Knuckles chuckled.

"That's different, Knucklehead" Sonic said.

"What, forbidden love?" Knuckles guessed.

"Never mind that. But don't try the same for Rouge" Sonic teased with a grin on his face.

"Oh boy" Knuckles groans in annoyance.

"Talk to the paw" Sonic snickered and held his hand out.

"Hi" Knuckles pretends to say hello to Sonic's paw.

"Hehehehe" Sonic snickered.

Knuckles gave a dumbfounded look and shook his head, "Geez"

"So where should we go, guys? We haven't found any apartments or houses to live" Sticks asked.

"We can stay at Nebula's mansion. Which will be plenty of time for us to find a place to live" Shadow said.

"Good idea" Sticks said.

Nebula searches her mansion's location on the map in her iCoffin phone, "Yup. My mansion is not far away so we take the bus" Nebula said.

"Sure but I can teleport us to there" Rouge said.

"Or that. Try your teleporting spell on all of use, Rouge" Nebula said.

"Sure, hold still everyone. Teleport all" Rouge casts a spell to teleport the whole gang.

The teleportation spell brought them all to the location of Nebula's mansion, "Ta da! Whoa, that's a big mansion I've ever seen" Rouge said, looking at the outside of the mansion. Similar like the Croft Manor from the video Tomb Raider.

"Yup, welcome to my home" Nebula said.

They saw Nebula's parents come out, "Darling! I never expected for you to arrive so soon!" Nebula's father said with his vampire accent.

"Not only that dad. I brought my friends" Nebula introduced her friends.

"Fang-tastic to meet you all. Come on inside" Nebula's father welcomes them inside.

Sonic admired the large hall and saw some knight armors and portraits, "Wow, this place looks amazing" Sonic said.

"I agree Sonic, this place looks so cool" Tails said.

"Welcome to the Emerald mansion, I'm Mrs. Emerald, Nebula's mother" Mrs. Emerald walked in front of them.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Sonic" Sonic said.

"Pleasure to meet you, and I assume the pink werehog is your girlfriend?" Mrs. Emerald eyed Amy.

"That's right. The name's Amy Rose" Amy said.

 **x**

While everyone introduced themselves to Nebula's parents, they had a tour of the mansion.

"I gotta say this mansion must have been in your property for centuries" Shadow said.

"It's been in my family's property for 300 years" Nebula said.

"So 300 years means…what year?" Sticks asked curiously.

"Somewhere in the 1700s I guess" Nebula shrugged.

"Alright. Well I suppose we're gonna get separate rooms while searching for places to live at" Sticks said.

"Yes. There are plenty of rooms to choose at except for mine and my parents' room" Nebula said.

"And of course, we have an ancient Anubis mummy butler. He'll be happy to use his plague powers to turn glass of water into blood" Nebula's father said.

"Thanks dad but we have one vampire with us which you already met him before" Nebula said.

"Right of course. As for now the rest of you get each room in pair, you can stay here as long as you want until you can find a new home" Nebula's father said.

Shadow then goes up to the Anubis butler feeling thirsty, "Excuse me can I have a glass of blood?" He asked the butler.

"Coming up sir" The Anubis butler took out a glass of water and used his Egyptian plague powers to turn it into blood. He hands the blood glass to Shadow.

"Thank you" Shadow sips from the glass filled with blood.

"You're welcome" The Anubis butler said.

"Is there some delicious food to eat? Because I'm getting hungry" Sticks asked, trying to control her ravenous hunger.

"Well dinner is almost served" The Anubis butler said.

"Alright, because I feel really hungry" Sticks heard her tummy growl.

"Still the same hungry wendigo badger" Blaze shook her head at this.

 **x**

Later, the monsters were at the dining room having different set of food where they sit. Sonic and Amy were too nervous to touch silverware but Nebula's mother told them that the silverware is not made of silver. They then just casually eat their meat and vegetables at the table sitting next to each other.

"Well this wasn't so bad. I love this meat" Sonic said.

"And the salad is delicious too" Amy said.

"Thanks" Nebula's Father said, "So, tell me. What made you wanna move into the normal world to start your new life, everyone?" he asked.

"To be started with is that we have started to enjoy the normies' world and since they accepted us we grew an interest to move in" Shadow said.

"Plus we helped some normies during their jobs" Sonic said.

"Yeah, no more hiding from the normies anymore" Silver said, having his corn.

"That sounds great that monsters are being accepted. Is Eggman arrested?" Nebula's father asked.

"He's arrested, yes. Because he harmed me once; not exactly harm but he drained my electricity which would've almost harmed the normies" Tails explained.

"I've heard of him. He's a monster killer" Nebula's mother said.

"But it is a relief he's behind bars" Sonic said, "Well, he tried to escape but he's already in maximum prison" he added.

"Yeah, and I hope he thinks about what he's done because his bad behavior isn't gonna do anything for him to get out of jail" Hex said, crossing her arms.

"Yup. Well I hope you enjoy your stay here" Nebula's mother said.

"Thanks. I'm glad we're welcome here" Sonic said.


	50. Fangtastic Ending

**08/30/17**

 **189 Reviews, 30 Favs, 35 Follows.**

 **Here's the final chapter of the story. I hope you loved the story. :) I'm not sure if there will be a sequel. Probably not. But maybe in the future I'll decide. If not, then there's no sequel. So please don't ask if I'm gonna do a sequel.**

 **Canis and Pawline belongs to me.**

* * *

 **5 years later**

Both the monster world and the normal world had got along very well for the past 5 years. Now more than just Station Square has accepted the monsters but the whole world has also started accepting them. And of course, how the humans and mobians learned that real monsters aren't evil or terrifying; it was from the movies, video games, and stories that made them believe that monsters are evil. They realized the monsters are just like them at some point. For example, the witches never placed curses or spells on anyone, were-creatures eating others or ghosts haunting anyone no more. And now that both worlds are reformed for each other, monsters no longer have to hide from normies and normies no longer have to be terrified of them anymore.

Now for the monster heroes, they are now living in the normal world and experiencing their new life. Sonic now works at the dog sanctuary and helped those picking out the right dog. Amy works as a fashion designer at the same place she helped with feline mobian designers before and everyone loved her fashion inspirations. Shadow works at the same place that he's been to before and has rescued a few bats from wild. Hex was still designing carpets and rugs at her place. Tails was still working with technology at the tech store. Silver's dream had finally come true that he's now a singer and a hip hop dancer for his music videos. Espio works as a chef at the Japanese restaurant. Blaze works as a curator at the museum. As for Knuckles he was a gym coach at some school and has gotten better control over himself. Rouge has become a magician for the kids to make them feel happy; and of course as a worker at the Toys R Us store. Nebula became an animal rescuer since she loves and cares for animals. And as for Sticks, she became a military soldier since her feral instincts helped improve her survival skills. And it also helped teach her soldiers to learn these skills for survival.

"Man, sometimes I don't know how you're able to play video games while hanging upside down; no one can do that" Silver watching Shadow hanging upside down and playing Call of Duty video game.

"Simple, I've learned to experience things in life upside down and downside up for thousand years ago" Shadow said with a smirk.

"Good point there. Just don't lose your grip or gravity will pull you down" Silver chuckled. Still the same at how he teases Shadow back then when they were roommates at Monster College.

"My feet are much stronger than you imagine" Shadow said, still playing the video game.

Silver shrugs, "True, but the game controller in your hands does not do the same like you. And you know what happens if you drop it" he points at the PS4 controller.

"It will break" Shadow replied.

Silver nods and gets to the couch, "Even though you do play video games and watch TV without hanging upside down when we were roommates at college a while ago"

"Ahhhh…. the memories" Shadow sighs at the memories.

"Yup. Even though Blaze and I live in the same apartment, it makes you and Nebula our neighbors across the hall" Silver said.

"Yup. Ever considered having hedge-kitties with her?" Shadow asked.

"Ahem! Don't bring it up!" Silver said with a blush on his pale muzzle, "But yeah, I do want to have hybrid kids but Blaze and I are not ready for that just yet. And both you and Nebula are not ready to have kids just yet"

"You got a point there" Shadow said, "But we know two werehogs that has a werepuppy today"

"Yup we do" Silver said, "But it's not just one werepuppy. Its twins"

 **x**

With Sonic and Amy; Amy was cradling a baby lilac baby werehog girl in her arms. Sonic was also cradling a purple baby werehog boy in his arms. Their names are Pawline and Canis.

"Who's the fluffy little werehog? Who's the fluffy little werehog?" Sonic played with his son.

"Kyehehehehehe" Canis giggled cutely at his father playing with him.

"You're such a good were-puppy Canis" Sonic said. He placed him down to let him crawl to him. But eventually, Canis morphed into a cute purple wolf pup.

"Awwww…. you learn quickly" Sonic said and turns into a wolf to play with his son. He rolls his back on the grass with Canis jumping around.

"Awww….you make such a lovely father" Amy giggled at this while holding her daughter.

"Ga ma go" Pawline squirmed in her mother's arms that she wants to play.

"Wanna play with your daddy and brother?" Amy asked.

Pawline nods and turns into a wolf puppy, "Arf! Arf!"

"Sonic, here comes Pawline!" Amy puts were-puppy Pawline to let her walk up to her father and twin brother.

"Wait, wait! What?!" Wolf Sonic was pounced by his two were-puppies while Amy laughed, "HEY STOP!" Wolf Sonic was licked on his face by his werehog puppies, "Okay! Okay! Daddy loves you too!" he chuckled. He got up and morphs back to a werehog while Canis and Pawline jump off to become werehogs again too. Amy picks up Canis while Sonic picks up Pawline.

"I wonder if you'll become a vegetarian like your mommy, Pawline" Sonic chuckling at his cute daughter while playing with her cute tiny paw-hands with his finger.

"Bwehehehe" Pawline giggled.

"You would? Well salad is good for your health" Sonic said while heading inside the house along with his family.

"Don't forget, honey. Canis is also like you too. You used to hate the water when you were a kid. But Canis hates taking a bath" Amy giggled, looking at her baby son.

"Yup. Well, most werehogs hate getting wet. But I wonder if Canis doesn't become too much like me when he's grown up" Sonic chuckled, "Same for Pawline too" he added.

"They will become their own one day" Amy said.

All of a sudden, their babies were whimpering out loud like a puppy; meaning that they are hungry. Unlike human babies that wail out loud to get their parents' attention, the werepuppies actually whimper out loud or sometimes howl to their parents for attention.

The parents get to the kitchen and placed their babies on strollers to feed them with creamy food.

"Alright Canis open up" Sonic said to Canis with some creamy baby food on the spoon.

"Ahhh" Canis opens his mouth to be fed. Sonic was about to feed him when Canis suddenly grips his mouth on the spoon and ate the food from the spoon a dog, "MMMRAAAR!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Heel, son. Don't hurt your teeth" Sonic said to his son.

Canis lowered his ears in shame and let go of the spoon, "Good boy" his father said to him.

"Wow, he definitely has his wild wolf instincts like his father" Amy chuckled.

"Yeah he does" Sonic chuckled.

Pawline was still fed by Amy and she got a little messy on her muzzle, "Oh you're so messy" Amy wipes Pawline's muzzle.

"Don't get too wild like me, son. But on the other hand you're too cute" Sonic said.

"Ga bwa go" Canis said. He reaches out his hands that he wanted to be picked up. Sonic did so and heads to the couch with him, morphing into a blue wolf again so that he can groom his werepuppy son with his tongue like a wolf. Canis closes his eyes as he's being groomed by his father.

"Hehe, I thought wolf mothers do that for her pups" Amy chuckled and decides to let her lover groom his son. She morphs into a wolf and grooms Pawline with her tongue like a wolf. The lilac baby werehog girl cooed from getting groomed by her mother. She got licked on her head.

 **x**

A while later, someone knocked on their door. Sonic went to go answer the door and as he opened the door, it was Shadow, Silver, Blaze, and Nebula.

"Hi guys" Sonic greets them.

"Sup Sonic. How are your kids?" Silver asked.

"They are fine, come on in guys" Sonic let them in.

Blaze saw Canis and Pawline play with each other and she crouched down with Silver, "They are so adorable" she said.

"Yeah, they are very cute like pups. Reminds me of someone doing the cute puppy eyes at college" Silver glanced at Sonic.

"Yup, me" Sonic smirked. Canis winks at his sister and they both do the cute puppy eyes with whimper noises.

"Dawwwwww" Blaze, Silver, Nebula awed.

"Aw, man. Not again" Shadow morphed into a bat and flies on top of Sonic's head, "Yes, I know it's cute and adorable when they do that but it's a little too much for me. No offense" he said.

"None taken, Shadow. But don't forget, you're also too cute as a bat. Can't escape from your…adorableness as a bat sort of thing" Sonic said while letting his black bat friend on his head.

"And you never get tired of me resting on your head" Bat Shadow said.

"Nope, because we're friends" Sonic said.

Bat Shadow then gave a rare thumbs up to Sonic, "Friendly rivals" he said.

"Yup. High-paw?" Sonic asked and morphed into a wolf to do a high-five with wolf paw at Bat Shadow, "And of course, high-wing-five from you since you don't have a paw" he added.

"Whatever" Bat Shadow high-fives with Wolf Sonic, "Now back to business" Bat Shadow morphs back to hedgehog form and so did Wolf Sonic to his werehog form.

And so, all the monsters and normies live in harmony without any conflicts between them; as the years passed, the normies around the world got used to the monsters from the other world. And as for our monster hero friends they became like a family and lived their lives they ever dreamed of.

 **The End.**


End file.
